el extraño de verde
by nikingk
Summary: version borrador la princesa daisy se pierde en el bosque boo que supuestamente esta habitado por un monstruo , pero es salvada por un extraño,pero puede que al fin descubra la verdad sobre su salvador muy mal summary
1. salvador

Aparece en una cabaña en el bosque nuestro querido autor

Ósea yo

Me encontraba sentado en un sillón junto a la chimenea mientras leía unas cosas en una tablet

O eso intentaba

Niki: ¡rayos! , no me llega internet aquí, ¿para qué vine al bosque en primer lugar?

En eso noto la presencia de seres místicos que dejan comentarios

Ustedes

Niki: Hola amiguitos, ¿cómo están?, por favor pasen.

Niki: les iba a leer unos chistes de internet, pero al parecer la señal es mala por aquí, pero creo que tengo algo que puede entretenerlos un poco más, los escribí hace poco, siéntense les voy a contar una linda historia de hermandad y perdón

 **El extraño de verde**

 **(REMASTERISADO)**

 **By: NIKINGk**

 **Derechos reservados**

 **Sin fines de lucro**

 **Había una vez,** una linda princesa de vestido amarillo y pelo castaño, su nombre era daisy; sus padres eran los reyes de un reino llamado sarasaland.

Pero la desgracia caía en su vida

El reino estaba pasando por inconvenientes monetarios, así que la princesa partiría en un viaje para realizar una alianza con una vieja amiga de un reino lejano, la princesa peach del reino champiñón

El viaje seria largo y para evitarse inconvenientes políticos decidieron que iría en carreta escoltadas por guardias, el viaje estaría llenos de peligro, pero uno sobre todo intranquilizaba a los padres de la chica

Era el bosque de los boo, que como su nombre lo indica es un bosque lleno de los esos seres espectrales

Ya de por si los boo eran peligrosos de por sí, pero no eran ellos la preocupación sino el monstruo de verde

Según cuenta la leyenda, el monstruo antes era un héroe, él y su hermano salvaron el reino champiñón en incontables ocasiones, pero un día un enemigo ataco y uso magia sobre el héroe y lo convirtió en un monstruo que casi destruye el reino champiñón, los hermanos lucharon, el hermano bueno gano sobre el monstruo, este viéndose derrotado escapo hacia el bosque para nunca regresar

Se dice que el que entra al bosque jamás vuelve a aparecer. Pero medidas desesperadas, requieren medidas desesperadas

En el castillo

Rey: hija mía, ¿estas segura que quieres ir? pregunto el padre del chica con tono preocupado

Reina: si hija, siempre pueden decir que no, ya veremos cómo resolver este problema. Dijo la madre en el mismo tono

Daisy: mama acéptalo ya no hay vuelta atrás. Si no hago esto el reino caerá, no puedo simplemente quedarme sentada esperando que eso suceda, y menos cuando puedo hacer algo para evitarlo. Dijo la chica llena de decisión

Rey: supongo que ya no podemos detenerte. Reconoció el rey pues desde pequeña su hija había tenido un carácter terco

Rey: hija, prométenos que te cuidaras, ¿si?

Daisy: si papa te lo prometo, veras que cuando menos lo esperes ya estaré devuelta

Reina: hija, quiero darte esto (sacando un medallón con forma de flor con el nombre de su hija), te dará suerte en tu viaje.

Daisy: gracias mama. Agradeció la chica tomando el collar y poniéndoselo

Daisy: bueno ya me tengo que ir, los quiero mucho. Dijo dándoles un abrazo fuerte

Rey/reina: y nosotros a ti. Dijeron correspondiendo el abrazo

Y sin más partió a su destino en una carreta con guardias y un chofer

El objetivo de esta cruzada era llevar una copia de un importante documento que dictaba las pautas para el acuerdo con el reino champiñón

Fue un camino largo tuvieron que parar en repetidas ocasiones para que los caballos bebieran agua y comieran algo

Hasta el momento nada peligroso se había cruzado por su camino

Su viaje casi culminaba solo faltaba cruzar el horrible bosque

En el momento que habían llegado a la entrada de dicho bosque los caballos se detuvieron un momento

El lugar emanaba un aura de misterio y peligro que asechaba en sus adentros

Para colmo de males ya estaba cayendo la noche por lo que todo el sitio estaba oscureciendo dando un aspecto lúgubre al camino

Los follajes de los arboles se frotaban entre ellos debido a fuertes brisas que salían de la nada y desaparecían en un parpadeo

Lo cual producía sonidos extraños que te hacían mantenerte alerta ante cualquier cosa

Daisy: (tal vez no sea tan malo, ¿verdad?) pensó la joven para darse ánimos

Pero no sabía que sus pensamientos estaban muy alejados de la realidad

Avanzaron por un sendero un poco rocoso pero era el único camino, lo hacían con cautela para no dañar las ruedas de carroza

Ya había pasado una hora desde que entraron en el bosque no había sucedido nada

Daisy: no ha pasado nada, seguro eran puros cuentos. ¡Ja! , monstruo del bosque, si, ¿cómo no? comento a uno de los guardias con cierta burla

Pero como si el bosque hubiera escuchado su burla un trueno ilumino el cielo nocturno sorprendiendo de lleno a todos los que iban en la carroza dejándolos paralizados por unos segundos

Y de repente una gota cayó encima del chofer

Había empezado a llover

Daisy: lo que faltaba, esto hará más difícil el camino, lo bueno es que no falta mucho para llegar

Siguieron su camino con cierta calma entre la lluvia

Pero es calma se perdió en el momento en el que los caballos que empujaban la carreta se alzan en sus patas traseras mientras relinchan asustados haciendo la carroza se moviera de forma brusca produciendo que la princesa salga a ver lo que pasaba

Alguien estaba parado en medio del camino

Una persona con una túnica negra que lo cubría hasta la cabeza se interponía en su destino

La figura no se movía, ni siquiera era posible oír su espiración debido al sonido de la lluvia

Los guardias se estaban exasperando de la grosera interposición de la figura

Guardia1: ¡oiga, usted!,! Apártese del camino ¡grito uno de los guardias

¿?: ….

Guardia1: ¿¡no me oyó ¡? ¡Quítese del camino!

¿?: Solo quiero todo el dinero que traigan y los dejare pasar. Respondió la figura oscura con voz profunda

Los guardias se miraron entre ellos confundidos

Guardia2: ¡se lo advierto señor usaremos la fuerza si no se quita! Amenazo el guardia ya harto de esperar

¿?: ¡No!, yo se los advierto, si no me dan el dinero usaremos la fuerza. Respondió la figura sospechosa devolviendo la amenaza

Daisy se estaba angustiando, ese tipo lucia como alguien que definitivamente no te quieres encontrar en el bosque en plena oscuridad…ni nunca

Guardia1: tú, ¿y quién más?

¿?: Buena pregunta

En ese momento un bob-bomb cayó encima del carruaje y exploto

"BOOOOOMMMM"

Todos salieron volando debido a la explosión

A daisy se le fueron los sentidos, todo le daba vueltas para cuando pudo reponerse un poco se dio cuenta de que el carruaje estaba en llamas aun sentía un fuerte pitido en los oídos

Poco a poco comenzó a recuperar la audición, lo único que pudo escuchar fue

Guardia1: ¡princesa!, ¡corra es una emboscada!

Daisy no lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo a través de la lluvia

Se sentía mal dejando a los soldados atrás pero si la atrapaban a ella era jaque mate ara su reino

Podía sentir como múltiples pisadas la seguían con afán sea quien sea el tipo de la capucha, no venia solo

Siguió corriendo y corriendo, pero por la oscuridad de la noche o quizás por la prisa no se fijo en una rama salida que había en su ruta de escape

Tropezó con la rama y quedo justo junto a una caída donde había una cascada donde no se podía ver el fondo, podía sentir su tobillo doler fuertemente

Estaba entre la espada y la pared

Por un lado un vacio que seguramente guiaba a una muerte segura, por el otro las pisadas que cada vez se iban acercando más y más a su posición

Pero no iba a dejar que la atrapasen, ella era la única esperanza del reino, así que arrastrándose por el suelo llego hasta la punta de la cascada y sin más se tiro

Un momento después llego el tipo de la capucha

¿?: ¡Rayos! , la perdí, el rey bowser no estará feliz con esto. Se quejo el tipo mirando a la cascada

Mientras con daisy

El agua había amortiguado su caída avía sobrevivido pero se sentía exhausta, con un poco de esfuerzo había logrado llegar a la orilla del lago que daba fin a la cascada, no podía moverse, estaba a la intemperie,

El dolor en su tobillo aumentaba, estaba perdiendo el conocimiento y viendo borroso

De repente pudo escuchar como unas ramas crujían cerca de ella

¡Alguien la había encontrado!

Pero no le quedaban fuerzas para huir

Poco a poco su visión se volvía más borrosa

Lo último que logro ver era una silueta con color verde a la cual le brillaban los ojos con un esplendor azul

Al menos no podría empeorar

Fue su último pensamiento consiente

Un tiempo después

Sus ojos se abrían con lentitud, veía borroso, le dolía la cabeza y podía oler un olor a…. ¿manzanilla?

Le pesaba el cuerpo a horrores como cuando te quedabas quieto en una misma posición durante un largo tiempo

Ya había recuperado del todo su visión, se dedico a estudiar su ambiente

Al parecer estaba en una habitación hecha de madera que lucía un poco vieja, se encontraba acostada en un sillón con diseño clásico que lucía muy bien cuidado

Era una sala de una casa

Hubiera seguido explorando con la mirada pero entonces escucho

¿?: Oh, veo que ya despertaste. Dijo una voz cuyo propietario no era visible

¿Miedo?, ¡claro que sentía miedo!, esa era la voz de un completo desconocido

Pero La princesa mantuvo la calma pregunto

Daisy: ¿quien anda ahí? .cuestiono la castaña, aunque no pudo evitar sonar un poco alterada

¿?: Tranquilízate, ¿quieres? pidió de manera amable la voz

¿Qué se tranquilizara? , ¡Acababa de pasar por una de las experiencias mas traumantes que puede haber!

¿¡Y ese extraño quería que se tranquilizara!?

Daisy: ¡no importa quién seas no tienes derecho a mandarme! exclamo intentando ponerse de pie

¿?: Yo no haría eso si fuera tu. Advirtió el desconocido

Daisy: ¿a, si?, ¿y por qué no…. ¡ah! , ¡Me duele el pie! Exclamo la princesa desistiendo de su intento

¿?: Aun tienes el tobillo fracturado, hice lo que pude, no soy doctor, pero tomara algunos días en sanar, aunque ahora que lo pienso a esta en una mala posición

Daisy observo su pie izquierdo y no podía estar más de acuerdo con el extraño

Su pie de la suerte (como ella lo llamaba) se encontraba doblado en un Angulo nada recomendable

La chica pensó en sus opciones e esa situación y vio que no eran muchas

Tenía que confiar en el extraño, al menos por el momento

Daisy: ¿quién eres? Pregunto la chica

¿?: Lo mismo te podría preguntar yo. Respondió la voz

Daisy lanzo un bufido, no sabía si era a propósito pero parecía que el extraño se lo estaba tomando a broma

Daisy: al menos déjame ver tu rostro. Pidió amablemente

¿? : Hola. Saludo el extraño saliendo de las sombras

Daisy miro bien al sujeto vestía una camisa verde, con un overol azul, y tenía el pelo negro con un bigote que extrañamente era de color negro

Tenía dos grandes ojos azules que la miraban con curiosidad esperando su reacción

Daisy: ¿quién eres? Volvió a preguntar daisy esta vez con más calma

¿?: Es obvio, soy el que te salvo de morir en la orilla del rio

Definitivamente se lo estaba tomando a broma

Daisy: ¿sí?, ¿y por qué?

¿?: Viejas costumbres supongo. Respondió sonando un poco cortante

En ese momento sonó un silbido

¿?: Oh, el te está listo. Respondió mirando en dirección del pasillo de donde venia el ruido

Daisy: ¿te?

¿?: Si, té de manzanilla, ya te traigo un poco. Dijo mientras abandonaba la habitación

Al cabo de un rato el extraño volvió con una taza de té para daisy

Daisy: gracias. Dijo dando un sorbo a su te, no sabía por qué pero ahora se encontraba más relajada

¿?: De nada, ¿ummm? .dijo el tipo cuando se le quedo mirando

Daisy: ¿Qué? pregunto sintiéndose incomoda por la mirada del extraño

Cuando de repente este le pone la mano (que estaba cubierta con un guante) en la frente

Daisy no sabía que decir ante tal acción solo se limito a no decir nada

¿?: Tienes fiebre, pasaste mucho tiempo en la lluvia puedes usar la ducha para darte un baño, se encuentra en el segundo piso tercera habitación a la izquierda

Daisy: aja. Se limito a decir daisy

Luigi: bien, es importante que no te de mucha fiebre, o te tendría que llevar al hospital, y yo no voy a ir al hospital. Dijo el tipo mientras sacaba una taza de de quien sabe donde para tomársela

Daisy: ¿por eres tan amable?

¿?: No te sorprendas, así soy con todos, y dime ¿Qué hacías en el bosque boo a esas horas de la noche?, ¿Qué no sabes que hay un monstruo suelto? cuestiono el extraño

Daisy: yo estaba hiendo en dirección al reino champiñón y me atacaron (dios por que le estoy contando esto a un desconocido, aunque de alguna forma siento que puedo confiar en él). Decía entre pensamientos la princesa

Entonces daisy se recordó de algo

Daisy: ¡LA CARROZA! ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?

¿?: Dos días

Daisy: ¿¡QUE!? , dios santo tengo que irme ahora (intentando ponerse de pie) ¡ah! , mi tobillo. Decía mientras se sobaba el tobillo

¿?: No puedes irte con el tobillo roto, ¿y que ibas hacer en el reino champiñón?

Daisy: eso es personal .dijo desconfiada

¿?: Tranquila puedes confiar en mí, **princesa** daisy

Daisy se alarmo al oír su nombre, nombre que no le había dicho

Daisy: ¿¡como sabes quién soy ¡? pregunto exaltada

¿?: ¡Vamos!, ¿crees que no reconocería a una princesa cuando la veo? se excuso e tipo

Eso era lógico, era fácil reconocer a una princesa

Daisy: ¿quién te dijo mi nombre?

¿?: Lo decía en tu collar. Dijo señalando al objeto en el cuello de la chica

Daisy: (seguramente por eso es amable conmigo, seguro me quiere secuestra para pedir recompensa). Se cuestionaba la princesa en sus pensamientos

El extraño al ver el gesto de la cara de daisy le dijo

¿?: Tranquila no te hare daño, si hubiera querido hacerlo lo hubiera hecho mientras dormías, ¿no crees? , ¿Qué tal si me cuentas lo que paso? , piensa que este momento soy tu única oportunidad de salir del bosque

Daisy: está bien. Dijo la princesa resignada, ese tipo por alguna razón extraña daba una sensación de confianza

Daisy le cuenta todo

¿?: Te diré algo, mañana pasare por donde dices que venias para ver si alguien quedo por ahí, y si es así lo traeré para acá

Daisy: ¿enserio?, gracias, estoy en deuda contigo

¿?: Ni lo menciones, ¿qué tal si te das un baño?

Daisy: no sé cómo le hare con el tobillo dañado

¿?: Cierto, yo puedo acomodarlo para que aunque sea puedas moverte, pero te va a doler. Advirtió

Daisy: está bien. Dijo acomodándose y mostrándole el pie al extraño

¿?: (Tomando el pie para moverlo y acomodarlo) bien, alas tres, a las 1, a la las…

Daisy: ¡espera!, antes dime tu nombre, por favor

¿?: Ah cierto, mi nombre es Luigi

Y antes de que daisy dijera algo, Luigi le movió el pie

Daisy: (con lagrimas en los ojos) ¡ahu! , eso si me dolió

Luigi: oh, perdón, ven déjame ayudarte a levantarte

Y lo que ellos dos no sabían era que esto era el comienzo de una extraña relación

Y eso sería todo gente

Como dije antes me gustaría saber su opinión con un comentario, es gratis

Ya enserio, comenten

Y los dejo por hoy

Los ama

NIKINGk


	2. convivencia

Buena gente de fanfiction, ¿qué les parece esta historia?

Les recuerdo que esta remasterizada por lo que los errores ortográficos de la versión original son casi nulos

Ósea que me esto esforzando en corregir todos los errores

También quiero aclarar que esta version tiene nuevas partes que no tenia la version anterior

tambien subi esta historia en watad para quien quiera saber

Y así mi reino del terror crecerá y crecerá

Wuajajajajajjaa

¿Dije eso en voz alta? , ups, mejor pasemos a la historia

 **El extraño de verde**

 **By: nikinghk**

 **Sin fines de lucro**

 **Capitulo 2: convivencia con un extraño**

Daisy: ¡oye!, ¡ten cuidado! , me golpee el tobillo. Reclamo la princesa

Luigi: lo siento. Se excuso el extraño

La situación no se podía poner más incómoda, Luigi estaba llevando a daisy al baño para que pudiera darse una ducha, pues como había dicho antes era importante que a la chica no se le subiera la fiebre

El problema estaba en que la princesa no podía caminar y Luigi como buen samaritano que es tenía que estar cargándola al estilo matrimonial por todos lados hasta el baño

Y de vez en cuando se tropezaba y ponía la mano en lugares inapropiados, pero lo hacía totalmente accidental y a veces ni se daba cuenta

Daisy: oye…. ¿Luigi? .llamo al extraño esperando que haber recordado bien su nombre

Luigi: ¿Qué pasa? Pregunto el que estaba vestido de verde

Daisy: no me has dicho donde estamos, es decir intuyo que estamos en el bosque boo todavía, pero no se en que parte exactamente

Luigi: ah, eso, estamos en mi casa mejor dicho, mansión. Explico el fontanero a la vez que intentaba no chocar con nada en su paso

Daisy: ¿mansión?, no pareces millonario, no es que conozca muchos millonarios, pero siempre me imagine que los hombres que Vivian en mansiones vestían de manera extravagante tenían un montón de cosas costosas. Decía daisy recordando a las caricaturas de su infancia

Luigi: esa es una persecución muy fantasiosa de los ricos señorita y atinaste no soy uno, la gane en un concurso. Dijo como si ganar concursos de mansiones fuera lo más normal

Daisy: ¿¡hay concursos así!? . Pregunto entre asombrada e intrigada

Luigi: no al final era una trampa de un fantasma panzón que quería encerrar a mi hermano en un cuadro para la eternidad, pero eso es cosa del pasado. Explico como si lo que acababa de decir fuese normal en algún sentido

Daisy: ¿Cómo? pregunto la princesa un poco descolocada debido a tal revelación

Luigi: es una larga historia que prefiero no recordar, pero digamos que aunque sea me quede con la mansión .dijo Luigi señalando las paredes con la mirada

Daisy: (valla, este tipo luce de lo más normal, pero al parecer su vida es todo menos normal). Pensó la princesa

Luigi: me sorprende que hayas tardado tanto en preguntar. Soltó sacándola de sus pensamientos

Daisy: ¿ummm? dijo ladeando la cabeza

Luigi: me refiero a eso de donde estamos, por lo general cuando uno despierta en un lugar nuevo eso es lo que se pregunta

Daisy: eso suena a como si hubieras despertado en un lugar que no conocías antes. Acuso la princesa

Luigi: jeje, puede que me haya pasado un par de veces. Decían medio nervioso

Daisy: (ummm, eso sonó sospechoso)

Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente

Fueron como cinco segundos donde ninguno de los dos decía nada, pero sintió como si fueran minutos

Por su parte la chica al ser una princesa no está acostumbrada a las conversaciones sociales comunes ya que vivía aislada en su castillo

Pero eso no quería decir que no se supiera valer por si misma

Y por su lado Luigi era de naturaleza tímida, de esas personas que solía ir acompañado de otra persona que iniciara una conversación a la cual el se uniría

Así que con dos personalidades así, era normal los silencios eran esperables

Daisy: es un lindo lugar. Menciono la princesa para salir del ese silencio

Luigi: si lo es, no está del todo actualiza pero le da un toque clásico, mira, ya llegamos. Dijo bajando a daisy frente a la puerta del baño

Ambos celebraban mentalmente que no volverían a haber más silencios por el momento

Luigi ayudo a daisy a entrar en la tina vacía

Luigi: bueno, ¿puedes continuar sola?, ¿verdad?

Daisy le envió una mirada acusadora

Luigi: era broma, te dejar un poco de ropa afuera, ahí toallas bajo el lavamanos

Luigi iba a salir pero….

Daisy: oye genio, ¿cómo se supone que alcance la llave de la regadera? Si no puede tenerme en pie

Y la chica tenía razón

La tina tenía una regadera cuya llave estaba muy alta no llegaría a ella si no se paraba

Luigi: vale, pero te mojarías la ropa. Dijo un poco avergonzado

Daisy: de todas formas tengo que lavar este vestido, llevo dos días en él y está lleno de tierra

Luigi se sonrojo un poco .Ya que recordó cuando la recogió en la orilla del rio el agua había hecho que la ropa de la chica se le pegara al cuerpo lo cual hacia que su figura femenina resaltara mucho

El no era pervertido no nada pero es decir también era hombre

Luigi: está bien tu lo pediste. Dijo acercándose a abrir la regadera

Luigi abrió la regadera de la cual salió agua fría, muy fría, enserio fría

Daisy: oye, me voy a congelar. Dijo mientras se cubría del agua fría de manera inútil con las manos

Luigi: lo siento, pero solo así se te quitara la fiebre. Dijo con una sonrisa divertida

Daisy le envió una mirada molesta

Luigi: te espero afuera princesa .dijo el extraño saliendo del baño

Mientras tanto en algún lugar del reino de la sombras

El mismo encapuchado que había atacado a la carroza de Daisy entraba en el catillo del rey de dicho reino

¿?: Ah, espero que el rey bowser este de buenas. Decía el chico mientras cruzaba el recibidor

¿?: No contaría con eso hermanito. Le dice un soldado Koopa que se encontraba recostado de la pared

¿?: Oh, hamer ¿qué haces aquí?

Hamer2: querido hermano, me temo que te has metido en un gran problema, el rey se entero de tu fracaso y esta enojadísimo, si fuera tú me iría del reino ahora mismo. Le recomendó su hermano mientras hacía gestos de irse corriendo

Hamer1: pues a diferencia de ti no huyo de mis problemas. Le dijo con decisión

Hamer2: pues suerte hermano

Hamer1: sabes que no la necesito

Y sin más el primero de los hermano martillo siguió su camino

Volviendo con nuestra protagonista

Daisy: es la ducha más fría que he tenido en mi vida. Dijo daisy sentada en un pequeño banquillo del baño

Alguien toca la puerta

Toc toc

Daisy: diga

Luigi: ¿ya estas lista? Pregunto desde fuera

Daisy: si

Luigi: bien ponte la toalla para poder levarte a tu cuarto

Daisy abrió los ojos como platos y sintió como un rubor en las mejillas

Daisy: ¿llevarme?

Luigi: no puedes caminar

Daisy: ¿Por qué no me dejas la ropa y luego me ayudas?

Luigi: siiiii, sobre eso, al perecer ayer deje toda la ropa en la lavandería y se me olvido recogerla

Daisy: ¿Qué se supone que use ahora?

Luigi: tengo alguien que puede resolver eso, pero le tomara algo de tiempo

Daisy: pero….

Luigi: vamos solo ponte la toalla, prometo que no te voy a ver. Decía Luigi desde el otro lado de la puerta

Daisy no podía estar segura de el extraño cumpliera su palabra pero básicamente era su única opción, eso o arrastrarse por el piso, así que se resigno y se dejo ayudar

Daisy: (poniéndose la toalla) ok pasa

Luigi pasó pero, termino con la quijada en el piso de tan solo ver a daisy

Con el pelo mojado y un toalla un poco chica para su tamaño

Daisy al ver la cara de Luigi se sonroja y le dice

Daisy: ¿¡qué esperas!? , Ayúdame. Dijo sonrojada

Luigi: a si perdón. Dijo Luigi volviendo en si

Luigi carga a daisy hasta la que sería su habitación mientras en su estancia en la mansión que era hasta que se curara su tobillo

Luigi entrando en la habitación con daisy

Luigi: bien, este es tu habitación. Dijo metiéndola al cuarto

(El cual lo dejare a su imaginación)

Daisy: valla es muy linda. Dijo observando los cuidados detalles con los que estaba echa

Luigi: y mira mi amigo ya dejo la ropa encima de la cama

Daisy se asusto un poco al oír eso, ¿había mas gente ahí?

Sobre la cama había una especie de camisón que curiosamente lucia de su talla

Luigi: vístete mientras termino la cena, cuando termine la traeré aquí. Dijo alzando un pulgar mientras le daba una sonrisa

Daisy sin embargo estaba un poco confundida, parecía que solo estaban ellos dos, pero él hablaba como si hubiera más personas

Por suerte ya había planeado algo para averiguar eso sin que él se diera cuenta

Daisy: Luigi gracias, eres muy amable, ¿cómo es que puedes vivir tan solo? dijo haciendo una pregunta trampa para ver si la contradecía

Luigi solo guardo silencio, como si estuviera recordando algo mientras su sonrisa se iba

Luigi: te daré privacidad dijo en un tono algo frio saliendo de la habitación sin responder la pregunta

Daisy se sorprendió un poco por esta reacción, ella esperaba que le dijera que le gustaba la soledad o por el contrario que admitiera que si habían más personas

Pero en cambio solo pareció haberle recordado algo que le ponía triste

Eso la hacía sentir culpable

Daisy: perfecto, hice sentir mal al único que ha sido bueno conmigo. Se dijo mientras se probaba el camisón

En el reino de las sombras

El castillo parecía un campo de batalla

Todo era un caos pues una batalla estaba sucediendo en la sala del trono

Hamer1: por favor amo, cálmese .decía mientras se cubría de unas poderosas bolas de fuego detrás de una mesa

Bowser: ¿¡calmarme!? , fallaste en lo único que te pedí que hicieras. Acuso el gran dragón escupiendo fuego

Hamer1: señor le prometo que encontrare a la princesa, su plan se llevara a cabo como lo ordeno. Dijo intentando salvar su pellejo

Bowser: más te vale si quieres seguir viviendo .amenazo el rey sentándose en su trono

En la mansión de Luigi

La princesa acababa de vestirse

Se sentó en la cama y empezó a mirar a su alrededor

Había una pequeña mesa de noche con un libro, no tenia polvo así que había usado recientemente, lo agarro para examinarlo

El libro era sobre la auto hipnosis y por lo que leyó en la introducción trataba de cómo controlar a una parte de tu mente a través de control mental

También pudo ver como unas páginas estaban un poco más arrugadas e incluso algunas palabras de estas estaban remarcadas con resaltador

Daisy leyó el titulo de una de las páginas que decía

"aprenda a romper su hipnosis"

Por lo visto Luigi escondía algo relacionado con ese libro, ¿pero qué?

Toc toc

Daisy: diga

Luigi: oye Daisy la cena esta lista. Dijo del otro lado

Daisy dejo el libro donde estaba y entonces Luigi entro

Con un plato con un sándwich en el en una mano y un vaso de jugo en la otra

Luigi: lamento que no sea mucho pero es que no he hecho las compras. Dijo el extraño mientras le entregaba la comida

Daisy: no importa

Luigi puso el plato encima de las piernas de daisy y el vaso de jugo en la mesa de noche

Entonces se dio cuenta de él libro que había dejado ahí

Luigi: ah, por fin te encuentro .dijo agarrando el libro

Daisy: ¿te gusta el hipnotismo? Dijo antes de darle una mordida al sándwich

Luigi: no, como tal solo me llama la atención una parte del libro. Explico el fontanero mientras guardaba el libro en su overol

Daisy: oye ¿te puedo preguntar algo? Dijo dándole un sorbo al jugo

Luigi: claro, lo que quieras

Daisy: ¿enserio existe el monstruo? pregunto curiosa

La verdad es que quería hacer esa pregunta hace mucho pero como no conocía a nadie que viviera en el bosque

Esa pregunta pareció descolocar a Luigi el cual se quedo un momento en silencio antes de volver

Daisy: Luigi, ¿estás bien?

Luigi: ¿ah? , sí, perdón, es no me suelen preguntar eso, quiero decir si existe, y es muy peligroso, te recomiendo que no lo busques cuando salgas de aquí. Dijo en un tono serio dando a entender que no estaba bromeando al respecto

Daisy: entendido. Se limito a decir

En ese momento el vaso que estaba en la mesa de noche empezó a flotar y Daisy se asusto bastante

Daisy: ahhhhhhhhhhh, ¿qué pasa aquí? pregunto algo asustada

Lo curioso es que Luigi parecía de lo más calmado

Daisy: ¡oye mi vaso esta flotando!, ¿¡cómo es que no te asusta!?

Luigi: tranquila solo es un boo. Dijo restándole importancia

Daisy: aho pensé que era algo peligros… ¿¡un boo ¡? pregunto exaltada

Daisy miro el vaso en el cual se estaba haciendo presente una figura redonda, blanca con dientes que sostenía el baso

Daisy: ¿¡porque hay boo en tu casa!?

Luigi: bueno recuerdas lo que te dije de cómo obtuve la mansión pues cuando eche al fantasma panzón de la mansión. Ellos no tenían a donde ir, así que los deje quedarse, la mansión está llena de ellos

Daisy: wtf

Luigi le quito el vaso al boo

Luigi: de hecho ellos fueron los que te consiguieron la ropa. Explico Luigi devolviéndole el vaso

Daisy miro al boo con incredibilidad

Daisy: ¿y como hicieron eso? Pregunto ya más calmada

Luigi: creo que se la quitaron a un cadáver o algo así

A daisy casi se le salen los ojos de la explicación del fontanero

Luigi: era broma. Aclaro para bajarle el susto a la princesa

Daisy: uff. Dijo calmándose

Luigi: lo trajeron del mas allá con magia

Daisy esperaba el "era broma"

Pero nunca llego

Luigi: tranquila, son inofensivos, probablemente. Dijo mirando a fantasma

Luigi agarro el plato y el vaso y se dirigió a la puerta

Luigi: bueno tranquila, mañana pasare por donde pasaba tu carroza, mejor vete a dormir, buenas noches .y salió de la habitación

Daisy se recostó en la cama

Luigi asoma la cabeza por la puerta un momento

Luigi: por cierto a los boo le gusta lamer los pies de la gente mientras duermen, te prestaría calcetines, pero también se me quedaron, eso es todo, buenas noches que descanses .cerrando la puerta

Daisy miro al boo que estaba en su habitación, el cual le saco la lengua de forma burlona

Daisy:(lanzándole la almohada) fuera de aquí

El boo se fue atravesando una pared, pero en ese momento Daisy se dio cuenta de algo

Era su única almohada

Daisy se dedico a dormir (sin almohada) mientras pensaba que estarían pensando sus padres en este momento

Mientras tanto en el reino champiñón

Un hombre algo pasado de peso miraba el cielo desde la ventana del castillo de la princesa

Una persona se le acerca

¿?: ¿Aún lo esperas? le dice la persona con voz suave

¿?: Peach, sabes que él no quería hacernos daño. Dijo un hombre con acento italiano

Peach: lo sé Mario, pero no puedes hacer que el vuelva, el debe perdonarse a si mismo primero

Mario: no puedo evitar pensar que es mi culpa. Decía el fontanero viendo el firmamento

La rubia lo abraza desde la espalda

Peach: el volverá, yo se que volverá

Fin del cap. dos

Lo siguiente lo escribí en la versión no remasterizada cuando una prima me corregía los errores ortográficos, lástima que no esté cerca para que me ayude

En fin

Nikiking: Hola quiero hacer agradecimiento especial a mi prima Sara por corregirme los ortográficos

Sara: de nada analfabeto

Nikiking: no soy analfabeto, solo no pase castellano

Sara: con razón: p

Sara: bueno dejen rewiens y críticas positivas

Chao


	3. pesadillas

Hola ¿qué hacen?

No importa, ya está aquí el siguiente cap. de

El extraño de verde

A este le puse sueños, sudor, esperanza y un poco de salsa de tomate

 **EL EXTRAÑO DE VERDE**

 **REMASTERIZADO**

 **Extrañas Pesadillas**

El amanecer se asoma por la ventana de la chica de pelo castaño produciendo que el radiante astro mayor conocido como el sol choque sus potentes rayos en su cara haciendo imposible la tarea de seguir durmiendo

Daisy se despierta

Daisy: ahhhhh (bostezo) ¿Qué hora es? se pregunta a si misma mientras buscaba su reloj de mesa que siempre estaba ahí para darle la hora

Hasta que cayo en cuenta que seguía en casa de Luigi a miles de kilómetros de su querido reloj y de todo aquello que le pudiera resultar medianamente familiar

Pero en eso la princesa mira un reloj que lucía viejo guindado en la pared

Daisy: valla no lo había visto .dijo mientras se sobaba el cuello, dormir sin almohada era toda una tortura

El reloj daba exactamente las 9:00 am

Daisy: es mas tarde de lo que esperaba, ¿me pregunto si Luigi habrá salido? , en fin, ¿ahora como me levanto?

La princesa resoplo de fastidio al pensar en gritar para llamar a su salvador

Es decir cuando alguien te salva y te da alojo en su casa lo menos que quieres hacer es gritarle tan temprano en la mañana

La princesa tomo aire

Pero antes de que pegara el primer grito se dio cuenta de que había una nota en la mesa de noche donde no estaba su reloj

La princesa la tomo y empezó a leerla

= hola daisy, buenos días, si lees esto significa que Salí de casa, no quería despertarte, te veías muy linda y cómoda durmiendo, además necesitas descansar para que tu curación progrese

Bueno en fin te deje desayuno en la mesa de abajo, también recordé que tengo dos muletas, te las deje para que pudieras caminar, no te preocupes por nada la casa es segura y nadie más que yo puede entrar creo que es todo, nos veremos mas tarde

Adiós

Post data: también pasare por donde venia tu carreta

Atentamente Luigi=

Daisy: ¿el estuvo aquí mientras dormía?, eso es un poco aterrador, pero por el momento no estoy en posición de juzgarlo, es su casa después de todo. Dijo y sin aviso alguno se tapo la cara con las manos para ocultar un sonrojo que le cubría el rostro

Se había acordado de algo bochornoso

Ella por lo general solía roncar mientras dormía, pero no eran ronquidos suaves, eras fuerte y para nada lindos

Que alguien más la oyera roncar era algo le daba vergüenza

Pero el hecho que ese alguien era un extraño calmaba ese sentimiento

Daisy: ¿con me veo linda durmiendo?, ¿eh? dijo leyendo de nuevo la nota con una sonrisa de medio lado

Después de u rato en la cama, busco las muletas que estaban junto a la cama y las uso para poder equilibrarse

Era su primera vez en ese estado por lo que necesitaría un tiempo para adaptarse

Le tomo unas cuantas caídas pero pudo acostumbrase lo suficiente como para no caer al moverse

Y empezó su camino por hacia el baño

La princesa avanzaba por el semi-laberintico pasillo que daba hacia el baño

Ese lugar enserio era confuso, si no hubiera sido por que se grabo el camino ayer mientras Luigi la cargaba posiblemente se hubiera perdido encontrando el baño

La princesa estudiaba con la mirada las paredes de los pasillos, no tenían retratos ni adornos, solo una que otra parte rota, apenas llegaba a ver uno que otro florero cuyas flore ya habían pasado a mejor vida

Aunque suponiendo que la historia de Luigi sobre lo del fantasma panzón era cierta, no era de sorprenderse que el lugar tuviera facha de haber sido usado como funeraria

Daisy: solo espero que a mi anfitrión no le importe que use su cepillo de dientes. Decía con una sonrisa traviesa

Mientras con Luigi

El mercado ambulante rebosaba gente a más no poder, muy rara vez se solía ver con menos tráfico de personas

Luigi se valía de este mercado para abastecerse de alimentos

Pero

Valla que tenia calor

Y quien no tendría calor con esa ropa,

Una túnica verde con una capucha que le cubría hasta el nombre

Pero no quedaba de otra, si cada vez que salía de la casa tenía que usar una túnica con capucha para que no lo reconocieran, después de aquel "accidente" no podía dejar que lo reconocieran

Era una ventaja de vivir en un reino donde no tenía que entrar necesaria mente a una tienda para realizar sus compras del mes

Mientras se abría paso entre la gente Luigi se había acordado de algo importante

No le había preguntado a su inquilina si era alérgica a algo

Puede que sea una exageración pero para Luigi eso era algo de vital importancia, no quería que su inquilina se sintiera incomoda después de haber pasado por algo tan traumante

Aunque para haber sido atacada en medio de un tenebroso bosque y luego ser rescatada por un completo extraño que la tenía a su merced se lo estaba tomando muy bien

Luigi: luego de comprar, iré a ver qué quedo de la carreta. Murmuraba para sí mismo el fontanero

Y sigue su camino

Mientras en el reino de las sombras

El primero de los hermanos martillo estaba preparando una brigada de reconocimiento en el patio del castillo

Hamer1: bien hombres, necesitamos encontrar y neutralizar al siguiente elemento .dijo mostrando una foto de daisy a un grupo de paratropas, paragombas y shyguys voladores

Todos: si señor. Respondieron en perfecta sincronía

Cada uno de los grupos alzo vuelo hacia el bosque boo

Pero lo que no sabían era que uno el segundo hermano martillo estaba observándolos desde la ventana del salón del trono

Hamer2: ummmmmm, ¿rey? Llamo el Koopa

Bowser: ¿Qué pasa? pregunto el soberano

Hamer2: ¿porque queremos encontrar a esa princesa y no a la del reino champiñón como siempre?dijo curioso

Bowser envió una mirada amenazante

Hamer2: digo…no es que dude de usted, es que no es algo que usted normalmente hace y me causa curiosidad. Aclaro el Koopa para que su pregunta no se malinterpretara

Bowser cerró los ojos al oír la aclaración

Bowser: en cierta forma, el reino champiñón esta débil desde que ese **"monstruo** " ataco posee múltiples fallos en sus defensas por otra parte el reino de sarasaland, a pesar de estar débil monetaria mente tiene defensas fuertes, la carrosa que venía ayer, traía consigo un tratado para realizar una alianza y superar sus problemas un reino del otro, si llegara a haber una alianza entre los dos, Sería un gran problema para mí

Hamer2: ya veo, pero, ¿Por qué no atacamos ahora que el reino champiñón esta débil y la princesa está desaparecida?

Bowser: porque si atacamos ahora el reino champiñón se defenderá ,eso causara que nuestro ejército se debilite debido a la batalla , independientemente del resultado de la misma este pondrá en alerta los otros reinos que aumentaran sus defensas , además de que no soy el único que quiere el reino champiñón , hay muchos otros reinos que quieren todos los recursos que hay en el reino , nuestro ejército no soportaría el ataque de tantos reinos , aunque paremos a uno otro vendría después de ese y así hasta que caigamos

El Koopa está pensante ante la revelación del plan de su rey

Bowser: en cambio, si capturo a la princesa de sarasaland la usare como soborno, los padres de la chica no tendrán más opción que entregar su reino, y entonces obtendré un reino aun mas fuerte todavía con un gran arsenal y soldados fuertes que me ayuden a repeler a los otros reinos

Hamer2: ya veo, iba a matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Resumió el esbirro

Hamer2: y por eso le dijo a mi hermano que fingiera ser un ladrón, para así no tener nada que lo conecte con usted y no tener a sarasaland de enemigo en caso de que el plan fallase, brillante. Dijo el Koopa admirando la brillantez de su rey

Bowser: exacto, pero ahora estamos en terreno peligroso, si alguien se entera de que la andamos buscando obviamente nos conectaran con su desaparición, tenemos que actuar con cautela

Mientras con daisy

Después de asearse con un baño que Luigi le había dejado listo, la chica se dispuso a desayunar lo que Luigi le dejo en mesa

Era la primera vez que entraba en el comedor, tenía suerte de que la planta de debajo de la mansión fuera más intuitiva que la de arriba si no seguramente esta vez sí se perdía

La chica se sentó a comer en la mesa que era una de esas mesas grandes como para 15 personas, aunque tampoco era la gran cosa debido que ella tenía una mesa el doble de grande

Mientras comía noto algo

Daisy: Luigi no tiene fotos ni siquiera de sí mismo, pero había lugares en la pared donde perfectamente pudo haber existido un cuadro antes

Eran como si hubieran existido antes de que algo ocurriera

Aunque eso sonaba mas a cosas de Luigi, personales por así decirlo, done ella no debía meterse

Aunque era raro un hombre tan amable seguro que tenía más amigos, pero no tener ni una foto de ellos

Después de desayunar se dedico a explorar la mansión era enorme casi como un castillo

Mientras Luigi

Luigi ya tenían todo comprado todo tendría comida como para un mes mas

Se iba a marchar pero entonces

¿?: Hey tu. Le dijo un paragombas que venía acompañado de un batallón de ellos a un toad mercader

Mercader: ¿qué pasa? Pregunto asustado el toad al ver quien le llamaba

Gomba: dime, ¿has visto a esta chica? dijo mostrándole una foto

Luigi vio de reojo la foto y quedo perplejo era daisy

Tenía que salir de ahí muy rápido, si los goombas estaban metidos en el asunto solo podía significar dos cosas, uno de los grupos bandidos de los goombas rebeldes que se habían vuelto contra bowser estaban intentando hacer dinero secuestrando a daisy

O

El mismo bowser estaba detrás de todo

Luigi iba a irse pero entonces

Mercader: no, no la he visto y aunque así fuera no te lo diría, así que buen día, tengo que cosas que hacer. Dijo con un tono de desprecio ante el Goomba

Gomba: ¿con que esas tenemos? , denle duro chicos. Ordeno el Goomba

Los otros que lo acompañaban se acercaron al señor y destruyeron su puesto y empezaron a golpearlo

Luigi quería hacer pero no quería quedar expuesto, pero el hombre se veía tan desvalido, le daba tanta rabia…

QUE SE APROVECHARAN DE GENTE INOCENTE

Y en lo más profundo de su ser se oía el clamar de una petición

HASLO

Luigi: ¡no! dijo a la voz

USAME, HASLO

Y entonces los ojos azules de Luigi se tornaron grises y sin vida

Y las nubes se tornaron grises y empezaron a formar un círculo en el mercado

Luigi o quien sea que estaba controlando su cuerpo levanto la mano en dirección al escuadrón paragombas y se empezó a poner como si hubiera tormenta

Y entonces…..

….

….

….

Daisy seguía viendo la casa muy calmada

Estudiaba cada rincón de la planta baja, era una casa muy bien amueblada, tenía casi de todo, menos lavadora u otros aparatos, era como si Luigi se esforzara por hacerla parecer una casa del siglo pasado

Aunque si tenía un calentador de agua, lo cual era bueno para las noches frías del bosque

Daisy noto que las ventanas estaban cubierto con cantina disminuyendo la cantidad de luz natural que entraba

La chica de acerco a una de estas para poder abrirlas

Y al final se quedo con ganas de luz solar pues el cielo se encontraba abarrotado de nubes grises

Daisy pego una mano a la ventana y sintió el frio del exterior

Daisy: posiblemente valla a llover, y Luigi todavía no vuelve, ojala que haya llevado paraguas

Un flash pasó frente a sus ojos

BOOOOOOOOM

Se escucho y se sintió de la forma de un pequeño temblor que sacudió los arboles

Daisy hizo lo que pudo para no caerse

Y vio de donde venia el ruido, al parecer había caído un potente relámpago en algún lugar no tan lejano del bosque

Pero era el primer relámpago que veía que podía hacer temblar la tierra

Daisy: ¿que habrá pasado? Se preguntaba la chica mientras miraba la estela de humo que se formaba en el horizonte

Mientras Luigi

Luigi se levantaba se veía todo borroso no recordaba nada más que oyó la voz

Un leve olor a quemado penetro su olfato

Cuando logro recuperar su visión

Vio con horror lo que avía sucedido

Todo estaba destruido algunos toad estaban aun echando algo de humo, aun respiraban, no por nada eran la especie más resistente vista hasta es entonces

Su capucha se había destruido

Luigi se dio a la fuga antes de tener que dar alguna explicación

Pero estaba seguro de algo

Ya no podría volver a ese mercado

Muy pocas personas seguían consientes para verlo huir, pero solo podían observarlo, sus cuerpos acababan de experimentar una descarga de voltios de manera masiva a una velocidad tan rápida que sus sistemas nerviosos no lo habían captado, solo se podan quedar estáticos viendo como huía

Luigi, aun con esas pocas miradas acusadoras Luigi sintió como si un enorme puñal le clavara en la barriga así corrió, corrió tanto, que no se dio cuenta que había llegado al camino del bosque

El fontanero al ver estar fuera del rango visual de todos se tomo un momento para respirar

No podía echarse para atrás, esto es lo que el había decidido, sin vuelta atrás

Nunca mirar atrás

Ya tendría tiempo para culparse

Por ahora había algo más importante

Luigi: ya que estoy aquí le hare ese favor a daisy. Se dijo así mismo mientras investigaba la zona

Y Luigi busco pero lo único que encontró fueron restos de lo que alguna vez fue una carrosa real

Ni siquiera había restos de los guardias

Luigi: ¿qué les habrá pasado?

En el reino de las sombras

Una celda era custodiada por unos koopas

Guardia1: sáquenme de aquí dijo uno de los guardias encerrado en la celda

Koopa: lo siento, pero el rey bowser dijo que no los dejáramos escapar

Guardia1: aun que sea déjenos hacer una llamada

Koopa: y que le avises al reino de sarasaland, ni loco

Mientras Luigi

Luigi: bueno no puedo hacer mas nada por daisy. Dijo hiendo de la escena

De regreso a la mansión

Luigi: ¡ya llegue! dijo pero al no recibir respuesta entro a la cocina a ver si estaba ahí

Pero se llevo una sorpresa al ver toda la cocina limpia del techo al suelo

Todo relucía cual espejo, era increíble, superaba por completo su estándar de limpieza y eso que él en verdad se esforzaba

Daisy: Luigi, no te oí entrar. Decía una daisy con su delantal de limpieza

Luigi: daisy, ¿tú hiciste esto? decía un Luigi algo incrédulo

Daisy: si, es que quería pagarte por todo lo que me has ayudado y mientras exploraba la casa encontré este delantal, espero que no te moleste. Decía la princesa esperando alguna crítica por haber andado curioseando en una casa que no es de ella

Luigi: no me molesta, muchas gracias, pero dime algo, ¿cómo limpiaste el techo?

Daisy: la magia del fanfic supongo

Después de esa rara escena Luigi le cuenta a daisy lo que vio al investigar el camino

Daisy: pero que raro, si siquiera estaban los cuerpos, entonces puede que hayan sobrevivido, la última vez que me vieron estaba siendo perseguida así que seguro piensan que estoy muerta o algo parecido, el paso que les ordeno en caso de que algo saliera mal era regresar a sarasaland, debo llegar al reino champiñón pronto y comunicarme con mis padres, no vaya a ser que culpen al reino champiñón por mi desaparición y comiencen un pleito político

Luigi: no deberías sacar tantas conclusiones apresuradas, que no haya cuerpos puede significar que los ladrones los escondieron para cubrir sus huellas, ademas tienes el tobillo roto, no podrías llegar al reino champiñón

Daisy: supongo que tu no estas dispuesto a cargarme hasta allá, ¿verdad?

Luigi: tengo algunos roces con la gente de la ciudadela que rodea el reino, si yo te llevara sería perjudicial para mí, lo siento daisy pero no puedo ayudarte, esta vez no. Respondió esperando que respetara su decisión

Daisy: no importa, ya me has ayudado mucho, gracias por ser sincero al menos

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por un rato, era un momento incomodo, pero Luigi lo rompió con una idea que le llego a la mente

Luigi: ya se, ¿qué tal si te doy un champiñón verde? Propuso el fontanero

Daisy: ¿verde?, oye pero, ¿que no son casi imposibles de encontrar en esta época?

Y era verdad el legendario champiñón que cura todos los males, suertudo aquel que le llegara a aparecer al golpear un bloque de "?" y más en esta época donde su porcentaje de apariciones era escaso

Luigi: si lo es, pero yo conozco una lugar secreto donde conseguir alguno

Daisy: ¿de verdad?, que bien, gracias Luigi eres todo un ángel. Dijo la princesa que de la emoción había abrazado al fontanero

Luigi quería decir algo, pero prefería que se diera cuenta de la situación ella sola

Aunque no podía negar que ese abrazo se sentía reconfortante y cálido

Así mucho que nadie le abrazaba

Al final la princesa rompió el abrazo sin decir nada y siguió hablando sin percatarse de lo que acababa de hacer

Después de charlar un rato Luigi y daisy cenaron y se fueron a dormir

En el cuarto de daisy

Daisy: ¡qué bien!, ya podre ir al reino champiñón a resolver todo este desastre, ¿me pregunto cómo estará peach?, siquiera me recordara han pasado un montón de años desde que nos vimos .se preguntaba la chica rememorando los momentos vividos con su amiga

Y entonces pensó en su salvador al que le debía esta oportunidad de salvar a su reino

Daisy: si me voy, Luigi se quedara solo. Dijo para sí misma

Daisy: supongo que no le molestara que lo visite de sorpresa de vez en cuando. Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa

Y sin previo aviso la chica se tapo la cara sonrojada justo como en la mañana

Daisy: ¡oh por dios! , lo abrase, aunque…. no se sentía tan extraño

En el de Luigi

Luigi rememoraba lo sucedido en el mercado, había pasado mucho tiempo desde su último "accidente"

Por suerte nadie se hirió de gravedad esta vez

Había pensado decirle a daisy sobre lo de los goombas que la buscaban pero prefirió no hacerlo hasta que por lo menos estuviera a salvo en el castillo del reino champiñón, así evitaría preguntas innecesarias, estaba seguro de que ella había visto y sentido el relámpago aunque seguramente se le haya olvidado mencionarlo o lo había tomado como algo natural, eso era un problema menos del que encargarse

Fue un día duro y agotador

….

….

….

….

MONSTRUO

….

….

MONSTRUO

…..

….

Luigi se despertaba pero ya no estaba en su cama

Estaba en el lugar donde no quería volver

Donde sus pecados le aguardaban

En el reino champiñón, para ser específicos en el centro de la ciudadela de este, pero la raro de todo era que este estaba todo destruido y a lo lejos se podía ver el castillo emblema del reino arder en llamas

Una silueta se le acerco y le dijo

¿?: ¿Te gusta pronto no será un sueño? .susurraba el ser .Pronto se hará realidad, tan pronto obtenga el control, de este inútil cuerpo, aunque admito que me ha salido muy bueno

Luigi: ¡CAYA YA!, MALDITO, ¡jamás te dejare salir!

¿?: Todos arderán, Mario, peach, incluyendo a la mocosa que estas cuidando, ¿daisy, no? Dijo con una sonrisa macabra

Luigi: no la nombres, tu solo eres un monstruo

¿?: No, **tú** eres el monstruo.

De repente el escenario cambio estaba en el mercado de la mañana y todos le estaban diciendo algo en susurros pero lo hacían todos juntos haciéndolo totalmente audibles

Monstruo

Monstruo

Monstruo

Y la silueta que le estaba hablando a Luigi fue cambiada por un espejo

Luigi se miro en él, y vio con horror su reflejo

Luigi ahora vestía un overol negro, con guantes del mismo color, y la gorra ahora tenía un centro negro con "l" al revés

Luigi se tapo los oídos no quería oírlos, no quería hacerlo pensó mientras unas lagrimas se le salían

Pero de repente la voz de los aldeanos, ahora sonaba mas femenina y no decía monstruo decía Luigi

Luigi

LUIGI

LUIGI

Daisy: ¡Luigi!

Luigi abrió los ojos, estaba todo sudado, la respiración estaba entrecortad y tenia lagrimas saliéndole de los ojos

Daisy: ¿estás bien?

Luigi: ¿daisy? , ¿Qué haces aquí? dijo intentando calmarse

Daisy: quería un poco de agua y pase por enfrente de tu cuarto se escuchaba como si hablaras con alguien y luego empezaste a gritar cosas como , "NO" y también "monstruo" así que vine a ver si estabas bien

Luigi: perdón si te asuste, es que tuve una pesadilla, y si que era fea, supongo que vivir solo no me ha hecho bien

Luigi miro a daisy la tenía una cara de preocupación

Luigi: pero tranquila, ya puedes irte a dormir. Dijo pues no quería que meter a daisy en sus problemas

Daisy: ¿irme? , ¡No Luigi!, no te dejare aquí otra vez, es mas dormiré aquí esta noche. Declaro con firmeza

Luigi: ¿¡que!?

Daisy: tú me has ayudado desde que me atacaron, así que quiero aunque sea ayudarte a en esto

Luigi: pero…

Daisy: no voy a cambiar de opinión. Dijo con mucha firmeza

Luigi no tuvo más opción que aceptar, la chica era terca

Ya acostados, Luigi intento poner una barrera de almohadas para asegurarse de que no pasara nada raro mientras dormía

Daisy: no es necesario, confió en ti. Dijo daisy

Luigi: es lo correcto

Y sin más se acostó a dormir

Luigi no sabía porque, pero sentía que con ella no tendría más pesadillas

Continuara

NIKINGk: valla este capítulo es largo y no estoy con mi prima Sara para que me ayude

Bueno en fin me salió demasiada inspiración, pero ya saben que hay que aprovecharla

Quería pedirles que si conocen personas a las que les pueda gustar esta historia la recomienden con ellas , por que en verdad me estoy esforzando con este remaster , de hecho si ustedes leyeran la versión original sin remasterizar se darían cuenta de lo mucho que he avanzado como escritor

Así que dejen comentarios

Eso era todo chao


	4. SECRETOS Y ALGO MAS PARTE 1

Hola jovencitos de la juventud

Quien esta la listo para la conti de este fic tan misterioso

Y he estado estudiando, resulta que los grandes fic tienen intro a si q

Fanfic de Mario de categoría para todo publico

Por cierto todo esto pasa después de del juego "Mario y Luigi paper jam bros"

Por lo que Mario y Luigi ya saben de la existencia de los paper

Temas: misterio, aventura (y un poco de romance)

Parejas: peach x Mario, Luigi x daisy

Si no te gusta esta pareja pues no leas y ya

Espero que lo disfruten

El cap. de hoy se titula

 **EL EXTRAÑO DE VERDE**

 **REMASTERIZADO**

 **ENJOY**

 **Extraños Secretos y algo más parte 1**

Luigi se despierta pero no abre los ojos, no tenía necesidad de ver qué hora era, el siempre se levantaba a las 8:00 am

Era como una alarma interna que vino desarrolando desde su vieja vida en broklyn

Intento moverse pero una fuerza misteriosa no lo dejo levantarse

en eso Luigi abre los ojos y se sonroja al ver lo que era

Al parecer daisy se había movido mientras dormían y lo estaba abrazando, con fuerza, y tenía su rostro a solo unos pocos centímetros del suyo, podía verla a la perfección todas sus facciones, su pelo castaño, su olor a margaritas, era simplemente hermosa con todo y ronquidos

Luigi se dio cuenta de algo estaba acercándose lentamente a ella

Luigi: (¿qué rayos estás haciendo?) .decia para sus adentros

Entonces, entro en razón y se alejo un poco de su cara y intento despertarla con suavidad

Luigi: pis, daisy, pis. susurro

Daisy: ummm .murmuro abriendo suavemente los ojos

Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba abrazando a Luigi y se puso roja y dijo

Daisy: ah perdón , yo no quería … dijo soltando a Luigi y cayéndose de la cama

Daisy: auch, auch, dijo sobándose la retaguardia

Luigi: daisy , ¿estas bien? . pregunto el bigotón

Daisy: si, solo me golpee las gemelas . explico esta con una cara de dolor

Luigi: déjame ayudarte . decia el bigotón empezando a levantarse

Luigi se paró de la cama y ayudo a levantar a daisy y ponerla en la cama

Daisy: perdón . se disculpo sin aviso

Luigi: ¿Por qué? . dijo confundido

Daisy: ¿por abrazarte sin permiso? . pregunto de manera incoente mientras desviaba la mirada

Luigi: no importa , ¿qué tal si nos olvidamos de esto y vamos a desayunar? . propone el fontanero

Daisy: me parece bien . responde aceptando la propuesta de su anfitrion

Después de ese rato de convivencia matutina ambos se fueron a duchar y después desayunaron

Mientras desayunaban

Daisy: oye Luigi . llamo la castaña

Luigi: ¿Qué pasa? , mucha sal en los panqueques? . pregunto probando la comida

Daisy: ¿Qué? , no , están buenos . quería preguntarte, ¿exactamente donde queda esa reserva secreta de champiñones?

Luigi: es un secreto . respondió sin mas

Daisy: ¿no me puedes decir? . pregunto haciendo ojitos de niña pequeña

Luigi: no,si te lo digo dejaría de ser secreto , ademas jure no decirlo . explico el fontanero metiéndose un panque a la boca

Daisy: ¿ni siquiera a mi? . dijo mientras hacia ojitos mas tiernos

Luigi: mis labios están sellados .respondio manteniéndose firme y llevándose comida a la boca)

Daisy: que mal , aunque la verdad no me importa mucho . dijo restándole importancia

Daisy: y ¿Luigi?

Luigi: (mientras masticaba) ¿ummm?

Daisy: ¿tuviste pesadillas? . pregunto la castaña mientras lo miraba

Luigi trago su coimida y dijo

Luigi: pues la verdad no , supondgo que dormir en una casa donde esta alguien mas ayuda

Daisy: ¿y con qué soñaste? . interrogo la princesa

Luigi: eso es personal . respondió terminando de comer

Daisy: hay , vamos no seas tan misterioso

Luigi: uff , será mejor que me valla, bueno daisy te veré después . dijo y sin más se dirigió a la salida

Una vez que se oyo la puerta siendo cerrada

Daisy: olvide preguntarle si no tiene teléfono para llamar a mis padres , lo hare cuando regrese . se dijo para seguir comiendo

Una vez termino de comer se puso a pensar en como pasar el rato en esa enome mansión abandonada

Habia una televisión antigua que funcionaba como una nueva pero solo podia reproducer películas viejas y unos cuantos canales expextrales que le daban repelús

La verdad es que nunca le habían gustado los fantasmas

Pero luego de pensar un a conclusión rato llego a una conclusión mas que obvia en una mansión antigua

Daisy: ¡ya se! , me dedicare a explorar toda la mansión así no me aburriré . dijo tomando sus muletas

 **Mientras en el reino champiñón**

Un guardia entra con prisa a la sala del trono

Guardia: ¡princesa!

La princesa que se encontraba viendo por una ventana guio su atención al guardia

Guardia: hemos recibido noticias de que un mercado cerca del bosque ha sido destruido . explico la situacion

Peach: ¿Qué? , ¿quien pudo hacer eso?

Guardia: según cuentan los testigos, unos paragombas estaban causando problemas y entonces apareció "el" y lo destruyo todo . dijo haciendo énfasis en el " el"

Peach estaba perpleja no creía lo que le decían

Peach: ¿algo más? . pregunto al guardia

Guardia: si, según cuentan los gombas buscaban esto . Dijo entregándole una foto a la princesa

Ella la vio y solo dijo

Peach: retirare por favor . pido la princesa

Guardia: si princesa . obedecio dejando la habitación

Peach: no entiendo cómo fue que sucedió esto .dijo aparentemente a la nada

Mario: tampoco yo, quizás la foto tenga algo que ver . dijo El fontanero que estaba oculto del guardia que había escuchado todo

Peach: no me había fijado pero es la foto de una vieja amiga mía, que debió haber llegado hace tiempo, ¿me pregunto si esto tiene algo que ver con eso?

Mario: por lo visto si, si fueron secuaces de bowser de seguro algo está tramando . dijo pensando sobre el asunto

Mario: debo ir a buscarlo . dijo con decision

Peach negó con la cabeza

Peach: Mario debes dejar que Luigi se perdone solo, además ya sabes que la mansión esta oculta con una especie de hechizo, te perderías en el bosque antes de poder encontrarlo. Explico peach

Mario bajo la mirada

Peach: también es difícil para mí pero no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer. dijo intentando consolarlo

Mario: es que …yo debí protegerlo . dijo triste

A peach se le parte el corazón

Peach: Mario tengo una idea , ¿porque no le preguntamos al mago del reino a lo mejor él sabe algo del hechizo? , ¿Qué te parece? . Dijo para terminar dándole un beso en el cachete

Mario: gracias peach enserio aprecio tu ayuda . respondió sonrojado

 **Mientras en el reino de las sombras**

Bowser: achu, alguien debe estar hablando de mi

De repente el primer hamer bros entro exaltado en la sala del trono

Hamer1: rey bowser, algo ocurrió

Bowser: ¿que pasa ahora?

Hamer1: unos de los escuadrones de búsqueda volvió

Bowser: ¿y que paso? , ¿la encontraron?

Hamer1: no de hecho señor el grupo que volvió estaba muy malherido, al parecer llegaron a un mercado y un aldeano se paso de listo y le estaban dando su merecido, pero entonces "el monstruo" ataco y lo destruyo todo

Bowser: entiendo , puedes retirarte . dijo el reptil con voz imponente

El hamer se retira y una presencia se le aparece a bowser

¿?: Bowser deja de perder el tiempo te dije que teníamos que atrapar al bigotudo verde para poder completar el plan

Bowser: primero quiero tener un plan de contingencia en caso de que tu plan falle, si consigo atrapar a esa princesa, tendré esa seguridad y nada podrá detenernos

¿?: No te olvides de nuestro acuerdo, te devolveré lo que quieres si a cambio me ayudas a atrapar a ese monstruo para mis fines

Bowser: y pienso cumplirte

¿?: Mas te vale . amenazo el ser

Y la presencia desapareció

Bowser dio un largo suspiro, después de todo, nunca le gustaron los bufones, ni siquiera los de papel…..

 **En el reino champiñón**

Mario y peach fueron a una antigua casa de finales de siglo

Al entrar pudieron ver toda una gama de curiosidades

Desde caparazones de Koopa vacios, unos frascos con materias de dudosas procedencias, y hasta una colección de huesos de diferentes cosas

Si, definitivamente era la casa de un brujo

Un toad algo viejo con una túnica roja, unas gafas redondas y un bastón de madera se les acerco

Mago: oh princesa llego temprano, bueno comencemos de una vez

Mario, el mago y peach se sentaron en una mesa redonda con una bola de cristal en el medio

Mago: bien según lo que hablamos por teléfono ustedes buscan la antigua mansión embrujada del rey boo

Peach: si y también queríamos saber del hechizo que la protege .explico la rbia

Mago: ok, serán tres monedas de oro .dijo acariciando su barba de anciano

Peach iba a pagar pero Mario se le adelanto

Mario: tenga . dijo dándole el dinero

Mago: gracias

El toad guardo el dinero dentro de su barba y se prepao para comenzar a conjurar

Entonces el mago empezó a conjurar hechizos poniendo sus manos alrededor de la bola de cristal

Mago: o por Jesús, Goku, kira, buda, cristiano Ronaldo, los santos y los no santos, muéstrenme lo que deseo

Y de repente apareció una imagen en la imagen de la bola de cristal era la mansión

Mago: interesante . dijo observando unos pequeños simbolos que aparecían alrededor de la mansión

Mario:¿Qué pasa? . pregunto muriéndose de la curiosidad

Mago: al parecer no podrán encontrar la mansión

Mario: ¿Por qué?

Mago: el hechizo que la protege es fuerte, verán es un hechizo antiguo, posiblemente antes de la guerra entre reinos, el hechizo se basa en el espacio tiempo, es como si la mansión se moviera de lugar mágicamente haciendo imposible su localización

Mario: ¿que no puede usar magia para saber a dónde se va a mover la próxima vez? . pregunto el fontanero

Mago: lamentablemente no, verán el hechizo no solo afecta a la mansión si no también a una parte del bosque, es como si estuviera en diferentes lugares al mismo tiempo . explico mientras se acomoaba las gafas

Mario:¿ no hay forma de cancelar el hechizo?

Mago: si lo hay, pero tiene un alto precio . dijo muy serio

Mario: ¿Cuál es?

Mago: 10 monedas de oro

Mario se cayó de su silla

Mago: claro tampoco lo podre hacer hoy, tendrá que esperar hasta mañana, para poder prepararlo todo

Mario: ¿es chiste verdad?

Mago: hablo enserio joven, luego del hechizo podrán ir a buscar la mansión

Mario: ganas no me faltan

Peach: muchas gracias señor mago . dijo agradecida la princesa

Mago: de nada princesa, mañana los espero aquí a las 9:00 am

Mario/peach: ok

 **En algún lugar oculto cerca de las granjas del reino champiñón**

Unos guardias están vigilando un complejo que parecía ser algo así como un invernadero , pero una persona escondida en los arbustos cercanos ,sabía bien que la princesa peach había financiado un laboratorio secreto para la creación de distintas clases de champiñones artificiales para curar las enfermedades. sin tener que andar golpeando bloques para sacarlos…

y esa persona era Luigi ,solo esperaría que oscureciera un poco , y podría entrar sin que nadie ,lo viese , conseguiría el champiñón a toda costa , y ayudaría a daisy caiga quien caiga

[inserte trueno dramático aquí].

Hola chicos a este episodio le puse un poco de comedia para aflojar un poco la situación

Quería agradecerle a tiburinyanya

Él o ella (no estoy seguro) tienen fic muy buenos, y es quien más me ha apoyado

Por cierto quisiera pedir un favor especial

Iría alguien a leer mis otros fanfic, no todos, solo los siguientes

"una disculpa inusual"

"la decisión" (este es una continuación de la "la carta")

Y dejarme un rewiens, no importa si dicen que son horribles, solo dejen rewiens y recomendaciones plis por mi

Y también este capítulo dio más preguntas que respuestas

¿Quién fue la presencia que hablaba con bowser?

¿Qué planea hacer Luigi?

¿El mago podrá romper el hechizo?

¿Dejara de pensar solo en el dinero?

¿En serio se llama el mago?

¿A qué nivel debo subir a magikar en pokemon zafiro para que evolución?

¿Por digo esto si ya sé lo que va a pasar?

¿Así de idiota soy?

Esto y más en el próximo capitulo

Bye

Dejen su comentario


	5. SECRETOS Y ALGO MAS PARTE 2

Hola jovencitos de la juventud

Quien esta la listo para la conti de este fic tan misterioso

Y he estado estudiando, resulta que los grandes fic tienen intro a si q

Fanfic de Mario de categoría para todo publico

Por cierto todo esto pasa después de del juego "Mario y Luigi paper jam bros"

Por lo que Mario y Luigi ya saben de la existencia de los paper

Temas: misterio, aventura (y un poco de romance)

Parejas: peach x Mario, Luigi x daisy

Si no te gusta esta pareja pues no leas y ya

Espero que lo disfruten

El cap. de hoy se titula

 **EL EXTRAÑO DE VERDE**

 **REMASTERIZADO**

 **ENJOY**

 **Extraños Secretos y algo más parte 1**

Luigi se despierta pero no abre los ojos, no tenía necesidad de ver qué hora era, el siempre se levantaba a las 8:00 am

Era como una alarma interna que vino desarrolando desde su vieja vida en broklyn

Intento moverse pero una fuerza misteriosa no lo dejo levantarse

en eso Luigi abre los ojos y se sonroja al ver lo que era

Al parecer daisy se había movido mientras dormían y lo estaba abrazando, con fuerza, y tenía su rostro a solo unos pocos centímetros del suyo, podía verla a la perfección todas sus facciones, su pelo castaño, su olor a margaritas, era simplemente hermosa con todo y ronquidos

Luigi se dio cuenta de algo estaba acercándose lentamente a ella

Luigi: (¿qué rayos estás haciendo?) .decia para sus adentros

Entonces, entro en razón y se alejo un poco de su cara y intento despertarla con suavidad

Luigi: pis, daisy, pis. susurro

Daisy: ummm .murmuro abriendo suavemente los ojos

Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba abrazando a Luigi y se puso roja y dijo

Daisy: ah perdón , yo no quería … dijo soltando a Luigi y cayéndose de la cama

Daisy: auch, auch, dijo sobándose la retaguardia

Luigi: daisy , ¿estas bien? . pregunto el bigotón

Daisy: si, solo me golpee las gemelas . explico esta con una cara de dolor

Luigi: déjame ayudarte . decia el bigotón empezando a levantarse

Luigi se paró de la cama y ayudo a levantar a daisy y ponerla en la cama

Daisy: perdón . se disculpo sin aviso

Luigi: ¿Por qué? . dijo confundido

Daisy: ¿por abrazarte sin permiso? . pregunto de manera incoente mientras desviaba la mirada

Luigi: no importa , ¿qué tal si nos olvidamos de esto y vamos a desayunar? . propone el fontanero

Daisy: me parece bien . responde aceptando la propuesta de su anfitrion

Después de ese rato de convivencia matutina ambos se fueron a duchar y después desayunaron

Mientras desayunaban

Daisy: oye Luigi . llamo la castaña

Luigi: ¿Qué pasa? , mucha sal en los panqueques? . pregunto probando la comida

Daisy: ¿Qué? , no , están buenos . quería preguntarte, ¿exactamente donde queda esa reserva secreta de champiñones?

Luigi: es un secreto . respondió sin mas

Daisy: ¿no me puedes decir? . pregunto haciendo ojitos de niña pequeña

Luigi: no,si te lo digo dejaría de ser secreto , ademas jure no decirlo . explico el fontanero metiéndose un panque a la boca

Daisy: ¿ni siquiera a mi? . dijo mientras hacia ojitos mas tiernos

Luigi: mis labios están sellados .respondio manteniéndose firme y llevándose comida a la boca)

Daisy: que mal , aunque la verdad no me importa mucho . dijo restándole importancia

Daisy: y ¿Luigi?

Luigi: (mientras masticaba) ¿ummm?

Daisy: ¿tuviste pesadillas? . pregunto la castaña mientras lo miraba

Luigi trago su coimida y dijo

Luigi: pues la verdad no , supondgo que dormir en una casa donde esta alguien mas ayuda

Daisy: ¿y con qué soñaste? . interrogo la princesa

Luigi: eso es personal . respondió terminando de comer

Daisy: hay , vamos no seas tan misterioso

Luigi: uff , será mejor que me valla, bueno daisy te veré después . dijo y sin más se dirigió a la salida

Una vez que se oyo la puerta siendo cerrada

Daisy: olvide preguntarle si no tiene teléfono para llamar a mis padres , lo hare cuando regrese . se dijo para seguir comiendo

Una vez termino de comer se puso a pensar en como pasar el rato en esa enome mansión abandonada

Habia una televisión antigua que funcionaba como una nueva pero solo podia reproducer películas viejas y unos cuantos canales expextrales que le daban repelús

La verdad es que nunca le habían gustado los fantasmas

Pero luego de pensar un a conclusión rato llego a una conclusión mas que obvia en una mansión antigua

Daisy: ¡ya se! , me dedicare a explorar toda la mansión así no me aburriré . dijo tomando sus muletas

 **Mientras en el reino champiñón**

Un guardia entra con prisa a la sala del trono

Guardia: ¡princesa!

La princesa que se encontraba viendo por una ventana guio su atención al guardia

Guardia: hemos recibido noticias de que un mercado cerca del bosque ha sido destruido . explico la situacion

Peach: ¿Qué? , ¿quien pudo hacer eso?

Guardia: según cuentan los testigos, unos paragombas estaban causando problemas y entonces apareció "el" y lo destruyo todo . dijo haciendo énfasis en el " el"

Peach estaba perpleja no creía lo que le decían

Peach: ¿algo más? . pregunto al guardia

Guardia: si, según cuentan los gombas buscaban esto . Dijo entregándole una foto a la princesa

Ella la vio y solo dijo

Peach: retirare por favor . pido la princesa

Guardia: si princesa . obedecio dejando la habitación

Peach: no entiendo cómo fue que sucedió esto .dijo aparentemente a la nada

Mario: tampoco yo, quizás la foto tenga algo que ver . dijo El fontanero que estaba oculto del guardia que había escuchado todo

Peach: no me había fijado pero es la foto de una vieja amiga mía, que debió haber llegado hace tiempo, ¿me pregunto si esto tiene algo que ver con eso?

Mario: por lo visto si, si fueron secuaces de bowser de seguro algo está tramando . dijo pensando sobre el asunto

Mario: debo ir a buscarlo . dijo con decision

Peach negó con la cabeza

Peach: Mario debes dejar que Luigi se perdone solo, además ya sabes que la mansión esta oculta con una especie de hechizo, te perderías en el bosque antes de poder encontrarlo. Explico peach

Mario bajo la mirada

Peach: también es difícil para mí pero no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer. dijo intentando consolarlo

Mario: es que …yo debí protegerlo . dijo triste

A peach se le parte el corazón

Peach: Mario tengo una idea , ¿porque no le preguntamos al mago del reino a lo mejor él sabe algo del hechizo? , ¿Qué te parece? . Dijo para terminar dándole un beso en el cachete

Mario: gracias peach enserio aprecio tu ayuda . respondió sonrojado

 **Mientras en el reino de las sombras**

Bowser: achu, alguien debe estar hablando de mi

De repente el primer hamer bros entro exaltado en la sala del trono

Hamer1: rey bowser, algo ocurrió

Bowser: ¿que pasa ahora?

Hamer1: unos de los escuadrones de búsqueda volvió

Bowser: ¿y que paso? , ¿la encontraron?

Hamer1: no de hecho señor el grupo que volvió estaba muy malherido, al parecer llegaron a un mercado y un aldeano se paso de listo y le estaban dando su merecido, pero entonces "el monstruo" ataco y lo destruyo todo

Bowser: entiendo , puedes retirarte . dijo el reptil con voz imponente

El hamer se retira y una presencia se le aparece a bowser

¿?: Bowser deja de perder el tiempo te dije que teníamos que atrapar al bigotudo verde para poder completar el plan

Bowser: primero quiero tener un plan de contingencia en caso de que tu plan falle, si consigo atrapar a esa princesa, tendré esa seguridad y nada podrá detenernos

¿?: No te olvides de nuestro acuerdo, te devolveré lo que quieres si a cambio me ayudas a atrapar a ese monstruo para mis fines

Bowser: y pienso cumplirte

¿?: Mas te vale . amenazo el ser

Y la presencia desapareció

Bowser dio un largo suspiro, después de todo, nunca le gustaron los bufones, ni siquiera los de papel…..

 **En el reino champiñón**

Mario y peach fueron a una antigua casa de finales de siglo

Al entrar pudieron ver toda una gama de curiosidades

Desde caparazones de Koopa vacios, unos frascos con materias de dudosas procedencias, y hasta una colección de huesos de diferentes cosas

Si, definitivamente era la casa de un brujo

Un toad algo viejo con una túnica roja, unas gafas redondas y un bastón de madera se les acerco

Mago: oh princesa llego temprano, bueno comencemos de una vez

Mario, el mago y peach se sentaron en una mesa redonda con una bola de cristal en el medio

Mago: bien según lo que hablamos por teléfono ustedes buscan la antigua mansión embrujada del rey boo

Peach: si y también queríamos saber del hechizo que la protege .explico la rbia

Mago: ok, serán tres monedas de oro .dijo acariciando su barba de anciano

Peach iba a pagar pero Mario se le adelanto

Mario: tenga . dijo dándole el dinero

Mago: gracias

El toad guardo el dinero dentro de su barba y se prepao para comenzar a conjurar

Entonces el mago empezó a conjurar hechizos poniendo sus manos alrededor de la bola de cristal

Mago: o por Jesús, Goku, kira, buda, cristiano Ronaldo, los santos y los no santos, muéstrenme lo que deseo

Y de repente apareció una imagen en la imagen de la bola de cristal era la mansión

Mago: interesante . dijo observando unos pequeños simbolos que aparecían alrededor de la mansión

Mario:¿Qué pasa? . pregunto muriéndose de la curiosidad

Mago: al parecer no podrán encontrar la mansión

Mario: ¿Por qué?

Mago: el hechizo que la protege es fuerte, verán es un hechizo antiguo, posiblemente antes de la guerra entre reinos, el hechizo se basa en el espacio tiempo, es como si la mansión se moviera de lugar mágicamente haciendo imposible su localización

Mario: ¿que no puede usar magia para saber a dónde se va a mover la próxima vez? . pregunto el fontanero

Mago: lamentablemente no, verán el hechizo no solo afecta a la mansión si no también a una parte del bosque, es como si estuviera en diferentes lugares al mismo tiempo . explico mientras se acomoaba las gafas

Mario:¿ no hay forma de cancelar el hechizo?

Mago: si lo hay, pero tiene un alto precio . dijo muy serio

Mario: ¿Cuál es?

Mago: 10 monedas de oro

Mario se cayó de su silla

Mago: claro tampoco lo podre hacer hoy, tendrá que esperar hasta mañana, para poder prepararlo todo

Mario: ¿es chiste verdad?

Mago: hablo enserio joven, luego del hechizo podrán ir a buscar la mansión

Mario: ganas no me faltan

Peach: muchas gracias señor mago . dijo agradecida la princesa

Mago: de nada princesa, mañana los espero aquí a las 9:00 am

Mario/peach: ok

 **En algún lugar oculto cerca de las granjas del reino champiñón**

Unos guardias están vigilando un complejo que parecía ser algo así como un invernadero , pero una persona escondida en los arbustos cercanos ,sabía bien que la princesa peach había financiado un laboratorio secreto para la creación de distintas clases de champiñones artificiales para curar las enfermedades. sin tener que andar golpeando bloques para sacarlos…

y esa persona era Luigi ,solo esperaría que oscureciera un poco , y podría entrar sin que nadie ,lo viese , conseguiría el champiñón a toda costa , y ayudaría a daisy caiga quien caiga

[inserte trueno dramático aquí].

Hola chicos a este episodio le puse un poco de comedia para aflojar un poco la situación

Quería agradecerle a tiburinyanya

Él o ella (no estoy seguro) tienen fic muy buenos, y es quien más me ha apoyado

Por cierto quisiera pedir un favor especial

Iría alguien a leer mis otros fanfic, no todos, solo los siguientes

"una disculpa inusual"

"la decisión" (este es una continuación de la "la carta")

Y dejarme un rewiens, no importa si dicen que son horribles, solo dejen rewiens y recomendaciones plis por mi

Y también este capítulo dio más preguntas que respuestas

¿Quién fue la presencia que hablaba con bowser?

¿Qué planea hacer Luigi?

¿El mago podrá romper el hechizo?

¿Dejara de pensar solo en el dinero?

¿En serio se llama el mago?

¿A qué nivel debo subir a magikar en pokemon zafiro para que evolución?

¿Por digo esto si ya sé lo que va a pasar?

¿Así de idiota soy?

Esto y más en el próximo capitulo

Bye

Dejen su comentario


	6. sorpresas desagradables

**En la orilla de alguna playa del mundo**

Justo donde el mar se cruza con la arena sale un pobre tipo que se arrastraba por la arena, ese tipo era…el autor

Ósea yo

NIKINGk: cof, cof (escupiendo arena) creo que los perdí, ¡maldito copyright!, siempre me causa problemas

NIKINGk: qué bueno que tengo un teléfono aprueba de agua .dije marcando unos números

 **Mientras en alguna parte del mundo**

Una chica de 12 años estaba viendo la televisión cuando suena su teléfono, esa chica era Sara

Sara: halo

NIKINGk: ¿Sara?

Sara: ¡primo! ¿Dónde estás? , me entere que tuviste problemas con el copyright

NIKINGk: creo que estoy en cuba

Sara: ¿cuba? Pregunta confundida

NIKINGk: no lo sé, me perdí después de que fui a Dubái

Sara: eso te pasa por no hacer el disclamer, es decir son como 15 palabras pinche vago. Me reclamaba la Loli

NIKINGk: si, si me vale pitos, necesito que presentes el cap. Explique a mi prima

Sara: ¿quieres decir que estoy a cargo?

NIKINGk: me voy a arrepentir de hacer esto…..si

Sara: ¿puedo poner yaoi?

NIKINGk: no, de paso, a ti no te gusta el yaoi

Sara: lo sé es solo para molestarte

Del otro lado de la línea están suenan unas sirenas de la policía

NIKINGk: oh no, me encontraron, me tengo que ir, te lo dejo a ti (cuelga)

Sara: ¿primo? , ¿Sigues ahí?... ni modo el muy pendejo se lo busco. Mejor presento el cap. dijo para si

Sara: hola amigos del fanfic, mi primo tuvo problemas, así que yo estoy a cargo, por suerte el me dijo lo que debía narrarles, pero antes…..

 **Disclamer: nada me pertenece solo la historia y ya**

Sara: vamos allá

 **EL EXTRAÑO DE VERDE**

 **REMASTERIZADO**

 **CAPITULO 6: EXTRAÑAS SORPRESAS DESAGRADABLES**

El sol salía en el horizonte, sus rayos amarillentos invaden Luigi mansión, uno de estos rayos le llega al rostro nuestro protagonista de verde

Luigi abrió los ojos aun con sueño sabía bien que no se había levantado a su hora acostumbrada pues ayer sintió que durmió en la almohada mas cómoda del mundo

Luigi abrió los ojos

…

Pero de inmediatos los cerró esperando que todo lo que vio fuera un sueño

Al parecer el sueño que tuvo fue por motivo, que daisy lo había vuelto a abrazar mientras dormía pero esta vez en vez de abrazarlo como lo hizo la otra noche ahora había hundido su cabeza en sus pechos,

(Si, si lo sé muy estilo anime, pero no pude evitarlo)

Luigi: (admito que son suaves, pero esto es pervertido). pensó el fontanero

Después de pensarlo un poco existía la posibilidad de que su otro yo fuera un pervertido y que lo controlara parcialmente mientras dormía, lo cual explicaría bastante porque no funcionaba la barrera de almohadas

Luigi intento despertar a daisy

Luigi: hey daisy, despierta. Susurro

Daisy abrió los ojos suavemente y cuando vio lo que estaba haciendo se avergonzó y en un impulso, empujo a Luigi el cual se cayó de la cama, justamente como daisy había caído la otra vez

Luigi: auch. Dijo Luigi al impactar al suelo

Daisy: oh, Luigi ¿estás bien? Dijo preocupada

Luigi: si he sobrevivido a peores. Bromeo el fontanero

Daisy: cuanto lo siento, es que vi tu cara ahí y pues…..fue un impulso lo juro .dijo apenada con rubor en sus mejillas

Luigi: tranquila, por lo visto la pared de almohadas no funciona. Explico para calmarla

Daisy: si es verdad. Razono la princesa

Luigi: qué tal si hacemos como ayer y nos olvidamos de esto, ¿si? Propuso el de verde

Daisy: me parece bien. Dijo para después regalarle una sonrisa

Ambos vieron que eran las ocho de la mañana y se fueron a asear (por separado, obviamente) y una vez hecho eso se pusieron a hacer el desayuno

Luigi: bien daisy ve a sentarte mientras que hago el desayuno. Dijo tomando una bolsa con mezcla de panqueques

Daisy: de ninguna manera, yo lo haré .dijo decidida tomando la bolsa de Luigi

Luigi: es tu último día aquí, deja que te cuide una última vez. Dijo quitándole la bolsa

Daisy: por eso mismo, tú me cuidaste, ahora te devolveré el favor. Explico tomando la bolsa por un extremo

Luigi: pero soy el anfitrión. Declaro jalando la bolsa por la otra esquina

Daisy: uno muy bueno, ahora me toca a mí. Respondió jaloneando la bolsa

Y entre jaloneo y jaloneo por parte de ambos la bolsa se rompió y los dos quedaron llenos de polvo de masa para panqueques

Luigi: creo que de tanto pasar tiempo aquí, nos convertimos en boo .bromeo al ver sus nuevos aspectos blanquecinos

Daisy: jajajajaja, si verdad

Luigi: ¿Qué tal si hacemos el desayuno juntos? , por la paz. Pidió el fontanero

Daisy: estoy desacuerdo

Luigi: pero primero limpiemos

 **Una limpieza después**

Una vez limpiaron, Luigi noto que daisy aun tenía una manchita en la mejilla

Luigi: daisy tienes una mancha. Dijo Luigi señalando su mejilla

Daisy: ¿enserio? ¿Dónde? Dijo revisándose

Luigi se acerco y saco un pañuelo

Luigi: aquí .dijo limpiándole la mejilla

Pero por un leve momento sus miradas se cruzaron y el tiempo se paralizo solo sus caras sonrojadas y sus respiraciones agitadas (que tierno XD)

Hasta que el momento se acabo

Luigi: deberíamos empezar a preparar el desayuno .dijo separándose sonrojado

Daisy: si tienes razón .dijo intentando calmarse así misma

Una vez listo el desayuno se sentó a comer

Ambos estaban metidos en sus pensamientos

Luigi: (cálmate Luigi, recuerda quien eres, recuerda lo que hiciste, si te enamoras de ella solo le harás daño) .pensaba el preocupado al fontanero

Pues el sabia que cuando daisy fuera al reino champiñón y viera lo que hizo ya no le querría ver mas

Daisy:( ¿¡porque me tengo que dar cuenta de lo que siento justo ahora que me tengo que ir!? Me quiero quedar pero mi reino me necesita). Se debatía la princesa en sus pensamientos

De repente Luigi mira a daisy a los ojos

Daisy: (oh por dios, me está mirando, debo decir algo o pensara que soy tonta)

Daisy: ¿oye Luigi?

Luigi: dime

Daisy: te quería preguntar algunas cosas antes de irme

Luigi: claro, ¿qué quieres saber?

Daisy: primero, ¿cuál es tu apellido? , siempre me ha dado curiosidad por saberlo

Luigi: es segali (luego les explico)

Daisy: es muy lindo y extraño, ¿eres extranjero?

Luigi sonrió para sus adentros la complejidad de la respuesta a esa pegunta era muy profunda

Mejor hacia un resumen

Luigi: podría decirse .respondió el fontanero

Daisy: la segunda cosa es…. ¿puedo venir a visitarte después de que me haya ido?

Luigi: daisy ¿alguna vez te has porque nadie encuentra esta mansión? , ¿O por qué no hay nadie cerca ni por casualidad?

Daisy: no

Luigi: déjame explicar

Y Luigi se dedico a explicar

 **Mientras en el reino champiñón**

Ya eran las 9:00 am

Mario y peach ya estaban en la parte delantera de la casa del mago

Este había sacado su mesa y su bola de cristal

Mago: bien comencemos. Dijo el de avanzada edad

El mago empezó a recitar palabras y la mesa comenzó a temblar

Mago: oh gran shigeru miyamoto, Harry poter y Germán Garmendia dame el poder para deshacer el hechizo. Exclamo al cielo

Mario: me estoy asustando un poco. Dijo poniéndose en alerta

No era la primera vez que un hechizo salía mal y traía otra amenaza que él debía combatir

De repente hubo una explosión de humo que olía como si alguien se hubiera tirado un pedo

Mario: yo no fui. Bromeo e de rojo

Cuando el humo se disipo se podía ver la mansión de Luigi en la bola de cristal

Mago: LISTO. Le dijo a la princesa

Mario: ¿Qué? ¿Eso era todo?

Mago: no aun falta algo

Mario: ¿Qué?

Mago: que me paguen

A Mario le salió una gota de sudor en la sien y pago las monedas

Mario: y ¿no pudo hacer todo eso dentro de la casa?

Mago: es que después me queda oliendo mal. Explico un poco apenado

Mario: ¿y no pudo hacerlo ayer? . Pregunto algo exasperado

Mago: en lugar de quejarse joven, debería buscar la dichosa mansión, se le acaba el tiempo

Mario: ¿Qué quiere decir?

Mago: el hechizo de anulación solo durara unas 6 horas máximo, y aunque ahora quite el hechizo de protección, el bosque es muy espeso y engañoso, si desea encontrar a su hermano, le recomiendo que empiece ahora

Peach: el tiene razón Mario

Mario: ok, andando. Estaban dispuestos a irse pero entonces el mago dijo…

Mago: ah sí, olvide decirles que el hechizo hará efecto en otras 6 horas. Explico el viejo mago

Mario: ¿y por qué dices que me apure entonces?

Peach: ya Mario, deja al pobre ya esta viejo ¿Por qué no te adelantas yo tengo que preguntarle algo al mago?

Mario: está bien, te veo después

Mario partió al castillo

Mago: ¿Qué me quiere preguntar princesa?

Peach: quería que ubicara a alguien, anda perdida desde hace muchos días es de vital importancia encontrarla lo más pronto posible

Mago: necesito el nombre y una foto de la persona para poder saber cómo se ve

Peach: tenga (dándole una foto) se llama daisy

El mago se acerco a la mesa con la bola de cristal, pronuncio unas palabras y la bola de cristal se nublo un momento y volvió a aparecer la mansión de Luigi, lo volvió a intentar, el mismo resultado

Mago: lo siento joven, creo que el hechizo de anulación gasta más magia de lo que recordaba, eso o la princesa se encuentra en la mansión, pero eso sería una gran casualidad, ¿verdad?

Peach: si, una casualidad dijo pensativa y se dedico a ir al castillo

Lo que no sabían, ir que alguien los espiaba, un Gomba corría rápidamente al reino de las sombras esto lo tenía que saber su líder

 **Mientras que en la mansión**

Luigi: y es por eso que nadie puede encontrar la mansión concluyo el fontanero

Daisy: eso explica bastante, eso quiere decir, ¿Qué estamos en otra dimensión? , pregunto impresionada

Luigi: básicamente, si y no, es más complicado. Explico el bigotón

Daisy: ¿y cómo haces para encontrar tu mansión cuando sales?

Luigi: el hechizo no afecta al dueño de la mansión, además al ser propietario de la mansión, tengo un sexto sentido, que m avisa a donde encontrar la mansión, también me avisa si alguien se le acerca y también y si el hechizo falla

Daisy: valla, ¿si las personas se acercan? Enserio puedes hacer eso

Luigi: de hecho así fue como te encontré a ti

Daisy: increíble. Menciono como niña chiquita

Luigi: deberíamos parar ya me duele la lengua y tenemos que hacer el almuerzo

Daisy: ¿no es muy temprano para hacer el almuerzo?

Luigi: daisy, ya es medio día

Daisy: ¿¡enserio!? , como pasa el tiempo. Dijo viendo por la ventana

Luigi se iba levantar

Daisy: espera Luigi, una última pregunta

Luigi: está bien

Daisy: ¿Qué sentiste cuando me encontraste?

Luigi: esa tiene una respuesta muy larga, te la digo en la noche

Daisy: bien, ¿y sobre lo de venir a visitarte?

Luigi se sentía la peor persona del mundo, había engañado una joven para que pensara que era una buena persona y así sentirse bien consigo mismo

Pero una mentira mas no haría daño

Luigi: claro, eres bienvenida cuando quieras

Y lamento cada mentira que dijo a esa pobre alma inocente e ignorante de con quien estaba hablando

 **Mientras en el reino de la sombras**

Un Gomba entraba apurado a la sala del trono

Gomba: rey le tengo noticias

El Koopa rey observo al Goomba y bramo

Bowser: habla de una vez

Entonces el Gomba le conto todo lo que vio y oyó en el reino champiñón

Bowser: ¡qué bien! , al fin ha llegado la oportunidad que he estado esperando. Dijo con una sonrisa que mostraba todos y cada uno de sus colmillos

Hamer1 que se encontraba en la sala del trono dijo

Hamer1: ¿Qué hacemos rey?

Bowser: ¿no es obvio? busca a los más fuertes de mi ejercito, tenemos seis horas para prepararnos y otras seis para atacar hasta entonces déjenme solo. Ordeno el dragón/tortuga

Hamer y el Gomba salieron del cuarto del trono

Y entonces la presencia del otro día apareció

Bowser: creo que ya oíste las buenas noticias

¿?: Si

Bowser: es un premio doble, tú tienes tu monstruo, y yo a la princesa

¿?: Recuerda lo que dijo el mago, no es seguro que este ahí. Explico la criatura

¿?: De todas formas, deberías llevar más soldados

Bowser: eso es exagerado

¿?: No lo subestimes, el es peligroso. Advirtió el ser

Bowser: lo tendré en mente

Y la presencia se retiro

 **Mientras en la mansión**

Luigi se había quedado dormido como a las 2:00 pm

¿Quién diría que tanto hablar cansa tanto?

Daisy observaba al Luigi dormido, parecía tan apacible, tan tranquilo

Daisy tuvo que resistir el impulso de besarlo, así que se fue a buscar un libro para leer

El día pasó volando

Ya eran las 7:00 pm

El cielo nocturno era estrelladlo y las constelaciones brillaban con fuerza

Luigi despertó

Y tan pronto despertó sintió como mil agujas de hielo se le clavaran en la espalda

Al principio la sensación lo sobrepaso pero se calmo a los segundos

Esa era la sensación de cuando el hechizo fallaba

Algo andaba mal

 **¡MUY MAL!**

Y entonces el otro sentido de Luigi se activo

Alguien se acercaba

Luigi salió de la mansión

Y en la parte de la entrada estaba rodeada de gombas, plantas pirañas, bob-bomb, koopas, y uno de los hamer bros

Hamer1: hey, monstruo entrégate y no te haremos daño…. ¿sabes qué? Olvida eso último

Daisy oyó todo el ruido que hacían y salió a la entrada

Daisy: Luigi ¿Qué pasa? Pregunto confundida

Hamer vio a la princesa

Hamer1: oh mira lo que tenemos aquí, sacamos la lotería muchachos, ¡atrápenlos! Ordeno

Luigi sabía que no iba a poder con todos, al menos no el solo

Luigi: ¡daisy entra! Ordeno de manera fría

Daisy se sorprendió nunca había visto a Luigi tan serio

Daisy: pero Luigi….

Luigi: ¡QUE ENTRES! Dijo aun más frio

Daisy obedeció algo asustada

Entonces el cielo nocturno paso de estar lleno de estrellas a estar nublado como si hubiera una tormenta

Y nadie se imagino lo que vendría

 **Fin del cap.**

Sara: ¿Qué? , Ese es el final, justo cuando se pone bueno

Sara: mi primo y sus finales abiertos

Sara: una aclaración, lo de segali es porque shigeru miyamoto, creador de Mario

Llamo a Mario, Mario porque así se llamaba el presidente de el almacén de nintendo en ese tiempo: Mario segali, por ende el apellido es segali, segun mi primo

Sara: ah si mi primo manda saludos a tiburinyanya por su recomendación del mr. l pervertido

Sara: me come la curiosidad

¿Quién es la presencia que habla con bowser?

¿Podrá Luigi salir de esta?

¿Dónde están Mario y peach?

¿Cómo fue que Luigi encontró a daisy?

¿Qué es ese sarpullidlo en mi pierna?

¿Debería ir al doctor?

¿Cuándo vuelve mi primo?

Esto y más en el siguiente cap.

Dejen comentarios

Bye


	7. mi verdadero yo

**En la orilla de alguna playa del mundo**

Justo donde el mar se cruza con la arena sale un pobre tipo que se arrastraba por la arena, ese tipo era…el autor

Ósea yo

NIKINGk: cof, cof (escupiendo arena) creo que los perdí, ¡maldito copyright!, siempre me causa problemas

NIKINGk: qué bueno que tengo un teléfono aprueba de agua .dije marcando unos números

 **Mientras en alguna parte del mundo**

Una chica de 12 años estaba viendo la televisión cuando suena su teléfono, esa chica era Sara

Sara: halo

NIKINGk: ¿Sara?

Sara: ¡primo! ¿Dónde estás? , me entere que tuviste problemas con el copyright

NIKINGk: creo que estoy en cuba

Sara: ¿cuba? Pregunta confundida

NIKINGk: no lo sé, me perdí después de que fui a Dubái

Sara: eso te pasa por no hacer el disclamer, es decir son como 15 palabras pinche vago. Me reclamaba la Loli

NIKINGk: si, si me vale pitos, necesito que presentes el cap. Explique a mi prima

Sara: ¿quieres decir que estoy a cargo?

NIKINGk: me voy a arrepentir de hacer esto…..si

Sara: ¿puedo poner yaoi?

NIKINGk: no, de paso, a ti no te gusta el yaoi

Sara: lo sé es solo para molestarte

Del otro lado de la línea están suenan unas sirenas de la policía

NIKINGk: oh no, me encontraron, me tengo que ir, te lo dejo a ti (cuelga)

Sara: ¿primo? , ¿Sigues ahí?... ni modo el muy pendejo se lo busco. Mejor presento el cap. dijo para si

Sara: hola amigos del fanfic, mi primo tuvo problemas, así que yo estoy a cargo, por suerte el me dijo lo que debía narrarles, pero antes…..

 **Disclamer: nada me pertenece solo la historia y ya**

Sara: vamos allá

 **EL EXTRAÑO DE VERDE**

 **REMASTERIZADO**

 **CAPITULO 6: EXTRAÑAS SORPRESAS DESAGRADABLES**

El sol salía en el horizonte, sus rayos amarillentos invaden Luigi mansión, uno de estos rayos le llega al rostro nuestro protagonista de verde

Luigi abrió los ojos aun con sueño sabía bien que no se había levantado a su hora acostumbrada pues ayer sintió que durmió en la almohada mas cómoda del mundo

Luigi abrió los ojos

…

Pero de inmediatos los cerró esperando que todo lo que vio fuera un sueño

Al parecer el sueño que tuvo fue por motivo, que daisy lo había vuelto a abrazar mientras dormía pero esta vez en vez de abrazarlo como lo hizo la otra noche ahora había hundido su cabeza en sus pechos,

(Si, si lo sé muy estilo anime, pero no pude evitarlo)

Luigi: (admito que son suaves, pero esto es pervertido). pensó el fontanero

Después de pensarlo un poco existía la posibilidad de que su otro yo fuera un pervertido y que lo controlara parcialmente mientras dormía, lo cual explicaría bastante porque no funcionaba la barrera de almohadas

Luigi intento despertar a daisy

Luigi: hey daisy, despierta. Susurro

Daisy abrió los ojos suavemente y cuando vio lo que estaba haciendo se avergonzó y en un impulso, empujo a Luigi el cual se cayó de la cama, justamente como daisy había caído la otra vez

Luigi: auch. Dijo Luigi al impactar al suelo

Daisy: oh, Luigi ¿estás bien? Dijo preocupada

Luigi: si he sobrevivido a peores. Bromeo el fontanero

Daisy: cuanto lo siento, es que vi tu cara ahí y pues…..fue un impulso lo juro .dijo apenada con rubor en sus mejillas

Luigi: tranquila, por lo visto la pared de almohadas no funciona. Explico para calmarla

Daisy: si es verdad. Razono la princesa

Luigi: qué tal si hacemos como ayer y nos olvidamos de esto, ¿si? Propuso el de verde

Daisy: me parece bien. Dijo para después regalarle una sonrisa

Ambos vieron que eran las ocho de la mañana y se fueron a asear (por separado, obviamente) y una vez hecho eso se pusieron a hacer el desayuno

Luigi: bien daisy ve a sentarte mientras que hago el desayuno. Dijo tomando una bolsa con mezcla de panqueques

Daisy: de ninguna manera, yo lo haré .dijo decidida tomando la bolsa de Luigi

Luigi: es tu último día aquí, deja que te cuide una última vez. Dijo quitándole la bolsa

Daisy: por eso mismo, tú me cuidaste, ahora te devolveré el favor. Explico tomando la bolsa por un extremo

Luigi: pero soy el anfitrión. Declaro jalando la bolsa por la otra esquina

Daisy: uno muy bueno, ahora me toca a mí. Respondió jaloneando la bolsa

Y entre jaloneo y jaloneo por parte de ambos la bolsa se rompió y los dos quedaron llenos de polvo de masa para panqueques

Luigi: creo que de tanto pasar tiempo aquí, nos convertimos en boo .bromeo al ver sus nuevos aspectos blanquecinos

Daisy: jajajajaja, si verdad

Luigi: ¿Qué tal si hacemos el desayuno juntos? , por la paz. Pidió el fontanero

Daisy: estoy desacuerdo

Luigi: pero primero limpiemos

 **Una limpieza después**

Una vez limpiaron, Luigi noto que daisy aun tenía una manchita en la mejilla

Luigi: daisy tienes una mancha. Dijo Luigi señalando su mejilla

Daisy: ¿enserio? ¿Dónde? Dijo revisándose

Luigi se acerco y saco un pañuelo

Luigi: aquí .dijo limpiándole la mejilla

Pero por un leve momento sus miradas se cruzaron y el tiempo se paralizo solo sus caras sonrojadas y sus respiraciones agitadas (que tierno XD)

Hasta que el momento se acabo

Luigi: deberíamos empezar a preparar el desayuno .dijo separándose sonrojado

Daisy: si tienes razón .dijo intentando calmarse así misma

Una vez listo el desayuno se sentó a comer

Ambos estaban metidos en sus pensamientos

Luigi: (cálmate Luigi, recuerda quien eres, recuerda lo que hiciste, si te enamoras de ella solo le harás daño) .pensaba el preocupado al fontanero

Pues el sabia que cuando daisy fuera al reino champiñón y viera lo que hizo ya no le querría ver mas

Daisy:( ¿¡porque me tengo que dar cuenta de lo que siento justo ahora que me tengo que ir!? Me quiero quedar pero mi reino me necesita). Se debatía la princesa en sus pensamientos

De repente Luigi mira a daisy a los ojos

Daisy: (oh por dios, me está mirando, debo decir algo o pensara que soy tonta)

Daisy: ¿oye Luigi?

Luigi: dime

Daisy: te quería preguntar algunas cosas antes de irme

Luigi: claro, ¿qué quieres saber?

Daisy: primero, ¿cuál es tu apellido? , siempre me ha dado curiosidad por saberlo

Luigi: es segali (luego les explico)

Daisy: es muy lindo y extraño, ¿eres extranjero?

Luigi sonrió para sus adentros la complejidad de la respuesta a esa pegunta era muy profunda

Mejor hacia un resumen

Luigi: podría decirse .respondió el fontanero

Daisy: la segunda cosa es…. ¿puedo venir a visitarte después de que me haya ido?

Luigi: daisy ¿alguna vez te has porque nadie encuentra esta mansión? , ¿O por qué no hay nadie cerca ni por casualidad?

Daisy: no

Luigi: déjame explicar

Y Luigi se dedico a explicar

 **Mientras en el reino champiñón**

Ya eran las 9:00 am

Mario y peach ya estaban en la parte delantera de la casa del mago

Este había sacado su mesa y su bola de cristal

Mago: bien comencemos. Dijo el de avanzada edad

El mago empezó a recitar palabras y la mesa comenzó a temblar

Mago: oh gran shigeru miyamoto, Harry poter y Germán Garmendia dame el poder para deshacer el hechizo. Exclamo al cielo

Mario: me estoy asustando un poco. Dijo poniéndose en alerta

No era la primera vez que un hechizo salía mal y traía otra amenaza que él debía combatir

De repente hubo una explosión de humo que olía como si alguien se hubiera tirado un pedo

Mario: yo no fui. Bromeo e de rojo

Cuando el humo se disipo se podía ver la mansión de Luigi en la bola de cristal

Mago: LISTO. Le dijo a la princesa

Mario: ¿Qué? ¿Eso era todo?

Mago: no aun falta algo

Mario: ¿Qué?

Mago: que me paguen

A Mario le salió una gota de sudor en la sien y pago las monedas

Mario: y ¿no pudo hacer todo eso dentro de la casa?

Mago: es que después me queda oliendo mal. Explico un poco apenado

Mario: ¿y no pudo hacerlo ayer? . Pregunto algo exasperado

Mago: en lugar de quejarse joven, debería buscar la dichosa mansión, se le acaba el tiempo

Mario: ¿Qué quiere decir?

Mago: el hechizo de anulación solo durara unas 6 horas máximo, y aunque ahora quite el hechizo de protección, el bosque es muy espeso y engañoso, si desea encontrar a su hermano, le recomiendo que empiece ahora

Peach: el tiene razón Mario

Mario: ok, andando. Estaban dispuestos a irse pero entonces el mago dijo…

Mago: ah sí, olvide decirles que el hechizo hará efecto en otras 6 horas. Explico el viejo mago

Mario: ¿y por qué dices que me apure entonces?

Peach: ya Mario, deja al pobre ya esta viejo ¿Por qué no te adelantas yo tengo que preguntarle algo al mago?

Mario: está bien, te veo después

Mario partió al castillo

Mago: ¿Qué me quiere preguntar princesa?

Peach: quería que ubicara a alguien, anda perdida desde hace muchos días es de vital importancia encontrarla lo más pronto posible

Mago: necesito el nombre y una foto de la persona para poder saber cómo se ve

Peach: tenga (dándole una foto) se llama daisy

El mago se acerco a la mesa con la bola de cristal, pronuncio unas palabras y la bola de cristal se nublo un momento y volvió a aparecer la mansión de Luigi, lo volvió a intentar, el mismo resultado

Mago: lo siento joven, creo que el hechizo de anulación gasta más magia de lo que recordaba, eso o la princesa se encuentra en la mansión, pero eso sería una gran casualidad, ¿verdad?

Peach: si, una casualidad dijo pensativa y se dedico a ir al castillo

Lo que no sabían, ir que alguien los espiaba, un Gomba corría rápidamente al reino de las sombras esto lo tenía que saber su líder

 **Mientras que en la mansión**

Luigi: y es por eso que nadie puede encontrar la mansión concluyo el fontanero

Daisy: eso explica bastante, eso quiere decir, ¿Qué estamos en otra dimensión? , pregunto impresionada

Luigi: básicamente, si y no, es más complicado. Explico el bigotón

Daisy: ¿y cómo haces para encontrar tu mansión cuando sales?

Luigi: el hechizo no afecta al dueño de la mansión, además al ser propietario de la mansión, tengo un sexto sentido, que m avisa a donde encontrar la mansión, también me avisa si alguien se le acerca y también y si el hechizo falla

Daisy: valla, ¿si las personas se acercan? Enserio puedes hacer eso

Luigi: de hecho así fue como te encontré a ti

Daisy: increíble. Menciono como niña chiquita

Luigi: deberíamos parar ya me duele la lengua y tenemos que hacer el almuerzo

Daisy: ¿no es muy temprano para hacer el almuerzo?

Luigi: daisy, ya es medio día

Daisy: ¿¡enserio!? , como pasa el tiempo. Dijo viendo por la ventana

Luigi se iba levantar

Daisy: espera Luigi, una última pregunta

Luigi: está bien

Daisy: ¿Qué sentiste cuando me encontraste?

Luigi: esa tiene una respuesta muy larga, te la digo en la noche

Daisy: bien, ¿y sobre lo de venir a visitarte?

Luigi se sentía la peor persona del mundo, había engañado una joven para que pensara que era una buena persona y así sentirse bien consigo mismo

Pero una mentira mas no haría daño

Luigi: claro, eres bienvenida cuando quieras

Y lamento cada mentira que dijo a esa pobre alma inocente e ignorante de con quien estaba hablando

 **Mientras en el reino de la sombras**

Un Gomba entraba apurado a la sala del trono

Gomba: rey le tengo noticias

El Koopa rey observo al Goomba y bramo

Bowser: habla de una vez

Entonces el Gomba le conto todo lo que vio y oyó en el reino champiñón

Bowser: ¡qué bien! , al fin ha llegado la oportunidad que he estado esperando. Dijo con una sonrisa que mostraba todos y cada uno de sus colmillos

Hamer1 que se encontraba en la sala del trono dijo

Hamer1: ¿Qué hacemos rey?

Bowser: ¿no es obvio? busca a los más fuertes de mi ejercito, tenemos seis horas para prepararnos y otras seis para atacar hasta entonces déjenme solo. Ordeno el dragón/tortuga

Hamer y el Gomba salieron del cuarto del trono

Y entonces la presencia del otro día apareció

Bowser: creo que ya oíste las buenas noticias

¿?: Si

Bowser: es un premio doble, tú tienes tu monstruo, y yo a la princesa

¿?: Recuerda lo que dijo el mago, no es seguro que este ahí. Explico la criatura

¿?: De todas formas, deberías llevar más soldados

Bowser: eso es exagerado

¿?: No lo subestimes, el es peligroso. Advirtió el ser

Bowser: lo tendré en mente

Y la presencia se retiro

 **Mientras en la mansión**

Luigi se había quedado dormido como a las 2:00 pm

¿Quién diría que tanto hablar cansa tanto?

Daisy observaba al Luigi dormido, parecía tan apacible, tan tranquilo

Daisy tuvo que resistir el impulso de besarlo, así que se fue a buscar un libro para leer

El día pasó volando

Ya eran las 7:00 pm

El cielo nocturno era estrelladlo y las constelaciones brillaban con fuerza

Luigi despertó

Y tan pronto despertó sintió como mil agujas de hielo se le clavaran en la espalda

Al principio la sensación lo sobrepaso pero se calmo a los segundos

Esa era la sensación de cuando el hechizo fallaba

Algo andaba mal

 **¡MUY MAL!**

Y entonces el otro sentido de Luigi se activo

Alguien se acercaba

Luigi salió de la mansión

Y en la parte de la entrada estaba rodeada de gombas, plantas pirañas, bob-bomb, koopas, y uno de los hamer bros

Hamer1: hey, monstruo entrégate y no te haremos daño…. ¿sabes qué? Olvida eso último

Daisy oyó todo el ruido que hacían y salió a la entrada

Daisy: Luigi ¿Qué pasa? Pregunto confundida

Hamer vio a la princesa

Hamer1: oh mira lo que tenemos aquí, sacamos la lotería muchachos, ¡atrápenlos! Ordeno

Luigi sabía que no iba a poder con todos, al menos no el solo

Luigi: ¡daisy entra! Ordeno de manera fría

Daisy se sorprendió nunca había visto a Luigi tan serio

Daisy: pero Luigi….

Luigi: ¡QUE ENTRES! Dijo aun más frio

Daisy obedeció algo asustada

Entonces el cielo nocturno paso de estar lleno de estrellas a estar nublado como si hubiera una tormenta

Y nadie se imagino lo que vendría

 **Fin del cap.**

Sara: ¿Qué? , Ese es el final, justo cuando se pone bueno

Sara: mi primo y sus finales abiertos

Sara: una aclaración, lo de segali es porque shigeru miyamoto, creador de Mario

Llamo a Mario, Mario porque así se llamaba el presidente de el almacén de nintendo en ese tiempo: Mario segali, por ende el apellido es segali, segun mi primo

Sara: ah si mi primo manda saludos a tiburinyanya por su recomendación del mr. l pervertido

Sara: me come la curiosidad

¿Quién es la presencia que habla con bowser?

¿Podrá Luigi salir de esta?

¿Dónde están Mario y peach?

¿Cómo fue que Luigi encontró a daisy?

¿Qué es ese sarpullidlo en mi pierna?

¿Debería ir al doctor?

¿Cuándo vuelve mi primo?

Esto y más en el siguiente cap.

Dejen comentarios

Bye


	8. respuestas y revelaciones parte1

"Bip bip"

Suena un teléfono de Sara

Sara: halo

NIKINGk: ¿Sara, estas ahí? . Pregunte a través del teléfono

Sara: ¿Niki, donde andas? Necesito que me digas que paso con Luigi y daisy. Dice desesperada

NIKINGk: esto en una guarida secreta cerca de Canadá. Explique como si nada

Sara: ¿Canadá? ¿Sabes que? , no importa ¿Cuándo vas a venir?

NIKINGk: por ahora, estoy intentando conseguirme un buen abogado, ¿de casualidad no conoces el número de birdman? pregunte esperanzado

Sara: no, pero si conozco uno mejor, te enviare el número por mensaje de texto

Sara: en cuanto a la historia…

NIKINGk: cierto, te enviare un correo electrónico con la continuación, pero antes quisiera agradecerle a stalkerading por su apoyo, eso es todo chao

"Bip"

(Cuelga)

Sara se va a su PC y abre el correo electrónico con la historia, lo imprime y se sienta en mi sillón (traidora) y empieza a narrar

 **EL EXTRAÑO DE VERDE**

 **REMASTERIZADO**

 **CAPITULO 7: MI EXTRAÑO VERDADERO YO**

Daisy estaba en la cocina, oculta solo podía oír como las nubes de tormenta tronaban con fuerza, sus pensamientos estaban centrados en lo que le había dicho Luigi hace rato. Casi no parecía el, sonaba frio como si le fuera a hacer daño

Ese no podía ser Luigi

¿O sí?

Pero algo más importante son ¿Qué hacían esos soldados de bowser aquí? ,

¿No era que la mansión era imposible de encontrar?

Hubo algo en especial que le llamo la atención, la voz de ese hamer bros, le sonaba familiar, como si la hubiera escuchado antes

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un enorme estruendo que hizo temblar parcialmente la tierra

Daisy pensó lo peor

Daisy: Luigi .dijo con tono de preocupación lleno a la entrada de la mansión

 **Mientras tanto en las afueras de la mansión**

Toda la parte frontal de la mansión estaba cubierta de humo debido a un potente rayo que había caído en todo el medio de las tropas enemigas, de repente empezó a llover como su fuera una tormenta

Los pocos que aun permanecían de pie eran un grupo de koopas y el hamer

Hamer1: ¿Qué acaba de pasar? Dijo intentando ver a través del humo que cubría todo, hasta que logro divisar unos ojos grises que de alguna forma brillaban sin vida entre el humo

¿?: ¿Acaso piensas que podas detenerme? Dijo una voz de ultratumba

Hamer sudaba frio una sensación horrenda le invadía el estomago y ten un nudo en la garganta

El solo escuchar esas simples palabras le helaban su sangre ya de por si fría

Hamer1: (esa voz, esos ojos) .pensó lleno de terror

Pero como, uno de los generales del ejército de bowser lo disimulo sin mucho éxito

Se oyeron como unos pasos que se acercaban al grupo de soldados, entre la cortina de humo, salía el ya no tan alegre fontanero, con su vestimenta de color negro que significaba, que el monstruo estaba suelto, ese monstruo que respondía al nombre de

MR.L

La criatura caminaba entre los cuerpos malheridos de sus victimas

Miraba con frialdad descarada a los caídos como burlándose de ellos

MR.L: ¿esos son todos los soldados? Pregunto cómo quien se refiere a una hormiga

Se quedo en silencio viendo a los soldados restantes como esperando una respuesta

MR.L: ¿Acaso valgo tan poco? Menciono arrogante y con una sonrisa burlona

Hamer apretó los puños ante las palabras del monstruo

Por mucho que quisiera cerrarle la boca a golpes sabía que era imposible para el

Hamer sonrió, menos mal que su rey no era idiota

Hamer1: no… solo era la distracción

MR.L alzo una ceja intrigado

Hamer1: ¡ahora! Grito con fuerza

Las hojas se movieron

Y del bosque salieron unos magikoopas que rodearon al enemigo

Hamer1: ¡ataquen! Ordeno de inmediato

No lo pensaron dos veces, ese hubiera sido un error letal contra ese enemigo, atacaron con magia de fuego

Hamer1: no lo maten, el jefe lo quiere vivo. Se apresuro a advertir

MR. L ni siguiera se movió, solo puso una mano enfrente y recibió el ataque de frente

El fuego lo lleno por completo

Cuando choco con su mano se hizo una pequeña pantalla de humo, cuando se deshizo se pudo ver que solo su guante había sido destruido y su mano no presentaba ninguna muestra de daño

MR.L: ¿eso es todo? Pero qué pena, yo solo estaba calentando. Dijo para rematar con una sonrisa

Todos quedaron pálidos

MR.L: déjeme enseñarte como causar dolor…..verdadero dolor

Entonces el monstro se movió a una velocidad increíble,

Nadie lo vio, pero en un parpadeo los magikoopas estaban tirados en el suelo con al parecer con el pelo erizado y una especie de tic por una descarga eléctrica

Hamer1: ¿pero qué?

MR.L: ahora te toca a ti. Dijo en un susurro a sus espaldas

A hamer le dio un escalofrió

Hamer1: no, piedad, por favor

MR.L: los monstruos o tenemos piedad .dijo cargando un puño con truenos verdes

Levanto el puño y cuando lo iba bajar, vio en la entrada de la puerta a daisy que tenía una expresión de terror en su rostro

Entonces a mr. Le empezó a doler la cabeza, era un dolor punzante que no lo dejaba en paz

 **En la mente de Mr. L**

Luigi peleaba con Mr.L para obtener el control de su cuerpo

Luigi: salte de mi mente psicópata, dijo dándole un golpe en el mentón

Unas cadenas aparecieron de la nada y se engancharon fuertemente al monstruo

MR.L: no podrás detenerme por mucho tiempo, tarde o temprano, caerás .dijo antes de desaparecer

 **Fuera de la mente de ahora Luigi**

La ropa de Luigi volvió a la normalidad, igual que sus ojos

Este cajo desmayado, las nubes regresaron a su estado natural

Hamer no muy seguro de lo que pasaba solo quería salir de ahí, Saco de su caparazón una pistola de bengala y disparo, una bengala roja ilumino el cielo nocturno

De inmediato un grupo de paragombas se acerco y se llevo a sus soldados

Daisy viendo que el peligro paso, corrió hacia donde estaba Luigi lo agarro y se lo llevo adentro de la casa

 **En la mente de Luigi**

Luigi meditaba la situación en su mente, quizás estaba inconsciente pero podía sentir la presencia de daisy

Luigi: ¿ahora qué hago? ya vio el monstruo que soy, lo mejor será que cuando recupere la conciencia le lleve directo al reino champiñón, aunque, quizás ella no quiera hablarme. Discutió en su mente

Dio un suspiro

Los recuerdos de su tiempo con daisy llenaron su mente

Luigi: fue lindo mientras duro

 **Fin de la mente de Luigi**

Luigi despertó y estaba completamente solo en el sillón de la sala, ella se había ido, se entristeció un poco, pero sabía que solo así estaría a salvo

No podía moverse, por lo general cuando el otro tipo tomaba el control gastaba una energía tremenda y lo dejaba exhausto

Luigi oyó unos pasos que venían de la sala, Luigi observo y vio a daisy venía con la cabeza abajo pero cuando se dio cuenta de que Luigi estaba despierto fue a abrazarlo enseguida

Luigi no entendía.

Ella vio lo que hizo ¿cómo podía abrazarlo?

Daisy: me tenías preocupada. Dijo ahondando su abrazo

El fontanero sintió como se mojaba su hombro

Daisy estaba llorando

Luigi se sintió culpable por el llanto de daisy

El no merecía esas lágrimas

Luigi: daisy, no llores, no me gusta que llores, menos por alguien como yo

Daisy: Luigi quiero que me seas sincero….. ¿Eres el monstruo?

Luigi bajo la cabeza dejando que su gorra le tapase los ojos y respondió

Luigi: si

Luigi sintió que daisy se tenso, no podía deducir como reaccionaria, solo esperaba su reacción

No le quedaba más por hacer que esperar

 **Mientras en otra parte del bosque**

Mario caminaba junto a un grupo de toad exploradores y "el mago" que iba guiando con su bola de cristal

El grupo se movía, torpemente cabe destacar a través del bosque oscuro solo iluminado por las luces de sus cascos

El sonido de sus botas con punta de metal cubría al tétrico silencio ambiental de ese bosque

"CLINK, CLINK, CLINK"

Mario: ¿Cuánto falta?

Mago: no mucho, pero siento una gran cantidad de energía negativa viniendo de la mansión .explico preocupado

Mago: ¿cree que tenga que ver con la tormenta que hubo, o con la bengala? Pregunto al de rojo

El del mostacho solo se quedo pensativo

Mario: ¿en qué problema te metiste Luigi? Dijo viendo el cielo y recordando lo que le dijo a su hermano la última vez que se vieron

 **Flash BACK**

¡Y NUNCA VUELVAS, MONSTRUO!

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Toad: señor Mario debemos seguir. Dijo mientras señalaba el camino por recorrer

Mario: claro

Y siguieron su camino a su encuentro con la guarida donde habita el monstruo

¿Llegaran a tiempo?

 **Fin del cap.**

Sara: ¿Qué paso?, ¿otro pinche final abierto?

Sara: no vale la pena quejarse con ese idiota, pero esto dejo bastantes dudas

¿Cómo reaccionara daisy?

¿Lograra Mario encontrar a Luigi?

¿Qué pensara bowser de su fracaso?

¿Por qué Mario le dijo eso a Luigi?

¿Quién ganaría una batalla entre un magikar y un metapod?

¿Mi primo algún día hará un final completo?

Todo esto más en el siguiente cap.

Chao, dejen comentarios, los quiero


	9. respuestas y revelaciones parte2

Ninguno de los personajes

(Execto los oc me pertenecen)

Lugar: una ciudad cualquiera

Hora: 9:00 am

Día: cualquiera de la semana

Se veía en una sala de espera de un tribunal ,donde los grandes monstruos conocidos como abogados discuten por los derechos de otras personas , en ese lugar se encontraba listo y preparado uno de los abogados más conocidos por la industria gamer , dispuesto a recibir un balazo por su cliente , si señores ese abogado es….

Phoenix: señor: ¿se puede saber que está haciendo? Dijo el abogado mas famoso de capción observando a su cliente (quien resulta ser el autor de este fic) hablándole a la nada

NIKINGk: solo estoy creando el ambiente para nuestros lectores

El pelo pincho me miro confundido y atrás del apareció su asistente

Maya: no soy su asistente, soy su médium de emergencia .dijo animada la médium

NIKINGk: si pues yo soy el autor de la historia y su cliente

Phoenix: oiga pero no nos han dicho de que va el caso, tampoco sabemos su nombre .dijo exaltado el abogado

NIKINGk: pues mi nombre es un misterio que nunca debe revelarse, pero mi pseudónimo es NIKINGk, pero dígame Niki

Phoenix: ok señor Niki, dígame ¿de qué va el caso? Pregunto con pericia

(Ahora pondré Niki)

Niki: ¿Qué no has leído mi fanfic?

Phoenix: ¿fanfic? ¿Qué es eso?

Hago un facepalm

Niki: ¡en eso se basa todo el caso! Grite claramente enojado

Phoenix: ¿Qué es un fanfic, maya?

Maya: fanfic, yo los leo todo el tiempo

Phoenix: (¿quizás por eso andas en la luna todo el tiempo?) pensó con burla

Niki: (cierto) respondí telepática mente

Phoenix: ¿acabas de leerme la mente? ¿Cómo?

Niki: (con cara cool) porque soy el amo

Phoenix: ¿Qué alguien me explique que pasa?

Maya: ya vale, no te quejes *Nick* (sacando una tablet) solo tienes que leer esta historia y entenderás

 **Unos minutos después**

Phoenix termina de leer todos los capítulos del extraño de verde hasta ahora

Niki: ¿y qué te pareció?

Phoenix: ¡es un final demasiado abierto! ¿Qué pasa con Luigi y daisy?

Niki: eso se publicara en el siguiente cap.

Phoenix: ¿Qué? , ¡No puedo esperar! Señor Niki como su abogado es mi deber saber todo acerca del caso, así que empiece a hablar

Niki: ok, considera esto tu pago (dije sacando un libro y sentándome en una silla)

Maya: wiiiiiiii, historia .dijo acercándose para ir

Comencemos

 **El extraño de verde**

 **Remasterizado**

 **Capitulo 8: extraños secretos y revelaciones pt1**

Daisy se estaba debatiendo sobre qué decir, por un lado ella sentía un poco de miedo, había estado viviendo con un monstruo y no se había dado cuenta, y por el otro estaba su lado de enamorada que le decía que ella podía ayudarlo

Todo era confusión en la pobre chica

Luigi no se alejaba de ese estado

¿Qué pensaría daisy? ¿Lo odiaría? ¿Lo llamaría monstruo?

¿Qué sucedería ahora?

Mil preguntas invadían su mente

Lo más seguro es que debía irse antes de que alguien más encontraran la mansión

Entonces Luigi recordó. El hechizo, debía volver aponerlo para estar a salvo

Si los soldados de bowser volvían no tenían oportunidad

Luigi: ¡necesito poner de nuevo el hechizo! Dijo intentando levantarse

Pero fue en vano, el cansancio de su cuerpo era demasiado

Daisy noto esto y se preocupo un poco

Daisy: ¿Qué pasa Luigi? Dijo preocupada

Luigi: necesito poner el hechizo dijo con intención de levantarse pero se cayó de inmediato al suelo

Daisy lo ayudo a levantarse teniendo cuidado de lo lastimarlo

Daisy: Luigi, no debes levantarse .dijo molesta

Luigi: pero, necesito poner el hechizo

Daisy: Luigi no puedes levantarte yo… te ayudare, dime que necesitas .dijo decidida

Luigi evaluó las opciones, no tenía tiempo que perder

Podía hablar con daisy después

Luigi: está bien, tienes que buscar un libro en la biblioteca, puedes hallarlo protegido por un cristal en una repisa, no tiene nombre, pero la portada tiene un dibujo que es igual a la mansión, es necesario para poder poner el hechizo

Daisy asintió, y fue corriendo a la biblioteca

Luigi se puso a pensar en cómo poder resolver todos sus problemas

Ahora no solo tenía que preocuparse de que no lo viera la gente hongo, sino también los soldados de bowser

 **Mientras tanto en el reino de las sombras**

Hamer2 entraba abruptamente a la sala de emergencias médicas

Una vez ahí empezó a buscar con la mirada y entre tantos heridos, lo pudo ver, estaba temblando, pálido, con tic nerviosos por todas partes, no podía siguiera cerrar los ojos, era como si hubiera visto al diablo

Se acerco corriendo hacia el

Hamer2: ¡hermano! Dijo con tono preocupante

Hamer1 no respondía el solo seguía temblando

Hamer2 se preocupo más

Hamer2: ¿Quién te hiso esto? ¿Fue el humano?

Hamer1 pareció responder a esta última frase, debido a que voltio con una expresión de pavor inmenso

Hamer1: eso no era humano, eso era un monstruo. sentencio el malherido hamer antes de desmayarse

 **Mientras en la sala del trono**

Bowser se acababa de enterar de que su equipo fallo, no era como si no hubieran metido la pata miles de veces

Pero esta vez era diferente. Puede que él sea vil y cruel pero nunca ha llegado a torturar, ni psicológica ni físicamente como lo hacia ese demonio que se hacía llamar mr.l

Según lo que le había contado su "yo" de papel cuando se unieron para destruir al Mario original y de papel

(Eventos del juego paper jam bros)

Era que ese mismo demonio al que se enfrenta no le fue problema, pero si el de papel lo venció, porque él no podía

¿Que tenia de diferente esa hoja de papel?

Esas preguntas deberán seguir sin respuestas por el momento

Su "visitante especial" acaba de llegar y se nota que está molesto por la falla en la captura del monstruo

Esta plática será larga

 **Mientras con daisy**

Daisy llego a la biblioteca y empezó a buscar el libro descrito por Luigi

Busco con la mirada por unos segundos

Estaba en una repisa. Tapado por un cristal transparente, la cubierta era de color morada con un dibujo de una mansión pintada de negro

Daisy quito el cristal y tomo el libro .sintió un escalofrió correr por su espalda

A veces juraría que las cosas de esta casa tenían conciencia y sabían que ella no pertenecía ahí

Daisy no perdió tiempo y corría hacia Luigi y le entrego el libro

Luigi lo tomo en sus manos y se dio unos segundos para ver la portada, ese libro traía recuerdos

Luigi lo abrió y empezó a buscar la pagina que necesitaba, cuando la encontró se aclaro la garganta, y empezó a recitar un hechizo

Luigi: oh espíritu de la luna oscura por favor te pido protección para mi morada. Culmino y el sentimiento de que la protección había vuelto se presento

Luigi: uffffff estuvo cerca .dijo liberándose de una de sus preocupaciones

Daisy: ¡no podías hacer eso sin el libro! Regaño daisy

Luigi: no funciona sin esto. Dijo refiriéndose a l libro en sus manos

Daisy: ¿qué es exactamente? Pregunto presa de la curiosidad

Luigi: es el manual de la mansión, me explica cómo funcionan las cosas mágicas de esta mansión .explico mostrándole el libro

Daisy: ¿enserio?

Luigi: si….

Se hizo un silencio incomodo ambos voltearon la mirada, pero Luigi pudo notar como daisy quería decir algo pero no se atrevía

Luigi suspiro

Luigi: supongo que tienes preguntas

Daisy asintió

Luigi: puedes hacerlas, no te criticare nada ni ocultare información, ya no .dijo decidido a decir la verdad

Daisy trago seco, ella quería saber para poder ayudar a Luigi, pero no estaba segura si le gustaría la amarga verdad

Era mejo empezar con preguntas simples

Daisy: ¿Cómo fue que encontraron la mansión?

Luigi capto la idea de empezar por preguntas pequeñas

Luigi: después de que me levante en la tarde pude sentir como el hechizo había caído, no sé como con exactitud pero creo que fue por que lanzaron un hechizo que deshizo el hechizo de la mansión. explico el fontanero

Daisy: oh ya veo, y entonces el hechizo que acabas de decir volvió a poner la barrera entendió la chica

Luigi: exacto, cualquier persona que nos haya estando buscando se perderá en el bosque

 **Mientras tanto en una parte del bosque**

El mago revisaba su bola de cristal

Mario: ¿pasa algo?

Mago: ya no puedo detectar la mansión .respondió el mago

Mario: pero ¿Cómo?

Mago: es posible que supieran que los estábamos siguiendo y entonces reactivaron el hechizo

Mario: (cabreado) ¡qué mal! Dijo pateando una piedra con mucha fuerza

 **Mientras en china champiñón**

Un champiñón con rasgos de chino comía arroz cerca de un lago

Hasta que una infame piedra cayó del cielo en el lago haciendo que empapara al pobre champiñón oriental

Champiñnchino: mi arroz. Dijo triste

 **Volviendo con Mario**

Mario: lo mejor será volver al reino y allí resolver el problema, antes que nos perdamos .dijo guiando la retirada

 **Mientras con bowser**

Bowser no había recibido un regaño así hace años, el último había sido hace años cuando era un infante

El ya era un tortuga/dragón grande para recibir regaños de su visitante

Iba a responder el argumento de su visitante

Pero en ese entonces entre Kamek su magikoopa leal, se acerco a él, por suerte su visitante se había ocultado

Kamek: oh su malicidad, le traigo malas noticias, ya revise mis bolas de cristal y no puedo encontrar la mansión

A bowser se le pusieron los ojos como platos

Bowser: ¿Qué?

Kamek: al parecer el monstruo puede reactivar el hechizo. Explico el mago

Bowser: retírate .ordeno bowser

Kamek: si su lagartosidad

Una vez kamek salió, bowser podía sentir la mirada molesta de su visitante

Bowser: ¿Cómo pude caer tan bajo? Susurro para sí mismo

 **De vuelta con Luigi**

Luigi sonrió, era sorprendente lo que se podía hacer con magia

Daisy preparo su siguiente pregunta, algo corto pero elevado

Daisy: ¿Qué pasara ahora?

Luigi bajo la mirada examinando las opciones, solo se le ocurría algo

Luigi: iremos al reino champiñón ahora. Dijo intentando volver a levantarse pero se cayó al instaste

Daisy: ¿y si vuelven a retirar el hechizo?

Luigi: ya pensé en eso, por suerte la casa tiene una especie de mente propia que se protege después de recibir un ataque, estaré seguro por un tiempo. De todos modos no pienso bajar la guardia

Luigi intento ponerse de pie pero fallo miserablemente

Luigi: pero primero tengo que curarme, daisy

Daisy: ¿tienes algún champiñón de cura?

Luigi: en mi mesa de noche tengo unos champiñones rojos ¿podrías traerme uno? Pidió señalando las escaleras

Daisy: claro

Daisy subía las escaleras pensando en que pasara ahora, si Luigi era el monstruo, entonces el reino champiñón debía odiarlo a muerte, entonces si iban allá, ellos podría…no peach es su amiga

Seguro después de que le explique lo que él hizo por ella lo perdonaría

Ese era su esperanza

 **Fin del cap.**

Niki: ¿y qué les pareció?

Phoenix: a mi muy bien ¿y a ti maya?

Entonces tanto el abogado como yo entramos en cuenta de que maya estaba llorando de forma cómica

Maya: (llorando y moqueando) que hermoso

Phoenix: si estuvo bien, pero creo que ya deberíamos entrar, el juicio va a comenzar

Niki: bien cuento con usted, hay que ganar este juicio

Phoenix: si ganaremos

 **Dentro de la sala de juicio 10 minutos después**

Niki: ¿Cómo que no conseguiste ninguna prueba a mi favor? Exclame enojado

Phoenix: técnicamente me secuestraste para venir a defenderte ¿Cómo esperas que encuentre una?

Niki: es decir, estamos perdiendo ante el idiota de daré devil

De hecho resulto que el abogado que contrato nintendo era matt murdor (en secreto dare devil) y nos estaba dando una paliza debido a que mi abogado no había recolectado pruebas de mi inocencia

Matt: protesto, no puede revelar mi identidad en medio de un juicio

Juez: bueno si el señor Phoenix no tiene evidencias que declaren al testigo inocente, tendré que dar el veredicto

Niki: por dios es el juicio más corto en el que he estado

Phoenix: ¿has estado en otros juicios?

Sara hizo aparición

Niki: ¿Sara? , ¿Viniste a salvarme? Pregunte esperanzado

Sara: no vine a ver cómo te juzgan dijo comiendo palomitas

Niki: ¿Qué porque?

Sara: porque si tú vas a la cárcel, yo tomare el control del fic dijo con sonrisa maléfica

Juez: como no se qué carajos pasa, dare mi veredicto

Juez: el acusado NIKINGk…

Niki: estoy perdido

Juez: yo lo declaro

Sara el poder es mío

Juez: cul…..

Pero en ese entonces se oyó

¿?: Un momento

Todos voltearon a donde vino el ruido y vieron con asombro como aparecía de repente una chica, vestida como helena harper de residente Evil (con menos escote), y con una máscara de v de vendetta

¿?: Espero no haber llegado tarde

 **Continuara**

Este cap. deja incógnitas sueltas

¿Quién era esa chica que apareció?

¿Qué pasara conmigo?

¿Podrá Sara lograr su malvado objetivo?

¿Luigi podrá llevar a dais al reino champiñón?

¿Qué pasara con bowser?

Y por cierto todo el que ha jugado un juego de Phoenix whig sabe que maya le dice "Nick" a Phoenix

Todo esto y más en el siguiente cap.

Chao dejen rewiens porfa


	10. respuestas y revelaciones parte 3

Hola lector

He vuelto y que mejor manera de iniciar el año que con el fic que deja en suspenso a quien sea

Les aviso que este será uno del cap. más largo de toda la historia así que no alargare la intro

Solo le daré gracias a stalker Reading por dejarme usar su oc para el fic

Si ay algo que te moleste de la personalidad que le di a tu oc solo dímelo y lo cambiare

Comencemos primero con la primera parte del juicio

Como iba diciendo

En la ciudad cualquiera, en una hora cualquiera, había aparecido la chica misteriosa hizo una aparición espectacular que dejo a todos con boca abierta

¿Quién era esa misteriosa mujer?

Phoenix: am ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Niki: volviendo a crear el ambiente

Maya: ¿sabes quién es ella?

Niki: claro yo fui quien la llame

¿?: Hola analfabeto saludo la mujer

Niki: ya me estoy arrepintiendo

¿?: No es mi culpa que no distingas entre la b y la v dijo la chica alzando los hombros

Juez: ¿alguien me explica que pasa?

Niki: he Phoenix toma dije dándole una tarjeta al abogado

Phoenix: ¿Qué es esto?

Niki: lo que nos dará la victoria

Phoenix lee la tarjeta

Juez: ¿y me van a explicar?

Phoenix: claro señoría es que trajimos una testigo sorpresa

Mark: protesto, eso es ridículo se quejo el abogado ciego

Juez: cierto esto no cambia nada

Le paso otra tarjeta a Phoenix

Phoenix: claro que si por ahora declaramos estupidez absoluta…. ¡espera! , ¿Estupidez absoluta?

Niki: es lo mejor que se me ocurrió

Phoenix: ¿no es tan estúpido como para tragarse eso?

Juez: ahora todo está claro, el acusado es tan estúpido que ni siquiera pudo hacer un simple disclamer

Phoenix: (¿se lo creyó?) pensó incrédulo el abogado

Juez: pero claro, para poder demostrar que su cliente es estúpido sin remedio, necesitara un testimonio que lo confirme

Entonces a Phoenix se le prendió en foco

Phoenix: ¡para eso está la chica aquí presente! ¿No es cierto? Pregunto a la chica

¿?: Baya que son igual de lentos que el autor de este fic

Juez: por favor señorita pase a declarar, pero antes día su nombre

¿?: ¿Mi nombre? , mi nombre es algo que jamás debe ser rebelado

Phoenix/maya: (otra mas) pensaron ambos mientras le bajaba sudor de la nuca

¿?: Pero por ahora soy conocida como stalkerreading, pero díganme (sk) para abreviar

Juez: ok señorita sk pase a declarar

La chica se tele transporto hacia el estrado

Todos (menos yo) quedaron wtf

Phoenix: ¿de casualidad no es nieta de Goku?

Juez: bueno señor Phoenix comience el interrogatorio

Phoenix se iba a acercar al estrado para interrogar a la testigo pero antes maya le dice en un susurro

Maya: recuerda Nick, debes demostrar que nuestro cliente es idiota y ganaremos el juicio

Phoenix solo asiente

Se va en dirección al estrado

Phoenix: muy bien señorita stalker

Sk: ¿diga?

Phoenix: ¿a qué se dedica?

Sk: soy inspectora de galletas

Maya: ¿galletas? , que rico, ¿me da una? Dijo maya babeando un poco

Sk: no ese tipo de galletas, ¿podemos pasar al punto?

Phoenix: ¿usted diría que el autor de este fic es estúpido?

Sk: ¿se da cuenta de que no distingue entre la v y la b verdad?

Phoenix: ¿eso es un sí? Dijo confundido el abogado

Stalker se da un facepalm

Sk: si, es estúpido

Phoenix: ¿y en qué nivel describiría la idiotez del acusado?

Sk: (poniéndose l mano en la barbilla de la máscara) diría que alta pero eso sería un insulto a todos los idiotas del mundo

Niki: si no estuviera en juicio te enviaría a la sexta dimensión se oyó mi voz al fondo

Phoenix: entonces ¿usted diría que es tan idiota…

Niki: prefiero el termino discapacitado intelectual elevado dije defendiendo lo poco que me quedaba de honor

Phoenix: cambio la pregunta, ¿usted diría que mi cliente es tan "discapacitado intelectual" como para olvidar la regla numero 1 de todo fic, que es hacer siempre un disclamer?

Sk: ¿todavía lo duda?

Phoenix: perfecto, no más preguntas

Phoenix: como puede ve su señoría, mi cliente es un total idio…digo discapacitado intelectual

Juez: si ya me quedo claro, creo que tendré que dejarle ir pero con un curso intensivo de ortografía

Mark: protesto, aunque tenga un testimonio, eso no indica que la testigo este diciendo la verdad dijo el abogado ciego

Juez: si es cierto

Mark: por lo que sabemos ella puede ser una actriz contratada para decir lo que declaro, es decir, ni siquiera sabemos cómo se conocieron la testigo y el acusado

Niki: de hecho fue una historia graciosa

Sk: si yo un día entre a internet a cumplir con mi labor de inspectora de galletas y entonces me encuentro con una abominación que se hacía llamar fic, se los juro no tenia errores, tenia **horrores ortográficos** , y adivinen quien era el autor, este idiota de aquí, dijo señalándome

Juez: espera un momento ¿tú escribes fic?

Niki: si la razón por la que estamos en este juicio es porque olvide poner un disclamer en una de mis obras, pero ¿Cómo es que no sabía eso? Usted es el juez

Juez: ah es por eso, yo pensé que habías robado la patente de un sawduich

Todos se cayeron de espaldas al estilo anime

Phoenix: ¿Qué no presto atención a todo lo que dijimos durante el juicio?

Juez: la verdad no dijo apenado

Todos hacen facepalm

Juez: ¿y cuál fue el fic?

Niki: uno que se llama "el extraño de verde"

Juez: espera un aguacate, digo un segundo, tú eres el autor de esa maravilla

Niki: si

Juez: cuando vas a sacar el siguiente capítulo, dejaste un final demasiado abierto

Niki: de hecho ya lo tengo listo lo iba a subir en cuando terminara el juicio

Juez: no puedo esperar tanto, le exijo que lo lea ahora mismo como testimonio

Niki: ya pues no se desespere

Niki: aprovecha para buscar pruebas a mi favor dije en un susurro a mi abogado

Phoenix: pero me voy a perder la historia

Niki: ¡QUE BUSQUES DIJE! Dijo con voz de ultratumba

Phoenix: (asustado) claro, vamos maya, ¿maya? Llamo a su amiga pero entonces se dio cuenta de que esta estaba con mi prima Sara comiendo palomitas

Maya/Sara: no vamos a perdernos esta historia

Phoenix se tuvo que ir solo a buscar pruebas

Niki: mejor comienzo

Comienza la historia

Respuestas y revelaciones parte 3

El astro mayor mejor conocido como el sol salía en el bosque y su rayo de luz alcanza a la mansión fantasmal, pero esto lejos de alegrar a sus habitantes, solo los hizo sentirse más tristes de lo que ya eran

Daisy estaba en su cuarto apenas pudo dormir anoche, se había quedado pensando en una escusa para que Luigi se quedara con ella en el reino champiñón y buscar alguna forma de ayudarlo, algún hechizo, cualquier cosa que no implicaran que se alejaría de ella para siempre

Pero sabía que esas esperanzas eran solo eso esperanzas

Sabía que en cuanto fueran al reino champiñón seria el adiós definitivo

Ya no mas desayuno juntos

Ya no más secretos

Ya no más monstruo

Ya no mas **Luigi**

Incluso iba a extrañar a los boo

Daisy se dirigió al baño sin ánimo de hacer nada, ni siquiera tenía hambre, así que no desayunaría

Una vez en el baño

Daisy se miro en un espejo que estaba frente al lavamanos

Se vea demacrada y fatigada con gigantes bolsas negras bajo los ojos, y cabello despeinado, parecía todo menos un princesa

Abrió el grifo del agua, vio por un rato al agua caer tan cristalina y pura

Daisy se lavo la cara con esa agua, esa mañana estaba especialmente fría, no le importo, incluso le aliviaba, necesitaba borrar esas horribles marcas de su cara, si este era su ultimo día con Luigi luciría lo mejor posible solo para él pensó mientras tomaba un cepillo de pelo

Mientras con Luigi

Con el fontanero verde las cosas no eran diferentes de hecho eran peores a diferencia de la princesa él no había dormido, sus ojeras eran más grandes, se veía extremadamente pálido, hasta incluso podía jurar oír la risa burlona de su contraparte, riéndose sínicamente de su dolor

Por lo menos había aprovechado su insomnio para buscar una mochila y llenarlas de cosas que podrían necesitar en su viaje, solo lo esencial, agua, algo de comida una cuerda, bengalas entre otras cosas

Hacía rato que estaba sentado en el sillón donde daisy lo puso después de la pelea, esperando a que despertara, podía notar la pesadez en el aire ni siquiera los boo se atrevían a salir

Pobres ambos

Ambos eran igual de miserables e ese momento

Ella con un reino al que debía poner sobre todas las cosas, incluido el

El con una maldición que lo hacía peligroso para todos, incluido ella

La vida había cruzado sus caminos

Los hizo encariñarse entre ellos

Y ahora los separaba cruelmente

Pobres seres miserables

Lo único bueno de esto era que ambos tenían una cosa en común

Ambos eran miserables

Luigi voltio hacia la escalera cuando oyó unos pasos que bajaban

Se levanto del sillón y se puso al final de la escalera

Ella bajo llevaba el mismo vestido que usaba el día que la encontró en e rio

Ambos miraron sus caras, los dos se dieron cuenta de que ambos pasaron una mala noche

Luigi se dio cuenta de que ella al menos había intentado arreglarse

El apenas se había cepillado los dientes

Ninguno de los dos se animaba a hablar solo estaban ahí

Luigi: ¿quieres comer algo? Pregunto para romper el hielo

Daisy: no gracias no tengo hambre

Luigi: pues entonces debemos salir de una vez, es camino es algo largo a pie

Ambos se encaminaron a la puerta principal, una vez salieron daisy se dio vuelta para ver la mansión de frente, era la primera vez que lo hacía, era hermosa

Ambos continuaron por la parte de enfrente de la mansión aun habían huellas de la batalla de ayer

Siguieron hasta la parte donde comenzaba el bosque

Luigi que iba guiando se detuvo en esa parte

Luigi: en esta parte tienes que cerrar los ojos

Daisy: ¿cerrar los ojos? Dijo insegura

Luigi: ¿Qué pasa? , ¿Ya no confías en mí? Dijo con un tono de voz serio pero a la vez desanimado

Daisy: si confió en ti dijo está cerrando los ojos

Y cuando los volvió abrir estaba junto a Luigi en el camino donde su carroza había sido atacada

Daisy se impresiono un poco, por ya a estas alturas ya casi nada puede sorprenderla

Luigi: el reino es en esa dirección (apuntando) si nos apuramos llegaremos antes de que caiga el sol

Daisy solo asintió

Siguieron caminando sin hablarse el uno al otro

Solo caminaban bajo el sol brillante

Estaban tan callados que se podía oír al viento chocar contra las hojas

Ambos estaban metidos en sus pensamientos

Luigi por su parte pensaba en que decir para calmar el ambiente

Daisy pensaba en formas para pedirle a Luigi que se quedase con ella

Luigi: ¿quieres jugar un juego?

A daisy esto le tomo por sorpresa

Daisy: claro, ¿Qué juego?

Luigi: preguntas y respuestas, mi hermano y yo lo jugábamos cuando íbamos de la casa al reino champiñón

Daisy: nunca lo he jugado ¿Cómo se juega?

Luigi: yo pregunto, tú respondes, luego tú preguntas y yo respondo, ninguno puede negarse a las preguntas

Daisy: pero yo ya te pregunte todo lo que quería saber

Luigi: ¿segura?

La verdad era que no quería saber que sucedió el día del accidente

Daisy: la verdad no

Daisy: ¿Y quien empieza?

Luigi: las damas primero

Daisy sonrió ligeramente al parecer un poco del Luigi feliz estaba hay

Daisy pensó en que peguntar

Daisy: ¿Qué fue lo que pensaste la primera vez que me viste? , no espera el cambio, ¿cómo fue que me encontraste? , recuerdas me lo ibas a decir pero entonces…daisy se queda callada para no recordarle lo que paso esa noche

Pero fue en vano Luigi bajo la mirada algo triste

Luigi: cierto, no pude contártelo

Luigi: déjame comenzar

Flash back

Era una noche de lluvia fuerte

La mansión se encontraba inundada en silencio sepulcral, solo se escuchaba la lluvia caer y chocar contra el techo

El dueño de esta mansión veía por una ventana hacia el bosque

Su mirada perdida, mostrando tristeza y soledad

Pero entonces se oyó un gran

BOMMMM

El dueño de la mansión fijo su vista en la dirección por la que vino el ruido se dio cuenta de que venía del único camino del bosque

Luigi: (posiblemente sean ladrones causando problemas)

Luigi intento ignorar el fuerte sentido del deber que le recorría el cuerpo

Esa sensación de hacer lo correcto sin importar que

Luigi salió corriendo a buscar un impermeable

Era imposible rechazar sus instintos

Iría a ayudar a quien sea que estuviera en problemas

Y quizás así pagaría por sus pecados y si no, al menos se sentiría mejor consigo mismo

Una vez encontró el impermeable (de color verde) se lo puso y salió hacia afuera

Podía sentir el viento helado golpear su cara con fuerza

Se detuvo un momento y cerró los ojos era mejor usar el hechizo de la mansión a su favor y mirar quienes eran las personas que estaban cerca le gustaba ser precavido

Podía sentir la presencia de algunas personas en el camino, pero dos especial mente le llamaron la atención

Esas dos presencias se dirigían hacia el bosque, al parecer una estaba persiguiendo a la otra

Al final la presencia que era perseguida llego a una catarata que estaba cerca se detuvo un momento y se lanzo al agua, la que la estaba persiguiendo se detuvo en la parte de arriba de la cascada y después se fue

Luigi se transporto cerca de la cascada y busco a la presencia que se había lanzado, se acerco un poco y pudo ver un figura de color naranja en la orilla al parecer estaba a punto de desfallecer

Hubiera jurado que dijo monstruo antes de desmayarse pero no escucho bien

Se acerco y noto que era una chica una linda chica de vestido naranja y pelo castaño

Luigi se acerco a la chica y al cargo a la mansión

Al parecer las demás presencias se habían ido sin que se diera cuenta

Una vez en la mansión la puso acostada en un sillón, la pobre chica estaba sonrojada, al parecer estar bajo la lluvia la había enfermado tenía fiebre

Luigi también tenía un leve sonrojo, pero era porque la ropa húmeda de la chica causabas ciertas reacciones en él, no era que no las había tenido antes, aunque era raro, nunca había tenido este tipo de reacciones por este tipo de cosas, ni siquiera cuando encontró a Mario y a peach en… (Se sacudió un poco) aun tenia pesadillas sobre eso

Pero lo más probable era que su otro yo lo estuviera molestando poniendo pensamientos en su cabeza

Volviendo con la chica, la forma más efectiva para curar la fiebre era sudar así que fue a buscar unas cobijas que tenia

Una vez volvió se dispuso a ponérsela pero antes de hacerlo noto que tenía un collar en el cuello este decía "daisy"

Con que así se llamaba. Lindo nombre

Luego de arroparla le puso un pañuelo con agua caliente en la cabeza

Y se dispuso a esperar que despertara

Paso un día

Luigi remojaba el pañuelo de vez en cuando, ya no tenía fiebre pero era mejor prevenir

Hoy se vino dando cuenta que su tobillo estaba roto

Prefirió dejar que sanara normalmente solo por hoy

Paso otro día

Ya se veía mejor, todavía tenía el tobillo roto pero al menos la fiebre se había ido por ahora, si volvía de nuevo tendría que usar agua fría

Aun no despierta, si no lo hace mañana la llevo a algún hospital del reino champiñón, sin importar que lo trataran como un completo monstruo

Ahora que lo pensaba .la chica no parecía venir de ahí

Parecía venir de alguna especie de reino de flores o algo, ¿quizás era una princesa? , nadie se acercaba al camino del reino champiñón si no era por asuntos políticos, no desde el día del accidente, y también nadie usaba ese tipo de vestidos eran exclusivos de la realeza

Esa misma noche

Monte un poco de té de manzanilla

Ya es de noche y no puedo evitar preguntarme

¿Cómo me tratara esta persona?

Quizás como un héroe

Quizás como un monstruo

Al parecer lo voy a averiguar pronto, se está despertando

Me escondí en las sombras, para observar su reacción

Veo que luce confundida

Luigi: ¿o ya despertaste? Dije para que notara mi presencia

Luigi: tranquilízate le dije para calmarla

Daisy: no importa quién seas no tienes derecho a mandarme (intentando ponerse de pie)

Luigi: yo no aria eso si fuera tú le advertí

Daisy: a si ¿por qué no? , ¡Ah!, me duele el pie

Por lo visto era terca

Luigi: aun tienes el tobillo fracturado, no soy doctor, pero tomara algunos días en sanar le explique

Daisy: ¿quién eres?

Luigi: lo mismo te podría preguntar yo dije aunque ya sabía su nombre quería que ella misma lo confirmara

Daisy: al menos déjame ver tu rostro

Decidí salir

Luigi (saliendo de las sombras) Hola me presente

Espere alguna ración de "¡oh! Es el monstruo" o algo así

Pero simplemente se me quedo mirando

Daisy: ¿quién eres?

Luigi: soy el que te salvo de morir en la orilla del rio

Daisy: a si y ¿Por qué?

La verdad ni yo sabía

Luigi: vieja costumbre supongo

En ese momento sonó un silbido

Luigi: o creo que él te está listo

Daisy: ¿te?

Luigi: si de manzanilla ya te traigo un poco

Fui la cocina y volví con una taza de té para daisy

Daisy: gracias (dio un sorbo)

Luigi: de nada (poniéndole la mano en la frente)

Daisy: ¿pero qué?

Luigi: tienes fiebre,

Pasaste mucho tiempo en la lluvia, puedes usar la ducha para darte una ducha

Fin del flash back

Luigi: y ya te sabes el resto

Daisy estaba algo sonrojada especialmente por la parte donde dijo que era linda

Luigi: me toca, ¿Por qué ibas en carreta exactamente? , pudiste ir en avión

(Recuerden que el universo de Mario está lleno de inventos modernos)

Daisy: es una situación complicada veras, hace cientos de años atrás todos los reinos estaban en guerra por dominar más terreno que el otro, al final de esta guerra los únicos reinos que quedaron con inconvenientes entre sus frontera eran los reinos del champiñón y sarasaland

Así que hicieron un tratado de que ningún habitante del otro reino podía pasar la frontera del reino contrario si no era a pie o en carreta .se suponía que solo era una solución temporal hasta que se resolvieran los problemas de la frontera pero hasta el día de hoy no se han resuelto y por ende no puede subirme a un avión con rumbo al reino champiñón

Luigi: vaya no lo sabía, mira el reino se ve desde aquí

Dijo el fontanero señalando a un lejano pero visible reino, ambos reanudaron la marcha

Daisy se dio cuenta de que se le acaba el tiempo para saber lo que había sucedido aquel día

Es cierto se lo podría preguntar a peach o a cualquiera

Pero ella quería oír la versión de Luigi

Daisy suspiro hondo armándose de valor

Daisy: supongo que me toca a mi dijo con tono triste

Luigi: ¿quieres saber lo que paso verdad?

Daisy quedo con los ojos abiertos

Daisy: ¿Cómo lo…pero fue interrumpida

Luigi: lo intuí, tardaste mucho en preguntar

Daisy bajo la mirada avergonzada no sabía que era tan fácil de predecir

Luigi: supongo que tú mereces saber la verdad

 **CONTINUARA +FIN DEL CAP**

 **Y QUE LES PARECIO CHICOS**

 **PERDON SI ES UN FINAL MUY CORTANTE ES QUE HE TENIDO FALLOS TECNICOS CON LA PC Y LA TENGO QUE MANDAR A REPARAR**

 **SI NO SACO NUEVOS CAP SERA POR ESA RAZON**

 **ENSERIO SIENTO SI TARDO**

 **PERO ES LA UNICA COMPUTADORA QUE TENGO**

 **SIN MÁS QUE DECIR**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER NIKIGHK**

 **PLIS DEJEM REWIENS**


	11. la gran revelacion

Hola chicos como estas aquí es el siguiente cap. del extraño de verde, perdón por la tardanza pero es que mi PC esta medio dañada, la escuela no me deja en paz, y el tiempo a veces no rinde

Pero contra todo pronóstico traigo el cap.

Y que se que en juegos como súper Mario 64 el castillo de peach esta desolado pero en juegos como Mario y Luigi viaje al centro de bowser para el dos ,el castillo está rodeado por una ciudadela donde viven lo toad , así que usare la versión del dos para la historia , también quería aclarar que en dicho juego también se revela que peach tiene poderes telequineticos, solo para tenerlo en cuenta, por cierto en este cap. Luigi narra algunos hechos y quiero aclarar que las algunas de las cosas que narra Luigi a pesar de no estar presente en ese momento ,lo que quiero que entiendan es que Luigi no estuvo presente en algunos hechos pero igual lo sabe y por eso los puede narrar, tomen en cuenta que el maestro kinopio les dice a Mario y a Luigi "maestros"

Y también que ya estoy a punto de sacar el siguiente cap. de mi otro fic escuela de ineptos

Y sin más vamos al cap.

Capitulo 11: repuestas y revelaciones: la gran revelación

Luigi comenzaba a narrar los hechos que avían ocurrido aquel fatídico día que todos denominaban como "el accidente"

Flash back hace 1año y 6 meses

Los rayos del ardiente astro rey (el sol) salían por el horizonte despertando a las masas que Vivian en el reino champiñón especialmente en la ciudadela que rodeaba el castillo

Todos los habitantes empezaban sus días con entusiasmo y alegría típica de ellos

En el castillo no era diferente, el maestro kinopio estaba hiendo hacia la habitación de su protegida y alumna la princesa peach

Kinopio toco la puerta antes de entrar, no hubo respuesta así que entro con cautela y en la oscuridad de la habitación pudo divisar en la cama un bulto envuelto en sabanas de color rosa

El maestro kinopio sabia bien que ella se había quedado despierta hasta tarde para adelantar el papeleo de hoy y poder tener el día libe porque cierto fontanero rojo venia hoy

Pero sin embargo ella era el ejemplo del reino y no creía que pararse tarde era un buen ejemplo, ya tendría tiempo de descansar

El maestro kinopio esenio la luz del cuarto

El bulto en la cama emitió un quejido y se revolvió aun más en su cubierta de sabanas

Kinopio: vamos princesa ya es hora de levantarse dijo abriendo las cortinas de las ventanas para dejar la luz entrar

La princesa emitió un quejido

Kinopio: vamos princesa, el maestro Mario va estar aquí en poco tiempo

La princesa se sentó en su cama con el ojo cerrado

Estaba toda despeinada y se podían notar pequeñas ojeras adornaban sus ojos

La soberana del reino se froto los ojos y emitió un bostezo antes de levantarse

Peach: buenos días saludo al maestro toad

Kinopio: buenos días, en el baño hay agua caliente

Peach: ¿no hay ningún pendiente hoy?

Kinopio: los hizo todo ayer princesa

Peach: uh, cierto

Kinopio: usted vallase a bañar, yo le arreglo el cuarto

Peach: muchas gracias dijo para dirigirse al baño

Kinopio: no hay de que

Y mientras la princesa haces sus cosas en el baño a muchos kilómetros de ahí atravesando el bosque boo se encontraban los hermanos fontaneros más famosos de todo el mundo, iban en dirección al reino champiñón a visitar a la princesa peach, hacia un mes que no iban al reino

Mario: hey Luigi, ¿crees que la princesa le guste nuestro regalo? Dijo el fontanero rojo mostrándole una caja con un moño

Luigi: si Mario, por quinta vez Mario si le va gustar, si le gusto la gorra sucia que le regalaste hace un año, este le va a gustar

Mario: no era sucia, era que no me dio tiempo de lavarla

Luigi: solo, dale el regalo y déjame disfrutar el recorrido

Mario: oye ¿no nos puedes tele transportar con tu magia del bosque?

Luigi: podría, pero es más gracioso ver cómo te pones nervioso mientras más nos acercaos al reino

Mario: ¿sabes a veces eres malvado?

Luigi solo puso una sonrisa

Ambos siguieron caminando tranquilamente

Mientras en el reino champiñón

La princesa se había terminado de vestir y entonces vio en su mesita de noche una gorra algo destruida y sucia pero a pesar de la apariencia para ella significaba muchas cosas, cosas que hacían que su corazón palpitara a mil por hora y que sus mejillas se tiñeran de carmesí

En eso se acerca a la ventana de su habitación y observa al reino, esas personas tan tranquilas

A veces se preguntaba, ¿Qué podía ofrecerles ella?

¿Una princesa que era secuestrada y un reino que rea invadido cada cierto tiempo? , no eran cosas que un buen reino debería tener, pero aun así la gente champiñón sonreían con fuerza, nunca había visto una sola cara triste entre ellos, parte de eso se lo ebria especialmente a Mario y a Luigi, todo podría estar perdido pero mientras estuvieran hay para salvarlos, ellos eralas esperanza del pueblo

Dio un suspiro

Seguro Mario tardaría un poco en llegar, quizás le daba tiempo de cocinar algo

Mientras se dirigía a la cocina pudo notar unas nubes grises que estaban en el cielo

Peach: espero que no llueva dijo la princesa para si

Mientras con los hermanos Mario

Ambos se acercaban al reino

Se podía notar como Mario se emocionaba se le podía notar un semblante de emoción que intentaba ocultar, muy mal cabe destacar, Luigi solo se reía sigilosamente, su hermano era demasiado obvio, bueno la princesa también era obvia, eran tal para bucal, de hecho uno siempre se pregunta ¿por qué es que no están juntos?

Era gracioso verlos cuando estaban juntos, creo que una gelatina tiembla menos

Pero qué más da, solo podían se podía esperece a que su hermano se decidiera a declararse, pero mientras tanto, siempre se podía echarse unas risas de sus intentos fallidos

Entonces llegaron a la entrada, los guardias los reconocieron de inmediato y los dejaron entrar

La gente se veía muy alegre y los saludaba al verlos pasar

Era bueno ver el reino en paz y tranquilidad de vez en cuando

Una vez llegaron a la puerta del castillo

Guardia1: maestro Mario, ¿Cómo ha estado?

Mario: muy bien, ¿todo ha estado tranquilo?

Guardia1: si maestro, todo ha estado calmado

Mario: perfecto, es bueno un poco de calma

Guardia1: por

La princesa lo está

Esperando

El guardia intento ocultar una sonrisa al ver como su héroe se sonrojaba

Guardia1: está en la cocina

Mario: (sonrojado) muchas gracias

Y sin más se fue

Entonces el guardia noto a Luigi que se estaba aguantando las ganas de carcajearse

Guardia: ¿nuestra apesta sigue en pie? Pregunto el guardia con entusiasmo

Luigi: claro que si, ¿te acuerdas como va no?

Guardia1: claro, si se declara en menos de un mes gano mil monedas para mí…..

Luigi: pero si lo hace en un año o más .Son mil para mi dijo el fontanero

La frase del soldado

Guardia1: ¿a que lo hace hoy?

Luigi: ya perdí la cuenta de cuantos días me dije lo mismo

Y Luigi entro al castillo

Mientras tanto con los tortolos

Mario siguió un pequeño tarareo de una melodía que lo llevo a la cocina

El sabía que ella tardeaba esa melodía, en especial cuando hacia pasteles

El se acerca a la cocina temblaba como gelatina

Entro a la cocina, ella estaba de espaldas a él al parecer estaba sacando un pastel del horno

El se acerca unos pasos

Se aclaro la garganta para no tomarla por sorpresa

Ella se voltio

Mario sintió como su cara se volvía del mismo color que su ropa

Mario: buenos días, princesa dijo este para culminar con una reverencia

La princesa solo puso un gesto de confusión total

Peach: Mario ya te dije que no me dijeras así dijo esta en tono burlón

Mario se sintió algo tonto, ella le había dicho a él y a su hermano que dejaran de tratarla de "su majestad" y empezaran a tratarse como los amigos de la infancia que eran realmente

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un

Que el fontanero de rojo se acordó del presente que había

Para la soberana del reino champiñón

Mario: Luigi y yo le trajimos este obsequio dijo el fontanero refiriéndose a la caja envuelta en un moño

Peach tomo y con una sonrisa sincera dijo

Peach: gracias dijo la princesa recibiendo el regalo

Peach: dele gracias de mi parte a Luigi, ¿por cierto donde esta? Pregunto la princesa al no notar la presencia del fontanero menor

Mario se quedo estático, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que su hermano menor no estaba

Mario: estaba al lado mío hace un momento explico el fontanero

Peach: ven vamos a

, tengo algo que decirles dijo la princesa tomando de la mano a Mario para ir en búsqueda del fontanero que faltaba

Mario por su parte estaba

Por el tacto de las manos de la princesa, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero esta vez se sentía más especial

Mientras tanto con Luigi

El fontanero menor estaba viendo con detalle los cuadros de una de los pasillo del

Ese lugar era enorme, siempre que venía

Se encontraba algo

Nuevo, lo bueno de esto era que siempre tenía algo nuevo que hacer mientas mari y peach se sentían incómodos entre

Sí, enserio quería perder esa apuesta, nunca había deseado tanda en su vida en tener una deuda

Volviendo a los cuadros del pasillo tenía toda una variedad de retratos hechos a mano, los personajes que habían en los recuadros parecían cobrar vida cuando los mirabas fijamentes, ojala sea eso y no un fantasma, ya tenía suficientes con los que tenía en la mansión

En los retratos figuraban personas como las antiguas princesas que fueron convertidas en reinas y gobernaron con sabiduría

El esperaba con ansias el día en el que su amiga de la infancia (peach) pasara a formar parte de los retratos

También estaban algunos reyes en sus años de juventud, entre ellos el padre de peach

Luigi se persigno una cruz mientras murmuraba

Luigi: que en paz descanse

Pobre hombre, nadie se esperaba ese infarto, menos mal que el maestro kinopio estaba ahí para cuidar de la en ese momento indefensa peach de apenas unos cuantos años de edad

Luigi a veces pensaba en las posibilidades de convencer al rey boo de contactar al espíritu del padre de peach, solo para que viera lo mucho que había crecido su hija, pero ese era otra historia

Una voz interrumpió los pensamientos de Luigi

Peach: Luigi, ¿estás ahí? Decía peach mientras agitaba una mano en la vista del fontanero para que le prestara atención

Luigi: ah, oh, ¿Cómo esta princesa? Saludo el chico de verde

Peach: vaya llevo un minuto llamándote

Luigi: perdón, solo estaba un poco…pensativo

Peach: bueno, no importa, tengo algo que decirles

Luigi: ¿les? Pregunto Luigi extrañado de que la princesa hablara en plural

Peach: si, a ti y a Mario

Fue entonces que Luigi se dio cuenta de que su hermano estaba detrás de peach totalmente sonrojado

Luigi tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para evitar reírse

Peach: los que les iban a decir, es que un reino vecino nos ha pedido hacer un convenio, que beneficiara a ambo reinos

Luigi: ¿enserio? ¿Cual reino?

Peach: el reino de sarasaland

Luigi: ¿sarasaland? ¿Qué no es el reino que salvo Mario la otra vez?

Peach: si, la princesa de ese reino y yo somos grandes amigas

Mario: oh si me acuerdo de ella dijo Mario recordando a la princesa que salvo una vez

Luigi: ¿y qué convenio harán exactamente?

Peach: me voy a reunir con el rey para discutir los términos

Luigi: ¿el va a venir?

Peach: no de hecho, quiere que vaya hacia su reino y quería preguntarles si querían acompañarme

Mario: yo voy

Luigi: no lo sé, quizás me quede en casa

Mario: vamos Luigi, a lo mejor te la pasas bien

Peach: si, posiblemente te lleves más que bien con la princesa de allá dijo la princesa con tono que hacía pensar que estaba sugiriendo algo

Luigi arqueo una ceja intentando descifrar el mensaje oculto que le intentaba dar la princesa

Luigi: está bien yo voy dijo rindiéndose ante la petición de la princesa

Peach: perfecto, saldremos mañana

Luigi: así por cierto princesa ¿le gusto nuestro regalo?

Entonces peach se dio cuenta de algo

Peach: lo deje en la cocina, ahora vuelvo, espérenme en la sala del trono dijo esta hiendo en dirección a la cocina

Los hermanos hicieron caso a la princesa y se encaminaron al dicho lugar

Luigi: ¿y qué tal te fue? , ¿Pudiste hablarle asolo te quedaste mirándola?

Mario: cállate dijo infantilmente el fontanero rojo

Pero ese momento se vio interrumpido por un fuerte trueno que sonó afuera

Ambos se acercaron a una ventana y vieron en el cielo un cumulo de nubes negras llenas de truenos

Entonces de las nubes empezaron a barcos voladores con el símbolo de bowser

Mario: oh no

Entonces los barcos empezaron a lanzar bob-bomb en dirección al castillo

Luigi: ¡al suelo!

Las bombas destruyeron una parte del castillo dejando un hueco en la sala del trono y otros lugares

Los hermanos fontaneros estaban confundidos por lo general bowser no era tan destructivo

No había tiempo de pensar, parakopas y paragombas estaban ingresando al castillo por el hueco que había dejado la explosión

Entonces Mario se dio cuenta de algo, una de las partes donde hubo una explosión estaba cerca de la cocina

Mario: ¿Dónde está la princesa? , Puede que este herida! hay que ayudarla ¡

Luigi: está en la cocina, ve por ella, yo distraeré a enemigos

Mario: ¿seguro que puedes con esto?

Luigi: no, tienes que ir yo estaré bien dijo Luigi poniendo la seguridad de otra personas por encima de la suya como siempre

Mario: está bien dijo el fontanero no muy convencido

Luigi solo asintió

Mario: volveré a ayudarte

Mario corrió camino a la cocina mientras Luigi iba a interceptar a los enemigos para evitar que siguieran avanzando

Una vez llego frente a ellos se dispuso a saltarles encima pero pronto comenzaron a llegar mas y mas

Luigi: vaya, parece que bowser va en serio

Mientras tanto en uno de los barcos flotantes

Bowser: ¿estás seguro que funcionara? Dijo preguntando a la presencia misteriosa que en realidad era la mente maestra de este ataque

¿?: Claro que si, una vez obtenga el control sobre él, tendremos la victoria asegurada dijo con un tono de pura maldad la entidad misteriosa

Bowser aun no estaba seguro, pero iban ganando, tener un seguro de vida no le caía mal

Volviendo con la acción

Luigi saco de su overol un caparazón rojo y lo pateo para golpear a una gran cantidad de enemigos, luego vio que otra carga de bob-bomb estaba calendo en paracaídas

El saco una flor de fuego y se convirtió en Luigi fuego

Lanzo una bola de fuego (obvio) de sus manos que impacto con una bomba haciendo que estalle destruyendo a las otras en el acto

Luigi: ojala que Mario llegue rápido, esto se está poniendo peligroso

Mientras tanto con Mario

Mario corría por los pasillos en dirección a la cocina podía escuchar como Luigi combatió con las fuerzas de bowser

Dio la vuelta en una esquina solo tenía que cruzar ese pasillo y llegaría a la cocina

O eso pensaba

Una explosión hizo que se cayera una parte el techo del pasillo donde estaba levantando una gran barrera de

Apenas le dio tiempo de reaccionar y moverse a un lado para no ser aplastado

Una vez disipado el polvo, Mario se dio cuenta de que el camino que usaba estaba totalmente bloqueado por los escombros, tendría que usar otro camino

Mientras tanto con Luigi

Luigi se estaba comenzando a sentir cansado los enemigos no dejan de venir cada vez había mas y cada vez eran más fuertes, el piso ahora estaba lleno de monedas, el resultado de los enemigos caídos

Ya había usado todo sus champiñones, ojala que Mario llegara rápido

En ese momento se dio cuenta de algo, los enemigos estaban reduciendo el poder de sus ataques a propósito era como si solo hubieran querido cansarle

Ni siguiera se habían molestado en tocar el reino solo habían destruido el castillo

En ese momento una oleada de gombas tanuki (mapache) se acercaban junto a un Gomba gigante Luigi lanzo una gran bola de fuego con lo que le quedaba de sus fuerzas la bola destruyo a los gombas que se convirtieron en un montón de monedas

Luigi cayó de rodillas víctima del cansancio en ese momento un shyguys le lanzo un bob-bomb, la explosión lo alcanzo antes de que pudiera reaccionar quitándole el poder de fuego cuando estaba a punto de desmayarse pudo observar como bowser caía frente al junto a un ser que no reconoció

Mientras con Mario

El fontanero rojo al fin llegaba a la cocina

Qué suerte que había encontrado un pasaje secreto que daba directo ahí

Al entrar vio que la explosión había provocado que gran parte de la cocina se viniera abajo por ese motivo Mario tubo buscar y rebuscar en los escombros para encontrar a la princesa en ese momento vio una cabellera rubia

Mario: ¡princesa! Dijo este para mover unos pedazos de escombros que cubrían el cuerpo de la dama

Estaba aparentemente bien solo una pequeña herida en la frente por la que derramaba un pequeño hilo de sangre, al parecer había usado sus poderes para evitar ser aplastada por los escombros

Mario la tomo y se la llevo por el pasaje secreto que a la vez daba al jardín principal

Mario: uff menos mal que existe esta cosa dijo refiriéndose al pasaje secreto

De repente el maestro kinopio se aparece de repente

Mario: maestro kinopio ¿Cómo llego aquí?

Kinopio: maestro Mario, ¿se encuentra bien? , un grupo de toad y yo logramos salir

Mario: si deben ayudar a la princesa peach dijo dándole a la desmayada princesa al anciano toad

En ese momento una fuerte luz empezó a salir de donde se encontraba la sala del trono

Mario: ¡Luigi esta ahí! Dijo el fontanero hiendo en dirección a donde se encontraba su hermano

Unos minutos antes con Luigi

El bigotón verde despertaba podía sentir que estaba amarrado con cadenas de chom-chom los bolas con dientes lo sujetaban fuertemente para impedirle cualquier posibilidad de escape

Bowser: Jajaja veo que al fin despiertas Mario verde

Luigi: creo que te equivocaste de rehén

Bowser: ¿con que aun tienes sentido del humor? Vemos cuanto te dura, l verdad es que quería presentarte a un amigo

Luigi subió la vista para observar a un ser de complexión delgada de colores animados que levitaba encima de la tortuga/dragón y tenia apariencia de bufón

Pero lo que mas sorprendía era que estaba hecho de papel

Luigi: ¿y tu quien eres? Dijo Luigi sorprendido

¿?: Solo soy un payaso ¿acaso no te gustan los payasos? Dijo este con voz animada

Luigi: espera un momento, ¿papel? , ¡Tú vienes De la dimensión de paper Mario! Dijo Luigi dándose cuenta de lo obvio

¿?: Felicidades, descubriste lo obvio, solo por eso te voy a dar un premio dijo este cargando alguna especie de magia en sus manos

Luigi: espera ¿Qué vas a hacerme? Dijo este un poco asustado

¿?: Tranquilo amiguito, solo te hare **MEJOR** , por cierto es posible que duela **MUCHO** dijo lanzándole un rayo a Luigi que alumbro todo la sala del trono con una potente luz

Luigi sintió un fuerte dolor en todo su cuerpo

Luigi gritaba en agonía

Pero en un momento todo se volvió negro

Luigi despertó en una especie de mundo infinito blanco lo único que no era de color blanco era una especie de planeta pequeño que era donde Luigi estaba parado

Posiblemente no era más grande que un árbol

Pero de repente el planeta negro empezó a temblar y luego a deformarse como si de un millo de brazos se tratara los brazos estaban intentando agarrar a Luigi y hundirlo en el centro del planeta

El intentaba oponer resistencia pero fue inútil término siendo cubierto por completo por la oscuridad

Mientras tanto afuera

El Luigi real estaba cubierto de humo resultado del rayo de magia recibido

Bowser: ¿era necesario que le doliera?

¿?: Veras al de papel solo tuve que ignotizarlo pero entonces se podría librar fácilmente del hechizo aquí no tengo la fuerza para lograr un conjuro completo de ahí el dolor y este al ser de carne y hueso necesite una magia mas "directa" ¿me entiendes?

¿?: Aparte, ¿sabes lo difícil que es trasplantar un ser de papel a un cuerpo real?

En ese momento llega Mario

Mario: ¡bowser! ¿Qué le hiciste mi hermano? Dijo este adoptante posición de combate

Bowser se iba a lanzar a pelear pero la presencia misteriosa le detuvo

¿?: Que "el" se encargue

Entonces el ser misterioso señalo a Mario y dijo

¿?: Sin piedad

En ese momento unas luces grises resaltaron del humo y ames

De que Mario se diera cuenta fue alcanzado por un golpe que lo mando a volar ala ciudadela que da al reino

Bowser: con que este es el poderoso, **mr. l** dijo este viendo el tremendo poder que poseía el ahora oscuro ser

El nuevo ser de un salto llego a la ciudadela y empezó a destruir todo lo que hubiera a su paso

Pero nadie podía verlo porque se movía demasiado rápido

Mario se levanto de su cráter que había hecho al caer

Pero tan pronto se lento recibió otro golpe del ser que lo mando a volar de nuevo

Mario: (sea lo que sea esa cosa, golpea como mole y desaparece como relámpago)

Mario cayó cerca de una fuente

Mario: tengo una idea

Mario se metió a la fuente y saco de su overol una flor de hielo y cerró los ojos pudo oír como el viento era cortado por el ser que corría a una velocidad increíble

Pero tan pronto oyó un chapoteo activo su poder de hielo congelando el agua de la fuente congelándole un pie a su rival

Mario pudo observar con claridad como el ser con el que combatía era Luigi

Chan, cham, cham (menudos efectos)

Mario: ¿Luigi? Dijo sorprendido de ver a su hermano atacándolo pero se dio cuenta de que a pesar de ser su hermano no lucia como él , su ropa había cambiado , ahora era evidentemente más fuerte y su aura se sentía hotel y muy oscura , era como su fuera una persona totalmente diferente

Mario: ¿Qué te sucede?

El ser oscuro no le prestó atención y levanto un puño para cargarlo de energía de trueno y golpeo el hielo que tenia prisionero a su

Pie, luego fijo su vista a su rival y sin mediar palabra empezó a lanzar golpe hacia Mario

Mario raciono rápido y creo

Un escudo de hielo para blofear

Los golpes del ser oscuro

Los golpes lo hacían retroceder y el escudo se hacia

A pesar de estar hecho de duro hielo

Mario creaba escudos según como el nuevo ser los rompía

Mario: Luigi, ¿Qué te pasa? Soy tu hermano Mario que no me reconoces

Entonces la presencia misteriosa de antes aparece en el campo

¿?:

Ya no es Luigi, ahora es mr. l , un maquina de destrucción totalmente perfecta , no habla , no siente , solo obedece y destruye

Mario: ¿Quién eres?

¿?: Como posiblemente mueras ahora, te lo diré, yo soy dimento el bufón

Mario: ¡devuelve a mi hermano!

Dimento: Tu hermano esta muerto

Mario se puso pálido al escuchar estas palabras

Dimento: me quedaría a verte caer pero me tengo que ir, bye dijo para desaparecer

Mario estaba en shock pero un golpe lo devolvió a la realidad el ser llamado mr. L había vuelto a romper el escudo, no era tiempo para sorprenderse, ahora debía evitar que siguiera lastimando a ms personas

La batalla fue brutal y no se tienen muchos detalles de la lucha pero solo se sabe que en un momento de la pelea la princesa peach intento intervenir pero casi fue asesinada, por suerte fue salvada por el héroe de rojo, el hecho de casi perder a su amada le dio valor e ira Mario lo cual hizo que ganara la pelea

Una vez completada la pelea

Luigi abría los ojos, estaba aturdido, no podía recordar nada, lo último que recordaban era que el reino estaba bajo ataque de un ser desconocido, luego un tipo raro le lanzo una especie de magia y después todo era oscuridad

Luigi examino su entorno, estaba en una de las plazas del reino, había destrucción por todas partes, había casas destruidas, arboles incendiándose, a lo lejos se podía ver el castillo también estaba destruido

Entonces oyó una voz que le dijo

Mario: ¿Estas satisfecho con lo que lograste?

Luigi voltio hacia el origen de esa voz

Y entonces miro era Mario, pero tenía toda la ropa destruida, como si hubiera peleado contra algo o alguien

Luigi se recupero de su aturdimiento y se puso de pie

Luigi: hermano, ¿Qué paso? Dijo confundido, caminando hacia Mario

Mario: ¡no te acerques! Grito Mario y luego le lanzo una bola de fuego

Luigi la esquivo y se quedo sorprendido, ¿porque su hermano lo ataco?

Luigi: ¿Qué te pasa? Dijo confundido

Mario: ¿¡qué me pasa!? , ¿¡Qué te pasa a ti!? , primero atacas a todos, luego destruyes el reino, y casi matas a peach y preguntas ¿Qué pasa? Dijo furioso Mario

Luigi estaba en shock

¿Atacar a todos?

¿Destruir a todos?

¿¡MATAR A PEACH!?

¿De qué hablaba su hermano? , el sería incapaz de una cosa así

Pero entonces, los recuerdos vinieron a su mente como un puñetazo en la quijada, podía recordarlo todo

El caos, la destrucción, se podía verse a sí mismo haciendo eso, era como si lo volviera a vivir todo ese mal

Luigi: yo, no sé lo que me paso dijo temeroso

Mario: no me importa lo que haya pasado, si no te vas ahora, tendré que destruirte dijo apuntando una bola de fuego hacia su hermano

Luigi quedo petrificado en ese momento, su propio hermano lo estaba amenazando

Luigi solo salió corriendo hacia el bosque pero mientras corría pudo oír lo último que le dijo su hermano

¡Y NUNCA VUELVAS, MONSTRUO!

A Luigi esa frase le resonaba en la cabeza mientras corría por el bosque

Luigi estaba triste, de sus ojos brotaban densas lágrimas que pasaban por sus mejillas y caían al suelo

Fin del flash back

Daisy estaba anonadada con ese relato, no esperaba que fuera entraras

Al parecer la suerte no estaba de su lado

Habían llegado a la muralla que separaba al bosque con la ciudadela que rodeaba al castillo champiñón

Luigi: supongo que esto es el adiós

Daisy se estaba desesperando no quería que este fuera el adiós

Daisy sintió como sus lágrimas salían

Daisy: por favor Luigi podrías venir conmigo a sarasaland, nadie te reconocería parodias vivir en el castillo dijo daisy en un intento desperrado por no separarse de el

Luigi: seria igual de peligroso daisy, ya viste lo que paso

Daisy: por favor, no te separes de mi, por favor dijo casi en suplica

Luigi la tomo de la barbilla para verla a los ojos

Y le con la otra mano le saco las lagrimas

Luigi: ¿alguna vez te dije que eres hermosa? Dijo Luigi mirándola a los ojos

Daisy se perdió en sus profundos ojos azules como zafiro

Y sin que se lo esperara el beso

(Ya pueden gritar como fangirl)

Fue un beso tierno y suave, ambos cerraron los ojos para concentrarse en la experiencia

Parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, era como si todo lo demás ya no importara, solo estaban ellos

Pero el momento mágico termino cuando tuvieron que separarse para Omar aire

Ambos estaban sonrojados era grato saber que ambos se correspondían

Lástima que se tenían que separar

Luigi: adiós daisy dijo triste para dar vuelta hacia el bosque

Daisy: espera Luigi quiero darte esto dijo para darle el collar que le había dado su madre

Luigi lo guardo en su overol pero en un bolsillo único para las coas invaluables

Luigi: si algún día consigo el perdón, serás la primera persona a la que se lo diga

Y Luigi se fue al bosque a buscar la manera de perdonarse a si mismo

Mientras tanto daisy se decía a entrar y una vez haya resuelto los problemas de su reino ayudaría a Luigi a como dé lugar

Pero en la mente del fontanero rondaba una pregunta

¿Para qué quería bowser secuestrar a daisy?

Al parecer tendría que hacerle una visita al reptil

Fin del cap.

Y entonces termino de relatar el capitulo y veo las expresiones de mi publico

El juez está totalmente serio

Hideo kojima y shigeru miyamoto estaban abrazando y llorando

Mientras Phoenix había vuelto de buscar las pruebas

Maya estaba comiendo un pote gigante de helado

Y mi prima y stalker estaban analizando el fic

Niki: ¿y qué opinan?

Sara dio un paso al frente

Sara: solo una cosa

Entonces se abalanzo encima mío para intentar ahorcarme

Sara: (cabreada) ¿¡cómo te atreves a separarlos!? . ¿¡Sabes cuánto tiempo llevo esperando ese beso ¡?

Maya: si ese final fue cruel

Stalker: sinceramente fue muy a lo "serena y ash" luego no te quejen de que te demanden por copyright

Niki: dime que conseguiste las pruebas dije a Phoenix

Phoenix: no conseguí nada

Niki: oh mierda ya me jodi

Juez: he tomado una decisión

Niki: eso me recuerda, por favor pásense por mi otro fin "la decisión"

Juez: en fin, el juicio se suspende

Phoenix: ¿enserio? ¿Hasta cuándo?

Juez: hasta que mi corazón deje de estar roto dijo levantándose dejando chorros de lagrimas en su paso

Phoenix: ¿entonces ganamos?

Niki: ganamos dije celebrando como si hubiera ganado el mundial

Sara: ahí no dijo intentando irse e manera sigilosa pero entonces mi aura prendida en fuego la alcanzo

Niki: ¿con que intentando traicionarme eh?

Sara: oh no

Niki: tengo el castigo perfecto para ti dije teletransportandonos a los dos a un área desconocida

Phoenix: ¿ya me puedo ir a casa?

Fin del cap.

Perdonen la demora enserio sapero que en el fondo de su corazón encuentren el perdón

Y dejen un rewiens

De todas formas tengo planeado reeditar el cap.

Para mejorarlo

Bueno chao los quiero

Ojala les allá gustado y perdón por tantas aclaratorias


	12. la llegada

Alola chicos sean bienvenidos al nuevo cap.

Como se que quedaron expectantes con el ultimo cap. iré directo al grano

Pero antes el disclamer, aunque me gusta ver como maya molesta a Phoenix ni loco vuelvo a ese tribunal

Disclamer: nada me pertenece, execto la historia

Ahora comenzamos

Capitulo 12: la llegada

Daisy cruzo el puente que conectaba el bosque con el castillo un guardia la paro en la puerta

Guardia: identifíquese señorita dijo el guardia con voz autoritaria

Daisy vio al guardia y recordó que sus papeles se destruyeron junto a su carrosa

Daisy: es que estaba perdida en el bosque los últimos días dijo está mintiendo, no podía decir que estaba con la persona que destruyo medio reino por ováis razones

Guardia: ummm murmuro el guardia desconfiando

Daisy puso cara de perrito triste

Guardia: está bien, deme su nombre y acompáñeme hasta la embajada del reino que viene

Daisy: gracias, mi nombre es daisy

Guardia: espere ¿dijo daisy? Dijo este volteando la vista hasta una pared cercana

Daisy: si, ¿hay algún problema? Pregunto preocupada

Guardia: por favor acompáñeme dijo guiando a daisy adentro del reino

Daisy lo siguió sin fijase que en la pared deonde el guardia fijo la vista estaba un cartel de "perdido" con su foto en el

Una vez dentro del reino daisy pudo observar como gran parte de este estaba en reconstrucción

Pero aun así se veía alegre y lleno de vida

Guardia: por aquí, por favor dijo este señalando un auto de policía

Daisy: ¿estoy en problemas?

Guardia: no para nada solo quiero confirmar algo

Daisy solo subió al auto no estaba seguro de lo que pasaba pero no podría estar más segura que con un guardia

El auto arranco daisy se dedico a observar la ciudadela, había personas con sus puestos de venta que vendan todo tipo de cosas, desde recuerdos hasta baratijas que se rompían a los dos segundos de haberlas comprado, era interesante ver la diversidad de especies que poblaban el reino champiñón, había koopas, gombas y bob-bomb que habían decidido desertar el reino de las sombras y encontrar sus propias pasiones

Esas cosas hacían que daisy revalórala su vida, ¿acaso ella vivía su vida? , ¿O acaso tenía que privarse de ella por su reino, como lo hacían sus padres?

Guardia: ¿señorita está bien? Dijo el guardia al ver que daisy no respondía a su llamado

Daisy: ah, sí perdón, estaba viendo la ciudad explico la chica

Guardia: ah sí, es hermosa aun después de que ese monstruo ataco

Daisy se sintió un poco mal por cómo se refería a Luigi pero se hizo la desentendida para ver de qué manera veían la gente del pueblo al fontanero verde

Daisy: ¿monstruo? Dijo esta fingiendo miedo en su voz

Guardia: no se asuste señorita, el monstruo no ha vuelto a atacar, no desde que Mario lo venció

Daisy: ¿y que era ese monstruo?

Guardia: era horrible antes era un buen hombre y el pero la envidia lo consumió y ataco el reino a traición

Daisy: ¿enserio? Dijo esta fingiendo sorpresa y aguantándose la ira que sentía en ese momento

Daisy: ¿y usted estuvo ese día?

Guardia: la verdad no, estaba de vacaciones ese día dijo este explicando

Daisy: ¿entonces como sabes todo lo que me acabas de decir? Cuestiono esta

Guardia: eso fue lo que me contaron, pero de todas formas señorita, no se preocupe mientras este conmigo dijo este intentando parecer seguro de sí mismo

Daisy sabía lo que pasaba, el tipo intentaba coquetearle de paso hablar mal de Luigi sin lo, como si no tuviera suficiente ya con todo lo que había pasado

Daisy: ¿adónde estamos yendo exactamente? Dijo esta con un tono un poco brusco dando a entender que no disfrutaba la campaña del guardia

Guardia: tranquila ya estamos llegando dijo este sorprendido un poco por el repentino cambio e la chica

Daisy miro afuera del auto y vio que estaban entrando al castillo

Daisy quedo estupefacta, no sabía si su amiga de la infancia (peach) la reconocería, y ella reconocería a peach

Una vez llegaron a su destino se bajaron al frente de la puerta principal del castillo

El guardia guio a daisy a través del castillo , ella observaba con atención el castillo ,era la primera vez que venía desde hace años , la última vez fue cuando tenía 5 años muchas cosas había cambiado desde ese entonces .ahora había más personal ,había más retratos ,y un seguro una princesa atareada

En ese momento entraron en una puerta que los condujo al jardín interno trasero del castillo la luz del sol golpeo el rostro de daisy con fuerza dejándola ciega momentáneamente .cuando su vista se fue aclarando, pudo divisar un hermoso jardín lleno de flores de todos los colores y árboles cortados de formas peculiares .entre todo eso pudo observar una cabellera rubia que le pertenecía a una chica con un traje de jardinera (de color rosa cabe destacar)

El guardia se acerco a ella y dijo con vos sumisa

Guardia: ¿princesa? Soltó este con intención de llamar la atención de la chica

Esta que estaba arrancando unas cuantas hierbas malas del jardín volteo hacia el guardia, sus ojos zafiros brillaron

Guardia: tengo algo que mostrarle

El guardia se aparto del rango de visión de la princesa para que este viera a daisy que estaba un poco alejada

Peach abrió los ojos un poco

Daisy se sintió como un niño dando un discurso donde todos les prestan atención

Daisy: hola, es posible que te hayas olvidado de mi dijo para ver como la princesa se levantaba del suelo

Pudo ver que era alta, lo cual la sorprendió bastante, daisy solía ser la más alta de entre ellas dos

Daisy: puedes que no me creas pero…..y la explicación de daisy se vio interrumpida por un cálido abrazo de parte de la soberana del reino de los champiñones

Peach: daisy estaba tan preocupada por ti, te mande a buscar por todos lados dijo esta sin romper el abrazo

Daisy: ¿te acuerdas de mí? Menciono sorprendida

Peach: claro que si, eres mi amiga

En ese momento el guardia se aclara la garganta

Guardia: ¿princesa en cuanto a la….. Iba a pronunciar pero fue interrumpido

Peach: la recompensa se te dará junto a tu próximo pago dijo esta prediciendo lo que quería el guardia

El guardia se retiro dejando a las dos princesas solas

Daisy: ¿recompensa?, ¿tengo una? , ojala que sea bastante, mira que yo soy dama refinada y valgo bastante dijo de manera de broma

Peach: valla que lo es, por encontrarte va a recibir su sueldo de un año explico esta

Daisy: tanto, para eso hubiera caminado sola hasta el castillo

Peach: ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Te he buscado por todas partes! Dijo está exigiendo una respuesta

Daisy iba a responder pero entonces se acordó de Luigi

Daisy puso una cara pensativa

Daisy: te lo digo más tarde ¿ok? , por ahora solo quiero descansar y comer algo, sinceramente no desayune nada

Peach: está bien, pero déjame ponerme presentable

Ambas chicas entraron al castillo

Un rato después

Daisy estaba fuera de la habitación de peach esperando a que se terminara de vestir

Daisy ensayaba mentalmente la manera en que le iba a decir a su amiga que había estado viviendo con el hombre que había destruido medio reino , es mas como le iba a decir que se enamoro de ese hombre que casi la mata , todos esos pensamientos se combinaban en una sola pregunta:

¿Peach odiaría a Luigi por lo que hizo?

Daisy: ¿quizás deba omitir esa última parte? Dijo en un susurro la princesa

Peach: ¿omitir qué? Dijo apareciendo de repente

A daisy casi le da un infarto

Daisy: ¿acaso me quieres matar? Dijo poniéndose la mano en el corazón

Peach: lo siento, pero ya enserio ¿¡que te tiene tan desconcentrada!? dijo esta de manera interrogativa

Daisy se puso nerviosa

Daisy: ya te dije que te lo diré mas tarde dijo echa un mar de nervios

Peach: está bien, pero recuerda que puedes confiar en mi dijo de forma maternal

Daisy: deja de hablar así, me recuerdas a mis padres

Entonces daisy recordó

Daisy: ¡oh por dios! , ¡Mis padres! , deban estar preocupados por mi

Peach: ¡oh si es verdad!, me llamaron un montón de veces para saber de ti, no te imaginas el lio que me armaron al saber que te desapareciste

Daisy: ¿enserio? , cuanto lo siento, mis padres suelen exagerar y sobreprotegerme

Peach: no los culpes .están en su derecho, yo también me preocupe bastante, por lo menos llegaste a salvo

Peach: pero basta de charla, mejor vallamos a comer, luego puedes llamarle a tus padres para avisarles que estás bien

Daisy: muchas gracias, eres un ángel

Ambas se dirigieron al comedor

Y conversaban de diversos temas mientras comían

Daisy: oye por forma en la que te vistes pensé que me llevarías a un restaurante de esos donde se usan como 20 tenedores

Peach: no tengo permitido ir a restaurantes, ya sabes por eso de que una princesa no debe tener favoritismos

Daisy: si ami también me lo decían, pero aun así iba a un pequeño puesto de helados cerca del castillo, es fácil burlar a los guardias después de unos intentos

Peach: tan rebelde como siempre daisy dijo recordando con melancolía los viejos tiempos donde las responsabilidades parecían cosas de adultos

Una vez terminada la comida daisy se dedico a llamar a sus padres

Daisy escuchaba como sonaba el tono de llamando mientras planeaba como decirles lo que había pasado

Una voz sonó al otro lado de la línea

¿?: Hola, castillo de sarasaland, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

Era la voz de uno de los sirvientes más antiguos y leales a su familia, su nombre era Albert

(N/a: no se me ocurrió ningún otro nombre)

Daisy: oh Albert es un gusto escucharte, soy yo daisy, ¿de casualidad se encuentran mis padres?

Albert: oh princesa es un regocijo escucharla, sus padres estaban preocupados por usted explico este con cierto note de alegría en su voz

Daisy se sintió un poco culpable, seguro Albert también estuvo muy preocupado .y ella por ahí besando "extraños de verde"

Una voz más gruesa se oyó en el teléfono era la del rey de sarasaland

Rey: ¿hija mía, te encuentras bien? Pregunto este con tono acelerado confundiendo por un rato a daisy hasta que entro en cuenta de que quería decir su padre

Daisy: si padre estoy bien, estoy aquí en el castillo de peach

Rey: ¿Qué fue lo que le paso a tu carrosa?

Daisy se sorprendo ¿por que su padre sabia lo de la carrosa?

Daisy: ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Rey: cuando no llegaste el día planeado, la princesa del rey champiñón nos llamo y le pedimos que enviara a alguien para ver que había pasado, cuando nos dijo que solo encontró trozos de tu carrosa destruida temimos lo peor, ¿Dónde estabas? , acaso, ¿te tenían secuestrada? Dijo este con voz preocupada

Daisy trago en seco y empezó a pensar cómo salir de esta, y entonces se le ocurrió algo

Daisy: no estaba secuestrada, mi carrosa fue atacada en el camino del bosque por unos ladrones, la destruyeron junto a mis cosas, logre huir hacia el bosque pero me torcí el tobillo mientras corría, me estaban siguiendo así que tuve que lanzarme de una cascada para poder escapar, estaba muy cansada y entonces….daisy se quedo callada sabiendo que parte venia de la historia

Daisy trago en seco y empezó a pensar cómo salir de esta, y entonces se le ocurrió algo

Rey: ¿y entonces que paso? Decía el rey alentándola a seguir

Daisy: fui salvada por un aldeano toad que vivía cerca el me rescato y pero no podía traerme con mi hería así que esperamos que sanara y luego me trajo

Rey estaba sospechando de la simplicidad de la historia sentía que había algo oculto, pero daba igual su hija estaba a salvo y solo eso importaba

Rey: está bien, tu madre y yo te mandaremos algunas cosas para reemplazar las que perdiste en la explosión

Daisy: gracias papa (se lo trago) pensaba daisy celebrando mentalmente

Rey: me tengo que ir a una reunión, espero que seas una buena invitada y no le des problemas a peach

Daisy: no lo hare papa dijo rodando los ojos

Rey: hablaremos mañana, te quiero hija

Daisy: también te quiero papa, besos, adiós

Rey: adiós, besos

Daisy colgó y dio un suspiro voltio para ir a su habitación para descansar

Pero tan pronto dio vuelta se dio cuenta que peach estaba atrás de ella con una risa burlona en sus labios

Daisy: ¿Qué haces ahí?

Peach: viendo como le mientes a tu padre dijo de manera traviesa

Daisy abrió los ojos como platos pero se compuso de inmediato

Daisy: no se dé que estás hablando dijo está intentando engañar a su amiga

Peach: ¿ah no? , puede que tu padre no se haya dado cuenta pero tu historia tiene muchas incongruencias

Daisy: ¿Cómo cuales?

Peach: para empezar nadie pasa vive cerca del bosque, al menos no desde que el reino fue atacado, segundo aun si el que te rescato viviera fuera de la ciudadela un toad normal no te hubiera podido levantar

Daisy: ¿me estás diciendo gorda?

Peach: déjame terminar, aunque milagrosamente pudiera levantarte, tu herida no hubiera sanado tan rápido

Daisy: es que me dio un champiñón explico daisy tratando de salir de esa

Peach: eso es otra cosa sospechosa, no estamos en época de champiñones, y aunque hubiera guardado uno, el único champiñón que es capaz de curar una herida de esa clase al 100% es un champiñón verde los cuales son extremadamente difíciles de conseguir, ya que si te hubiera dado uno rojo te hubiera quedado cicatriz, la cual no veo remato peach viendo los tobillos de su amiga, la cual se había puesto unos shorts para dormir por que ya era tarde

Daisy quedo impresionada de lo deductiva que era su amiga a la vez que maldecía haberse puesto esos shorts

Daisy: bien me atrapaste, te contare lo que paso

Peach: al fin

Daisy: si es verdad que me torcí el tobillo y me lance por la cascada, pero el que me rescato no fue un aldeano

Peach: ¿entonces?

Peach: fue un humano

Peach se puso a pensar, hasta donde ella sabia los únicos humanos en el reino champiñón eran ella, Mario y…..

Peach: ¿acaso fue?

Daisy: si fue Luigi explico observando con atención la expresión de su amiga, para saber si le guardaba rencor a Luigi

Peach solo puso una cara pensativa como si estuviera recordando algo

Peach: ¿y que mas paso? Pregunto mientras mantenía la misma expresión en su rostro

Daisy empezó a contarle todo lo que había sucedido, quitando las escenas de romance, esas partes eran mejor dejarlas en privado

Daisy: y eso fue lo que paso

Peach: daisy me tienes que llevar a donde está el dijo la princesa sin mas

Daisy: ¿Qué?

Peach: por favor lo llevamos buscando más de un año, su hermano esta enserio preocupado por el, solo queremos ayudarlo

Daisy: no puedo, su mansión tiene una especie de hechizo, y aunque pudiera, el no quiere ser encontrado, no podría hacerle eso, no después de lo que hizo por mi

Ambas se miraron un rato el silencio reinaba

Peach: entiendo, dejare que Luigi decida cuando regresar

Daisy: gracias, ¿no le dirás a Mario verdad?

Peach: no, esto solo lo alteraría, más de lo que esa ya esta alterado

Daisy: muchas gracias por entender

Peach: daisy, una cosa mas

Daisy: ¿Qué pasa?

Peach: ¿segura que no paso más nada entre ustedes? Pregunto de manera picarona haciendo que daisy se sonrojase

Daisy se puso nerviosa pero lo oculto bien

Daisy: no nada dijo sonrojada y sudando frio

Peach: esta bien, que tal si vamos a dormir ya es algo tarde, ¿no crees?

Daisy: claro

Ambas se dirigieron en sus respectivas habitaciones

Pero mientras caminaba la princesa peach tuvo un último pensamiento

Peach: (vaya, al parecer me equivoque, creí que harían buenas pareja, es una pena)

Y ambas se fueron a dormir

Mientras tanto

En alguna parte del reino de las sombras

Al frente del castillo e bowser en un matorral que impedía que supieran su posición

Luigi se encontraba esperando a alguien

¿?: Psss

Luigi: ya llegaste, ¿Dónde estás?

¿?: Aquí en el arbusto

Luigi se acerca al arbusto

Luigi: ¿trajiste lo que te pedí?

¿?: No ese arbusto, el otro arbusto

Luigi: se acerca al otro arbusto

Luigi: ¿lo trajiste?

Entonces la persona sale del arbusto para revelar que era….

Fin del cap.

Hala amigos

¿Qué les pareció el cap.?

Recuerden dejar rewiens con comentarios que me ayuden a mejorar

Este cap. dejo bastantes dudas

¿Cuándo se enterara peach de lo de Luigi y daisy?

¿Qué hacia Luigi en el castillo de bowser?

¿Quién era esa persona a la que esperaba?

¿Qué era lo que traía?

¿Debería comprarme un suich?

¿Plátano?

Todo esto y más en el siguiente cap.

Sayonara


	13. un intruso en la bestia

Hola que hay mis amigos nakamas lectores

¿Quién esta listo para un nuevo cap. del extraño de verde?

Niki: ¿Quién dijo yo? Dije señalando al público

Sk: ¿a quién le hablas, solo estamos Sara y yo aquí?

Sara: déjalo ser, sabes que se le fundió el ceso hace mucho dijo la chica vestida de secretaria

Sk: buen punto

Sara: ¿hasta cuando seré secretaria?

Niki: hasta que me de la pinche gana te lo ganas por traidora

Sk: pues eso es cierto

Sara: ya decídete, ¿de qué lado estas?

Sk: déjame ver ¿el lado del loco analfabeto o de la secretaria loli?, la verdad ninguna de las dos opciones es alentadora

Niki: si ya terminaron de hablar de política, voy a seguir de presentar el fic

Sk: si lo que digas

Niki: como decía, siento que se me olvido algo, seguro no era importante mejor pasmos con el fic

El extraño de verde capitulo 13: intruso en la bestia

Entonces la persona sale del arbusto para revelar que era….

El legendario capitán toad, buscador de tesoros clasificado

Ctoad: oye viejo me voy de la tierra un tiempo y te conviertes en un monstruo, ¿no puedo dejarte solo un momento?

Luigi: también me da gusto verte viejo amigo dijo dándole un pequeño golpe amistoso

Luigi: ¿entonces, trajiste los planos del castillo de bowser?

Ctoad: claro, no sabes el dolor de cabeza que es conseguirlos actualizados, ese loco lo mejora después de cada vez que lo vencen

Luigi: dímelo a mi yo he tenido que entrar a esa bestia de piedra un montón de veces

El toad capitán abrió los planos y frunció el seño

Ctoad: un momento

Luigi: ¿Qué pasa?

Ctoad: ¡estos no son los planos!

Luigi: ¿¡como que no lo son!?

Ctoad: ¡que no lo son!

Ctoad: espera un momento (pensativo), ¿bowser no ha intentado secuestrar a la princesa desde cuándo?

Luigi: contando que la última vez no intento secuestrarla en cambio me convirtió en un monstruo, desde el súper smash bros

Ctoad: eso explica porque tengo los planos de una base militar

Luigi: ¿entonces los planos los tiene…..?

Ctoad: si

Luigi: ¡Snake! Grito al cielo

Mientras tanto en el mundo de metal gear

El general tom hablaba con Solid Snake a través de la "llamada" y le explicaba la misión

General: bien Snake en el plano de la base militar que te di antes de que fieras a ese extraño torneo dimensional deben estar inscritas las entradas secretas

Snake abre el plano

Snake: ¡un momento! , este no es plano, este plano es de "el castillo de bowser"

Snake: ¡Luigi! Dijo gritando al cielo

Volviendo con nuestro protagonista

Ctoad: qué bueno que le saque copia dijo sacando un segundo plano

Luigi: en serio gracias amigo

Ctoad: es lo menos que puedo hacer por todas las veces que tú y tu hermano salvaron el reino

Luigi: espero que la próxima os veamos de una manera menos seria

Ctoad: si y sin decir más se fue

Luigi: vaya sigue siendo de pocas palabras, mejor me concentro

Luigi reviso los planos con cuidado y ubico una entrada secreta que estaba ubicada bajo el ahora rio de agua

Luigi: que suerte que cambio los de lava después de esa locura de navidad hace 6 años

Luigi se acerco al rio de agua que rodeaba al castillo con cuidado de no ser descubierto por ninguno de los guardias que vigilaban las zonas cercanas

Luigi: que suerte que Salí medalla de oro en las olimpiadas que hicimos con sónic

Y sin más se metió al agua

Luigi sabía que hubiera sido más fácil usar algún ítem que le ayudara a nadar como el traje rana

Pero a la vez recordaba que el castillo en el que se adentraba ahora poseía un hechizo que detectaba cuando un ítem entraba, eso delataría su posición

Luigi nadaba como si se tratara de un pez

Luigi: (tantos endemoniados mundo de agua tenían que servir de algo) pensó

Seguía nadando hasta que vio a lo lejos que se acercaba una "big Berta" Luigi de escondió en una ostra que estaba cerca, esperando que el peligro pasara para poder continuar el camino

El imponente pez pasó sin darse cuenta del intruso

Luigi pasó de manera rápida hasta encontrar la entrada a una especie de cueva submarina

Una vez entro busco de inmediato aire

Debía moverse si no quería ser descubierto empezó a caminar de manera sigilosa fijándose siempre en cada esquina para asegurarse de que ningún enemigo estuviera cerca después de un tiempo de caminata por fin consiguió una entrada desde una puerta que del otro lado era una chimenea que daba a una sala de estar

Una vez dentro cerró la puerta por donde vino para borrar sus huellas y siguió adentrándose en la bestia de piedra a la que llamaban castillo

En su camino se encontró con uno con otro enemigo pero con un par de pisotones y se quedaban monedas

Luigi: tengo que admitir que el sistema de moneda me da ventaja. Y dicen que el sistema financiero es malo

Una vez se acercaba a su objetivo oyó unos pasos que reconocería donde sea

Luigi: ¿un hamer bros? Dijo volteando a todos lados buscando un escondite

En ese momento vio un carrito de ropa sucia y se metió

Hammer2: no puedo creer que ese humano haya causado tanto desastre tan pronto mi hermano se cure pediré una misión personal para ir a casarlo , ya es hora de que sepa quién manda….también es hora de que deje de hablar en voz alta

Una vez se fue Luigi salió del cesto de ropa

Luigi: me siento un poco mal por esa tortuga si mi hermano estuviera herido también estaría enojado

Entonces Luigi se dio cuenta de algo

Luigi: ¿Por qué hay un cesto de ropa aquí, si ellos ni siquiera usan ropa?

Pero decidió olvidarse de eso y seguir

Estaba cerca de su objetico según el plano

Su objetivo era…..

Luigi: "cuarto de vigilancia" leyó en voz baja al estar frente a la puerta

Luigi entro de y se oyeron ronquidos

El guardia se había dormido

Un movimiento rápido y una moneda más a su bolsillo

Cerró la puerta con seguro para que nadie le sorprendiera

Una vez hecho eso accedió a la computadora del castillo donde podía controlar las cámaras de vigilancia y acceder a los archivos que contenían los planes de ataque

Estaba registrando las bases de datos buscando algo sobre daisy que pudiera darle una pista de que quería hacer bowser con ella, no encontró nada, sin embargo había un montón de archivos sobre sarasaland, desde su régimen de defensas nacional, hasta su devaluación de moneda

Al parecer bowser estaba investigando muy a fondo todo

En ese momento algo en una cámara de vigilancia le había llamado la atención

Era una cámara que daba directo a la sala del trono

Luigi hizo que las pantallas que dividían a la cámara se concentraran en la sala del trono

En ella bowser estaba hablando con una persona que Luigi nunca olvidaría

Bowser: ¿bien, que quieres?

¿?: Solo quería mostrarte un nuevo juguetito que cree dijo mostrando un gran aparato con forma de cañón

Bowser: ¿y qué hace? Dijo curioso el rey de los koopas

¿?: Llama a 3 de tus gombas, no importa si me ven, es mas creo que las cámaras de seguridad me graban ¿no?

Bowser: no de hecho nadie revisa las grabaciones y el guardia solo se duerme hasta la noche

Bowser ando a llamar a 3 gombas que se presentaron de inmediato en la sala

Gombas: ¡ordene señor! Dijeron parándose firme

¿?: Pónganse en aquella pared ordeno el ser misterioso

Los gombas dudaron pero bowser dijo

Bowser: háganlo

Los 3 se pusieron en la pared

El ser misterioso preparaba su invento apuntándolo a los gombas y entonces disparo

Una poderosa luz lo cubrió todo impidiendo ver por un momento

Pero en cuanto se fue y pudieron ver hacia la pared donde estaban los gombas los ojos de fontanero de horrorizaron

Bowser: santo cielos

Luigi: ¡no puede ser! Dijo al ver lo que había sucedido con los gombas

Al día siguiente en el reino champiñón

Las princesas se despertaban temprano para prepararse para un nuevo día

Después de un baño bajaron a desayunar

Entonces unos de los toad que serbia en el castillo se acerco

Toad: buenos días princesas, llego esto dijo mostrando un enorme paquete

Peach: gracias por el aviso, después de desayunar nos encargaremos de revisarlas

Después de desayunar abrieron el paquete que era llosa repuestos de las cosas de daisy

En ese momento un científico toad

Científico: princesa buenos días ¿puedo hablar con usted? ….. A solas dijo refiriéndose a daisy que estaba en la misma habitación

Daisy: yo me voy dijo entendiendo lo que quería el científico

Peach: ¡no! , si vamos a hacer una alianza debes conocer los secretos del reino

Científico: de todas formas solo quería informarle que nos robaron unos champiñones del recinto científico

Peach: ¿Qué? Ese lugar tiene un sistema de seguridad fuerte, ¿Quién fue el ladrón?

Científico: por suerte la cámara de seguridad lo capta todo

Dijo entregándole una tableta

Con el video de la cama da de seguridad

En ella se podía ver al ladrón que no era otro que Luigi

Daisy se quedo helada al ver a Luigi robando esos champiñones pero lo que

Le sorprendió era que llevaba la cinta roja de la otra noche

Daisy: con que hay era el lugar secreto susurro

Peach: ¿Qué dices?

Daisy: no nada

Peach: ¿de cuándo es este video?

Científico: de hace dos días

Peach: ¿Por qué no me avisaron de inmediato?

Científico: queríamos hacer un conteo del inventario antes de informarle

Peach: ¿y bien?

Científico: solo se llevo unos cuantos champiñones comunes, pero…dijo pensativo

Peach: ¿pero?

Científico: también se llevo un champiñón importante, el proyecto "titán" explico este

Daisy arqueo las cejas confundida, peach por otra parte ya sabía que era eso

Peach: gracias puedes retirarte

Después de que se fue el científico peach dijo que tenía unos asuntos que atender y dejaría a daisy un rato

Daisy: ¡espera! Dijo frenando a peach

Peach: ¿Qué pasa?

Daisy: por favor no culpes a Luigi, el solo me quería ayudar, aunque no pensé que llegaría tan lejos, además en el video se podía notar que tomo los demás por accidente

Peach: tranquila, también note que tomo los champiñones por accidente, yo sé bien que Luigi no haría nada malo, al menos no sin motivo

Daisy: gracias

Entonces peach se empezó a reír

Daisy: ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Peach: no sabía que te preocupaba tanto Luigi

Daisy se puso nerviosa y se sonrojo

Daisy: claro el me salvo la vida es obvio que le tengo cariño

Peach: ay que tierna, estoy segura que el también te tiene cariño, incluso es posible que este pensando en ti ahora

La noche anterior en el bosque

Luigi corría desesperado en dirección a la mansión, tenía que buscar algunas cosas e ir al reino champiñón de inmediato no podía perder tiempo, todos corrían peligro, y más importante daisy corría peligro

Este último pensamiento hizo que Luigi aumentara la velocidad

Si bowser y su aliado usaban esa nueva arma contra el reino champiñón, no sabía lo que podía pasar

Fin del cap.


	14. un momento de humanidad

Hola chicos quería decirles que Sara se va de vacaciones a otro país así que

En un aeropuerto

Aparecen todos los personajes que aparecieron en el juicio

Niki: bueno Sara quizás hayas sido una patada en mi trasero el 80% del tiempo, pero siempre serás mi patada en el trasero

Sara: ¿gracias? Dijo un poco confundida la chica

Sk: ¿me sorprende que hayas a sobrevivido?

Sara: te voy a extrañar

Sk: tranquila, me encargare de hacerle la vida imposible a tu primo

Sara: mantenlo a raya, bueno, los extrañare ¿creo?

Niki: mejor vete antes de mande a destruir tu avión

Sara: ¿Qué?

Niki: largo

Entonces Sara se va al avión

Sara: adiós chicos

Todos: adiós

Niki: sabes, creo que la extrañare, pero siempre estará con nosotros

Entonces llega un tipo con una caja de tamaño persona

Tipo: paquete para el autor

Niki: perfecto, ya llego lo que ordene

Tipo: firme aquí dijo dándome una hoja

Niki: gracias

Una vez firme puso el paquete en el suelo

Sk: ¿exactamente que ordenaste?

En ese momento el paquete se mueve

Sk: (asustada) ¿autor?

Phoenix: ¿es posible que haya comprado algo para hacernos daño?

Sk: está loco, y tiene poder de alterar la realidad, es muy posible

Niki: tranquilos, no los quiero muertos por ahora

Phoenix: ¿Qué dijiste?

Entonces empiezo a abrir el paquete

Y era….

Sara: hola

Sk: pero, te acabas de ir en avión

Niki: no, ella no es Sara, es "csara"

Sk: ¿csara?

Niki: si, clon Sara

Sk: ¿ordenaste un clon por correo?

Niki: claro que no, lo ordene en línea

Sk: definitivamente ahora me das miedo

Phoenix: ¿clonaste a tu prima?

Niki: ¿dejaran de hacer preguntas estúpidas?

Sk: ¿te das cuenta de lo mal que esto?

Niki: ¿te das cuenta que le hablas a un tipo que escribe fanfic sobre plomeros con bigote que pelean contra dragones y salvan princesas?

Sk:…

Niki: ahora vámonos antes de que la ONU me caiga por andar clonando lolis

Sk: presiento que vamos a ir a la cárcel

Niki: al menos, ya tenemos abogado, ¡bomba de humo!

Y desaparecieron en una nube de humo

Ahora volviendo con el juicio

En una sala de reuniones que queda en el tribunal

Sk: repasemos esto, hay que ser idiota para que te acusen de no poner el disclamer

Csara: pero hay que ser el doble de idiota para que te acusen de no ponerlo 2 veces

Niki: valla este clon es bueno

Phoenix: ¿enserio tuvieron que secuestrarme para traerme aquí?

Maya: pues yo vine por voluntad propia

Phoenix: ¿tú eres la que se estaba riendo mientras me metían en esa bolsa?

Maya: es que era muy divertido

Phoenix: (vaya amiga que tengo) pensó el abogado

Niki: y que lo digas respondí yo a su pensamiento

Phoenix: ¿podrías dejar de leer mi mente?

Niki: solo quiero asegurarme de que estas concentrado en el caso, la ultima vez ganamos por un golpe de suerte

Phoenix: ¿quizás también podamos salir de esta así?

Maya: cierto, ¿Qué tienes en el nuevo cap.? Si es lo suficientemente triste es posible que ganemos

Niki: déjenme leerlo (sacando una tablet) ajam

…

Capitulo 14: un momento de humanidad

Un nuevo día se daba a conocer en el semi-recontruido reino champiñón

Los albañiles se levantaban y se despedían de sus familias para comenzar la jornada de reconstrucción del día

Los panaderos metían lo que serian los próximos panes al horno y el olor impregnaba el aire con exquisitez

Y en el castillo nuestras princesas se levantaban temprano…..mejor dicho una princesa se levantaba temprano

La princesa peach caminaba por los grandes pasillos del castillo que era de su propiedad y símbolo del poder de su reino, ¿su destino? , el cuarto de su perezosa amiga próxima soberana del reino vecino

Toc toc

Sonaron los golpes aplicados con delicadeza a la puerta de la princesa de sarasaland

Peach: ¿daisy?

No se oyó un solo ruido venir del otro lado de la puerta

La princesa decidió actuar en nombre de la motivación y levantar a la princesa

Al entrar en la habitación pudo notar una ligera respiración que provenía de la chica que yacía en la cama

Gran parte del cuarto estaba desordenado con diversas prendas de ropa, también diversos productos para el aseo personal, como envases de champo, un peine y una barra de jabón

La chica rubia levanta su vestido habitual para evitar que se ensucie con cualquier objeto en el suelo de la habitación

Se acerca a la cama con intención de despertar a la chica de cabellera castaña pero entonces un nombre llega a sus oídos en forma de susurro

Daisy: Luigi dijo entre sueños

La muchacha rubia se lleva las manos a los labios para evitar que escape una risita de ellos, decide seguir acercándose a la cama, mientras su compañera sigue pronunciando palabras entre sueños

Daisy: por favor….no te vayas decía moviéndose en la cama

Una vez que peach se acerco lo suficiente empezó a mover suavemente a la chica para despertarla

Peach: daisy levántate dijo intentando despertar a la chica

Daisy se mueve en la cama negándose a salir de su cómodo estado

Peach: vamos el día es joven, no puedes pasarte todo el día en la cama

La chica castaña solo soltó un quejido

Peach: ash(quejido)ummm…(pensando) bueno , si quieres seguir soñando con Luigi dijo esta con tono insinuante

Daisy se levanto de inmediato con los ojos cerrados

Daisy: yo no estoy soñando con Luigi dijo sonrojada

Peach: claro, hare como que te creo, venga levántate dijo la princesa animando a la chica

Daisy: a veces eres una pesada

Peach: ya podrás seguir soñando con Luigi en la noche

Daisy: ya te dije que no estaba soñando eso dijo lanzando una almohada a la cara de peach

Peach: esto es guerra dijo devolviendo el suave proyectil impactándolo en la cara de daisy

Y así empezó una pequeña guerra entre las dos chicas de "sangre azul"

Ambas gozando con un acto infantil pero necesario para olvidar los pesares del ayer

Y obviamente por que es divertido golpearse con almohadas

Las chicas se lanzaron al suelo, exhaustas de combate, respiraban de manera agitada y el líquido que conocemos como sudor recorría sus cuerpos mientras un rubor era dueño de sus mejillas

En otras palabras, estaban cansadas

Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que ahora una sonrisa notable estaba en sus labios

Ambas se miraron entre sí con una mirada cómplice

Peach: ¿tregua? Pregunto la princesa rubia

Daisy: tregua afirmo la princesa castaña

Y así como si nada hubiera pasado la guerra entre los reinos concluyo en la misma habitación en donde empezó, no hubo heridos, ni viudas y los daños fueron menores

Quizás porque solo duro 5 minutos

Daisy: mejor me voy a bañar

Peach: tendré que bañarme de nuevo

Y así ambas chicas fueron a tomarse una ducha

Mientras tanto en una parte fuera del castillo

Los guardias hacían sus rondas habituales de vigilancia

Se dividían en grupos para este procedimiento

Un grupo para revisar la frontera del bosque este

Otro para revisar la del oeste

Y uno que revisaba el camino principal que quedaba de manera frontal hacia la ciudadela

Pero ni con todos esos soldados, ninguno pudo notar que el gran rio de agua que rodeaba la ciudadela un hombre con traje de rana y bigote sacaba su cabeza de manera cuidadosa del agua donde estaba sumergido para vigilar que nadie notara su presencia, y al parecer nadie lo haya hecho, lo cual era un poco sorprendente para un hombre vestido de rana

Lo que daba a entender que esas clases de sigilo eran muy buenas o los guardias eran muy despistados

Esperemos que sea lo primero por el bien del reino

El hombre se vuelve a sumergir en el rio dejando solo unas burbujas como rastro de su presencia

Volviendo con las princesas

Una vez daisy se vistió con su vestido habitual salió de su cuarto solo para encontrarse a peach

Pero no estaba vestida con su vestido habitual sino que llevaba su ropa de deporte como aquella que usa al jugar básquet o futbol, en fin la que usa para realizar deportes

Daisy: ¿pero qué? Dijo sorprendida la castaña

Peach: ¿Qué?, ah cierto no te dije, ¿recuerdas que el cartero iba a traer una copia del acuerdo que fue destruido en tu carrosa, para que lo revisáramos hoy?

Daisy: si

Peach: pues resulta que el vuelo que debía tomar fue cancelado por un improvisto, así que me dieron el día libre, y quería aprovecharlo

Daisy: ¿haciendo ejercicio?

Peach: si, ¿recuerdas? , la última vez que jugamos básquet fue cuando éramos niñas y nunca pudimos completar el partido

Daisy: cierto íbamos empatadas y tuve que irme

Peach: pues cámbiate que hoy vamos a desigualar el marcador

Daisy: dalo por hecho dijo quitándose el vestido en el pasillo demostrando que tenía un conjunto deportivo bajo este

Peach: ¿siempre llevas eso puesto por debajo?

Daisy: no siempre, pero es bueno estar preparada explico la princesa castaña

Y ambas se dirigieron hacia la cancha de básquet

Mientras el hombre de antes se movía por los túneles subterráneos de la ciudadela pensando que si los enemigos del reino conocieran los diversos pasajes que conducían al castillo , ni se molestarían en destruir la ciudad , pasajes construidos por los mismos que juraron protegerla

Entonces pensó en lo que le dijo una persona sabia le dijo una ves

" **nosotros construimos nuestras propias debilidades"**

¿?:"duche" pensó dándole la razón a aquella persona

Continúo su camino hacia el castillo

Con las chicas

El sol se ocultaba en el horizonte mientras dos chicas caminaban hacia el imponente castillo

Ambas volvían toda sucias y cansadas del gran partido que habían tenido

Peach: ¿vez? Te di…je que ga….naría dijo una cansada y jadeante peach

Daisy: el ultimo no cuenta, me caí en el barro se quejaba daisy totalmente "embarrada" por así decirlo

Peach: excusas dijo molestando a daisy

Daisy: mejor entremos antes de que el barro se seque

Ambas chicas entraron a la edificación donde fueron recibidas por los empleados del castillo, puesto a que peach se rehusaba a llamarlos sirvientes por lo mundano que sonaba

Unos minutos después cada una fue a su habitación

Ambas se daban una ducha para sacarse la suciedad que dejaba la tarde

Peach sale de su ducha primero sin saberlo puesto a cada una se baña en los baños personales de sus habitaciones

Una vez vestida ve su closet y la uniformidad de su ropa la aterra e inquieta, y entonces empieza a pensar

Se dirige a una mesa que está al lado de su cama donde pone su corona cuando debe quitársela se la pone con cuidado como si fuera de cristal pero entonces puede verse en un espejo y ve a una chica cuyo destino ya estaba escrito desde antes de nacer y una persona que debe sacrificar su libertad para que su pueblo pueda disfrutar de la misma

Los secuestros no cuentan después de la quinta vez deja de producir adrenalina

Y el torneo de lucha donde competía, no sería posible sin Mario

Si, es verdad Mario había hecho una pequeña diferencia en su vida, pero si no fuera por él, básicamente viviría entre papeles, firmas y sellos sentada en un trono innecesariamente lujoso, ese humano bigotón era mucho para ella

Humano, ella no entraba en esa categoría

Los humanos tienen posibilidad de equivocarse

Ella no contaba con ese lujo

A veces preguntaba ¿Qué pasaría si ella se fuera?

¿Su reino la extrañaría?

¿La respetan por que el tipo de persona que es o por el pedazo de metal que yacía en su cabeza?

Temores hechos pregunta que se disolvían en el aire al igual que su libertad

Ella sabía que no tenía tiempo para contestarlos (ni quería hacerlo)

¿Cuándo se había quedado sin libertad?

¿Cuándo había dejado de ser humana?

¿Cuándo había tenido su ultimo "momento de humanidad"?

Si a ella le preguntaran que se sentía ser princesa ella diría

Es como aguantar la respiración estando en el cuarto con más aire en el mundo

Es decir su mejor y casi única amiga estaba a solo dos habitaciones de distancia durante los muchos años en su formación de princesa ambas no se habían visto durante mucho tiempo

¿Y que era lo que ella hacia mientras su mejor amiga estaba cerca?

Firmar papeles, sellar documentos en fin "no ser humana"

Peach: jejejejejejejejejejjejejejje la princesa rubia empezó a carcajearse de su situación

Podía desatar una guerra con solo decirlo, pero no podía ir a la esquina por un helado

Fijo la vista en su corona, el objeto que alguna vez fue símbolo de honra hoy era una cadena

¿Si una cadena no tiene forma de cadena? , ¿Es una cadena?

Si una chica le faltaba humanidad, ¿era humana?

La chica se quito su corona y la vio fijamente su reflejo distorsionado en joya central que estaba incrustada la veía acusatoriamente diciendo: "se libre"

"respira humanidad"

Peach tiro su corona en su cama y se dirigió a su closet

Dejo de aguantar la respiración

Los vestidos enganchados de color rosa pastel fueron pasando uno por uno

La princesa buscaba un poco de diferencia en el blanco papel que era su vida

Su búsqueda da frutos encuentra el santo grial de su vida encarnado en una prenda

Entonces idea cruza su masa encefálica conocida como cerebro

Mientras en el cuarto de daisy

La chica salía del baño y fue a buscar su vestido de siempre

Pero al abrir la puerta de su closet se llevo una sorpresa al solo pudo ver un montón de ganchos sin la ropa que siempre llevan guindando

En ese momento oyó una risa afuera de la puerta de su cuarto

Daisy: ¡peach! Dijo con un poco de enojo

La princesa rubia se reía a carcajadas sonoras

Daisy: ¡devuélveme mi ropa! Dijo a la puerta esperando que su amiga oyera su pedido

Peach: no te enojes, además te deje un vestido encima de tu cama

Daisy miro hacia su lugar de sueño para confirmar las palabras de su amiga

Y si había un vestido en la cama, pero no uno común

Daisy: ¡no pienso ponerme eso! Protesto la chica

Peach: pues no tienes opción

Y entonces se oyeron unos pasos alejándose del lado de afuera de la puerta

Daisy dio un suspiro cansado, a veces peach podría ser bastante fastidiosa

Daisy volvió a mirar la vestimenta que estaba en la cama

Daisy: ni modo

Mientras tanto afuera de la habitación estaba peach que había fingido los pasos para que daisy no pusiera más excusas y se pusiera el vestido

Entonces el sonido de la puerta abriéndose sonó

Y peach miro el "portal" de la habitación y de él salió la futura soberana de sarasaland vistiendo un vestido diferente a lo habitual , era el mismo diseño que el vestido de peach solo que este era de color rojo y blanco (como cuando absorbe una flor de fuego) y estaba recortado hasta la altura de las rodillas

Peach: te vez tan tierna dijo peach a su amiga

Daisy: parezco a una niña pequeña se quejo la chica

Peach: eso encaja en "tierna"

Daisy puso cara de pocos amigos

Peach: ya, enserio te vez bien

Entonces daisy se dio cuenta de un cambio en la vestimenta de peach

Daisy: vaya, no llevas corona

Peach: ah sí, quería darle un descanso a mi cabeza

Daisy: es un poco raro verte sin ella, no te la quitas ni para los deportes explico la castaña

Peach: cierto

Daisy: no sabía que tenias vestidos que llegaran hasta las rodillas explico daisy algo sorprendida

Peach: no lo tengo, hice un corte rápido en mi cuarto

Daisy: wooa, no se nota elogio daisy

Peach: gracias, años de práctica explico esta

Peach: aunque….dejo la frase en el aire

Daisy: ¿Qué?

Peach: falta algo explico la rubia

Daisy: ¿enserio? ¿Qué? Pregunto curiosa

Entonces peach pronuncio una palabra que a daisy le daba fobia

Peach: maquillaje soltó la rubia esperando la reacción de la chica

Daisy: ¡NO! Exclamo y salió corriendo…..o eso intento puesto a que peach le había puesto tacones junto al vestido que se puso

Daisy: ¡malditos tacones! Exclamo con ira

Mientras tanto peach se reía a carcajadas de la situación

Daisy: ¿lo hiciste a propósito?

Peach: sabía que intentarías huir

Y daisy tuvo que rendirse ante peach

Mientras con el hombre

El intruso silencioso como susurro se movía cual sombra entre los pasillos del castillo, con los cuadros de los antiguos reyes y reinas como únicos testigos de su presencia

Sus pisadas no podían ser oídas por oídos comunes apenas podía oírlas el mismo

En silencio continuo su camino hasta acercarse lentamente a una de las habitaciones la cual era su destino principal

El hombre se acerco tomo la manilla y…

Peach había terminado de maquillar a daisy cabe destacar que durante el proceso ambas princesas habían conversado libremente de todo lo que quisieron hablar como las 2 amigas que siempre fueron

Peach: ¿y qué te parece? Dijo mostrándole un espejo a daisy

Daisy observo su reflejo y vio su cara con un maquillaje ligero con pequeños rubores en sus mejillas, labial de color rojo y pintura en sus parpados

Daisy: ¿quieres que sea amable o sincera? Pregunto expresando indirectamente su desacuerdo

Peach: no seas así, estoy segura que a Luigi le gustaría dijo intentando molestar a daisy

El rubor en las mejillas de daisy se intensifico

Daisy: ¿tú crees? Pregunto insegura viendo su reflejo

Peach: jeje, ¿Qué más podemos hacer?

Entonces la barriga de daisy sonó

Peach: ok vayamos a comer

Daisy: al fin

Pero entonces una voz sonó

¿?: La comida tendrá que esperar

Ambas chicas se sorprendieron y abrieron los ojos quedándose en un pequeño shock

Ambas chicas voltearon al lugar donde provino la voz

Y vieron salir de las sombras a Luigi

Un momento de silencio absoluto reino la habitación

Sin embargo Peach supero rápido la sorpresa puesto a todos los ataques sorpresas de bowser ya no existía nada que pudiera sorprenderla

Luigi: lamento interrumpir dijo este lo más serio que pudo

Peach: es un poco descortés no saludar primero

Luigi: lo siento, hola dijo moviendo la mano haciendo el gesto habitual que acompaña a la palabra que acaba de decir

Luigi: vaya, no llevas corona, eso es nuevo

Peach: gracias por notarlo

Era sorprendente como se tomaban la situación con esa naturalidad, al parecer vivir en un mundo donde puedes convertirte en un mapache volador o lanzar bolas de fuego al consumir flores te dejaba casi estéril a recibir sorpresas, podías estar hablando con la persona que casi te asesina ayer y ni aun así sentir miedo

En ese momento él y daisy conectan miradas durante un segundo

Y ambos la desvían a la misma velocidad totalmente sonrojada

Y toda la seriedad que tenia Luigi se desvaneció en segundos

Peach se sintió un poco confundida, sabía que daisy tenía ciertos sentimientos por Luigi que eran aparentemente pequeños, pero en ese momento estaban actuando como cuando ella y Mario se besaron por primera vez

Y entonces una revelación llego a peach

Peach: (oh por dios) pensó esta al darse cuenta de lo ocurría

Peach: (esa chica me debe muchas explicaciones) (pero si hasta le pregunte si había pasado algo entre ellos) pensó con molestia infantil

Peach: (mejor le pregunto luego, por ahora los dejare conversar)

Peach: por ahora los dejare solos chicos explico peach poniendo en marcha el plan de irse

Pero fue detenida

Luigi: de hecho necesito hablar con las dos, es importante aviso frustrando el plan de peach

Ambas chicas prestaron atención especial a lo que el invitado inesperado tenía que decir

Desconociendo totalmente como afectaría esto su futuro o su presente

Se acabo el respiro, hora de aguantar la respiración

Fin del cap.

Niki: ¿y qué les pareció?

Csara: ¿no pudiste poner un final más abierto? Me dijo sarcásticamente mi prima clon

Niki: da emoción a la serie

Sk: vaya cada vez que leo este fic quedo picada

Niki: gracias por resaltar lo obvio, no me había dado cuenta dije sarcásticamente

Sk: (cabreada) ¿qué dijiste?

Niki: nada, nada dije ocultándome detrás de csara

Maya: eso no fue muy conmovedor, fue triste, pero no conmovedor

Niki: hago lo que puedo

Phoenix: pues lo que puedes no alcanza para no meterte a la cárcel

Niki: vamos, sean positivos, tu eres el abogado más famoso de los videojuegos, estoy seguro que contigo ganaremos dije motivacionalmente para dar ánimos

10 minutos después

Maya: vamos perdiendo feo

Niki: cómo es que se te olvido de nuevo buscar pruebas de mi inocencia

Phoenix: me secuestraron para traerme aquí

Niki: esa no es excusa

Maya: oye, como posiblemente vas a ir a prisión y no pienso ir a preguntarte ahí, quería saber ¿a se refirió Luigi con lo de "el incidente de navidad" en el cap. pasado"?

Niki: ah posiblemente no has leído mi otro fic que es una préciela de este fic seis años atrás, te dejo el link para que **el que** **quiera** lo lea s/12276144/1/champi%C3%B1ones-navide%C3%B1os

Maya: gracias por cierto, fue un horror conocerte

Niki: me lo dicen seguido

¿Podrá el autor salir airoso de esta?

¿Qué le dirá Luigi a las chicas?

¿Dónde esta Mario?

¿Alguien presionara el link que les deje?

Todo esto se sabrá en el siguiente cap. del extraño de verde


	15. nadie debe saber

Hola compañeros antes de que me claven a la pared ´por dejarlos en suspenso tanto tiempo , quiero decirle que pase la peor crisis de creatividad de toda mi carrera en fanfictión , además no exageren , me fui como por un mes nada mas , he visto fanfic que se actualizan solo una vez a la año y aun a si a la gente le encanta , en fin ya volví , y actualizare más seguido y solo para compensar mi falta , les hare un especial de hallowen que se basara en Luigi , una aclaratoria el fanfic no será de Mario será de súper smash bros , así que estén pendientes a mi perfil para que no se lo pierdan

Solo para referencia se va a llamar: "los sueños se hacen realidad", que el titulo no los engañe

Hablando del tema, tengo otro fanfic que sucede en este mismo universo del "extraño de verde"

Se llama "a veces agradable" bajan a mi perfil y ahí lo encuentran

Y una pregunto a los seguidores para los que se vieron el más actual nintendo direct

¿Qué les pareció ver a Mario sin camisa? , en mi opinión no tiene músculos marcados, pero no esta tan gordo como pensaba, veré si puedo meterlo algo sobre eso en la historia

Y sin más, primero el juicio obviamente

Lugar: tribunales de algún lugar

Día: ¿enserio lees esto?

El autor se golpeaba la frente contra la pared al ver la incompetencia de su abogado

Phoenix: ¡oye!

Y su igualmente inútil médium

Maya: ¡oye!

Y admitámoslo stalker últimamente e tan útil como un reloj sin agujas

Sk: ¡oye!

Niki: no actúes como si te importara mi libertad

Stalker: pues la verdad no, solo vine a ver cómo te retuerces en tu desesperación

Niki: para eso está Sara o más bien la clon pirata de Sara

Csara: seré clon pero nunca pirata

Mientras discutían todas las demás personas en el tribunal solo se limitaban a ver con pena ajena la escena

Niki: debe haber algo que hayamos pasado por alto

Juez: oigan, no es por nada pero se paga por hora, así que apúrense

Phoenix: guao he hecho como 15 juegos, pero ningún caso ha sido tan duro como este

Entonces al autor se le prendió el foco

Niki: ya se, necesito ir a mi casa a buscar algo. Dije antes de salir corriendo

Juez: ¡el acusado no puede abandonar la sala de juicio! dijo deteniéndome

Niki: ¡rayos! , oiga y si hacemos un trato, me deja ir a mi casa y la Loli de mi prima le lee el nuevo cap. que subí

Juez: lo tomare como evidencia fundamental para el caso .dijo este cediendo al chantaje…..digo negociación

Niki: Sara toma (dije dándole la tablet donde tengo el fanfic)

Csara: ¿y por qué tengo que leerle yo? se quejo la Loli

Niki: ya es hora de que actúes como la secretaria que te obligo a ser

Csara: pero la secretaria era la otra

Niki: tú eres lo mismo, solo que pirata

Csara: ¡que no soy pirata!

Niki: solo lee hasta que vuelva

Maya: ahora que lo pienso, tu casa está rodeada de policías

Niki: ¿Por qué?

Maya: al perecer cuando revisaron tu casa encontraron diversos objetos de dudosa procedencia

Sk: ¿exactamente que tenias ahí?

Niki: nada importante, unas bolas autografiadas por personas famosas, unas copias del acta de la independencia, una momia peruana de 10.000 años de antigüedad, ya sabes lo típico….el punto es ¿cómo le haremos para poder pasar?

SK: qué tal si usamos este martillo gigante que compre en línea. Dijo mostrando dicha arma

Niki: ¿Por qué compraste un martillo gigante?

Sk: de repente sentí que iba a necesitar uno para avanzar con la historia

Niki: hasta que eres útil

Sk: ¿insinúas que soy inútil? Dijo cabreada y moviendo el martillo de manera amenazante

Niki: (asustado) mejor vámonos antes de que nos agarre el transito

Dicho eso ambos nos fuimos

Csara: mejor comienzo a leer. Menciono esta sentándose en un sillón que por alguna razón estaba en todo el medio del tribunal

Csara: y dice…

El extraño de verde capitulo 15: nadie debe saber

El ambiente se tensaba a la par que se enfriaba y lo poco que tenia de "reunión amistosa" la situación se desvanecía en instantes

La tensión se podía cortar a cuchillo y casi se podía sentir el frio del aire entrar por tu nariz y chocar con tu garganta

Las caras de las princesas ya no estaban sonrientes sino expectantes a las palabras que el hombre de verde preparaba en su mente

Luigi por su parte lucia pensativo como intentando encontrar la forma de evitar que el golpe de lo que estaba por contarle

Luigi: será mejor que se sienten. Sugirió el fontanero diciendo indirectamente "esto será duro"

Las chicas de sangre azul hicieron caso a la sugerencia del chico y se sentaron cada una en uno de los sillones individuales que había en la habitación

El fontanero imito dicho acto y se sentó en el sillón al frente de peach

El bigotudo elevo su mano a su cabeza y se saco su degastada gorra de color esmeralda, su compañera en mil aventuras y la dejo reposar en una mesa que estaba ubicada justo en el centro de la habitación y justo enfrente de los sillones

Luigi junto sus manos y dio un suspiro largo, levanto la vista y comenzó su explicación

Luigi: como seguro saben, el último ataque de bowser fue el mismo día que sucedió "el accidente"

Ambas chicas asintieron

Luigi: pues desde entonces, ha habido cierto incremento en la paz del reino como era de esperarse después de un ataque de bowser

Peach: si me dejas interrumpirte un momento, quisiera resaltar que ese ataque fue diferente a lo que está acostumbrado hacer

Luigi: a esa parte es a donde iba , ese día el ataque fue dirigido directamente al reino , en lugar de a peach como siempre suele hacer , incluso llego a poner en riego tu vida al disparar el primer cañonazo , y incluso cuando haya sido su plan , ni siquiera se bajo a dar su discurso de siempre , si no que envió a sus esbirros de manera inmediata , y de hecho ni siquiera ataco la cuidad , no parecía un ataque de conquista ni un secuestro , parecía …

Peach: que solo buscaba crear a ese monstruo. Completo la frase la rubia

Luigi: exacto

Peach: pero esta fuera de lugar totalmente, bowser solo busca conquistar el reino, no destruirlo y no se atrevería a crear algo que lastimara de esa manera a los aldeanos

Luigi: ya que estas consientes de eso…..me resulta muy extraño que bowser no intentara secuestrarte desde ese día y luego intento secuestrar a daisy lo cual sale disienta aun mas con su conducta habitual, todo esto me llevo a sospechar que planeaba algo grande. Decidí infiltrarme en el castillo de bowser para ver lo que ocurría ahí dentro…y lo que vi fue

Flash back

Luigi veía con atención la pantalla del monitor

La luz se había disipado hace un momento

Los tres goombas que habían sido objetivo del rayo ahora brillaban con un potente color esmeralda y sus ojos no representaban coincidencia alguna, totalmente grises como si un eterno vacio fuera el contenedor de sus almas

Sus cuerpos no se mantenían estáticos si no que temblaban de manera incesante como si estuvieran siempre alerta para abalanzarse a lo que le pase al frente

¿?: ¡Bravo!, si funciono y yo que te iba a pedir que trajeras la pala para recoger las cenizas. Dijo el ser flotante mientras aplaudía a su éxito como si de un show se tratara

Bowser: ¿y esos son….?

¿?: ¿Qué eres daltónico? , son goombas verdes, es obvio. Explico restándole importancia

Bowser: ¿Por qué parece que estuvieran….muertos? dijo con tono inseguro el gran rey Koopa

¿?: Tranquilo reptil, te puedo asegurar nuestros amiguitos están más vivos que nunca. Dijo poniendo una sonrisa terrorífica

Bowser solo observaba a los seres con una mirada entre preocupación y curiosidad

¿?: Con estos bebes el éxito está asegurado, tan solo observa

El ser empezó a usar alguna especie de poder mágico para invocar tres figuras de piedra

Lo curioso del asunto es que todas las figuras tenían el rostro de Mario

¿?: ¡Muchachos! dijo este llamando la atención de los entes de verde

Los goombas dejaron temblar y de inmediato se quedaron estáticos semejantes a las estatuas que tenían en frente

¿?: ¡Ataquen! grito señalando las estatuas

Los goombas no dudaron y se lanzaron con fiereza cada uno a una estatua

Por lo general un Goomba común solo hubiera podido hacer una grieta a una de las estatuas, debido a que los goombas no eran especialmente fuertes tendrías que haber entrenado por años de manera excesiva para aunque sea causar un daño considerable a las estatuas

Y en menos de lo que se fue dada la orden las estatuas yacían hechas escombros en el suelo del salón del trono

Pero los goombas no se detuvieron ahí sino que continuaron destruyendo los escombros hasta que quedaron hechos polvo, pero no pararon ahí sino que siguieron saltando encima del polvo hasta que este se disipo

¿?: Ya paren o romperán el piso

Y como antes quedaron petrificados en sus puestos pero de inmediato perdieron su color verde quedando de color blanco

Los goombas cayeron al suelo

¿?: Se podría decir que es experimento fue un éxito

Bowser: ¿Qué les paso?

¿?: Eso no debería pasar. Dijo el ser acercándose a los pálidos goombas

Bowser: ¿están…?. Dejo la pregunta incompleta el reptil

¿?: ¿Muertos?, no solo digamos que han revivido los peores momentos de su vida una y otra vez, nada que unos años de terapia no resuelvan. Explico el ente

Bowser: sigo sin entender que está pasando con exactitud. Dijo el rey exigiendo una explicación

¿?: Eres lento tortuga. Se burlo el ser

¿?: Lo que ves ahí mi amigo son los nuevos soldados de este, son como aquel monstruo que creamos ese día

Bowser: ¿igual de fuertes?

¿?: Claro que no, ese monstruo es algo único, por lo menos poseen un quinto de la fuerza que él tiene

Bowser: eso quiere decir que no puedes crear otro de esos

¿?: veras , lo que ves aquí (señalando el rayo gigante) es algo que acabo de crear , se llama el "cañón miseria" , tal como su nombre lo indica , utiliza la miseria dolor y cualquier sentimiento negativo que posea la persona sobre la que se usa para convertirlo en una maquina de destrucción masiva .explico el ente flotante

Bowser: entonces entre más miserable es

¿?: Más fuerte se vuelven, ya estas entendiendo tortuga, como decía el monstruo que creamos ese día fue algo alucinante, ese tipo tiene mucho de eso, casi se puede sentir toda esa energía negativa que esconde en su alma, por eso no puedo crear otro, depende de la persona

Bowser: pero el día que lo convertimos a él, recuerdo que usaste tu mismo poder para hacerlo

¿?: No me. Había acostumbrado a usar ese tipo de poder en seres de esta dimensión, no podía saber lo que sucedería, así que lo use para medir que tanta energía era la indicada, ¿por qué crees que me tomo todo un año desde entonces para crear esta hermosura? dijo refiriéndose al cañón con tono arrogante

Bowser miro los restos polvorientos de las estatuas junto a los pálidos cuerpos de sus goombas

Bowser: ¿lo que quieres decir es, cuando entran en ese estado "verde" su mente la encierra en los peores momentos de su vida una y otra vez hasta que dejen de estar verde?, ¿todos van a terminar así?

¿?: no he logrado hacerlo permanente, como ese fontanero, como dije antes fue algo único, así que si , como mucho puedo hacer que duro más tiempo que el que duraron estos tres . Dijo señalando a los goombas

Bowser: no estoy seguro de querer usar esto para gobernar el reino champiñón

El ser arrugo su cara en un acto de desaprobación

¿?: ¿Quieres recuperar las tierras que se les fue arrebatadas a tus ancestros hace muchos años por los colonizadores de la realeza? , ¿Verdad?

Bowser dio un suspiro y asistió

¿?: Entonces hay que hacer lo que sea necesario

Bowser: ¿de cuántos soldados estamos hablando?

¿?: por lo menos unos 300 ,10 por clase , tampoco sería bueno que todo el ejercito parezcan zombis sin cerebros , así fácilmente el enemigo solo tendría que eliminar al que da las órdenes y acabaría con nuestro plan , sin mencionar no tiene tanta energía como para crear a tantos y a la vez duren tanto tiempo

Bowser: ¿cuando se empieza la producción?

¿?: Bueno acabo de usar una gran parte de poder, solo para crear estos tres, tengo que calibrarlo para por lo menos poder crear 30 en un día, recomiendo que empecemos mañana por la mañana, así en 10 días podremos comenzar el ataque de manera inmediata para que la energía de sus cuerpos no se acabe, solo funciona una vez por persona, no creo que tus soldados aguanten otra descarga sin morir. Termino de explicar el ser

Bowser: ¿Por qué mañana? , ¿No sería mejor hacerlo antes del ataque para que así no tener que preocuparnos si la energía se acaba? interrogo el reptil

¿?: lo que viste hoy fue solo instinto, nuestros enemigos no se van a quedar parados como estatuas mientras nosotros los destruimos ,los 10 días siguientes contando a partir de mañana deben pasarlos transformados para que sus cuerpos se acostumbren a usar su fuerza , aunque cada segundo que pasen será de tortura psicológica . Respondió el payaso

¿?: Eso sería todo por hoy. Dijo usando su magia para tele trasportar al cañón a otro lugar

¿?: Y por cierto….asegúrate de mantenerlos miserables. Dijo antes de desaparecer en el aire a través de magia

Bowser solo se mantuvo sentado en silencio

Luigi lamento no haber traído algo para llevarse una copia de la grabación y salió de ahí de manera inmediata

Fin del flash back

Peach: ¿¡me estás diciendo que van a crear un batallón entero de esos monstruos!? grito peach

Luigi: eso me temo. Dijo confirmando la pregunta de peach

Daisy solo se mantenía atenta a la advertencia de Luigi

Pero en su mente solo podía visualizar el terror que podía ejercer tal numero de monstruos, puede que no tan fuertes como el original, pero si un Goomba podía mejorar de tal forma, no quería ni imaginarse lo que cualquier otro soldado de bowser podía hacer con tal poder

Peach: no puedo creer que bowser haya accedido a hacer semejante cosa, nunca creí que fuera capaz de hacer algo así a sus propios esbirros. Decía peach con un tono decepción

Luigi: en parte no es su culpa, ese ser tiene una influencia muy grande sobre el

Peach: ¿Por qué desconocía la existencia de ese ser? pregunto con cierto aire de molestia

Luigi: ni yo mismo sabia de su existencia hasta el día del ataque, Mario posiblemente estaba preocupado por mí en ese momento como para darse cuenta o quizás simplemente no quería preocuparte al mencionarte un nuevo enemigo, te hubiera dicho sobre él, pero no me sentía en posición de volver al reino. Explico el fontanero viendo fijamente su gorra

Peach apretó los puños, gesto que dio a entender a los presentes que había quedado insatisfecha con la respuesta

Peach: (tendré que conversar con Mario sobre la confianza mutua y la comunicación). Pensó la princesa

Daisy: disculpa si me entrometo pero, quejarnos mientras nuestros enemigos se preparan para atacar no parece una bocín sensata ahora. Dijo de Manera tímida Para llamar la atención de peach

Luigi: daisy tiene razón, debemos buscar soluciones no culpables. Tengo planeado volver a infiltrarme para destruir el arma o como mucho retrasar sus mejoras dijo respaldando el comentario de daisy

Peach: Luigi una cosa es infiltrarte al castillo de bowser y otra diferente es atacar algo de su propiedad, tu más que nadie debería saberlo .además es posible que sabiendo que ese cañón es la clave de su victoria se mantenga mas alerta que nunca, no puedes ir tu solo

Luigi: no hay alternativa, se daría cuenta si llevo a otra persona, es una misión de uno, y aunque llevara a alguien experimentado como Mario en caso del que el plan falle no saldríamos de ese lugar, el reino necesitaría su presencia más que nunca para frenar a bowser

Peach: tú también eres necesario

Luigi: me alagas pero necesitas, un héroe no un monstruo

Peach dio un suspiro, sabía que él no acataría ir con Mario o con cualquier otro soldado en el reino, puede que haya pasado un año pero el caos que causo mr. l aun se sentía reciente

Luigi: sinceramente creo que el paso a dar seria pedir la evacuación inmediata de la ciudadela del reino champiñón, solo por si acaso, aunque claro esta esto alertaría a bowser que ya conocemos su plan, pero podríamos a los civiles a salvo

Daisy: podríamos llamar a mi padre y que envié guerreros y recursos para pelear. Propuso la castaña

Peach: ninguna de esas ideas, va a ser posible

Tras ese comentario la princesa castaña y el fontanero abrieron los ojos de sobremanera

Peach vio la reacción de ambos y se explico de inmediato

Peach: quiero decir , hacer que cunda el pánico en los civiles no ayudara , además unas de las razones por la que el pueblo esta calmado es porque hace meses que les dije sobre el pacto entre nuestro reino y el reino sarasaland , confían en la potente defensa militar que nos pueden proporcionar , si decimos que la ciudad principal es el posible blanco de una invasión de súper soldados solo haría que el rey de sarasaland desista de hacer el pacto entre reinos y eso es lo que menos necesitamos ahora . Explico la princesa de la manera más técnica posible

Daisy frunció el seño

Daisy: ¿estás diciendo que mi padre le daría la espalda a sus aliados en tiempos de crisis? protesto a la rubia

Peach entrecruzo los dedos

Peach: puede que sea tu padre pero eso no lo hace exalto de la presión de mantener un reino, tu reino ya sufre de un grave problema monetario, si enviara a sus soldados a luchar, habría vidas perdidas, posiblemente más de las que su pueblo podría tolerar

Daisy: no entiendo lo que dices. Dijo confundida

Peach: veraz, a los ojos de tu gente nosotros estamos mejor que ellos, tu reino tiene defensa, el mío tiene dinero, eso coloca a mi pueblo en una posición de superioridad social, si enviaran sus solados y recursos a "una batalla a muerte", criticarían a tu padre por poner a mi reino antes que a suyo sabiendo la crisis por la que pasan a sus ojos es superior a la mía

Daisy empezaba a ver las cosas con claridad pero había algo que no encajaba

Daisy: pero que si tu reino cae, el mío también puesto a que el único reino que ha aceptado hacer un pacto. Explico esperanzada de que peach le diera la razón

Pero la rubia la mira con una cara de compasión como una madre que a una niña llena de ilusión y luego negó con la cabeza

Peach: para ponértelo fácil, si el reino champiñón cae tu pueblo se beneficiaria puesto a que la principal razón por la que la moneda de sarasaland se devaluó es porque desde el reinado d mi padre empezamos a autoabastecernos de recursos que ellos nos proporcionaban, si este castillo cae, sarasaland sería la siguiente cuidad dominante con un incremento en el valor de su moneda, en ciento forma tu padre tendría las de ganar. Remato la rubia con ese comentario fulmínate

La ilusión de la sarasaliana se esfumó como humo que se disipa en el aire

Luigi se mantenía en silencio puesto a que no quería decir algo inapropiado en n momento de tensión tan serio

El fontanero voltio su vista hacia la princesa castaña y pudo notar que la manera en la que describían las decisiones que su padre tomaría la desalentaban de gran manera, mas sabiendo que ella tendría que hacer lo mismo si se encontraba en una posición similar cuando subiera a la realeza

Luigi quería consolarla pero nunca había consolado a nadie, irónicamente a él lo consolaban bastante debido a sus antiguos (y a veces vigentes) problemas de autoestima, sin embargo el solo podía limitarse a mirarla

Apretó los puños ante su impotencia

Peach observo esto y se apresuro a decir

Peach: sinceramente no podría culpar a tu padre , la posición en la que está colocado le beneficia demasiado , si hiciera algo para ayudar mi reino conociendo eso … el congreso se lo comerían vivo

Daisy: quieres decir… ¿tu lo harías? interrogo la castaña levantándose de su asiento para dar más seriedad a su pregunta

Peach: no me enorgullecería de ello pero….sí, lo haría. Soltó peach de manera fría

Daisy no dijo nada y solo se sentó con los ojos cerrados

Luigi le coloco la mano en el hombro a daisy por instinto, el mundo que la pobre le tocaba vivir sonaba horrible en este momento

Luigi sabía bien lo fría que se podía volver peach al tratase de política, no era su culpa, así la habían criado

 **EL REINO POR DELANTE**

Peach: por eso necesito mantener a mi gente calmada , si les explico la situación y les digo que evacuen el rumor se extendería rápidamente haciendo así que tu padre rechazara cualquier acuerdo , lo que debemos hacer es seguir con el acuerdo como se iba a hacer , y lograrlo lo más rápido posible ,para eso necesitare tu ayuda , estas cosas se hacen de manera lenta , necesitare que me ayudes con tu padre para acelerar el proceso ,si se llega a firmar el pacto y el plan falla no tendrán motivo para que se molesten con el debido a que se creería un ataque sorpresa, si esa arma puede transformar 30 soldados por día ,y en diez días llegarían a la cantidad que quieren para comenzar el ataque , sé que mi petición suena egoísta , pero por favor ayúdanos . Pidió peach a la castaña

Daisy: no me agrada la idea de engañar a mi padre pero…lo hare. Dijo decidida

Luigi: a mí tampoco me agrada que los civiles no sepan del peligro que corren, el castillo de bowser es enorme y dudo que pongan un arma de tal magnitud en el cuarto de lavandería, tendré que revisar los planos del sitio con mucho cuidado antes de actuar, la posibilidades de fallar son altas, me imagino que tienes un plan b

Peach: de hecho sí, tengo planeado hacer que los magos reales hagan una barrea de magia lo suficiente como resistir hasta que los civiles salgan , y en caso de que falle , como último recurso podemos usar un hechizo masivo de tele transportación

Luigi: ¿estás consiente de la cantidad de magia necesaria para poder realizar eso ultimo?

Peach: claro que si, digamos que conozco al brujo perfecto para liderar este trabajo

Luigi: te refieres a…

Peach: a "el mago" la frase la princesa

Luigi: sigo sin creerme que en verdad se llama así

Daisy: ¿Quién?

Luigi: un vejete con gran poder mágico y un nombre extraño. Resumió Luigi al hechicero

Peach: esto debe quedar entre nosotros, nadie debe enterarse, incluido Mario al menos hasta que tengamos todo el plan preparado y la operación de sabotaje ya haya dado comienzo para evitar intromisiones innecesarias

Luigi: estoy de acuerdo, nadie debe enterarse, **nadie debe saber**

Daisy: hablando de Mario, donde esta, he pasado mucho aquí y no lo he visto en mucho tiempo

En ese momento Luigi capta algo con su oído ligeramente más agudo y atento por las veces que hubo que usarlo en batalla

"clink, clink, clink"

Luigi: uhn

Peach: salió a una expedición al bosque hace dos días junto con…

Luigi: 15 toad jóvenes con equipo de exploración

Peach: como lo supiste, ¿"usaste tu magia del bosque"?

Luigi: ¿de casualidad llevaban botas con punta de hierro? pregunto un levemente nervioso Luigi

Peach: si exacto

En ese momento se empezó a oír el ruido con más claridad así que todos pudieron oírlo

"CLINK,CLINK,CLINK"

Se oía como si un montón de pisadas se acercaran por el pasillo que daba afuera y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca se pudo oír una voz con ligero acento italiano igual al de Luigi

Mario: bueno chicos, vayan a bañarse mientras converso con la princesa. Se oyó al fontanero de rojo desde el otro lado de la puerta

Luigi: ay no .se limito a decir sabiendo lo que se acercaba

Fin del cap.

Csara: guao esto se puso serio. Dijo bajando la tablet

Niki: ya llegamos, por suerte stalker es útil usando el martillo

Sk: sigue diciendo cosas así y veraz lo útil que es contra tu cara

Sk: oye y…..

Csara: ni te molestes en preguntar termino en final abierto, de nuevo

Sk: ¿otro más? , sigue así y te compararan con jojo bizarre aventure

Niki: después criticas mis finales, a lo que venimos, tengo la prueba que me sacara de prisión. Dije sacando la legendaria prueba que era

Phoenix: ¿un nintendo ds? , ¿Va en serio?

Sk: conociéndolo, va enserio o al fin lo podemos meter al manicomio

Niki: en este ds , tengo el juego de "ace attorney: trials and tribulacions" y en uno de los casos del juego el acusado se salva pues no puedes acusar a una persona del mismo crimen dos veces en el mismo tribunal

Phoenix: es verdad, eso quiere decir

Maya: ¡ganamos el juicio!

Niki: bueno técnicamente ellos lo perdieron, ¡pero si!

Y todos saltamos y nos quedamos estáticos en el aire

Al fin todo iba a salir bien

Hasta que matt murdock hablo

Matt: protesto

Niki: oh vamos, íbamos tan bien, te odio matt

Matt: este juicio no es por los cargos del otro juicio. Explico el ciego

Todos: ¿no?

En ese momento shigeru hablo

Shigeru: pues la verdad ya no nos importa lo del copyright

Hideo: si es decir ganamos millones con nuestros juegos, este fanfic no nos hace daño

Phoenix: ¿entonces?

Shigeru: nos dimos cuenta de que eres un peligro para la sociedad

Hideo: así que te demandamos por eso

Sk: si eso tiene más sentido

Csara: hasta que por fin se dan cuenta

Niki: no ayudan chicas

Juez: pues por lo que hemos visto hasta ahora, podríamos decir que esa afirmación es muy acertada

Phoenix: entonces solo tendríamos que buscar a alguien que dijera que mi cliente le ha sido de ayuda para que sea libre

Juez: y no puede ser ninguna de las personas que ha estado presente en el otro juicio

Juez: pues si

Niki: estoy muerto

Sk: claro que no, solo debes encontrar a alguien a que no te quiera ver muerto y…o espera eso no existe, si estás muerto

Juez: entonces tendré que dar mi veredicto

Niki: espera si hay alguien

Entonces todos quedaron como: WTF

Sk: aguántate ahí, dices que existe alguien aparte de nosotros que te soportar, ahora si me dejaste palabras

Csara: ¿acaso te refieres a… **ella**?pregunto Sara con cierto temor

Niki: esa mera, ya le marco. Dije para sacar mi teléfono pero csara me agarro el brazo

Csara: primo, si te pones a pensar la cárcel no es tan mala, al menos no comparado con **ella**

Niki: cierto que tan malo puede ser

Imaginación de Niki

Me encontraba en una celda viendo a través de los barrotes cuando de repente una enorme sombra se me acerca por la espalda

Era un negro de 2 metros de alto

Negro: mira un nuevo juguete para divertirme ojala no te partas tan rápido como el anterior

Niki: mami

Fin de mi imaginación

Niki: (temblando como gelatina) olvídalo correré el riesgo

Csara: ya valió

Niki: hola, soy yo Niki

Y en ese momento aleje mi celular de mi oído

Celular: ¡NIKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! se oyó desde el dispositivo

Un nuevo personaje se acerca

¿Quién será?

¿Ayudara al autor?

¿Algún día hare un final que no sea abierto?

¿Cómo se desarrollara el plan de nuestros héroes?

¿Mario vera a Luigi?

Todo esto y más en este fanfic llamado

El extraño de verde

Bye, dejen rewiens

Nota de autor

Enserio lamento la tardanza pero como ya mencione me encontraba en un bloqueo de escritor , del cual que cada que salgo de uno intento volver a agarrar el ritmo a la escritura , así que pido perdón por los errores ortográficos y si notan que la historia se pasa de rara , es decir quería presentar el cañón de la miseria como un arma más de uso táctico pero me salió mas como arma de destrucción masiva, de todas formas quería avisarles que cuando termine este fanfic , por que ya casi llega a su final, voy a hacer un rework de cada cap. para arreglar los errores ortográficos y de paso agregar contenido adicional a la historia

Nada grande solo uno que otra línea de dialogo, mas pensamientos y cosas que se me olvidan escribir pero siempre pienso

Como ejemplo

Los zapatos de daisy se perdieron en el lago en el cap. 1 y ha estado usando unas sandalias que Luigi le presto para poder caminar por la mansión cuando se le curó el pie

O las múltiples veces que los boo le hicieron bromas mientras Luigi no estaba

Ese tipo de cosas voy a agregar

Y sin más me despido

Hasta la siguiente lectura

Los quiere, el autor


	16. rojo y verde

Lugar: parada de autobuses

Hora: ¿Por qué siguen leyendo esto?

Estábamos stalker, csara y yo esperando a ese alguien que llame en el capitulo pasado

Stalker: me sorprende que te hayan dejado retrasar el juicio para venir a la parada de autobús

Niki: mi querida e incrédula stalker, tu mas que nadie deberías saber que si aun no estoy en la cárcel debido a unos de mis **muchos, muchísimos** crímenes, es por que el sistema judicial tiene un enorme problema

Stalker: solo con esa respuesta me hiciste perder la fe en la humanidad

Csara: ¿tenias fe en la humanidad? pregunta algo sorprendida

Stalker: tenía…en fin, ¿a quién estamos esperando exactamente?

Niki: ya te dije la conocerás cuando llegue

Stalker: muy bien…otra pregunta, ¿Por qué Sara esta vestida con un traje de espuma contra golpes?

Csara: créeme lo necesitare, y posiblemente tu lo necesitaras después de esto

Stalker: ahora me estoy preocupando

Niki: ummm, creo que nos quedaremos aquí un buen rato, ¿Qué tal si les leo el siguiente cap.? Dije mientras sacaba la tablet de dios sabe donde

Stalker: estaría bueno, el último quedo muy abierto

Niki: ¿sabes que más quedo abierto?

Stalker: si dices un chiste sucio te clavo el martillo por la cara

Niki: (nervioso) mejor empiezo a leer

El extraño de verde: capitulo 16: rojo y verde

La manija de la puerta empezaba a girarse al mismo tiempo que un sudor frio pasaba por las frentes de los presentes en la habitación por tres razones claras

El "criminal" más peligroso del reino ,con todas la comillas que le quieran poner , estaba dentro del castillo , en la misma habitación que dos de los más grandes miembros de la familia real, de dos de los más grandes reinos , de las cuales había atentado la vida de una de ellas

Ese criminal resultaba ser justamente el hermano del más grande héroe del reino….que del reino , de este mundo y el de los humanos , y mas allá si contamos aquellas dos veces que viajo al espacio, eso hacia una situación obviamente incomoda para todos los presentes estar juntos en la misma habitación , y más si alguien del castillo llegaba a ver dicha escena

Ese héroe era literalmente la figura autoritaria mas grande ,después de la misma soberana del reino , por lo tanto al ser un héroe tan reconocido tenía un estatus puesto por el pueblo el cual era el ya dicha figura de autoridad , esto generaba expectativas , la expectativa de ser implacable con los que amenacen el reino , eso incluyendo a su hermano

Esto provocaba una serie de efectos domino sociales

Si no enfrenta a su hermano, el cual era el criminal más buscado del reino, que había atentado la vida de la princesa peach

Si alguien se enteraba de eso, el rumor de que la más grande figura de autoridad tenía preferencias a la hora de hacer su trabajo y que no podía detener la amenaza ni teniéndola enfrente, no solo las personas perdería la confianza en él, si no que dejarían confiar en la familia real y quizás peor

Por otro lado

Si enfrentaba la amenaza no solo tendría que enfrentar a su familiar más cercano, que le había salvado la vida en innumerables ocasiones, si no que no había garantía de que volviera a ganarle en combate, quizás no lo pareciera pero Luigi tenia habilidades de combate que superaban a Mario en cuanto a técnica se trataba

Sin mencionar que Luigi no había hecho si no alejarse del reino y evitar el contacto con cualquier persona

Eso quería decir que estaba consciente de que si volvía al reino no sería recibido de buena manera por las personas del reino

Y de que el miedo a dañar personas en contra de su voluntad aun seguía latente

Claro que el aislamiento ya sea en una cárcel (donde terminaría si Mario ganaba la pelea), o aplicado por el mismo Luigi como lo había hecho hasta ahora pasaría factura en algún momento

La soledad quebraría su mente, perdería su cordura o algo peor

Mucho peor

Esto creaba otra contradicción

Para salvar a Luigi debía traerlo devuelta al reino

Para salvar al reino debía alejar a Luigi

Y es por eso el encuentro de estos dos hermanos no debía darse

Aunque Mario seguía intentando encontrar a Luigi por todos los medios y Luigi buscaba alejarse por todos los medios

A un año de toda la tragedia la gente todavía tenía bien marcada las frías garras del terror que producía aquel ser

Pero el destino es traidor y caprichoso de nacimiento y ahora mismo el hermano de **rojo** entraría en la misma habitación que el de **verde**

El picaporte fue girado en un segundo, lo mismo que tomo que peach se llevara la mano al pecho y a daisy aguantar la respiración manteniendo así el aire prisionero en sus pulmones

" **Hiiiink"**

Rechino la puerta mientras era abierta y la figura de un hombre de piel tostada con mostacho de color café que no concordaba para nada con sus patillas color negro

Mario inspecciono con su mirada el cuarto hasta dar con la figuras de las dos princesas

Estas esperaron un sobresaliente grito por parte del fontanero debido a la emoción o quizás a la sorpresa

….

Pero nunca llego

Mario: hola peach, princesa daisy, cuánto tiempo sin vernos. Saludo el fontanero de rojo con su típico asentó italiano a la vez que cerraba la puerta tras de sí y proseguía a acercarse a las chicas

El aire en los pulmones de daisy se dio a la fuga de su prisión y el rostro de las de "sangre azul" se torcía en una expresión de desconcierto

Una vez el fontanero de rojo se había acercado lo suficiente como para darle un abrazo a peach, aunque esta ni lo sintió de la confusión, seguidamente tomo la mano de daisy y el beso como decían las costumbres

Las princesa rubia fue la primera en salir del trance la cual atino a ver el ahora vacio asiento donde estaba el hermano de verde

Peach: (se fue sin despedirse, que grosero aunque no creo que haya ido lejos). Pensó para sus adentros la princesa mientras ponía una sonrisa para recibir a Mario de su viaje

Peach: que bueno que volviste ya me estaba preocupando

Entonces peach levanto una mano y tomo una mejilla de Mario de forma cariñosa

Daisy: (que tierno). Pensó la princesa quien veía la escena después de haber salido del shock

Pero entonces peach apretó fuertemente la mejilla de Mario causando un poco de dolor a este

Peach: me dijiste que te ibas medio día y te fuiste dos días. Reprocho la princesa mientras apretaba aun mas su agarre y por defecto causando más daño al fontanero

Mario: si, si lo siento mucho, es que nos perdimos un poco, pero por favor suelta, esto duele. Suplicaba el fontanero de forma un poco cómica

Daisy: (muy bien, esto es extraño)

Peach soltó a Mario quien tenía una mejilla enrojecida debido al "castigo" que le había dado la rubia por no haber cumplido su palabra

Peach: ok pero la próxima vez llama para avisar. Advirtió al fontanero

Mario se aclaro la garganta y comenzó a hablar

Mario: y dime daisy, ¿Cómo están por allá en

"saraland"?

Daisy: es sarasaland. Corrigió la princesa

Mario: oh, perdón nunca pude pronunciarlo bien

Daisy: en efecto, recuerdo que después que me recostaste de ese alíen, mi padre te pidió que dijeras un discurso en el que se decía sarasaland como unas 26 veces y lo dijiste mal las 26 veces.

Mario: y por eso ya no voy de vacaciones para allá.

Todos en la habitación una pequeña risa que serbia para relajar el ambiente

Peach: ¿y qué tal te fue en la expedición?

Mario solo fijo su mirada en daisy

Peach de inmediato entendió lo que significaba esa mirada

Peach: tranquilo…ya le explique la situación. Explico la princesa respondiendo a la pregunta que el fontanero había dicho con la mirada

Mario: ¿enserio?...bien, pues resulto que al parecer sabía que habíamos retirado el hechizo de protección y que íbamos para allá, así que lo volvieron a activar

Daisy: (¿ellos retiraron el hechizo?). Pensó la castaña a la vez que le enviaba una mirada acusatoria a peach que solo miraba a otro lado

Peach: (se me había olvidado contarle esa parte).

Mario: cuando menos nos dimos cuenta estábamos perdidos, ese bosque es mucho más grande de lo que parece

Peach: lo bueno es que llegaste sano y salvo

Mario: lo estaba hasta que entre. Dijo tocándose la mejilla que la rubia había pellizcado

Daisy dime Mario, ¿Cómo va todo en el negocio de fontanería?

Mario: pues bastante bien, de hecho el otro día me sucedió algo graciosoooooooooooo….dijo el fontanero hasta que fijo su mirada en el objeto que estaba encima de la mesa

Ambas chicas siguieron la mirada de sus ojos

Y de inmediato se alarmaron al ver que en la mesa de la habitación estaba….

Mario: ¿la gorra de Luigi? pregunto el fontanero notablemente confundido observando la prenda que era similar a la que llevaba en ese momento pero de color verde

Las doncellas se miraron entre sí, ambas buscando una solución en los ojos de las otras, como dos niñas que se ponen desacuerdo para decir una mentira

Mario: ¿Qué hace esto aquí?, me asegure de haberlas encontrado todas por el castillo, literalmente las busque por meses. Cuestiono el fontanero al mismo tiempo que tomaba la prenda entre sus manos para inspeccionarla de cerca

Peach ni lenta ni perezosa fue la primera en hablar

Peach: yo…la encontré mientras curioseaba el castillo, ya sabes, los castillos guardan muchos secretos, ¿verdad que si daisy? dijo asiendo énfasis en la última parte

Daisy: claro, te sorprendería de la cantidad de veces en la que encuentro una habitación oculta en el castillo de mi familia. Explico la castaña siguiendo el juego de la rubia

Mario solo miraba la gorra con cierta melancolía a la vez que con su guante le quitaba el polvo que tenia

Mario: (casi como si se hubiese usado recientemente).pensó el bigotón de rojo tras examinar el estado de la gorra detenidamente

En ese instante del enriar de la gorra cayo un objeto tan fino como el papel

Esta cayó el piso

Las tres mirada de la habitación se fijaron en el objeto que ahora y hacia en el suelo producto de la gravedad

Era una foto, estaba toda doblada para que ocupara menos espacio

Mario estiro su mano y tomo la foto, la desdoblo con cuidado pues estaba maltrecha casi al punto de la rotura. Se podría decir incluso que en el mismo estado que la gorra que la contenía

Una vez desdoblada se pudo apreciar la imagen que esta presentaba con detalle, aunque no mucho detalle debido a que el tiempo y las condiciones que posiblemente tuvo que soportar la habían dejado descolorida

En la imagen se posea ver al dúo de gemelos frente al castillo a su lado derecho se encontraba la siempre optimista princesa peach y aun que suene difícil de creer en el fondo de dicha imagen se encontraba bowser quien posaba de mala gana

Mario: valla, me acuerdo de esta, nos la tomaron cuando vencimos a fatwul/gracovitsz . Menciono Mario mientras veía la foto

Peach: si yo también me recuerdo acuerdo de eso, fue toda una locura

Mario: valla que si. Menciono con añoranza como si deseara volver a aquellos tiempos donde los enemigos estaban separados de los amigos

Debido a lo ensimismado que estaba por el recuerdo, a Mario se le aflojo la mano donde tenía la gorra de Luigi la cual cayó al piso

Mario: oh, lo siento. Se disculpo sin razón aparente el de rojo

Daisy: no te preocupen yo la levanto

Sin moverse de su asiento daisy se inclino con dirección al piso para tomar la gorra

Una vez esta estaba en su poder, empezó a levantarse, pero se detuvo a medio camino debido a que había visto no se levanto de, cuyo material que formaba la mesa de si era vidrio azuloso o cristal fino, nunca aprendió a diferenciarlos con claridad, pero no era eso lo que la había detenido, era el reflejo de ella que se proyectaba en el cristal/vidrio

Daisy miro con detenimiento su cara

Daisy: (parezco una niñita con este maquillaje). Pensó mientras enfocaba su vista en el reflejo cual "narciso*1" en el lago

Pero el momento de no le duro mucho

Daisy: ¡whaaaaaa! grito daisy levantándose de su asiento

Ambas personas que la acompañaran la miraron duda

Daisy: am, esteeee, perdón es que vi una cucaracha. Se excuso la chica algo sonrojada

Entonces a peach se le palidece la cara

Peach: ¿di, di, dijiste…cucaracha? pregunto la rubia tartamudeando

Mario: oh, no…murmuro consciente de lo que venia

Daisy: si, ¿por? …..

Peach: pues…

"Plof" sonó en la habitación

La princesa se había desmayado

Mario: otra vez se desmayo

Daisy: ¿estará bien?

Mario: aun no supera su miedo a los bichos. Dijo Mario, tendré que llevarla a la enfermería por si se golpeo en la caída. Explico agarrando a la princesa de manera nupcial

Daisy: me siento un poco culpable

Mario: ¿culpable? …¿Por qué?

Daisy: luego te explico, es una historia larga

Mario salió con la princesa en brazos

Daisy: uffffff. Dijo daisy limpiándose unas cuantas gotas de sudor con una pequeña toallita húmeda que tenia

Plof cayó algo al suelo desde el techo

Daisy: casi no la cuentas

Luigi: ¿me ayudas no puedo levantarme? Dijo el fontanero que había caído del techo

Daisy se acerco a Luigi para ayudarlo a sentarse en una silla

Daisy: tienes suerte de que te allá visto en el reflejo de la mesa de cristal

Luigi: es vidrio…aclaro Luigi terminándose de sentar

Daisy: lo que sea, ¿Cómo hiciste para mantenerte agarrado entre esas vigas de soporte todo ese tiempo?

Luigi: ¿para ser sincero no esperaba que se pusieran a hablar? los brazos me arden como si hubiera hecho abdominales por una hora

Daisy: lo bueno es que no te descubrieron

Luigi: eres una buena actriz, ¿ver una cucaracha?

Daisy: gracias, quizás me una al teatro. Bromeo la chica

Luigi: ¿cómo sabias que peach le tiene fobia a los insectos? , es decir, se que son amigas de la infancia, pero eso es algo que se mantiene en secreto incluso del mismo kinopio. Explico el fontanero

Daisy: digamos que es posible que…yo se lo haya provocado

Luigi: ahí, por eso te sentías culpable

Daisy: quizás te cuente la historia después

Luigi: aunque hacer que peach se desmaye fue un poco exagerado

Daisy: se lo merece por haberme maquillado

Luigi: tampoco te gusta el maquillaje, ¿eh?

Daisy: ¿a ti tampoco?

Luigi: no desde que se que la mayoría de productos están hechos con guano

Daisy: ¿ummm? dijo mirando curiosa

Luigi: popo de murciélago

A daisy se le agrandaron los ojos y de inmediato saco una toallita húmeda para limpiarse todo el maquillaje de la cara

Luigi: jejejejeje. Reía el fontanero ante la reacción de la castaña

Daisy: oye deja de reírte o te dejo de hablar. Amenazo la princesa en broma

Luigi la miro por un segundo, paro de reírse, se puso la mano en el mentón y cerró sus ojos en una pose pensativa

Daisy se sintió un poco mal

Daisy: no lo decía enserio, vamos ríete. Pidió temiendo haber dicho algo malo

Luigi: no es por eso. Explico el bigotón

Daisy: ¿entonces? interrogo la castaña

Luigi: Mario se llevo mi gorra

Entonces daisy reviso sus manos y comprobó que en verdad no tenía la gorra

Daisy: ¿pero cuándo? Pregunto sorprendida

Luigi: puede que mi hermano parezca gordo, pero es más ágil que un ninja

Daisy: se que no me la paso mucho por aquí pero según se ustedes tiene muchas gorras

Luigi: ese era mi última gorra, tengo que recuperarla, no te culpo si no entiendes, pero esas gorras son especiales, en más de un sentido. Explico el de verde

Daisy: créeme lo entiendo, bueno más o menos yo también tengo mis propias cosas especiales.

Mientras con Mario

Mario había acostado a peach en una de las camillas que se encontraba en la enfermería del castillo

Mario examinaba el lugar con la mirada, estar en este sitio le trata tantos recuerdos buenos y otros no tan buenos

Aun cuando el habiente le resultaba familiar, también daba un aire de novedad, esto último debido a que siempre traían nuevo equipamiento para tratar las heridas de los miembros de la familia real

Era como estar donde has estado siempre, pero nunca haber estado ahí antes

Solo esa área del castillo podía hacerle sentir así

Las paredes llenas con afiches médicos que mostraban la partes del cuerpo humano y toad

Una estanterías con instrumentos, algunos ni siquiera existían en el mundo humano

Y al lado de las estanterías una mesa llena de frascos, uno para cada champiñón existente….ah, y unos de paletas de caramelo que nunca estaba demás

Si, definitivamente era como estar en casa para el

Mario se quito los guantes y observo sus manos

Al contrario de la mayoría de su piel esta estaban pálidos, mucho se podría decir debido a la falta de sol

Hizo un puño con sus manos dejando el pulgar afuera

Acaricia suavemente con su pulgar la piel de las manos

Era abrumador lo poco familiar que le resultaba el contacto, era como si tocara la mano de un extraño

Pero ¿qué podía decir?

No podía quitarse los guantes, eran como su armadura de caballero, una armadura encantada para evitar daños serios en sus manos al romper bloques a puñetazos

Muy rara vez se lo quitaba, después de todo

¿Qué es un caballero sin su armadura?

Se podría decir que ese momento era un lujo, un descanso merecido

Mario guio su mirada a la gorra de Luigi, se la había quitado de las manos a daisy tan pronto la había recogido, incluso era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta

El fontanero observo la gorra con detenimiento

Alterno su mirada a la puerta, esperando que Luigi apareciese diciendo que había perdido su gorra de nuevo, siendo que este la perdía más frecuentemente que Mario

Algo curioso siendo este ultimo el más descuidado del dúo

Pero rápidamente su preocupación por dicha gorra se vería resuelta al ver que su hermano mayor había encontrado la gorra por él y todo volvería a ser como antes

Pero Mario sabía bien que eso no pasaría

Luigi no entraría por esa puerta pidiéndole su gorra otra vez en mucho tiempo, más tiempo del que Mario quería aceptar

El fontanero soltó un suspiro y volvió a mirar la gorra

El aspecto desgastado del objeto le resultaba nostálgico

Flash back

Luigi: ¡rápido Mario! exigió el menor de los fontaneros que era transportado en una silla de ruedas entre los largos pasillos del castillo mientras tenia puesto una bata

Mario: no te estreses Luigi, ya casi llegamos a la enfermería. Explico el de rojo en un intento de calmar a su hermano

Luigi: tú también estarías así, si una "roca picuda" te hubiera aplastado la pierna. Se quejo señalando su extremidad la cual no estaba para nada derecha

Mario: pudo haber sido peor

Luigi: si, ¿Cómo?

Mario: pudo haberte las dos piernas. Explico el de rojo

Luigi solo se levanto la parte que cubría su pierna rota para que Mario la viera con claridad

Luigi: ¿peor? , ¿Enserio?

Mario: mejor olvida lo que dije .dijo Mario volteando la mirada

Luigi: eso pensé. Dijo Luigi cubriéndose de nuevo la pierna

Una vez llegaron a la enfermería los doctores le dieron al pobre Luigi un puñado de champiñones

Debido al deplorable estado en el que estaba su pierna un champiñón verde no sería suficiente para curar al fontanero

Medico: bien, maestro Luigi, solo descanse aquí y repetiremos la dosis de champiñones más tarde

Luigi: Cómo usted diga doctor, de todas formas no puedo ir a ningún lado, nos quedaremos aquí

Mario: ¿Cómo? , ¿Yo también me tengo que quedar? pregunto el de rojo en broma

Luigi: ¡Mario! regaño Luigi

Mario: era broma, no me iré a ningún lado

Doctor: los veré mas tarde maestros. Se despidió saliendo de la habitación

Luigi dejo salir un suspiro de cansancio mientras se recostaba en la camilla

Su pierna ya estaba colocando de manera milagrosa en su posición original, algo lento, pero lo hacia

Pero entonces un pasamiento pasa por la mente de Luigi: ¿oye Mario has visto mí…..

Mario: ten. Se adelanto Mario colocándole la gorra en la cabeza

Luigi: muchas gracias

Mario: no me agradezcas a mí, agradécele a la princesa que hizo que el "brujo loco" mejorara nuestra ropa para que resistiera todo lo que nos lanzan

Luigi: cierto recuerdo que cuando fuiste por primera vez a rescatarlas tu ropa estaba toda destruida, tuviste suerte de no terminar desnudo jeje

Mario: no me lo recuerdes. Dijo intentando no pensar en eso

Luigi: sigo sin creerme que ese tipo se llame "el mago"

Mario: pues créelo, ya vi su identificación y así se llama desde que nació

Ambos hermanos se miraron unos segundos y….

Mario/Luigi: jajajajajajajaj

Se rieron de la situación como nunca lo habían hecho

Fin del flash back

Mario mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro a la vez que terminaba de recordar

Por que eso era lo único que tenia de Luigi ahora, eso y las pocas cosas que había dejado atrás

Mario en el fondo quería creer que si Luigi volvía todo sería como antes, las personas lo aceptarían, volvería a ser un héroe y todo seguiría como estaba antes

Pero sin embargo la realidad le golpeaba como un Bill bala

Aun si volviera ahora nada sería como antes

Solo estaba siendo egoísta con sus deseos de encontrarlo cuanto antes

Aun sabiendo eso no saber siquiera como estaba su hermano lo entristecía, se supone que los gemelos siempre están juntos

Mario apretó fuertemente la gorra con su mano sin guante

No importa si no vuelves a salir de aventura con el

No importaba si ya no era un héroe

Lo quería cerca

Los hermanos debían estar cerca

Quizás era egoísta, pero eso era lo que quería y lucharía hasta conseguirlo

Mario: ¡lo hare como que me llamo Mario! .exclamo en voz alta

Peach: ummm, ¿Por qué tanto ruido? dijo la princesa de manera suave mientras despertaba y se tocaba la cabeza

Mario: perdón por despertarte peach, ¿Cómo te siente? , el doctor dijo que te golpeaste

Peach: adolorida, de recordar cambiar el piso de piedra por uno de almohada. Menciono tocándose un pequeño inflamación debido al golpe

Mario: el doctor dijo que era posible así que medios estos analgésicos. Explico el fontanero dándole 3 pastillas a la princesa junto a un vaso de agua que estaba por ahí

Mario: solo tómese una a la vez por que son….

Pero antes de que terminara la rubia se las había todas de golpe

Mario: muy potentes. Completo la frase el fontanero

Peach: todo da vueltas. Dijo notablemente mareada

Mario: ahora tendré que esperar hasta que pase el efecto, ¿Por qué no te acuestas a dormir mientras tanto?

Peach: no puedes mandarme a dormir, soy una niña grande. Protesto obviamente bajo el efecto de la medicina

Mario: (supongo que sus años de infancia reprimidos están saliendo) .pensó el fontanero

Mario: pues tendré que dejarte sola aquí. Amenazo siguiéndole el juego a la rubia

Peach: no, ya me duermo, pero solo si te quedas conmigo. Pidió mientras se acostaba en la cama de la enfermería

Mario: está bien (cayó en la trampa)

Mario tomo una cobija y arropo con ella a la princesa

Peach: oye Mario, ¿Qué haces con la gorra de Luigi? pregunto muy mareada la rubia

Mario: pienso guardarla para que cuando lo volvamos a ver pueda devolvérsela. Explico Mario a la anestesiada princesa

Peach: pero si ya se la puedes devolver, el está cerca, está en….pero la princesa no completo la frase debido a lo mareada que estaba

Mario: ¿Qué? , ¿Puedes repetir lo que querías decirme?

Peach: Luigi esta…el está en…

Fin del cap. +continuara

Csara: no me digas que peach v a soltar la sopa

Niki: lo tendrás que leer en el siguiente cap.

Sk: no estoy muy segura pero estoy segura que este cap. es un poco diferente a los anteriores

Niki: te diste cuenta, pues si decidí darle mas enfoque a Mario y a como este se siente respecto a Luigi, además estoy comenzando el año y necesito volver a acostumbrarme al ritmo del suspenso

Sk: lo que quieres decir es que es básicamente un capitulo de relleno

Niki: no pudiste decirlo mejor

En eso un autobús llega

Niki: por fin llego, creo que por fin van a conocerla

Sk: ¿vas a cortar el capitulo aquí para mantener el suspenso, verdad?

Niki: me lees como un libro, o mejor dicho un fanfic de buena calidad

Sk: y ahora comenzaras a hacer preguntas al publico que nadie va a contestar

Niki: empiezo a sospechar que eres bruja…bueno en fin

¿Quién será esta nueva integrante?

¿Peach soltara la sopa?

¿Me dejan rewiens?

¿Me quedo sin preguntas así que escribiré esto de relleno?

Acepto críticas constructivas

Cuídense mucho y feliz año, muchos días retrasado, pero mejor tarde que nunca

Fin


	17. verde y rojo (esto es relleno)

**El viento aullaba con poca fuerza**

 **La calle se sentía fría**

 **Personas salían de su casa con destino a sus trabajos**

 **El cielo se mantenía aun en una tuene oscuridad**

 **Normal para ser las 6 de la mañana en Brooklyn**

 **Pero había algo fuera de lo común para ese día**

 **Un bigotón se encontraba sentado en una de las escaleras que daba a la entrada a un conjunto de apartamentos**

 **El chico observaba hacia la esquina derecha de la calle de manera continua**

 **Como esperando algo**

 **Detrás del la puerta de entrada de los apartamento se abre produciendo un horrido sonido que indicaba la pésima calidad en que esta se encontraba**

 **Unas pisadas se oyeron venir en su dirección**

 **Pero el chico no volteo**

" **ahhhhh" se oyó un suspiro**

 **Ninguno de los dos presentes quería hablar para mantener el bello ambiente que se formaba en la cuidad. Aquel que solo se puede oír en la madrugada y eso era algo que se agradece cuando se vive en la "cuidad que nunca duerme"**

 **Pero sin embargo el recién salido del apartamento tuvo que hablar**

 **¿?: ¿No has dormido? interrogo con curiosidad**

 **¿?: No pude pegar el ojo en toda la noche. Explico el que estaba sentado en la escalera**

 **¿?: ¿Luigi, Si te das cuenta de que sentarte a esperar no hace que llegue más rápido?**

 **Luigi: Hace que mi emoción aumente, eso cuenta, ¿verdad, mario?**

" **ahhhhhhhhhhh" se volvió a escuchar un suspiro**

 **Mario: Ok, pero me quedare aquí, no vaya a ser que te roben otra vez**

 **Luigi: Esa vez estaba desprevenido, ya verás cómo se me vuelvan a cruzar les doy su merecido**

 **Mario: Si, claro. Dijo con sarcasmo**

 **Y ahí se quedaron los dos personajes en aquella fría madrugada en Brooklyn**

Capitulo 17: verde y rojo

Mario esperaba expectante lo que la anestesiada peach trataba de decir

Ladeo la cabeza en señal de ligera confusión hacia la princesa que trataba de expresarse sin que se le trabara la lengua debido a los calmantes

Peach: el esta…en… susurro la princesa con calma

Mario alzo la ceja, algo en su interior le indicaba que peach estaba tratando de decirle algo importante y no producto del efecto de los calmantes

Mario: el está en…repitió la oración para que peach no se perdiera del tema

La rubia levanto la mano hacia arriba señalando y la descendió de manera lenta hasta dar con el pecho del fontanero

Peach: aquí. Completo la princesa

Mario tomo la mano de peach y la apretujo en su pecho a la par que la princesa caía en brazos de Morfeo

Mario dio una sonrisa leve, no era exactamente un discurso motivacional, pero viniendo de una de las personas más importantes para él, era mejor que cualquier discurso motivacional

Mario le dio un beso en la frente a peach (de buenas noches), se alejo un poco de la cama se sentó en una silla que estaba cerca, no podía dejarla sola mientras dormía, era su deber como héroe del reino protegerla mientras esta estuviera indefensa

Y de paso aprovechaba para dormir un poco, hace mucho que no lo hacia

Mario se acomodo en la silla, recostándose en el respaldo, se quito su gorra (privilegio que solo se daba cuando se bañaba o al dormir) y apago la luz del cuarto y se cerró sus ojos hasta quedar dormido

Mientras tanto con Luigi y daisy

Luigi ya se había recuperado del cansancio y estaba dispuesto a recuperar su gorra y luego irse

El bigotudo hubiera querido quedarse a revisar los detalles del plan , pero con Mario en el castillo era muy riesgoso quedarse

Daisy: ¿de verdad te tienes que ir?, podría planear algo para que Mario se vaya, como una misión falsa de reconocimiento para ver si quedaron restos de la carroza que me traía. Propuso la castaña

Luigi: estoy seguro que peach lo envió cuando no llegaste el primer día, eso de enviarlo a una misión falsa suena muy bien, si no fuera por qué tendrías que mentirle a Mario, y te descubriría, no sabrías como mentirle correctamente, al menos no como lo hace peach, ella es una experta en el tema, en el mejor sentido, si es que lo hay. Aclaro Luigi

Daisy frunció el seño

Se sentía una inútil, y con mucha razón, era difícil no sentirse inútil cuando estabas junto a personas tan capaces como lo eran la rubia y Luigi.

Uno un héroe y la otra una princesa que sacaba a su reino adelante fuera lo fuera (dragones/tortuga incluidos)

Eso era de admirar y de envidiar

Luigi observo esto y de inmediato le puso una mano en el hombro e intento consolarla diciendo lo siguiente

Luigi: no te preocupes, no eres inútil, simplemente a situación no me deja quedarme, además, eres más útil intercediendo con tu padre para que ayude al reino champiñón que mintiéndole a Mario, se que suena como una pequeñez, pero es más importante de lo que puedes creer. Culmino el fontanero mirándola a los ojos

Daisy medito un segundo lo que el bigotón le dijo y le dio la razón, si lo decía el debía ser cierto, o al menos le gusta pensar eso

Luigi: me tengo que ir, tengo que aprovechar que es de noche. Dijo Luigi y se dirijo en dirección a la ventana

Daisy: ¡espera! dijo daisy casi gritando

Luigi se dio l vuelta y ladeo la cabeza confundida

Daisy: no puedes irte sin tu gorra, tú mismo dije que es especial

Luigi: oh, cierto casi se me olvidaba, recuperarla será difícil

Luigi iría por ella , pero Mario esta en la enfermaría con peach, el no la dejaría sola mientras esta desmayada , y no podía entrar en ese lugar , no tiene ventilación que pueda dar allá , tiene un hechizo de protección y con Mario hay es casi imposible pasar desapercibido , por no hablar de que tiene una puerta que solo se abre con unos códigos complejos , que se seguro cambiaron después de que se convirtió en criminal , de hecho es el cuarto de seguridad designado en caso de que el castillo este bajo ataque

Daisy: mi castillo tiene uno igual, peach me dio el código en caso de emergencia. Dijo daisy como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos

Luigi se tanteo la posibilidad en su mente

El amaba esa gorra, era como su tesoro más sagrado pero arriesgarse a que Mario descubriera su situación

Era un riesgo demasiado grande

Dudo un poco, sería difícil quitarle a Mario esa gorra, y más contando que aumentaron las guardias de seguridad desde que el día del "accidente"

Anqué daisy podía pasar desapercibida y entrar en la enfermería

Luigi cerró los ojos y se concentro

Luigi: Mario esta dormido. Dijo a la castaña

Daisy: ¿cómo lo sabes? , ¿Magia del bosque? , es extraño por qué no estamos en el bosque

Luigi: es algo de gemelos, digamos que estamos…conectados o algo así, el punto es que casi podemos sentir lo que otro siente

Daisy: eso es tierno y muy útil en nuestra situación

Luigi: bien, su guardia se baja un 60% cuando duerme, quizás puedes ir y quitársela

Daisy: ¿puedes?

Luigi: si, tu, si no es mucha molestia, yo por muy sigiloso que sea no puedo pasar por todos los guardias sin llamar la atención

Daisy: lo hare. Dijo sin dudar, ella no iba a poder la oportunidad de lucirse ante Luigi

Daisy: pero una duda, ¿Cuándo despierte y no vea la gorra?

Luigi: se que peach tiene algunas de viejas gorras guardadas en uno de los cuartos de las gorras, podemos tomar una de ahí de sustituto

Daisy: ¿hay un cuarto de las gorras?

Luigi: también me sorprendí cuando lo vi

Daisy: ¿y por qué no tomas una de ahí, en vez de quitarle la que tiene Mario?

Luigi: ¿recuerdas que te dije que era especial?

Daisy asintió

Luigi: pues resulta que esa gorra es la llave de la mansión

Daisy: ¿Cómo? pregunto confundida

Luigi: es que se me solían caer las llaves cuando estaba en misión, así que hechice la gorra para que fuera la llave de la mansión

Daisy: entiendo, más o menos, eso es un poco extraño, ¿Cómo estás seguro de que Mario no notara la diferencia?

Luigi: Mario no sabe diferenciar ni sus propias gorras, alguna otra duda

Daisy: ¿Dónde está el cuarto de las gorras?

Luigi: está oculto, en un pasadizo secreto, que solo se abre con unos pasos específicos, ¿de casualidad no tienes un papel para escribirlos?

La castaña negó

Luigi: entonces plan b

El bigotón saco de su overol una pequeña peineta de color esmeralda

Daisy: oh, ¿para mí? , muchas gracias. Dijo tomando la peineta

Luigi: no es una peineta cualquiera, con esta peineta puedo ver lo mismo que tu vez y hablar de manera telepática, te diré los pasos para encontrar el cuarto

Daisy: bien (poniéndose la peineta) hagámoslo. Dijo daisy saliendo del cuarto

Una vez puso un pie afuera oyó como un susurro en su oído con la voz de Luigi

¿Me escuchas?

A daisy le dio un escalofrió cuando esto paso debido a que no espera que fuera así como funcionaba la peineta

Daisy: (casi me mata del susto). Pensó la chica

Luigi: (lo siento, olvide mencionar que solo se nos podemos comunicar con susurros)

Daisy: (a la próxima avisa)

Luigi: (lo siento, bien, te daré las instrucciones para que todo funcione, lo primero que tienes que hacer es dirigirte a la cocina)

Daisy: (bien)

Y así daisy se encamino en los largos pasillos del castillo

 **¿?**

 **La tarde caía sobre los arboles, el sol se escondía tímidamente en el horizonte**

 **Las montañas con ojos de adornaban el paisaje miraban con total calma el espectáculo natural que se cernía ese día en el reino champiñón**

 **Pero entre todo esa colorida gala, una desentonación se presentaba**

 **Una casa descolorida, casi desamoblada, con goteras y una puerta de manera que rechinaba al usarse**

 **No la mejor en resumen**

 **En ella un hombre con una gorra verde, sentado en un mecedor (único mueble) miraba la ventana viendo al camino que daba al frente de la casa que él y su hermano compartían**

 **A lo lejos en ese camino se acercaba una figura regordeta y de baja estatura**

 **El hombre de verde dejo el mecedor para acercarse a la puerta principal a recibir a su allegado**

 **La puerta se abrió (rechinando) y por ella pudo ver a su hermano mayor**

 **Sus zapatos totalmente degastados de tanto dar saltos para sortear las amenazas del camino**

 **Sus mano derecha cubierta por un guante roto por donde se le vea debido a los mutiles golpes a bloques**

 **Y el resto de su ropa… ya se imaginaran**

Luigi: ¿Qué hay bro? , ¿Algo de progreso?

Mario: llegue al nivel 5-2 usando un warp oculto en el desierto , ese dragón/tortuga , si no hubiera cambiado de posición el castillo de la ultima vez seria mas fácil encontrarle, ni siquiera sé como lo hizo , literalmente solo había pasado una semana desde que secuestro a la princesa por primera vez

Luigi: ya vez, las leyes físicas aquí no son como en casa… no me sorprendería ver una tortuga voladora, dejemos eso de lado hice lasaña para recuperar fuerzas

Mario sonrió

Mario: ¿Qué hacemos hablando entonces?

Esta vez fue Luigi quien sonrió

Un rato después mientras ambos comían un silencio

Sentados en el piso de madera con mientras disfrutaban de su comida ambos veían la ventana, el cielo era despejado esa noche dejando ver a las brillantes estrellas

Los hermanos dejaban que el silencio llenara el ambiente

Hasta que Mario decidió dejarlo escapar

Mario: ¿no te parece increíble Luigi?

Luigi: ¿ummm?

Mario: haces unos meses era un simple plomero y ahora soy el héroe del reino, que lucha con dragones y rescata princesas

Luigi: (ahí va de nuevo)

Luigi: pues si es increíble pero posible al parecer, pero aun así extraño la vida de plomero, la tienda, los clientes pero eso quedo atrás, al menos hasta que encontremos la salida de este mundo. Dijo para dejar en claro que quería irse del lugar

Mario: quizás (hora del ataque), pero piénsalo Luigi ¿cuántas personas como nosotros han querido vivir en un mundo de fantasía como este?

Luigi: estoy seguro que con nosotros, te refieres a ti

Mario: pues tienes razón soy un soñador

Los hermanos se miraron por unos segundos sin decir nada

Mario: (allá voy hermano).amenazo con la mirada

Luigi: (no cederé ante ti). Contraataco el de verde en sus pensamientos

Mario: a veces pienso que toda esa gloria es demasiado para mi, deberías venir de aventura conmigo alguna vez, siempre te la pasas solo en la casa, execto cuando sales a comprar los víveres, hay una vacante de fontanero caza dragones/tortuga y ese puesto puede ser tuyo

Luigi suspiro conocía demasiado bien a su hermano, cuando el trabajo lo sobrepasaba pedía ayuda de manera discreta e indirecta

Siempre era lo mismo desde que había iniciado esta segunda cruzada para encontrar a la princesa

Luigi lo esperaba, Mario volvía cansado, habiendo avanzando de a poco en su travesía pero sintiendo que no hacia suficiente para llegar al objetivo

Comían y Mario soltaba su trampa bañada de promesas de gloria y reconocimiento, ocultas en una fachada de preocupación fraternal que no era del todo una fachada

O al menos eso le gusta creer

Pero el mantenía firme su ideal de salir de aquel mundo de fantasía, volver a la vida que le hacía feliz

Dicha vida que constaba de un apartamento con un foco quemado, un pequeño local donde atender a sus cliente y una camioneta con el logo de su negocio de plomería

Nada de princesas o dragones

Luigi: prefiero dejarle la gloria a otras personas, además, además tu lo haces bien. Rechazo de manera indirecta el fontanero

Mario dio un suspiro cansado

Luigi cerró los ojos pensando que había ganado otra de las batallas dadas por su hermano para atraerle a ese mundo de fantasía que no pegaba nada con el de verde

Pero había ganado por hoy

O al menos eso creía

Mario: Luigi, la verdad es…

Luigi: (rayos, un ataque sorpresa)

Mario: esta tubería es demasiado grande para que yo pueda desatascarla, al menos yo solo no podre terminare quebrándome ante la presión de ser un héroe, y fallare a la única persona que en verdad confió en nosotros desde el principio...

Esas palabras habían calado profundo en Luigi, Mario solía siempre actuar como un héroe, lo hacía antes de llegar al mundo de fantasía para animar a Luigi cuando todo iba cuesta abajo

Y por eso mismo el comportamiento de su hermano podía ser considerado falso, una actuación siempre lanzando indirectas que ha Luigi se le hacían fácil de descubrir debido a su naturaleza intuitiva

Por eso cuando Mario se sinceraba sus palabras de alguna manera siempre lo hacían reconsiderar las cosas, sin importar el contexto

Cambiaba de un héroe a un hombre de carne y hueso

Un hombre como el resto, un hombre necesitado de apoyo de otras personas

Luigi no sabía si era las palabras sinceras de Mario, si la lasaña lo ponía de buen humor o simplemente que había bajado la guardia

Pero de repente ir dando saltos como loco, golpeando bloques para rescatar a la princesa no sonaba tan mal

Mario había logrado destruir los muros que había hecho en su mente para aislarse de dicho asunto , claro que se sentía mal por no ayudar a su hermano la primera vez que se lo había pedido

Pero convertirse en un héroe no era algo que hacías y ya, no, no, no, eso se quedaba como tu imagen permanente, te convertías en la esperanza de todo un reino

Uno no se levanta y dice "hoy voy a salvar a la princesa" y luego no dices "¿sabes qué? mejor no"

Era como firmar un contrato que te ataba a una responsabilidad de por vida, con alto riesgo de muerte y seguramente sin seguro dental

Y lo peor de todo aquello de lo que se aun se duda en su mundo aquí es una realidad

Los fantasmas, esos mendigos boo eran molestos en verdad

Luigi: (como se supone que me enfrente a ellos. no soy exorcista). Pensó el de verde

Pero al ver a Mario ante el pidiendo ayuda

Esos muros que había creado para aislarse empezaban a derrumbarse

Solo un golpe más

Mario: no se lo pediría a nadie más

Y con eso sus defensas cayeron

Si se iba a atar a una vida que jamás quiso… al menos quería hacerlo con su hermano

Luigi: ¿sabes algo? , creo que podría acompañarte a explorar la zona de hielo, estoy casi seguro que hay un warp por ahí

Y con esas palabras sello su contrato de por vida, nunca habiendo dicho que si y sin firmar

…..

Mario despertó de golpe de su recuerdo que a la vez era como un sueño y a la vez una pesadilla de mal gusto

El de rojo nunca se perdonaría el haber metido a Luigi a sus problemas

Luigi era feliz siendo simple pero el siempre le empujaba a su éxito de manera involuntaria

Lo arrastro con él a su grandeza, a un mundo que jamás fue para él y ahora su hermano vivía opacado por su sombra y peor aun…como un criminal

Pero Luigi era demasiado bueno como para echarse para atrás, incluso cuando un mes después de ese día encontraron la salida de vuelta al mundo normal pero nunca lo uso para irse, solo para echar un vistazo de vez en cuando

Ese recuerdo que soñó, ese era día que todo comenzó, el día que Luigi renuncio a todo aquello que le hacía feliz

Un apartamento con un foco quemado, un pequeño local donde atender a sus cliente y una camioneta con el logo de su negocio de plomería

Mario solo esperaba que no fuera muy tarde para cambiarlo todo y quizás devolverle a Luigi la vida que siempre quiso, que tenía… pero tuvo que dejar

Mario: por lo menos tengo esta gorra para recordarlo. Dijo mirando la gorra que estaba en una mesita

Mario: qué raro, la recordaba mas gastada. Dijo el fontanero extrañado

 **¿?**

 **El sol ya se había asomado en Brooklyn y el par de hermanos seguían sentados en la entrada del edificio apartamental en el que vivirían "temporalmente" los últimos meses de su vida**

 **Por suerte hoy era domingo el día de descanso de todos los plomeros por excelencia**

 **Y ahora su nuevo día favorito desde que heredaron el negocio de su padre hace un par de meses**

 **Aunque si es cierto que habían tenido que trabajar todos los domingos anteriores debido que no solo habían heredado el negocio después del retiro de su padre, también habían heredado una reputación que preservar y por ello la gente le tenía cierto estigma negativo al ser los más nuevos en el negocio**

 **Era difícil estar al final de la cadena alimenticia**

 **Pero ese domingo no trabajarían, era el tercer domingo del mes, el único que habían dedicado a descansar**

 **Mario: ¿Cuánto vas a estar aquí?**

 **Luigi: no, mucho ya debe venir por ahí**

 **En eso de la esquina de la calle llega un camión y se detiene enfrente del edificio departamental**

 **En eso un chico uniformado se baja del camión con unos papeles en las manos**

 **Chico: paquete para Luigi Segali. Dijo el chico**

 **Luigi: ese soy yo. Dijo el fontanero**

 **Chico: necesitare que firme esto. Dijo entregándole los papeles a Luigi**

 **Mientras Luigi firmaba los papeles el chico sacaba de la parte de atrás de la camioneta el ya mencionado paquete**

 **Luigi le entrego los papeles (mas una propina) al chico y este le entrego el paquete y se despidió para seguir su rumbo**

 **Luigi saco una pequeña navaja que venía unida a un llavero para abrir su más reciente obtención**

 **Solo un corte vertical en la cinta y el paquete se abrió**

 **Metió sus manos para sacar su contenido**

 **Luigi: ta da. Dijo el fontanero exponiendo el contenido del paquete**

 **Mario vio con cierta impresión lo que su hermano mostraba**

 **Un par de gorras de color diferente, idénticas a las a que tenían cuando eran niños, pero que tuvieron que dejar de usar al crecer por cuestiones de tamaño y que ahora estaban acumulando polvo en una de las cajas del departamento**

 **Mario: increíble**

 **Luigi: ¿vez? , te dije que hacían bien su trabajo. Dijo probándose la gorra**

 **Mario: son casi iguales. Dijo tomando la gorra roja**

 **Luigi: ¿casi?**

 **Mario: sabes de lo que hablo**

 **Luigi: puede que no sean resistentes a la lava pero aunque sean se ven bien**

 **Mario: no puedo creer lo exacto que fueron, y eso que solo enviaste una foto**

 **Luigi: ya verás hermano, se acercan tiempos mejores, muchos tiempos mejores**

 **Fin del cap.**

 **Notas finales: perdón por hacerlos leer capítulos de relleno, pero mientras estaba de vacaciones me di cuenta de que había unos cuantos temas que no iba a poder meter en la historia continua del fanfic**

 **Como por ejemplo: los momentos de fraternidad de Mario y Luigi y el inicio de sus viajes en equipo como lo que acaban de leer**

 **Además quería darle mas profundidad a Mario siento que se está quedando fuera del fanfic**

 **Pero tranquilos**

 **Este es el último cap. de relleno que hare, volveremos a suspenso en breve y también con lo del juicio**

 **Ahora que lo pienso, este capítulo tiene un final cerrado**

 **No le digan a stalker ¿eh? (guiño)**

 **Eso sería todo**

 **Dejen rewiens**

 **Bye**


	18. paso para el desastre

Lugar: parada de autobuses

Hora: la misma de ayer pero con diferente fecha

Día: no me pagan suficiente para hacer esto

Todos seguíamos viendo el autobús que se había parado enfrente de nosotros

Seguido de eso las puertas del autobús se abrieron

Del vehículo había bajado un oficial de policía que tenía unos papeles en las manos

Oficial: ¿Quién de ustedes es el autor? Pregunto mirándonos

Niki: yo merengues

Entonces el oficial me mete un golpe en el estomago

Niki: *cof* (caigo al suelo), ¿Por qué?

Oficial: por separar a Luigi y a daisy después de su beso y por tardar tanto con el nuevo capitulo

NIKI: vale, me lo nervia, ¿creo?. Dije aun en el piso

Oficial: pero a lo que vine, necesito que firme esos papeles. Pidió tirándome los páleles al piso

Sk: me arrepentiré de preguntar, pero… ¿para qué son los papeles?

Oficial: liberan al estado/país/gobierno de toda responsabilidad por cualquier daño incluido mordiscos, convulsiones y muerte

Sk: ¿va a haber mordiscos?

Oficial: probablemente sí, pero ya firmaron y no es mi problema

Sk: yo no firme

Sara: ni yo

Entonces vieron sus manos y descubrieron que mientras hablaban yo les había tomado las manos y hecho firmar

Sk: ¿pero qué?

Sara: ¿Cuándo?, ¿Cómo conoces nuestras firmas?

Niki: chicas, no he llegado hasta aquí sin falsificar documentos

Sk: pero, usted vio que no fueron nuestra firmas, ¿verdad? .pregunto al oficial

Oficial: me vale chorizo, esa **loca** ahora es su problema, SUERTE INTENTANDO NO MORIR, ¡IDIOTAS! dijo subiendo al autobús con una sonrisa

En eso nos lanza una enorme caja de metal con tres candados puestos, solo para después el autobús saliera a toda prisa mientras se oía el grito de

Oficial: ¡SOY LIBRE!

Sk: ¿en qué me metí?

Niki: en algo muy turbio compañera, bien, abramos esta cosa

Sara: no soy una cerrajera, pero estoy segura que esos candados son de diamante, ¿Cómo los piensas abrir?

Niki: Loli de poca fe, solo hay una cosa que supera al diamante, un teléfono Nokia. Dije sacando el artefacto en cuestión

Sara: si, tiene sentido

Sk: un momento, esas caja tiene un montón de papeles pegados, son…. ¿advertencias? dijo entre asustada y curiosa

Sk: "tu, persona desdichada que tuviste la desgracia de encontrar esta caja, si eres una persona con suficiente sentido común, ¡CORRE, HUYE, SALVATE!

SOLO UN DESEREBRADO CON GANAS DE VER EL MUNDO ARDER ABRIRIA ESTA CAJA". Termino de leer stalker

Niki: ¿podrías leer más bajo? , intento abrir la caja. Dije golpeando el candado con el teléfono

Sk: (si escapo ahora salvare mi vida, por otro lado si me quedo quizás pueda ver sufrir un poco más al analfabeto)

Sk: definidamente vale la pena. Dijo en voz alta

Niki: ¿dijiste algo?

Sk: no, tú sigue en lo tuyo

Una vez logre abrir todos los candados abrimos la caja y de ella salió una enorme cantidad de humo

Y de ella una silueta de alzo

¿?: ¡Rayos! , ¿Por qué hay tanto sol? , ¿Siempre es tan brillante? Pregunto la silueta del humo

Niki: menuda entrada compañera

¿?: ¿Niki? , ¿Eres tú?

Niki: la última vez que revise… si, a no ser que esa vez que me llevaron los aliens…. Dije sarcástico

¿?: Tan cómico como siempre

Niki: luna, ¿Cómo está el manicomio? pregunte a la chica

Sk: (¿manicomio?). Se pregunto stalker en su mente

Luna: mejoro bastante desde la última vez que estuviste ahí, ahora hay viernes de pudin y películas

Niki: enserio, rayos, debí haberme quedado un rato mas

En eso el humo se dispersa y se rebela la forma de la nueva integrante

Para empezar mal, la chica tenía una camisa de fuerza que quedaba en conjunto con la máscara del personaje "ken Kaneki" de "Tokio ghoul"

Niki: ¿pero donde están mis modales? , déjame presentarte a mi otra compañera

Niki: ella es mi senpai/critica/ ¿abridora de frascos de pepinillos? , stalker, pero todos le decimos "sk"

Luna: hola .saludo la de la camisa de fuerza

Sk: un gusto (comparada con Niki parece muy normal, demasiado normal) .pensaba stalker desconfiada

Niki: stalker, ella es mi amiga de manicomio, otakuluna, pero le digo luna, ella también escribe fanfic, pero en wattap

Sk: trabajas para la competencia, ¿eh?

Luna: ¿Qué puedo decir? , la interfaz de fanfictión es muy complicada

Niki: estoy seguro que recuerdas a la Loli de Sara ¿verdad?

Luna: por supuesto que sí, hola Sara ¿Cómo te va? dijo con normalidad que asusta

Entonces Sara se esconde tras de stalker

Sara: sálvame stalker-senpai. Pidió haciendo ojitos de perrito

Luna: oye no es que no disfrute saludar, pero, ¿podrías quitarme esta camisa de fuerza?

Niki: como si me necesitaras para hacer eso

Luna: tú sí que me conoces. Dijo demostrando que su camisa estaba desamarrada

3

2

1

Niki: *cof* (caigo al suelo)

Sk: ¿pero qué? , ¿Le clavaste un cuchillo?

Sara: oh no, ya comenzó, el terror….

Sk: no lleva ni 5 minutos desde que llego y ya lo mato, de todos modos no iba a durar mucho

Luna: eso fue por mandarme en autobús, aunque sea me hubieras pagado un taxi, pinche tacaño

Niki: vale, lección aprendida

Sk: (¿sigue vivo?)

Niki: ya me había olvidado cómo se sentía eso. Dije sacándome el cuchillo y tirándolo por ahí

Sk: ¿Cómo haces para no desangrarte?

Niki: años de practica

Sk: se que no eres muy inteligente, pero se supone que debías llamar a alguien que no te quisiera matar

Niki: ella no me quiere matar

Luna: cierto, solo lo quiero acuchillar, además el me ayudo con unos consejos para hacer mi propio fic

Sk: ¿Por qué quieres acuchillarlo? , es decir, ese es una pregunta estúpida, obviamente matarlo es el sueño de casi el 90% de la población terrestre (y de un 2% de la no terrestre), el punto es ¿Por qué?

Luna: ¿Cuántas personas conoces que tengan cuerpos con capacidad para soportar una bomba atómica?

Sk: ok, tienes un buen punto, creo

Luna: y no solo él tiene esa habilidad. Dijo para después ver amenazante a Sara

Sara solo abrazo a stalker

Sara: no dejes que se me acerque

Sk: esto si no me lo veía venir

Niki: eres la mas lista de nosotros, haz la cuentas, mascara de anime gore, camisa de fuerza, estaba en una caja, vamos stalker, dice "peligro" a kilómetros. Reprochaba yo

Sk: no hagas que yo te clave un cuchillo. Amenazo la inspectora de galletas

Sk: vámonos de aquí, no puedo esperar a ver la cara de todos en el tribunal cuando vean a nuestra testigo sorpresa

Entonces me clavan otro cuchillo

Niki:*cof* ¿eso por qué? dije sacándome el cuchillo

Luna: por separar a daisy y a Luigi después del beso

Niki: ya entendí, ya veré cuando los junto, ténganme paciencia que soy lo lento

Sara: nadie discute eso. Dijo para molestarme

Niki: no comiences Sara

Me clavan otro cuchillo

Niki: ¿por qué?

Luna: nada en especial, aunque no es como si no lo merecieras, conozco tus pecados (dijo a lo tipo cura), aun me acuerdo de lo que sucedió en Dubái

Niki: por última vez, lo que sucedió en Dubái se queda en Dubái, además ese día era mas anestesia que hombre

Sk: eres más cualquier cosa que hombre. Dijo para molestar

Niki: vámonos de aquí

Sk: bien, pide el taxi

Niki: ¿acaso crees que traje dinero?

En eso un martillo gigante me deja hecho panqueque humano

Sk: pinche tacaño. Se quejo guardando su martillo gigante

Y entonces luna se me acerca y me clava un cuchillo

Niki: ¿es en serio?

Luna: si ya sabes cómo me pongo, ¿para qué me invitas?

Ya en tribunal

Niki: y básicamente por eso nos tardamos. Termine de contar todo al abogado y a su psitica

Phoenix: déjame ver si entendí, tenias que traer a alguien que no te quisiera matar, pero la única persona que no te quiere matar ten clava cuchillos por diversión y además de eso se la pasa la mitad del tiempo en un manicomio…por diversión. Recalco el abogado

Niki: si, exacto, y no me vengan que no es posible, que mira que en tus juegos hay una mujer con un látigo y uno que parece Robocop .reproche al abogado

Phoenix: vale, esto ma que un juicio parece circo de fenómenos

Luna: ¿este es tu abogado? , ¿Qué le paso al otro?

Phoenix: ¿hubo otro?

Niki: digamos que no va a poder volver a caminar… o a parpadear

Phoenix: de repente siento que mi vida corre peligro

Sk: bienvenido al club. Bromeo stalker

Niki: lo que importa aquí es que al fin voy a poder ser libre, y volveré a la sociedad a causar caos y destrucción e ignorar tanto copyright como se m pueda permitir

Sk: ya no estoy segura si debería seguir ayudándote

Niki: oh, perdón ¿dije destrucción y caos? , quise decir ayudar a los pobres y salvar gatitos de los arboles. Dije nervioso

Sk: hare como que te creo

Niki: dejemos esta conversación para después, ¿Dónde está el juez?

Phoenix: al parecer le dio diarrea mientras hablábamos

Niki: diarrea espontanea ¿eh? , ¿¡Luna, que le hiciste!?

Luna: ¿Dónde mas quieres que pruebe los laxantes que le compre a ese señor de aspecto sospechoso?

Maya: ahora que te veo bien, ¿Qué tú no eres la que salió en las noticias por algo sobre un tráfico de perros panda creados genéticamente?

Luna: les juro que solo pasaba por ahí, además si no quieren que cree y trafique híbridos perros pandas no me dejen un laboratorio genético a la mano

Sara: tomare nota. Dijo anotando lo que se acababa de decir

Niki: bueno, ya que el juez esta "estacionando el tráiler", ¿Qué tal si les leo el nuevo cap. que saque?

Todos: ya era hora tardas una eternidad

Niki: es que ustedes no me tienen paciencia. Dije imitando al más grande comediante mexicano

Y comencé a leer

Capitulo 18: primer paso para un final desastroso

La atmosfera se encontraba turbia en el bosque boo

Las nubes cubrían totalmente el cielo impidiendo ver las estrellas y la luna

Se oía esporádicamente el sonido de un trueno que amenazaba con tormenta

Entre los enredados caminos llenos de plantas aun desconocidas por muchos andaba Luigi en dirección a su mansión

A la vez que caminaba las enredaderas y otras plantas que podrían hacerles caer se movían por arte de la magia (la magia del bosque) de la que Luigi era poseedor

El fontanero iba metido en sus pensamientos ideando planes de infiltración la cual la mayoría terminaban en la papelera mental que ya estaba desbordada de papeles hipotéticos

Luigi: (veamos, si la hubiesen metido en la sala sur quedaría al lado de un cuarto de calderas, entonces no podría meterme por los ductos debido al calor)

Luigi: (si por el contrario lo tienen en la sala norte, tendría que pasar por los ductos de aire acondicionado a fuerza, pero claro , eso no sería grave de no ser por que como el 80% de los esbirro de bowser son reptiles no sienten el aire acondicionado y siempre lo elevan a un nivel casi mortal)

Luigi: (aunque fijándonos por esa misma lógica, como es un modelo de prueba necesitara soldadura, por lo que necesitan estar cerca del calor, eso suena lógico a no ser que bowser haya usado pegamento o algo, sabiendo como es el no me parecería raro)

Estuvo tanto tiempo divagando en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de dos cosas

La primera era que ya había llegado a su mansión

La segunda era que había empezado a caer lluvia torrencial desde hacia mas 5 minutos

Luigi: rayos, puedo mover los arboles, pero controlar el estúpido clima, que buen señor del bosque que soy. Dijo con aires de sarcasmo

Entro a su mansión de inmediato para refugiarse de la lluvia, con este clima era peligroso salir por ahí era mejor esperar a que pasara todo, aunque les costara valioso tiempo que no tenia

De todas formas no estaba seguro de que en parte del castillo se encontraría el arma, podría compensar el tiempo perdido estudiando afondo el plano del castillo de bowser

Preparo algo de café con mucha azúcar

La tormenta iba para largo

Se encerró en su cuarto que desde daisy se había ido se había convertido en alguna especie de "mini cuartel" donde había colocado el plano actual del castillo de bowser para poder estudiarlo a fondo

Junto a dicho plano había un par de fotos de todos sus enemigos conocidos por todos (y otros desconocidos) junto a diversos hilos de colores variados que se conectaban entre sí para formar una especie de tela de araña

Luigi: debería buscarme un pasatiempo. Dijo en voz alta al observar su habitación con detenimiento

Luigi se sentó y empezó a observar los planos en absoluto silencio

Solo la lluvia chocando contra la ventana

Mientras tanto…

En un cuarto bastante mal iluminado se oía el sonido de una soldadura y de golpes metálicos

La habitación se dividía en dos partes separadas por un vidrio a prueba de ruido y del cual solo se puede ver de un lado, imitando a los que tiene la policía en el cuarto de interrogatorio

En un lado se hallaba un tablero de mando que controlaba diversos aspectos de la habitación

Y del otro lado se hallaba una sala semivacía, solo tenía una puerta que solo se podía abrir desde adentro

El ser desconocido se hallaba en la ultima trabajan en su última creación

¿?: Bien, con esto debería bastar para la segunda prueba. Dijo secándose la frente con un trapo

El ser entro directamente a la sala de al lado donde estaba el tablero de control

El ser desconocido presiono un botón que causo que se abriera la puerta de la otra sala, de la cual entro un Koopa

El Koopa se miraba confundido y un poco asustado por la mala facha que cargaba el cuarto mas la extraña presencia del ser que no podía ver pero que lo estaba viendo

La pobre tortuga se sentía como un ratón encerrado en una jaula junto con un gato que no podía ver

¿?: Ponte en el medio de la habitación. Ordeno la presencia a través de un micrófono

La tortuga puso cara de con función y no se movió

¿?: Ponte en medio de la habitación. Repitió la orden

El Koopa obedeció son chistar

¿?: Diga especie y edad. Ordeno

El Koopa asintió

Koopa: me llamo Bob, soy un Koopa y tengo 20 años

¿?: No le pedimos su nombre. Recalco el ser

Koopa: oh…..dijo ahora incomodo la tortuga

Entonces la presencia presiono otro botón asiendo que saliera del piso el arma en la que había estado trabajando

El Koopa abrió los ojos ante tal artefacto y empezó a preocuparse de lo que fuera a pasarle

¿?: Mire en dirección del artefacto

La tortuga vio hacia el cañón que le apuntaba

El ser presiono un botón y el cañón disparo el extraño laser dejándolo todo envuelto en humo

Cuando este se disipo se pudo ver al Koopa en el suelo sin moverse, la única señal de vida que daba era una errática respiración

El ser empezó a hablar a una grabadora

¿?: Experimento 002, hubo diferencia de los resultados vistos antes, esta vez el sujeto a demostrado ser consumido por el incremento de poder en cuestión de microsegundos, se puede deber al incremento de potencia del rayo que ahora es más concentrado.

¿?: Posibles soluciones: bajar la potencia del rayo, dejar de usar sujetos de prueba que no estén preparados mentalmente. Se debe tener en cuenta que el artefacto en cuestión está incompleto, aun le falta el componente final, estoy en espera a que lo traigan…. ¿donde estará el idiota que me iba a traer? , fin de la nota

Después de decir eso el ser presiono un botón y un par de paramédicos entraron a la habitación por la misma puerta que la que entro el Koopa para llevárselo

¿?: Debería secar las pruebas hasta que me traigan el ultimo componente, de otro modo me quedare sin sujetos de prueba antes de siguiera llegar a la cifra esperada

Volviendo con Luigi

El fontanero seguía observando el plano con detenimiento, ya se le había acabado el café y no quería ir a hacer más

El fontanero no encontraba un punto exacto donde se podía llevar a cabo las pruebas

Empezó a repasar los puntos que debía tener dicho lugar

No tenia sentido que estuviera en un lugar frio , no se podía soldar en frio(al menos Aquí no)

Obviamente sería el cuarto con mas protección en todo el castillo

Los castillos de este mundo no son como los castillos del mundo humano , estos eran una especie de dimensión de bolsillo pero con la clara diferencia de tener límites y estar divididos por distintos sectores

El lugar donde debían hacer dichas pruebas debía permanecer lo más discreto posible , no sería bueno si se expande el rumor de que bowser usa una especie de rayo de tortura mental para convertir a sus soldados en monstruos sin sentido de la razón , todo se podría salir de control

Luigi enserio estaba frustrado, miro con detenimiento por enésima vez los planos y las diversas fotos, papeles y demás que estaban junto a estos

Hasta que al fin vio lo que estaba buscando

Siempre estuvo frente a él a simple vista

Un folleto biológico sobre los koopas

¿Qué tenía que ver eso sobre un arma de destrucción masiva?

Pues básico , los koopas , por muy humanoides que sean …eran reptiles y los reptiles inconscientemente aunque no lo sientan son susceptibles a la temperatura , no tienen la capacidad de invernar por lo que buscan el calor constantemente, si ese demente quería tener los 300 soldados en el lapso de 10 días tendría que asegurarse de que los sujetos de prueba estuvieran concentrados a su 100% , el cerebro trabaja de mas inconscientemente cuando nos encontramos ante un cambio de temperatura drástico , las criaturas de sangre fría no perciben la temperatura pero trabajan más lento en el frio, independientemente de si invernar o no

Luigi: el cañón está en un lugar frio, para que así los soldados que vigilaran el cañón se mantuvieran estresados y sirvieran como sujetos de prueba

Pero justamente el arma en si requería soldadura por lo que si quería ser completada tenía que estar en un cuarto aislado

Luigi volvió a ver el plano, justamente había una habitación en el castillo de bowser que llevaba a una pequeña montaña nevada donde secretamente dentro de esta se hallaba un cuarto aislado dentro de esta

Luigi de inmediato se fue a preparar ropa de invierno

Mientras tanto en el reino champiñón

El cielo lucia acaparado de nubes grises de las que brotaba agua a montones

El repiqueteo de las gotas se oía en cada casa de la ciudadela

Las cosas no eran diferentes en el castillo

Habían cerrado las ventanas con el objetivo de que no entrara la lluvia

Las soberanas de dos de los más grandes reinos se encontraban ahora mismo en un cuarto aprueba de ruido

Había una mesa de esas que se hacen especialmente para reuniones de ejecutivos

En el medio de la mesa había una pequeña pantalla como de laptop

Las chicas estaban sentadas frente a la pantalla cada una poseía en sus manos la copia de todos los papeles los cuales eran el contrato donde afirmaban una alianza entre los dos reinos

Estaban ahí reunidos para discutir sus clausulas y condiciones que definirían sin que el rey de sarasaland lo supiera el destino del reino champiñón

Peach se mantenía imperturbable leyendo la copia del contrato con gran dedicación

Daisy trataba de seguirle el ritmo pero siempre se perdía entre las chicas palabras en las que estaba escrito el documento

Daisy: (debí haber traído una lupa). Pensó la princesa castaña

De repente la pantalla empezó a hacer sonidos

Pantalla: "usted tiene una llamada del rey de sarasaland". Decía la pantalla con voz robótica

Peach miro a daisy con ojos de duda, como si le estuviera preguntando "¿lista?"

A lo cual daisy asintió en respuesta a la pregunta mental

Peach puso su dedo sobre la pantalla y lo deslizo hacia la derecha para aceptar la video llamado

Mientras en el castillo de bowser

El ente misterioso se encontraba con un lápiz pegado a una libreta pero sin escribir

En realidad su mente se hallaba repasando todos los pasos de su siniestro plan

Inconscientemente había empezado a recordar todos recordados los sucesos que le trajeron hasta este punto

Tan pronto como había logrado cruzar ese libro que hacia papel de portal lo primero que hizo fue ocultarse, apenas había logrado sobrevivir de los sucesos ocurridos en su propia dimensión

Tuvo que usar toda su magia para no desaparecer en el olvido, aun se hallaba lastimado, ahora mismo traía unas cuantas cicatrices que no desaparecían ni con magia

Cicatrices que se burlaban de él, de su fracaso

Sabía bien que no era el primero en ser vencido por el "guerrero de rojo" pero si el que había estado más cerca de completar su plan, de haber vencido

Había echo de todo para le, convirtió a su hermano en un monstruo, se fusiono con el corazón del caos, traiciono a su amo…eso ultimo lo iba a hacer de todas formas

Ese idiota de "bleck" era un mediocre

Es decir, ¿querer destruir el mundo solo por desamor?

¿Qué clase de motivo era ese? , era estúpido por donde se viera

Pero el era diferente a bleck

El si sabia apreciar el poder del caos, el caos no era una forma de destruir a sus enemigos

El caos era una herramienta

Y como toda herramienta dependía del usuario su uso correcto

Lo ocurrido con el corazón del caos era una muestra de lo que podía pasar si no se le daba buen uso a tan gran poder

Si lo veía desde cierto punto bowser era igual a "bleck"

La tortuga antropomórfica podía fácilmente dominar si le diera buen uso a su ejército

Pero justamente esa falta de visión era lo que lo hacía perfecto para ser manipulado, la gran cantidad de derrotas a manos del fontanero de rojo le había dejado un deseo desesperado de victoria y creería fácilmente en aquel que le prometiera una victoria segura

Pero ya sea bowser o "bleck" ellos no importaban

Él era el único digno de llevar el mundo hacia el caos y luego moderarlo a su imagen

Y ellos peones en su hermoso y caótico ajedrez

Lo único que se interponía entre él y la victoria era ese molesto "barrigón de rojo"

Al fin podía completar su plan pero las marcas en su cuerpo y su mente lo mantenían en alerta de los movimientos de ese fontanero

Ese **miserable y asqueroso "rojo"**

"crack"

Salió de sus pensamientos solo para darse cuenta que había roto el lapas en sus manos

¿?: Ojo ese idiota llegue pronto con el componente final. Dijo en voz alta

En otro lado del castillo de bowser

La montaña helada era una de las mejores partes del extenso castillo de bowser, poseía su clima lo cual la mantenía fría los 375 días del año, su "banderín de fase" se encontraba en la punta de la montaña

Por lo tanto aquellos que quisieran entrar en ese mundo no tendrían que prestar atención hacia una cueva que se encontraba en la base de la montaña

El escondite perfecto

Dos gombas con pichos se encontraban custodiando la cueva que en realidad la entrada secreta para las instalaciones donde se encontraba el arma suprema

Claro que ellos no sabían esto y solo cuidaban la cueva por que se los habían ordenado como cualquier orden común que solían recibir

Ambos goombas se mantenían inmutables en sus puestos

De repente cerca de ahí un pequeño arbusto empezó a moverse con brusquedad

Goomba1: mira, se está moviendo .dijo caminando hacia el arbusto

Pero entonces su compañero lo detuvo

Goomba2: ¿Qué haces tonto? , ¿No has visto las películas? , tan pronto nos acerquemos hay alguien nos va a agarrar y a amarrarnos. Explico este de manera ingeniosa

Goomba1: Tiene sentido, pero, ¿qué hacemos?

Goomba2: has lo mismo que yo

Entonces el Goomba lanzo su sombreo de pincho hacia el arbusto dando de lleno en el blanco

Entonces su compañero hizo lo mismo acertando también en el arbusto

De repente en el arbusto empezó teñirse de rojo

Goomba2: sea quien sea, seguro ya lo vencimos ¿verdad? dijo confiado

Pero no recibió respuesta

Y cuando se dio cuenta un zapato le estaba pisando la cabeza

Y los goombas se convirtieron en monedas

Luigi: los guardias jamás miran hacia arriba. Dijo mientras recogía las monedas del suelo

Luigi: supongo que tendré que comprar mas en voz alta mientas veía el arbusto

El fontanero iba vestido de blanco para camuflarse con el ambiente

Luigi se apuro a entrar en la cueva por suerte para el esos eran los únicos goombas en la zona

Al parecer bowser quería que esto se mantuviera en el máximo secreto posible

Los únicos esbirros que podrían ser un problema eran los que estaban en una improvisada sala de espera

¿Qué como lo sabía?

Pues había unas cuantas pisada en la nieve sugería que una gran cantidad de koopas comunes habían entrado en la cueva

Y no tenía sentido poner a unos koopas a vigilar para eso existían los goombas comunes

Al menos así estaba organizado el ejército de bowser

Entre mas se adentraba en la cueva menos cueva parecía

Las paredes estaban totalmente cubiertas por metal y la estructura está diseñada justo como imaginarias una base militar secreta

Aprovechando la forma de cono de la montaña las instalaciones estaban divididas en plataformas que se encontraban unidas a las paredes de la misma, de forma que quedara en medio hueco

Había una escalera que era la única manera para subir a un piso superior, el sitio era una sucesión de pisos

(N/a: perdonen la mala descripción, enserio soy malo describiendo lugares)

El silencio en el sitio era casi total, lo único que sonaba eran los pasos de Luigi que resonaban en el metal

Tomo la escalera para subir al primer piso

Pero de inmediato se arrepintió

Luigi dio una voltereta hacia atrás cuando una bola de fuego cayo justo donde comenzaba la escalera

Luigi: eso estuvo cerca, no debo descuidarme

Era obvio que abría trampas para proteger el arma pero eso si que no se esperaba que justamente fueran al principio

Es decir es la única escalera de una ubicación secreta

Eso quería decir que cualquier esbirro de bowser que se pasara por aquí de casualidad saldría lastimado

Definitivamente debía mantenerse alerta de ahora en adelante

Luigi vio la pared más cercana a él y luego calculo la altura que había para llegar al siguiente piso

Dio unos 15 pasos alejándose de la pared y después salir corriendo hacia la misma

en medio de la carrera dio un salto luego aprovechando ese mismo impulso dio otro salto al llegar al suelo y aprovechando ese otro impulso dio otro salto que lo elevo bastante

Era el triple salto la técnica usada anteriormente en muchas de sus aventuras

(N/a: es el mismo de Mario 64)

Y en una muestra que dejaría llorando a todo aquel que se haga llamar maestro de parkour

Choco contra la pared usando sus pies que dieron un último salto hacia arriba impulsándose de la pared para agarrarse de una de las barandillas del primer piso

Después de eso se impulso con la fuerza de sus brazos para subirse a la plataforma

Luigi: aun lo tengo. Dijo el fontanero acomodándose la gorra

Luigi se puso de inmediato a examinar su alrededor

No podía quedarse mucho, cada minuto que pasaba era tiempo perdido

Vio un túnel que daba al interior del primer piso de la base

Si no había otra forma de subir a los demás piso, eso quería decir que debía haber un ascensor que permitiera llegar a otros pisos

El bigotón de verde se empezó a mover entre los túneles de metal sin conocer si daba pasos en dirección correcta

Mientras en el castillo de peach

En un cuarto de ejercicios echo especialmente para él y para Luigi

Tenía todos tipos de maquinas para entrenar los músculos de las piernas

Así como diversos trampolines para practicar sus saltos

Pero no era eso lo que Mario estaba entrenando

El solo estaba entrenando levantando una pequeña pesa con el brazo derecho

Tenía una mirada perdida en la ventana de la habitación donde se podía ver la lluvia caer

Su mente lejos de llevar la cuenta de las repeticiones hechas con la pesa, pensaba en esa extraña paz que había llegado al reino desde que lo sucedido en el "accidente"

No se había visto una calma tan grande desde…básicamente nunca

Era rutina que de cada 9 a 12 días tuviera que recorrer 8 mundos llenos de enemigos en busca de rescatar a la princesa y a veces al mundo

Pero tras las sombras todo eso era teatro causado por capricho de antiguas personas que jamás recibirían su castigo

El asunto era de lo más injusto para todas las partes

Y como muchas cosas en el reino champiñón era de total desconocimiento civil, solo lo más allegados a la corona sabían del tema

Y era de lo más gracioso, era notable hasta para el menos avispado

Pero para no andarse con rodeos se podía iniciar con preguntar una cosa simple

¿Por qué peach no se defiende de bowser?

La respuesta más común a esta pregunta suele ser

"Pues, por que no puede, es una princesa indefensa ante un villano como en las historias"

Esa solía ser la respuesta más lógica que se mantuvo en la mente del pueblo champiñón

Pero perdió toda validez cuando el ser conocido como "máster hand" apareció con una invitación del torneo smash bros y todos descubrió que detrás de su imagen de chica frágil se escondía una peleadora de alto nivel con capacidad suficiente para defenderse ella sola

Y el pueblo volvió a preguntar

¿Por qué peach no se defiende de bowser?

Esta vez la respuesta era dividida, por un lado estaban lo que decían que no podía pelear fuera de los torneos

Y por otro los que decían que no lo hacía por que su gran bondad le impedía dañar a otros seres vivos

Surgieron un montón de teorías, desde las más solidas que estuvieron a punto de descubrir la verdad

Hasta las más ridículas que no se acercaron ni por accidente

Pero a fin de cuentas nadie descubrió la verdadera respuesta

La princesa no podía herir a bowser

Eso estaba mal dicho, de que podía, podía, el punto aquí era que no debía por el bien de la sociedad

Para entender el asunto había que leer unos papeles muy, pero que muy antiguos que se hallaban en el castillo

De la época de las guerras territoriales entre los colonizadores hongo, los nativos de bowser y unas especies más que ya nadie recuerda

Una vez terminadas las guerras para reafirmar la paz se hizo un tratado que daba a cada una de los bandos una respectiva parte del reino para que la gobernaran a su manera

Dicho papel decía (entre muchas otras cosas) que si un miembro de la más poderosa de las familias, ofendía de manera indiscriminada a otro miembro de la familia de mayor importancia de otros clanes, el clan ofendido tenía derecho de entrar en guerra con el clan ofensor, por supuesto, sin que los otros clanes de otros clanes de la misma especie o especie diferente se metieran en dicho conflicto

El acto bélico solo podía ser hecho en el espacio geográfico de los clanes en conflicto

Claro que como todo papel político el acuerdo venia con un montón de reglas, clausulas y letritas chiquitas

Y con las reglas, clausulas y letritas chiquitas venían las lagunas legales

Y curiosamente entre todas esas reglas, clausulas y letritas chiquitas venia una laguna legal que causaría todo un embrollo miles de años después

¿Qué cual fue?

El secuestro no era considerado agresión

Si, le había muchas vueltas al asunto, leído cada maldita clausula y sin encontrar una que lo prohibiera

Pero

¿Por qué estaba ahí esa laguna legal?

Las personas de la realeza obviamente no eran idiotas por algo tenían todo un reino a su mando como para dejar sin revisar un detalle tan importante

Lo que les llevo a pensar que fue hecho a propósito

Cuando se lo había comentado a Luigi esa posibilidad

El bigotón de verde de inmediato uso sus habilidades de detective para investigar un poco

(Después de resolver puzles en mansiones embrujadas cualquiera es detective)

Al final descubrieron que muchos de los hijos de los reyes poseían matrimonios arreglados y muchos de esos mismos hijos se habían escapado con doncellas desconocidas evitando así tomar responsabilidad de dicho matrimonio

Así que era posible que en un acto que quizás se podía considerarse de "amor"

Alguien haya interferido para poder escaparse con tantas doncellas le diera la gana…. O algo así

Eso explicaría la cantidad inusual de escapadas románticas bajo el nombre de "secuestro" que aparecían en el libro de historia del reino champiñón

En fin no quería entrar en detalles

El punto aquí era que bowser aprovechando de este craso error decidió por así decirlo secuestrar por "amor" (con todas las comillas que quieran) a la princesa con el único fin de obtener sus tierras y expandir su imperio y todo bajo el visto bueno de ley

Claro había una pequeña forma de salvación, dos en realidad.

La primera se basaba en entrar en conflicto político contra el reino Koopa bajo órdenes directas del rey o reina que este en el mando respectivamente, si se estaba en conflicto político cualquier acción ofensiva ya sea este permitida o no era tomada como amenaza y eso podía significar la guerra entre reinos

Pero adivinen que….no hay rey o reina al mando, solo la princesa quien no puede tomar el mando hasta casarse ni puede casarse hasta tener cierta edad

Bowser no es tonto y ataco a peach justo cuando su ejército es el más débil de todos y no hay rey que pueda ordenar una guerra

La única exención que tenia esta regla era si bowser entraba al castillo de peach con intenciones hostiles, entonces peach podía defenderse de manera no leal

(N/a: un ejemplo es lo que paso en Mario y luigi: bowser inside history)

La otra solución era justamente la que se estaba realizando ahora

Solo los habitantes de los reinos existentes no podían interferir, pero el documento no decía nada sobre reinos de otros mundos

Y ahí era donde entraban Mario y Luigi que si bien habían nacido en el reino y al principio eran considerados pobladores del mismo , después de que se fueron un incendio quemo el lugar donde estaban los documentos que probaban esto causando así que los hermanos fontaneros dejaran de ser habitantes del reino

Y básicamente ese es la razón de todo este asunto confuso y desastroso

Un círculo vicioso que se repetía unas y otra vez

Y no solo hacía daño al reino champiñón

El propio bowser se veía afectado por dicho ciclo sin fin, derrota tras derrota viendo como el fracaso se vuelve tu modus operandi

Mario sabía bien que este estilo de vida convertía a bowser en una bomba de tiempo con capacidad de llevarse a bastantes inocentes en la explosión

El bigotón de rojo solo esperaba que cuando eso sucediera el pudiera detenerlo a tiempo

Por lo menos tenia la seguridad que Luigi estaba a salvo donde sea que estuviera

Mientras en el castillo de bowser

Luigi maldecía su suerte

Se encontraba caminado por los pasillos laberinticos de la instalación secreta cuando una trampilla en piso lo tomo desprevenido haciendo que cayera en un hoyó cuadrado

Por suerte sus altos reflejos de batalla le habían permitido percatarse de que el hoyó era del tamaño suficiente para pegar sus manos a una pared y sus piernas a otra pared y así evitar su caída

Justo a tiempo pues solo faltaban pocos metros para llegar al fondo que por cierto estaba lleno de púas gigantes

Luigi un suspiro y empezó a pensar cómo salir de esta situación

Pero fue detenido por el sonido de una vibración detrás de las paredes que estaba agarrando para evitar morir

Luigi había escuchado ese sonido antes, eran engranajes girando como cuando se activa una maquina

Luigi abrió los ojos al observar como poco a poco se acercaba el piso y con él las grandes púas que lucían mas filosas de cerca

Luigi: maldición, donde están las estrellas de invencibilidad cuando las necesitas

Fin del cap.

Niki: y fin del cap. termine de relatar

Pero entonces me clavaron otro cuchillo

Niki: ¡gah! (cayendo al piso)

Niki: definitivamente de esta no salgo vivo. Dije sacándome el cuchillo

Luna: menudo final más abierto Niki. Dijo sacándole filo a sus cuchillos con una piedra

Sk: típico de ti, ahora por tu culpa tendré que buscar otros fic para matar mis ganas de finales cerrados. Dijo para después quitarme la tablet y ponerse a buscar fanfic

Niki: eres una exagerada

Sk: cállate

Niki: es la verdad

Sk: cállate, aquí estoy leyendo que sacaste otro cap. antes de este (leyendo el cap.)…¿acaso esto es un final cerrado?

Niki: rayos se entero

Sk: discúlpenme un momento. Dijo y uso su tele transportación

Mientras en el monte Everest

Unos alpinistas estaban escalando la montaña más grande de la tierra

Llevaban días escalando y casi lograban llegar a la cima

Era lo más difícil que habían hecho en toda su vida

Y justo cuando iba a llegar

Stalker aparece de la nada en la punta dejando confundidos a los alpinistas

La chica se pone de rodilla y levanta los brazos al cielo para después gritar a todo pulmón

Sk: ¡SI…, SI,…..SI HAY UN DIOS! grito eufórica

Y su grito resonó en todo el planeta

Volviendo con el autor

Niki: tan exagerada

Fin del cap.

Nota aparte: quería agradecer a otakuluna por permitirme usar su oc para este fic, ojala te haya gustado la personalidad que le puse dime si hay algo que te gustaría cambiar

Lo otro que quería hacer era preguntar qué tal esta mí teoría sobre lo de bowser y peach, a mí en lo personal explica muchas cosas que sucedieron en los juegos de Mario, me dicen si ven una incoherencia plis

Eso sería todo, recuerden dejar rewiens, gracias por leer

Aquí me despido, bye


	19. deber y sangre

Hora: ni muy tarde ni muy temprano, pero ninguno de los dos

Lugar: mc Donald

Maya: ¿enserio?

Lugar: no tonta, es el pinche tribunal

Maya: ouh. Dijo decepcionada

Día: creo que esto es innecesario

Y ahí estábamos todos esperando que el juez terminara de "estacionar el tráiler"

Y yo por supuesto estaba tan calmado como siempre

Niki: ¡por el amor al anime! , ¡Cálmate un poco luna! .me queje escondido detrás de stalker

Luna: vamos, Niki, solo te va a doler un poquito…..bueno más o menos. Dijo cargando una espada

Y stalker estaba como

Sk: ¿Por qué todos me usan de escudo humano en este fic? se preguntaba masajeándose la frente

Phoenix: esto dejo de ser un juicio decente desde que inicio, o incluso antes si es posible

Maya: no te desanimes "Nick", aun faltan como 5 capítulos para que se acabe el fic

Niki: te estás pasando ¿sabes?

Luna: no seas fresa. Dijo con una enorme hacha vikinga con el casquito con cuernos y todo el asunto

Sk: ¿Cómo le hace para sacar un arma tan grande de la nada? , eso es muy de ficción. Dijo la del martillo gigante

Niki: no creo necesario decir que eso fue un sarcasmo del tamaño de una ballena. Dije al público

Sk: ¿con quién estás hablando? pregunto confundida

Niki: cosas mías, no me hagas caso

Sk: ahg (venita en la frente), ¿sabes qué?

Entonces stalker se tele transporto dejándome a merced de luna que me salto encima con su hacha

Niki: ¡haaaaaaaa! , ¡En la cara no que soy actor!

Y stalker reaparece con un gorro que decía "vivan las vegas" y un tazón de helado gigante

Sk: ¿Por qué olvide que podía hacer eso? , me hubiera librado de bastantes

Sara: si, si. Pero tienes que recordar que no debes usar tu poder para un fin egoísta…. ya tenemos mucho con el autor

Sk: díselo a mi helado tamaño las vegas. Dijo comiéndose su helado

Sara: supongo que el helado cuenta como una acción buena, después de todo ayuda a personas necesitadas

Phoenix: así, ¿a quién?

Sara: a mi. Dijo la Loli sacando una cuchara y comiendo del helado gigante

Phoenix: ¿es en serio?

Sara: tener que cuidar a aquel idiota (me señala) estresa como una camisa que produce picazón. Dijo metiendo una cucharada a la boca

Phoenix: bueno….si no puedes con ellos, úneteles. Dijo el abogado acercándose para comer helado

Maya: yo soy relleno

Y mientras estos discutían si yo causaba esteres o no

Luna me estaba aplicando una llave de lucha libre

Luna: y luego te aplico la del blue demon y….

"crack"

Luna: así se hace un pretzel humano

Niki: esa era mi rodilla buena. Dije medio adolorido y enredado como un pretzel

Luna: oye no puedes quejarte, es tu culpa que sea tan divertido golpearte .se excuso luna limpiando las palmas de las manos cual albañil

Niki: supongo que tienes una parte de razón, pero se supone que tengo que seguir vivo y preferiblemente en una pieza del juicio

Luna: ¿y cómo planeas hacer eso?

Niki: (desenredándome) tendré que usar mi técnica secreta

Luna: pues inténtalo kimosabi. Dijo retándome

Niki: prepárate…técnica especial: chocolate no jutsu. Dije lanzando un chocolate por la ventana

Luna: ¡chocolate! dijo lanzándose por la ventana

(Sonido de auto frenando)

(Sonido de auto chocando)

Niki: uff, eso la mantendrá ocupada por unos 15 minutos….pues…. ¿quién quiere oír mi nuevo cap.? . Dije sacando la tablet de ningún lugar específico

Sk: ¿otro cap.?, estas subiendo cap. mas seguido. Menciono stalker

Niki: como ya casi llegamos al final del fic estoy intentando subir cap. mas seguido. Explique

Sara: genial, nada queda mejor que el helado cuando lees cosas por internet

Luna: ¡execto el chocolate! dijo apareciendo de la nada

Niki: (sorprendido) ¡¿pero qué?! , ¿No te habían atropellado? interrogue sorprendido

Luna: no hay fuerza en el mundo que me detenga si voy por chocolate. Explico la chica mostrándome el chocolate

Niki: rayos (me clava un cuchillo) ¡ahg! (me desmayo)

Luna: no aguantas nada amigo. Dijo negando con la cabeza

Sk: ¡luna! , el nos iba a contar el siguiente cap. del fic

Luna: no te preocupes patata parlante, yo misma les leo el cap. Dijo sacando la tablet de mi cuerpo inconsciente

Sk: ¿patata parlante? pregunto confundida

Luna: sigo mareada por el choque. Se explico esta

Sk: ah, claro

Luna: muy bien, comienzo. Dijo poniendo lentes de abuelita sin cristales

Capitulo 19: deber y sangre

En un edificio en la ciudadela del reino champiñón

Se encontraba la escuela hongo con forma de champiñón

(Menuda sorpresa)

En un salón en específico los pequeños niños que se encontraban en pleno desarrollo le daban especial atención a lo que hacía su docente esa mañana

La maestra de los niños se encontraba conectando claves a una, maquina extraña con rectangular de color negro, de vez en cuando se detenía para arreglarse las gafas que se solían desacomodarse del sitio

Poseía dos círculos en los que la maestra estaba adaptando una "ruedas" igual de extrañas que tenían una especie de cinta

Los pequeños infantes ladeaban su cabeza como cuando no entiendes algo o cuando mirabas algo curioso

De entre todos esos niños uno pregunto

Niño1: maestra. Llamo el niño a su docente

La maestra detuvo su labor un momento y volteo hacia el niño

Maestra: ya les he dicho que deben levantar la mano para hacer una pregunta. Reprocho la maestra

Niño1: lo siento, pero podría decirme ¿que eso que está armando?

Ahora fue el turno de la maestra de ladear la cabeza

La docente se volvió a acomodar los lentes

Maestra: ¿te refieres a esto? dijo señalando el extraño aparato que se encontraba armando

El chico solo asintió con la cabeza

Maestra: pues para ponerlo fácil, es lo mismo que un reproductor de películas, un proyector, solo que más viejo, no me sorprenden que no lo conozcan, ni siquiera es la versión de nuestro mundo

Niño1: ¿nuestro mundo? pregunto con curiosidad el niño

Maestra: ¿recuerdas la clase donde les explique los diversos mundos que existen?

Niño: si me acuerdo, era el mundo humano, el de los hongos, el estelar y la dimensión de papel. Decía el pequeño contando con sus dedos

Maestro: muy

Bien, pues este aparato proviene de uno de esos mundos, del humano de hecho. Explico a sus alumnos

Todos los alumnos exclamaron sorprendidos

Maestra: todo nuestro equipo audiovisual fue destruido el día de "accidente" y será repuesto en dos semanas , pero por suerte el héroe Mario nos dio este proyector de películas antiguo de su mundo , dijo que esta algo viejo pero que igual servía

Niño1: ¿y sabe cómo usarlo maestra?

Maestra: bueno….para eso están las instrucciones. Dijo con cierto tono humorístico la profesora enseñando un papel con dibujitos

La docente volvió a continuar a (intentar) armar de manera correcta el artefacto lo cual le estaba resultando una tarea más complicada de lo que el héroe de rojo hizo parecer cuando se lo explico

Mientras tanto en el castillo de bowser

Luigi se encontraba en un serio

No podía creer la facilidad con la que había caído en la trampa

El suelo de púas estaba cada vez más cerca y él se encontraba inmovilizado por la ley de gravedad

Tenía suerte de siempre traer guantes o sino su piel se estaría resbalando de la pared metálica que lo sostenía

El fontanero mantenía la calma ante la situación y se concentraba a todo lo que podía su cerebro con el fin de encontrar una salida de la letal situación en la que había "caído"

Estudiaba su alrededor para buscar algo que le pudiera ser útil

Y entonces se le ocurrió una idea

El fontanero de verde tomo una bocanada de aire

Ejerció especial fuerza en tres de las extremidades que ahora le salvaban la vida

Y entonces despego una de las manos de la pared solo para luego golpearla con una fuerza casi sobre humana que solo se consigue a través de la experiencia de golpear bloques con los puños repetidas veces por casi cuatro años seguidos

Con el golpe había abierto un agujero en la pared por el cual podía ver justamente como había sentido antes , engranajes girando entre sí haciendo subir a la plataforma con púas hacia el

Luigi obviamente ni se le ocurrió detenerlos con la mano

Fuerza sobrehumana o no, eso era una opción estúpida a no ser que se quiera perder los dedos de manera horrible

El fontanero metió su mano libre en su bolsillo esperando encontrar algo con lo que atorar los engranajes para detener el asenso del piso con púas

El cual había subido más y cada vez se encontraba más cerca del fontanero

Luigi rebusco entre sus bolsillos y encontró algo

Luigi abrió los ojos pidiendo que no fuera lo que creía que era

Pero en el fondo el bigotón de verde sabia a la perfección que no había venido con objetos, más que la kétchup que había usado antes

No había traído ningún ítem pues igual que la última vez el castillo poseía un hechizo que detectaba los mismos

Entonces lo único que le quedaba en el bolsillo era….

Luigi: tiene que ser chiste. Dijo el de verde sacando el objeto de su bolsillo

Era el collar que daisy le había dado

Luigi lo apretó con fuerza y dijo

Luigi: lo siento por esto daisy….

Y arrojo el collar hacia los engranajes con todo el dolor de su alma

Luigi: pero prefiero seguir vivo para que me regañes que convertirme en un queso chedar. Completo la frase el bigotón

El collar cayó entre las ruedas de engranaje y el mismo funcionamiento de este hizo que se metiera por dentro de todo, atorando los engranajes haciendo que la maquina empezara a sonar como cuando fuerzas un motor

Y del agujero empezó a salir humo, lo cual era señal del que el plan de Luigi estaba funcionando

Entonces el piso con púas detuvo su ascensión

Luigi dio un suspiro de alivio al ver esto

Quizás no había salido del hoyo pero ya había detenido la mayor amenaza

Ahora solo tocaba encontrar una manera de subir y….

Pero sus pensamientos fueron detenidos cuando un pequeño brillo metálico apareció como centella

Y lo siguiente que se vio fue el reflejo que se veía en las púas metálicas

El reflejo de gotas de sangre cayendo de arriba

La princesa peach apretó con fuerza los papeles

Acción que no paso desapercibida por sus acompañantes

¿?: Princesa, ¿está bien? dijo una voz que sonaba más cercana de lo que en verdad estaba

Peach: no se preocupe rey sarasaland, solo fue algo momentáneo. Explico recomponiéndose de manera inmediata

Rey: ¿segura? , podemos tomar un receso si se siente indispuesta ahora. Dijo la voz que venía de la pantalla por donde se veía el rey de sarasaland

Peach: no, ya me siento mejor, por favor sigamos discutiendo los términos de nuestro acuerdo. Dijo la princesa mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente

Sudor que estaba frio

Rey: bien…. ¿por dónde íbamos? pregunto mirando su copia del acuerdo con la mirada

Daisy: por la parte de exportación medicinal. Recordó daisy a su padre

Rey: cierto ,cierto … como decía la clausula donde explica que la exportación de medicinas en situaciones de guerra será prioridad y por lo tanto las medicinas más esenciales como la penicilina será repartido de manera gratuita en los hospitales privados me parece un poco elitista , que no deberíamos darle prioridad a los hospitales público?

Peach: puede que tenga razón. Dijo peach totalmente neutral sin subir la mirada de su copia del tratado

Y obviamente ella ya había previsto todo eso

Pero ese tipo de cosas eran parte de un plan elaborado por la misma princesa para distraer al rey

Y desviar su atención de las clausulas importantes que beneficiarían en gran medida al reino champiñón

Era una de las técnicas burocráticas que les enseñan a los miembros de la realeza para obtener los mejores beneficios a largo plazo para su reino

O al menos eso era la principal intención de dicha acción por que lo que en verdad se había vuelto parte vital del plan para obtener potencia militar como defensa contra el por ahora hipotético ataque del ejército de bowser modificado por el cañón de la miseria

Era n importancia que el rey de sarasaland no se diera cuenta de lo que intentaban

El, como casi cualquier miembro de la realeza , estaba (por decirlo así) entrenado para encontrar las anomalías en los tratados hechos con otros reinos

Era práctica estándar entre personas de la realeza

Solo había que mirar el tratado de paz que se había firmado así un montón de años para observar lo devastador que podía ser una clausula tramposa

Un dato curioso fue principalmente por esas clausulas problemáticas que se empezó a tomar más enserio e entrenamiento burocrático dados en los miembros de la realeza

Eso quería decir que como se diera cuenta de lo que planeaban podía perfectamente pedir una reducción en el número de soldados

Y obviamente al no poder explicar su situación actual siendo esta tan delicada. Peach tendría que acceder a la reducción sin protestar

La rubia se frotaba las manos de forma ansiosa así como compulsiva

La rubia daba gracias a que debido a la posición del monitor de donde se hacia la video llamada no se podía ver su (en términos médicos) tic nervioso

Daisy que estaba sentada en una de las sillas de los lados largos de la mesa veía esto mientras fingía que leía con cuidado su copia del contrato

La castaña se sentía la persona más ruin del mundo al acceder a un plan que incluía traicionar a su padre en un sentido moral mas nada

Jamás pensó que este tipo de cosas fueran a suceder

Si hace un par de días le hubieran dicho que se convertiría en parte de un mini complot para engañar a su padre con el fin detener a un siniestro ser de otro mundo que crea monstruos a través de un cañón de miseria….ella posiblemente se lo hubiera creído

Después de ser raptada por un alíen te empiezas a cuestionar menos las cosas

La sala estaba inundada en silencio

Cada una de los involucrados en ese acuerdo se encontraban ojeando el documento político de arriba abajo y de izquierda a derecha, sin dejar letra pequeña por leer

Cada parte luchaba por algo que la beneficiaria

Pero que irónicamente no era para ellos sino para su reino, por la seguridad de su gente

Por eso nadie iba a ceder ni un recurso, por muy pequeño que fuera

Mientras tanto

Habían pasado 15 minutos desde que la profesora se había dedicado a la tarea de armar el artefacto del otro mundo traído por el fontanero

Profesora: y...listo. Dijo con gran alivio la docente mientras sacaba un pañito para sacarse el sudor que le había quedado por el esfuerzo hecho

La maestra apago la luz del salón, cerro las cortinas y encendió el aparato

La luz que producía el artefacto se manifestaba en forma de un cuadro

En dicho cuadro se mostraban un círculo de color blanco el cual en el centro tenía unos números que tenían lo siguiente

4

3

2

1

Y un titulo se puso a la pantalla al ritmo de una música instrumental al estilo clásico de Disney

"nuestro fascinante cerebro"

Clamaba el titulo dibujado de manera caricaturesca

La música no era lo único que lucía antiguo la calidad del dibujo animado parecía cercano a los de los años 80 o 90 como máximo

Pero claro los infantes pasaron desapercibido este hecho al no tener conocimientos sobre los estilos de dibujos y sus avances

En cambio se mantenían entretenidos con la caricatura como si fuera lo más divertido del mundo

(Televisión en la escuela, no todos los días amigo)

En el video aprecio de repente un ente con forma de lupa

Pero no era una lupa convencional, esta estaba vestido con un sombrero fino y tenía unos palitos a los costados haciendo función de brazo que finalizaban con manos cubiertas con guantes blancos que era lo único que llevaba puesto , como si fuera suficiente para cubrir la falsa desnudes del objeto

¿?: Hola niños, soy lupina, la lupa inteligente, y hoy voy a visitar el cerebro para descubrir sus secretos, ¿quieren acompañarme? pregunto la lupa con una voz chillona

Y la lupa continua a pesar de que los niños no dijeron absolutamente nada

Lupina: bien lo primero a ver es….

Y así continuo el personaje hablando de todas las zonas del cerebro

Volviendo con las princesas

Peach: …pienso que los minerales como el carbono de las cuevas de las parte norte y noreste deberían ser de exportación dividida en entre nuestros reinos. Explico la princesa

Rey: pero esos recursos son de alta demanda, admito que mi reino posee una gran cantidad de minas de carbón a cielo abierto en las partes sur y oeste, pero eso representa 30% de mano de obra destinada al extranjero y aunque le diera el dominio de dichas minas, el simple hecho de la exportación de un reino a otro terminaría reduciendo significativamente las ganancias que podría producir dichos minerales

(N/a: por favor tengan en cuenta que se de economía y policía, lo mismo que ustedes saben sobre física termonuclear, así que no se sorprendan si lo que digo no tiene mucho sentido, aunque investigue un poco)

Peach: pues eso es cierto, pero puede ser arreglado vendiendo mayoritariamente a los distribuidores comerciales, al ser productos importantes, tendrán que comprarlos a un precio aproximado al original

(Si quieren sáltense esta parte solo es cosas sobre precios y economía mal ejecutada)

Rey: puede funcionar, pero sería arriesgado para usted. Menciono el rey con semblante pensativo

Peach: sé cómo manejar mi reino, y estoy segura de cuando tomar un riesgo. Aclaro la princesa

El rey se puso a dudar un momento

Daisy: sinceramente padre nuestras reservas de carbón son desperdiciadas, puede que sea un recurso de gran demanda pero sin embargo, después del inicio de la crisis económica de nuestro reino una gran mayoría de empresas empezaron a cerrar, especialmente las de carbono, al haber tan pocas distribuidoras y procesadoras las ganancias de este se concentran solo en los mercados negros, dejando un bajo porcentaje de ganancias y distribución en los demás mercados

(¿Saben qué?, me voy a saltar esta parte, escribir sobre economía es demasiado tedioso, sorry)

Volviendo al castillo de bowser

El ser de la otra dimensión se encontraba mirando los planos genéticos de los koopas, goombas, bill bala, ect

Resultaba fascinante lo detallado y complejo que resultaban todas esas criaturas

Las capacidades destructivas de cada una era una verdadera maravilla genética

Hasta donde tenía entendido (si es que las clases de historias no se le habían olvidado)

Hace siglos cuando los reinos no habían sido creados en este continente ante de la llegada de los colonizadores

Este continente era población 100% salvaje

Hogar de todos, tierra de nadie

Las múltiples criaturas que habitaban el lugar eran un total misterio

Básicamente estaba regido por la cadena de mando más antigua y usada

La cadena alimenticia

El más fuerte mandaba, una ley muy simple que ha evolucionado con el tiempo para adaptarse a lo que hoy en día se le llama "poder"

Que se traduce en quien tenga más números en el banco

Es una estupidez pero hasta ahí es que ha llegado la sociedad actual

Pero volviendo a hace siglos

Los más fuertes mandaban, y en ese tiempo al que le correspondía al trono era a los dragones

Esos escamosos no solo eran fuertes sino que también qué muy listos, aunque no tanto, digamos que si tuviera que compararlo con algo seria con indios

Si te ponías a verlo de lejos todo el asunto parecía una réplica exacta de lo que según sabia era la historia del mundo humano

Indios contra colonizadores

Claro que tendrías que obviar la magia y todo lo que los humanos consideran irreal y fantasioso

En fin tan pronto llegaron los colonizadores pues….querían colonizar y les importaba una salchicha quien se les impusiera al frente

Fueron tiempos oscuros para los nativos dragones, ni su enorme fuerza ni ferocidad pudo contra los colonizadores y su magia y armas de metal

La raza entera casi que se extingue

Pero bueno, eso era historia, y como toda historia quedaba en el pasado

Ahora era su turno, su tiempo oscuro, ahora sería él quien extinguiera a sus enemigos

Tan pronto el **idiota** le trajera el último ingrediente que necesitaba para completar su plan

¿?: Como odio esperar **idiotas**

Mientras devuelta a la escuela

Lupina: y es lo que hace. Terminaba de explicar la lupa

Lupina: bien ahora pasaremos a la parte del cerebro que controla las emociones, verán, cuando sentimos diversas cosas es que nuestro cerebro está mandando diversos agentes químicos a través de nuestro torrente sanguíneo

Lupina: por ejemplo….la adrenalina, incrementa el ritmo del corazón haciendo que este vaya muy rápido y nos prepara para situaciones complicadas, altos niveles de adrenalina pueden producir cansancio, sueño, y a veces tristeza

Lupina: y otro ejemplo es la noradrenalina, este se especializa en la sensibilidad de las emociones, puede producir facilidad emocional y hambre

Y así la lupa siguió explicando las funciones en el cerebro y todas esas cosas que no nos interesan

(N/a: hay partes de esa explicación que no tendrían sentido de no ser por que básicamente nadie en el reino champiñón es humano, en serio, nisiquiera los que parecen humanos

Resulta que Mario y Luigi y todos los que parezcan humanos son:

Homonintedonadus o algo así me leí en una entrevista al creador de Mario, esa sería la equivalencia de los humanos en el mundo champiñon)

Volviendo al castillo de bowser

El cuerpo de Luigi permanecía inmutable en su posición mientras lo que era su traje verde pasaba a rojo a cada segundo

Luigi estaba en un shock residual ni el dolor de su herida lo devolvía a la realidad

En las muchas formas que había pensado que una herida lo mataría

Pero….

Una púa disparada por sorpresa no estaba entra sus posibles objetos asesinos

El fontanero veía borroso, no podía sentir sus extremidades por lo que suponía que estas se estaban manteniendo inconscientemente haciendo presión para no caer

Pero tan pronto se desangre los sufriente su cuerpo empezara a tambalear y entonces caerá a las púas

Luigi maldijo para sus adentros, quería tomar aire para calmarse pero su cuerpo no le respondía, lo único que podía hacer era ver como su sangre caía lentamente de su herida

Gota por gota

Sentía cada vez más dolor

Mejor dicho estaba sintiendo el dolor que no había sentido debido al aturdimiento

Empezaba a tomar conciencia de su cuerpo por partes

Luigi: ¡ahg! grito de dolor el fontanero

Pero Luigi se dio cuenta de algo

No sentía una de sus manos

El fontanero busco a la mano que tenia libre, ya no estaba cerca del agujero, siguió con la mirada su brazo y la pudo ver

Estaba sosteniendo su herida

Pero también noto algo más

Su guante era negro

Fin del cap.

No voy a hacer la continuación del juicio ahora por que mata la tensión que quedo en el ambiente

Fin


	20. ¡gracias idiota!

Capitulo 20: **GRACIAS IDIOTA**

Luigi se había quedado estático al ver su guante de color negro, justamente en la mano que no podía sentir

Solo podía significar que….

Luigi abrió los ojos ante la propuesta de tal posibilidad que él creía nula

Pero el shock no le duro mucho debido a que el guante volvía a su color original y el dolor de la herida se hacía sentir cada vez más presente

El fontanero decidió poner toda su atención en el trozo de metal que le perforaba el pecho

Pero aun así no pudo evitar notar que quizá una malévola risa que se burlaba de el muy lejos en su subconsciente

Ignorando por completo el hecho de lo que eso significaba el fontanero con siguió viendo su herida

Luigi no era exactamente medico, bueno tenía un doctorado debido a que una vez tuvo que ayudar a su hermano "doctor Mario" (que solo era Mario disfrazado) vestido como "doctor Luigi"

Dejando de lado si lanzar pastilla a unos microbios te hacia doctor o no, el bigotón de verde no era ningún novato en el campo de las heridas perforantés, en cual tipo de herida en realidad, el cuerpo del fontanero había sufrido casi de todo

Luigi examino con cuidado

El trozo de metal estaba solo hasta la mitad perforando su piel

Eso era buena señal, significaba que la mano había podido parar la fuerza del disparo y la había detenido a la mitad, no dejaba de ser una herida preocupante pero era mejor media púa de metal que toda

La herida brotaba sangre a gotas en parte al tener el trozo de metal cubriendo la herida hacia presión

Eso representa una buena y mala noticia

Buena, por que lo estaba salvando de una muerte por desangramiento

Mala, por que mientras tuviera esa cosa de metal incrustada no podría se, y el necesitaba moverse para salir del oyó

Luigi sabía lo que tenía que hacer…. desgraciadamente

Luigi uso su mano libre para tomar su gorra que milagrosamente no se había caído de su cabeza en ese extraño Angulo en el que estaba

El fontanero puso su gorra en su boca y la apretó con los dientes

Luego dirigió su mano al trozo de metal

Luigi empezó a respirar a mas rápido de manera progresiva

Y lo saco

Los dientes del fontanero se clavaron con ferocidad en la gorra al punto de casi desgarrarla

Luigi seguía respirando de manera acelerada mientras dejaba caer el trozo de metal con la punta cubierta de sangre

El bigotón empezaba a calmarse, ahora que había sacado la púa de metal la hemorragia empezaría de nuevo con más fuerza y la posición en la que se encontraba no le favorecía para nada

El fontanero se coloco la gorra de nuevo con su mano libre

Luigi: 1, 2,3

Y el fontanero dejo da hacer presión en las paredes con sus piernas para dejarse caer

Pero del todo ya que se estaba sujetando del agujero hecho con anterioridad para evitar caer al resto de las púas

Al estar en esta situación el sangrado se volvería más lento

A este punto un humano normal se hubiera desmayado del dolor o por la falta de oxigeno en el cerebro debido a la hemorragia, pero este no era cualquier humano

Este era uno de los hermanos Mario, los hermanos cuyas proezas rayaban en las palabras imposibles y sobrehumanas

Para ellos la lógica se había ido con casi todo significado de normalidad desde que habían vuelto a poner un pie en el reino champiñón

El era Luigi

¿Verdad?

Luigi contra todo pronóstico esta consiente y dispuesto a escapar y hacer lo que vino a hacer en un principio

El fontanero usaba sus puños para abrir huecos en la pared de manera que esta pudiera ser escalada

No le tomo mucho salir de donde estaba debido a que no había caído mucha profundidad

Luigi se arrastro hasta la pared y se recostó en esta

Necesitaba un minuto donde su vida no corriera peligro inminente

El bigotón se saco la parte superior de su ropa para oxigenarse un poco

E se puso a ver el techo como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo

Luigi: debería pensar en remodelar la mansión, ya se esta poniendo vieja, quizás debería pintarla y de limpiar el ático, esos boo enserio dejan todo sucio de ectoplasma, bueno, suficiente descanso

El fontanero se puso en acción de nuevo

Luigi era alguien precavido, ya para evitar ser descubierto cuando va a comprar provisiones o confiar de hongos y plantas mágicas para que le resolvieran la vida

Y era por eso que siempre llevaba consiguió un paquete de vendas, gasas y alcohol para cualquier situación que requiriera de dichos objetos

¿Qué útil era tener un overol donde podías llevar todas esas cosas?, ¿verdad?

Nuestro protagonista saco los artículos de medicina

Puede que la herida no haya sido muy profunda pero de todas formas era una herida de un tamaño considerable y podía causar infecciones graves

Para poder prevenir esto se tenía que aplicar alcohol a la herida

Y seguro ya saben que pasa cuando colocas alcohol a la herida, ¿verdad?

Luigi destapo la botella con el pulgar como si estuviera quitándole la tapa a un refresco

Se preparo mentalmente para lo que su cuerpo iba a experimentar

Por lo general usaría un algodón para aplicar el alcohol de apoco pero con una herida de ese tamaño no podía darse el lujo de confiarse

Luigi: hoy no es mi día…!arhg ¡dijo el fontanero a la vez que echaba el alcohol que le producía ardor en su herida

Una vez el ardor se había reducido, utilizo las gasas para hacer presión en su herida y luego las vendas para asegurarlo

Luigi: uff, tendré que tirar esa camisa. Dijo viendo el desastre de su camisa que de verde se había vuelto roja como las camisas de su hermano Mario

El fontanero se levanto con toda su fuerza de voluntad

Definitivamente no moriría

Al menos hoy no

¿Verdad?

Luigi se dedico a limpiar la sangre en el piso, si algo le había enseñado muy bien su amigo Snake era limpiar tus huellas a medida que avanzabas

Al menos las que podías

La trampa había cerrado sus compuertas cual fauces esperando otras victimas

Supuso que solo se mantenía abierta cuando alguien caía

Luigi miraba con cierta preocupación la trampa donde estaba hace unos momentos

Bolas de fuego en lugares peligrosos, púas auto-lanzarles en caso de que se atore el mecanismo de la trampa

Trampas que podían herir a su propio ejército

Definitivamente este tipo de cosas no era para nada como las trampas habituales de bowser

Eso lo preocupaba más que la herida en su pecho

Confirmaba por completo la teoría de que el ser misterioso está manipulando a bowser a su antojo, eso era peligroso como se viera

El rey de los koopas podía parecer de "sangre fría"

Pero en realidad muy dentro de su escamoso ser se escondía un hombre/reptil lleno de deseos de gloria y orgullo para su propio reino y sus súbditos

La situación daba una mezcla de pena y lastima

El tipo solo quería lo mejor para su reino, el problema yacía en su incesante sed de dominar al reino champiñón, la cual caía perfectamente en el termino obsesión

Ni el mismo Luigi con su vasto conocimiento sobre las situaciones sociales de los reinos sabía bien la razón de esto

Lo único de lo que había podido enterar es de que había una especie de historia antigua de la época de la colonización del continente donde se ubicaban actualmente todos los reinos terrenales

No sabía por qué, pero sospechaba fuertemente de la familia de la princesa

Había leído muchos libros sobre la historia del reino champiñón y sus antiguos soberanos

No los libros que dan en la escuela, esos lejos de informar solo dejan con más dudas, el se refería a los libros reales, específicamente a los de la biblioteca real que no tenían censura alguna, esos a los que solo un puñado de personas que se podían contar con los dedos de tu mano derecha tenía acceso

Esos libros eran el sueño de todo historiador, contenía todas las crónicas de cada rey y reina que se había puesto la corona que ahora portaba peach

Y no solo se limitaba a relatar hechos , sino que también daban detalles específicos sobre los puntos de vista de cada uno de los soberanos , todo escrito en letra cursiva….por alguna razón estúpida de gente medieval…en diarios hechos escritos por el que está al mando

Eran como una especie de bitácora de cada evento, supuestamente cada diaria personal representa la manera de pensar de cada rey

Cabe resaltar que están obligados a completar ese diario hasta que toque el turno del siguiente al trono….o hasta que mueran, lo que pasara primero

Una vez estando la nueva persona en el trono esta podía leer el diario/bitácora de su predecesor

De esa forma podía ser visto como que pasaba la "sabiduría" de generación en generación

Aunque peach ahora lo usaba como un lugar donde quejarse de su vida….y de la letra cursiva….en letra cursiva

¿Qué tenían los de la realeza con la letra cursiva?

Esos tipos eran inentendibles

El punto aquí era que Luigi había pasado gran parte de su tiempo en el castillo leyendo cada uno de esos diarios y narración sobre acontecimientos pasados

Y debían creerle cuando decía que esos tipos no eran santos y ni se asemejaban, ni por accidente

Es decir, Luigi entendía que el deber de un conquistador era conquistar, pero….

¿¡Era necesario quemar los pueblos de las personas que Vivian en el lugar que querías conquistar!?

O

¿¡Era necesario tener que torturar a los líderes de cada pueblo solo para desmotivar a tus enemigos que ya de por si está medio muerto por qué quemaste su pueblo hace unos minutos atrás!?

Literalmente avía leído libros de terror que daban menos miedo que esos manuscritos

Desde ese entonces no ha vuelto a acercarse a esa biblioteca y de ser posible quemaría esos libros, bitácoras y informes

Si Mario al fin lograba sentar cabeza con peach (cosa que avanzaba a velocidad caracol), ¡ni loco dejaría que su sobrino leyera esas cosas!

Sobre su cadáver

Luigi, en el fondo, muy en el fondo, sentía lastima por bowser, el pobre tenía todo el derecho de estar enojado con la familia de peach

Y si lo veían desde un Angulo rebuscado, era como si Mario y el lucharan del lado de los malos

Ninguna de las fechorías de bowser se comparaba a los males y desgracias causados hacia la familia del rey reptil

Pero que podía hacer él, la gente del reino champiñón eran inocentes e ignorantes de todo ese desastre, no podía dejarlo actuar a sus anchas, secuestrando princesas y atacando con barcos voladores por mucho que el resentimiento fuera justificado

Lo peor de todo era que ese mismo resentimiento era autosuficiente de alguna manera se alimentaba y crecía conforme la lista de planes frustrados de bowser aumentaba

Y los hermanos fontaneros formaban parte de toda esa ecuación

Simplemente estaban en una espiral de desesperación de la que no se podía escapar

Muriendo no servía, para ninguna de las os partes, otro tomaría el lugar de bowser ya sea bowser Jr. o cualquier de sus otros esbirros/hijos adoptivos

Y en su caso, digamos que ya se buscaron un buen reemplazo en un caso de emergencia extrema

Sí, todo estaba hecho para seguir funcionando de una manera en que nada se resolviera en verdad

Por mucho que Luigi quisiera ayudar, esto no tenia arreglo

Pero por eso mismo es que debía evitar que un sr de otro mundo lo manipulara para crear daño a personas inocentes por quien sabe que motivo enfermo

Ya tenían mucho con un monstruo como para que una especie de payaso viniera a molestar

Luigi quedo sorprendido de si mismo al darse cuenta que mientas decía ese monologo interno se había movido cual ninja entre los pasillos

Si mal no recordaba, el cuarto de pruebas debía estar cerca

Ya no quedaba mucho para cumplir su objetivo

Luigi se movía por los pasillos metálicos con sigilo digno de los mejores espías

No podía tomar la ruta principal por obvias razones, y por ello se había memorizado el lugar exacto de cada conducto de ventilación

Podía sonar cliché, pero los conductos de ventilación eran una de las formas más eficaces de infiltrarse en lugares

Era como si los hicieran a propósito para que se pudieran meter dentro a espiar

Posiblemente fuera un error de diseño en la manera en la que son construidas o algo así

Luigi se metió por justamente el conducto que conectaba con una red de habitaciones que justamente eran el centro de toda la instalación

El fontanero se arrastraba por los conductos siempre atentos a la cantidad de ruido que producía al moverse

Siguió avanzando y avanzando en busca de su objetivo

Pero entonces algo le llamo la atención

Ayuda…

El fontanero se detuvo en seco al escuchar esa frase

Ayuden…me

Ahí estaba otra vez

Sonaba como una voz debilitada, justo como lo que te imaginarias de las últimas palabras de un hombre moribundo antes de dar su último respiro

Por favor….

Luigi se movió rápidamente entre los conductos en dirección al llamado de ayuda

Llego a una de las rejillas que permitían ver en una habitación

Luigi hecho el ojo por ahí

La habitación debido a su estructura parecía una clase de enfermería improvisada, era más como un almacén donde ponían cosas medicas

En el suelo había puestos múltiples personas, todos esbirros de bowser, tenían la piel pálida y los ojos idos, sin vida alguna

Sin duda los resultados de los enfermos experimentos del malvado ser

Junto a ellos se encontraba lo que el suponía era un grupo de médicos y enfermeras que atendían a las personas en el saleo

Ayuda...

Luigi fijo su mirada en la dirección de ese sonido

Y se arrepintió como nunca lo había hecho

Era el origen del sonido, un Koopa que se encontraba en un estado más deplorable que los otros

Su cuerpo parecía una amalgama de tonos grises, la misma escala de grises presentada en una piel

Todo su cuerpo estaba rodeado de venas palpitantes que brillaban en color verde fluorescente lo cual lo hacía totalmente visible

De su boca un hilo de lo que parecía ser un líquido de color negro caía por su labio

Y sus ojos

Por las diosas de hyrule, sus ojos eran apagados, no parecían ojos, parecían agujeros negros de donde solían estar sus ojos

Luigi dio la espalda a dicha cosa de inmediato

La imagen frente a él resultaba imposible de contemplar sin que todo su contenido estomacal fuera liberado de manera repulsiva

Si la desesperación tomara forma física, seria esa forma

Luigi: (¿¡qué diablos están haciendo en este lugar!?)

Ayúdenme….por favor

Soltaba la voz de la copa que esta vez sonaba rasposa

Luigi: no se atrevió a volver a voltear, el mero hecho de escucharlo pedir ayuda hacia que deseara no tener oídos

El fontanero se alejo lo más rápido que pudo

El recuerdo que le había quedado en la mente era suficiente como para atormentarle por las noches

El simple hecho de haberle visto de lejos le drenaba las ganas de vivir a cualquiera, y eso que él estaba entrenado psicológicamente para estas cosas

Luigi se alejaba lo más rápido que podía de ese lugar

Su sentido del deber decía que debía ayudarlos pero también debía recordar que se infiltrado en una base secreta enemiga

Ademas, por muy triste que sonara, estaba seguro que el poco podría hacer para aliviar el sufrimiento del pobre

El fontanero siguió su camino, que si tenía suerte sería lo más lejos posible de esa habitación donde no pudiera escuchar los llamados de ayuda que destruían su humanidad

Luigi hizo de lado sus pensamientos actuales para rememorar el plano del castillo

En cierta forma lo que acababa de ver le daba la certeza que iba por buen camino

Si se atendía a los sujetos de prueba en esa habitación, el cuarto de pruebas donde estaba el cañón debía estar cerca

Ya faltaba poco

Se siguió moviendo con un poco de su determinación restaurada

El fontanero se asomaba a cada rejilla que podía encontrar

Veía las diferentes actividades que se producían en la base secreta

Pero al parecer todas las actividades que se llevaban a cabo en ese momento se centraban en la mejora y calibración del cañón

Un ejemplo de esto era que una de las habitaciones había una zona de herrería en donde se estaban haciendo piezas pequeñas, justo como las que usa un complejo artefacto como el cañón de la miseria

Otra de las habitaciones que parecían estar trabajando para el mismo motivo era una especie de planta de energía, que parecía más el laboratorio de un científico loco; estaba llenos de lo que en el mundo humano serian llamados: bobinas tesla

Que hacían todo un circuito de electricidad que de alguna manera se retroalimentaba, se notaba que dichos artefactos estaban trabajando a una capacidad superior a la usual

Eso significaba que por lo menos en su estado actual el cañón requería de gran energía

También tenía que tener en cuenta la cantidad de sujetos que había

En la "enfermería" pudo ver por lo menos 15 koopas que presentaban los rasgos de los que eran alcanzados por el cañón

Comparado con los 3 goombas de la primera prueba era obvio que tendría que usar más energía

Ya quedaban menos cuartos que revisar y eso representaba el final de su ruta

Luigi va por la siguiente rejilla

Y ahí estaba el cuarto de pruebas, con el dichoso cañón a la vista

Luigi bajo con cuidado de no hacer ruido para evitar alertar sobre su presencia

Para ser una base secreta tenía menos control de seguridad que cualquiera de las parte de bowser

Aunque era algo un poco lógico cuando no quieres que quede evidencia de lo que vas a hacer en tu base secreta

El fontanero se puso a estudiar un grupo de planos que se hallaban cerca

Eran del cañón y poseían explicaciones detalladas de todas sus características

No puedes destruir lo que no conoces

Después de estudiarlas un poco Luigi había llegado a una conclusión

Es cosa estaba muy bien hecha

Era aprueba de explosiones, agua, y también a muchas otras cosas que no quería nombrar

Pero había algo que ese plano se olvidaba de nombrar

Luigi no daría más rodeo

Sabía perfectamente bien lo que tenía que hacer y su visita a los cuartos anteriores le había dado una idea de cómo sabotear el cañón sin que se supiera de su manipulación externa

El fontanero se trono los dedos

De repente sus manos empezaron a producir electricidad que se veía representada en forma de truenos pequeños que cubrían sus manos

Si el cañón ahora mismo se encontraba conectado a una gran fuente de electricidad, lo cual quería decir que no era inmune a están del todo

Cuando se tiene artefactos con electricidad esta debía estar regulada, sin importar que tan alta esta sea, esto se hacía para evitar un corto circuito

El plan era simple, sobrecargaría el cañón haciendo que se le frieran los circuitos, o lo que sea que lo haga funcionar

No era la primera vez que hacia algo similar, por lo general este tipo de maquinas tenían el mismo sistema de almacenamiento de energía solo que en diferentes tamaños

Luigi preparo sus manos

Apunto hacia el cañón y libero salvajes y potentes descargas de electricidad pura salida desde lo más profundo de su ser

El artefacto empezaba a temblar y a emitir sonidos desde muy dentro de su cubierta

Y cuando había pasado un minuto

"pooffff"

Sonó el artefacto mientras botaba humo negro y pequeñas chispas salían de algunas grietas causadas por la mini explosión

Luigi sonrió

Había logrado salvar a otras desafortunadas personas de terminar como el tipo de la otra habitación

Eso era mejor que cualquier paga

Luigi se aseguro que no dejaba nada atrás y se dispuso a irse

Pero….

Luigi: ¿umm? murmuro el de verde cuando vio una pequeña hoja tirada en el suelo

Las chispas que había soltado la explosión la había alcanzado dejándole medio chamuscada

Luigi la recogió del suelo y la leyó por mera curiosidad

Al parecer era una lista

Lo decía por que contenía una lista de nombres junto con otros datos de los sujetos de prueba como su estado físico o su edad

Pero algo en especial fue lo que le llamo la atención

Luigi leyó con más cuidado la hoja

Y sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera

Sujeto #3:

Estado: discapacitado de la pierna derecha

Edad: 30

Sujeto#4

Estado: invalido

Edad: 25

Sujeto#5

Estado: comatoso

Edad: 10

Sujeto#6

Estado: cáncer de pulmón

Edad: 13

Luigi: por los dioses

¡ESE TIPO PLANEABA USAR NIÑOS Y INVALIDOS EN SUS EXPERIMENTOS!

Luigi quedo pálido de lo horrido que era tan solo imaginar a un niño en el estado en el que había quedado el tipo de la otra habitación

Definitivamente tenían que parar a ese loco

Pero no podía enfrentarse a él ahora, estaba en territorio enemigo

Además el tipo lo buscaba a el

No se tomaría la molestia de buscarlo si no tuviera la manera de vencerlo

¿Verdad?

Debía volver al reino, crear un plan y volver a acabar el trabajo

Luigi volteo a ver el cañón destruido

Perfecto, en ese estado le dará suficiente tiempo hasta que vuelva a repararlo para volver con refuerzos

Guardo la hoja en su overol y salió de inmediato del sitio

Sin dejar ningún rastro visible de su visita

Ya fuera del castillo

Luigi ya se encontraba en el bosque, se dirigía a su mansión a reponer fuerzas, lo necesitaba después de lo que había pasado

También tenía dos cosas importantes en que pensar ahora

La primera era en cómo detener a ese maniaco de forma permanente teniendo en cuenta que se encontraba en una de las mejores fortalezas con los mejores recursos de defensa

Los cuales el si sabe usar bien, cosa en la bowser fallaba

No podía simplemente tocar la puerta

Además ahora la seguridad estará al máximo

El mismo truco de la sobrecarga no le funcionaria cuando volvieran a reparar el cañón

Pero agobiarse con ton solo unas horas de haberlo dañado no le haría bien

Ya pensaría en al

Lo segundo que le preocupaba al fontanero era….

Luigi se miro la mano que lo había salvado de morir

Pero en lugar de mirarla con agradecimiento en la mandaba una mirada de preocupación

Luigi: si puede mover mi mano, ¿que tanto le faltara para que tome lo que resta de mi? se dijo a si mismo preocupado

Definitivamente tenía mucho que pensar

Mientras tanto en el castillo

Destruido

Roto

Así había encontrado el ser su querida creación cuando volvía de buscar repuestos para algunas piezas

Según la evidencia que se hallaba en la escena al parecer había sufrido una sobrecarga de la electricidad que estaba usando para hacerlo funcionar

Tendría que comenzar desde cero

En ese momento un Goomba entra a la habitación arrastrando consigo un carrito de paquetería que le servía para llevar cosas de aquí para allá

Goomba: señor, hemos recibido esto del equipo de limpieza de trampas que ordeno

¿?:( O si, el equipo de limpieza de trampas, ese tonto de bowser enserio tenia descuidado este lugar, por eso mismo el se había encargado de mejorar todas sus trampas para asegurarse de que solo una persona con talentos específicos pudiera sortearlas, así como de también, encargarle a un grupo de perdedores el mantenimiento de las mismas, todo con un motivo oculto)

El ser recibió el paquete sellado y una vez el Goomba abandono la sala se dedico a abrirlo

El ser vio lo que había dentro del paquete

Y puso una sonrisa siniestra mientras reía como demente

¿?:JajajajajajajajajajajajjajajajJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJA, **¡GRACIAS IDIOTA!**

Grito mientras sostenía en el aire lo que parecía ser una púa

Una púa con sangre

Definitivamente tiempos oscuros se acercaban

Fin del cap.

Y no hay juicio para matarle con la intriga


	21. ¿descanso?

Día: ¿a quien le importa?, nadie lee esto de todas formas

Era un día como cualquier otro en el tribunal de la cuidad sin nombre

Todo era común y corriente

Como cualquier día en este fanfic

¿Ya les comente que luna me esta persiguiendo con una moto sierra?

Niki: ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! gritaba mientras huía de lo que iba hacer mi muerte

Luna: ¡ven aquí pequeño bastardo! Me decía una enojada luna con su moto cierra

Si, era un día como cualquier otro

Mientras corría como desquiciado para salvarme de convertirme en carne molida ejecute el plan de supervivencia numero 1

Esconderse detrás de stalker

Niki: ¡sálvame! Decía poniéndome detrás de stalker

Sk: oh rayos, justo cuando por alguna extraña razón conveniente no puedo teletransportarme. Se quejaba stalker mientras se masajeaba la frente

Luna: ¡a un lado stalker!, voy picarlo a la juliana. Decía la enojada luna mientras me señalaba con su moto cierra

Sk: un momento, así no es como lo intentas matar siempre, déjame adivinar, ¿hizo algo estúpido? Pregunta la inspectora de galletas

Luna: ¡el muy hijo de su mama! , remasterizo los tres primeros capítulos de este fic, ¡y los subió a watad en lugar de aquí!

Sk: ¡¿Qué?!Pregunta indignada/molesta

Luna: lo que oíste

Sk: ¿en watad?, ¡¿mientras nosotros no calamos su mala ortografía aquí?!

Entonces ambas me miran de manera como me imagino que un tigre ve a un conejo

Niki: ehhhhhhh, Sara, necesito ayuda. Pedí mientras temblaba de miedo

Csara: te dije que no hicieras lo de los remakes en watad, ahora no te quejes. Decía Sara mientras leía un libro

Niki: oh, miércoles. Dije antes de ser apaliado

Por motivos de brutalidad en la siguientes escenas deberemos hacer un corte en la continuidad del el tiempo

Una hora de golpes después

Me encontraba hecho panqueque en el piso con un montón de cuchillos clavados en el cuerpo

Niki: bien entiendo, no les gusto que publicara los capítulos remasterizaos en otra plataforma

Luna/sk: ¿tú crees? dijeron al unisonó en un tono sarcástico

Niki: ok, no tienen que usar el tono sarcástico, prometo que subiré los capítulos remasterizados aquí después de este cap.

Sk: así me gusta

En eso suena un retrete siendo vaciado en el fondo

Juez: uff, las cosas se pusieron rudas en ese baño, ¿será esa hamburguesa que me comí antes de venir? Se preguntaba el juez a si mismo

Sk: claaaaro, una hamburguesa causo todo esto. Decía mientras veía acusatoriamente a luna

Luna: siiii, una hamburguesa, jijij. Se reía la chica

Sk: bien analfabeto vuelve a tu estado normal, que a la vez es anormal para la gente normal

Niki: huh, eso no se va a poder stalky .le dije echo panqueque

Sk: ¿ahora qué?

Niki: no puedo salir de esta forma panqueque

Luna: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Niki: pues que no puedo salir de la forma panqueque

Csara: ¿Qué no eras inmortal?

Niki: oye tu también te convertirías en panqueque si esas dos (sk y luna) te pegaran una paliza

Csara: ¿siquiera sabes que los panqueques no son un estado?

Juez: oigan no es que no me divierta viéndolos discutir sobre los panqueques, pero necesitamos terminar este juicio, lo que me recuerda, ¿de qué iba este juicio?

Sk: pues….la verdad es que no me acuerdo, ¿te acuerdas de que iba luna?

Luna: ni la menor idea, solo llevo como dos horas desde que me trajeron, o como un mes desde que salió ese capitulo

Csara: ¿Qué no era algo sobre un sándwich?

Luna: me lo creo de este idiota. Dijo mientras me señalaba hecho panqueque en el suelo

Y mientras todos discutían sobre sándwiches maya y Phoenix hablaban de fondo

Maya: oye Nick, ¿no deberíamos decirles sobre que va el juicio? Preguntaba la médium

Phoenix: shhhh, si no decimos nada tal vez salgamos de aquí, es decir llevamos como 15 capítulos para terminar este juicio, ¡15 capítulos! , mi cordura no aguantara más

Juez: olvídenlo solo buscaremos un nuevo método de procrastinar para evitar seguir este juicio

Sk: supongo que es lo único que podemos hacer por el momento, ¿tiene alguna idea?

Niki: ¿sabes que sería un buen comienzo? , buscar una espátula para que pueda volver a caminar

Sk: no es como si buscar una espátula gigante para ayudar a un hombre panqueque fuera lo primero que se me viene a la mente para perder el tiempo, pero está bien

Luna: conozco una buena tienda de espátulas gigantes donde podemos ir, incluso tengo una tarjeta de cliente frecuente. Dijo mostrando dicha tarjeta

Csara: ¡con la siguiente compra le dan un yogurt gigante gratis! dijo emocionada viendo la tarjeta

Sk: ¿Por qué una tienda de espátulas tiene yogurt gratis? pregunto confundida

Csara: ¿a quién le importa? Es yogurt gratis, vamos a por el

Y la tres se fue a buscar yogurt gratis

Niki: a veces me asusta que se pongan de acuerdo para matarme, en fin, ¿alguien quiere leer el nuevo cap. que subí?

Phoenix: es la única razón por la que no me he pegado un tiro todavía

Niki: bien solo saquen la tablet de mi bolsillo y empiezan a leer

Maya se acerca a mí y saca la tablet

Maya: guao, es una tablet es muy resistente

Niki: es que es una Nokia, jeje

Maya: ….

Phoenix:…..

Juez:…

Niki: ¿mal chiste?

Maya: mejor comienzo a leer

El extraño de verde

Capitulo 21: ¿descanso?

 **En el bosque**

Luigi llegaba a su casa después de una posible muerte y con un peso menos en los hombros con la segura destrucción del arma más destructiva del enemigo

Luigi dio un susero largo tan pronto entro a la mansión

Su siguiente acción después de eso fue quitarse su overol y su camisa que se hallaban sucias

Fue al baño para revisársela herida, era importante cuidar que no se infectara, en especial cuando fue tratada en pleno territorio enemigo

Luigi quito el adhesivo con cuidado para luego retirar la gasa con igual delicadeza y observo la herida con detenimiento

La hemorragia había parado y la herida parecía tener un buen color lo que indicaba que no estaba infectada lo cual era de agradecer cuando un pedazo de metal se metía en tu cuerpo a la fuerza

Independientemente de que tenía medio hueco en su cuerpo estaba bien

El fontanero medito un momento

Por lo general ante este tipo de situaciones no dudaría en comerse un champiñón rojo y dar por acabado el problema, pero estaban entrando en una temporada de escases de champiñones por lo que si usaba un champiñón ahora podía hacerle falta en un futuro

Pero al pensar que tendría que explicarle a peach a daisy sobre por qué tenía un hueco los pensamientos de que podía vivir con un champiñón menos venían a su mente

Se comió el champiñón de un golpe y tan pronto paso por el último tramo de su garganta sintió como un hormigueo se formaba en su herida la cual empezó a cerrarse de manera rápida hasta el punto de que podías llamarlo regeneración

Una vez termino de cerrarse Luigi se quejo internamente de que pudiendo cerrar una herida así era casi de rieran sanar heridas internas como un tobillo roto

Luigi dejo de mirarse en el espejo y se empezó a quitar la ropa con intención de asear su cuerpo

Ya mañana podría ir a ver si peach había conseguido los refuerzos por ahora no quería ni moverse

 **En el castillo**

La noche teñía el cielo del reino champiñón

El firmamento se vía con una claridad de ensueño dando un espectáculo natural hermoso a la vista de todo aquel que tuviera la fortuna de observa

Y para suerte de las princesas que habitaban el castillo este era una de las pocas oportunidades que tenían de admirar el cielo o hacer cualquier otra cosa que no estuviera relacionada con política ,economía o cualquier otra cosa que tenga que ver con apuñalar a otros reinos mientras evitas que los otros te apuñalen a ti

Era necesario ponerse en la balcón del castillo sentadas en una silla mientras disfrutabas de un te frio con una persona que no quisiera tu mal

Esos pensamientos eran los que cruzaban las princesas en ese momento

La estrellas hacían su continuo titilar y el viento frio de la noche azotaba sus caras con delicadeza

Ambas féminas se hallaban en silencio siendo el único ruido que se escuchaba el silbar del viento junto con algunas voces de personas que se hallaban en la lejanía que gracias al calmar del ajetreo natural de las calles se podían oír con una relativa claridad

Pero esos sonidos solo eran pasajeros, cuestiones de segundos no rellenaban los agigantados minutos de silencio que nacían entre esas dos princesas

Daisy: oye peach .llamo a su amiga la de pelo castaño

La princesa de cabello rubio volteo la mirada de la nada para poder ver a su amiga dándole a entender que tenía su atención

Daisy: ¿te has preguntado por qué las estrellas titilan? Dijo la castaña mientras señalaba al firmamento

La princesa de pelo amarillo sol no respondió de inmediato dejo enfriar un momento la pregunta al aire se puso una mano en la barbilla como pensante y dijo…

Peach: si mal no recuerdo …tiene algo que ver con la luz que produce una estrella vista desde nuestra atmosfera , en el caso con nuestra atmosfera hace las estrella titilen pero los planetas no , por esa misma razón puedes ver las luces de los aviones titilar en las noches . Respondió la princesa acordándose de sus clases de astronomía básica

La princesa daisy hizo un puchero de aburrida antes de decir

Daisy: esa versión es aburrida, dime la otra versión. Pidió la princesa

Peach arqueo una ceja y ladeo la cabeza mientras repasaba la petición de su amiga en su mente

Peach: (¿otra versión?). Se preguntaba la princesa, preguntándose si había otra teoría sobre el por qué las estrellas titilaban de la que nunca había escuchado

Peach: ¿de qué otra versión te refieres, daisy? interrogo su amiga

Daisy sonrió con complicidad mientras tomaba un poco de su te frio

Daisy: oh vamos, no te hagas, ya sabes la otra versión. Dijo con un sutil pero notable tono infantil

Peach: claro que no se cual es esa otra versión daisy, ¿me podrías dar una idea? Pidió la chica siguiéndole el juego

Daisy: ya sabes la versión divertida, como cuando te decían que llovía por que las nubes estaban tristes y si seguías un arcoíris hasta el final encontrarías el legendario champiñón de colores, ya sabes, cosas como esas. Explico daisy viendo las estrellas

Peach: ¿cuentos de niños? pregunto la princesa

Daisy: si quieres llamarlos así por mi bien, siempre me lo contabas de pequeña, eras muy buena haciéndolos. Alago la castaña

Peach: ummm, las estrellas se encuentran muy alejadas unas de las otras así que para conversar brillan en código, ¿vez esa de ahí? dijo señalando una estrella al azar

Daisy: ¿esa? dijo mirando en la dirección donde apuntaba

Peach: le está diciendo a esa otra "¿Cómo estás?". Decía la rubia imitando una voz chillona

Daisy: jeje. Rio ante la imitación de su amiga

Peach: vamos, no fue tan mala

Daisy: no lo creo, por lo menos sigues siendo muy buena en tus historias, me recuerda a cuando éramos pequeñas antes de que todo ese desastre de bowser se te viniera encima y de que tuvieras que encargarte del reino y todo eso, tú sabes….ese tipo de cosas, quisiera que todo hubiera sido como esas historias

Peach: quizás hubiera sido verdad pero no podemos devolver el tiempo ahora, todo resulto como resulto al final, aunque tiene algunos lados buenos por muy difícil que sea verlos, están ahí. Decía para después dar un suspiro

La atmosfera era extraña entre estas dos chicas

Podía deberse a que una amenaza desconocida estaba posiblemente a punto de caerles encima y llevarse a tantas vidas inocentes como sus malvadas acciones le permitieran

O quizás podía ser por que dicha amenaza había hecho que tomaran decisiones de las cuales poco llegarían a enorgullecerse si es que alguna vez lo hacían

La princesas a veces sentían como si estuvieran fueran dos peces con un anzuelo enganchado al cuerpo y que cada vez que deseaban ver más profundo del mar que ellas conocían como "realidad" y soñar un poco con las posibilidades que su posición como herederas de la realeza les proporcionaba el anzuelo las jalaba a la superficie recordándoles que tiempo para soñar era algo superficial para una figura de autoridad como lo eran ellas dos

"Puedes darles asilo y comida a hombres de la calle que no pueden valerse por sí mismos, pero por ello los pobres huérfanos que no tienen nada que ver con eso se quedan sin pan la semana que viene"

Así era básicamente cómo funcionaba el asunto

O uno o lo otro

O unos o los otros

Pero entre tanta responsable y lúgubre burocracia había un rayo de negligencia que daba a todos una oportunidad, aunque fuera breve, de soñar con las posibilidades, de ir más allá de la superficie luchando contra ese pescador obstinado que sigue jalando el sedal

Esos eran Mario y Luigi

Así era como su presencia hacía sentir a los ciudadanos, dos héroes que no pertenecían a ningún bando político, sin necesidad ni obligación de defender o rescatar a cualquier figura política y menos a una princesa a la que no ven desde hace como 18 o 19 años

Alguien con la capacidad de revelar los agujeros en los dogmas que aquello que estaban en el poder dictaban sin pensar en otro que no fuera aquellos de su sangre o que sirvieran a la misma

Sin su llegada posiblemente el reino champiñón mismo hubiera caído bajo el peso de sus propios pecados

Ya no recordaba la última vez que tuvo una reunión con otro rey o príncipe de otro reino sin que antes tuviera que releer toda su historia familiar para asegurarse de que ninguno de sus antepasados hubiera torturado/empalado/quemado/freído/traicionado a algún familiar de los otros soberanos, las familias reales solían ser bastantes rencorosas en esos asuntos

Daisy era de esas pocas princesas que pertenecían a esas escasas familias en que confiaba que no guardaba rencor por lo anterior y entendía que las atrocidades de os que la antecedieron no significaba que ella era igual

Por eso mismo la presencia de Mario y Luigi era importante, daba equilibrio

Pero con el "accidente" en puerta que seguía grabado con terror en las memorias de los habitantes

Y como en todo escándalo hubo quien dudo de lo que en verdad sucedió

personas de mala voluntad alterando los hechos de ese día causando más odio al nombre de Luigi quien no era más que una víctima más de ese ataque

Pero de nada valía ya quejarse

Las cosas eran como eran

Para el reino y demás personas que no supieran la verdad Luigi siempre seria un monstruo

Bowser seguirá atacando y ella no podría defenderse

Y otra vez más Mario y secretamente Luigi se tendrían que encargar de arreglar todo ese desastre del que no eran culpables

Y ella siempre se seguiría culpando por haberles arrebatado una vida moral, esa vida que pudieron haber tenido

Pero ese último pensamiento la hacía preguntarse algo….

Peach: oye daisy….

 **Mientras en el bosque**

Luigi caminaba a paso acelerado por los intricadnos caminos del bosque ya que si usaba las carreteras principales alguien podía verle y se armaría todo un problema

Problema con el que ahora no podía lidiar, debía dar aviso de lo encontrado en el castillo de bowser lo antes posible

Y hacerlo por cualquier otro medio era un problema más difícil aun

No podía enviar una carta, las personas de la oficina postal se toman muy enserio lo del correo enviado al castillo, tanto que solo para recibir una tarjeta de felicitación de cumpleaños se tuvo que pasar por 20 escáner diferentes y luego ser leída por el maestro kinopio para evitar que tuviera cualquier tipo de veneno/hechizo/bomba o cualquier otra cosa

Esta de más decir que para cuando la princesa leyó su tarjeta de cumpleaños ya estaban en navidad

Y ni hablar del teléfono u llamadas, primero que nada se tenía que firmar un permiso especial para obtener el derecho de obtener el número del castillo y la princesa no era libre de tener un teléfono propio

En un mundo donde se puede hechizar con la voz hay que tener cuidado

Puede que esos toad estuvieran indefensos ante los ataques de bowser pero a pesar de todo cuidaban a la princesa solo que era muy difícil notarlo

Luigi empezó a divisar el castillo , pronto llegaría junto con el amanecer ,aunque quizá haga unas cuantas paradas en la tienda de objetos antes de ir al castillo , no estaba de mas comprar unos cuantos champiñones extra , tenía la sensación de que le van a hacer falta

En ese momento todo se puso negro

Luigi dejo de sentir por un breve lapso de tiempo pero cuando volvió en si se encontró que estaba de rodillas en el suelo áspero del bosque

El fontanero pensó unos instantes en que pudo haber sido

¿Efecto secundario de la púa en su cuerpo?

¿El monstruo tomando control de su cuerpo?

Fueron algunas de las teorías que se ocurrieron

Pero no confirmaría ninguna estando ahí, no tenía tiempo que perder, cualquiera de las dos, en las enfrentaría sin miedo

Además si estaba envenenado peach podía curarlo

 **Volviendo al castillo**

Daisy miro a la puerta que cerraba la habitación en donde se encontraban asegurándose de que estuviera cerrada para evitar que cualquier persona pudiera oír y malinterpretar la pregunta de peach como un claro indicio de deserción

Silencio, eso fue lo que reino en el ambiente durante el minuto posterior a esa pregunta

Puede que ese tipo e pregunta fueran consideradas comunes para el resto de persona, pero no para una princesa, menos de un reino como en el que estaban

Para personas de la realeza ese tipo de pensamientos eran tabuu, ese tipo de propuestas eran consideradas como clara señal de que la princesa pensaba en….

No quería decirlo, después de todo ella también era una princesa

 **Flash back**

Peach: dime algo daisy .pidió la rubia

Daisy: ¿qué cosa?

Peach: ¿alguna vez has pensado que serias si no fueras una princesa?

 **Fin del flash back**

Dejando a su reino a su suerte

No era la primera vez que la persona que estaba al mando abandonaba sin mediar palabra y sin dejar rastro

Ese tipo de eventos afectaban a todos en el reino y dejaban un desastre a su alrededor que casi siempre terminaba en un derramamiento de sangre por ve quien amaría el poder en su lugar

Por ello los soberanos que desertaban eran tachados de basura y tratados como marginados cuyo nombre se prohibía pronunciar

Por eso el silencio en el que s encontraban ahora la princesas

La castaña sabía que peach nunca dejaría a su reino desamparado, ella no era así, quizás por que nunca podría con la culpa o al menos eso pensaba ella

Era difícil definir que tanto había cambiado su personalidad en todos esos años que no se vieron

Daisy aun veía a su amiga de antes la que no se preocupaba por cosas como economía, la que solía cocinar pasteles de crema para su padre y solía tener su propia granja de miel

Pero era obvio que algo había cambiado en ella, quizás muchos dirían eso era

Madurez pero….

La madurez no te hace no dormir de tanto papeleo por rellenar

La madurez no te hace tener que pedirle a tu mejor amiga que te ayude a engañar a su padre

La madurez no te hacia tener que enviar a tus dos amigos de la infancia a su posible muerte una y otra vez en un ciclo sin fin

La madurez no te hacia odiarte a ti misma por que tu simple existencia había causado que uno de tus amigos de la infancia se convirtiera en un monstruo horrible haciendo su propio hermano lo tuviera que echar del reino

En solo esos pocos días daisy había logrado percibir todas esas cosas sobre peach

¿¡Y qué era lo que era lo que ella había hecho como amiga ¡?

Andar de aventura romántica con un extraño del bosque

Se sentía horrible eso, y lo que empeoraba todo es que aun en ese momento no sabía qué hacer para ayudarla

No era correcto lo que hacía, pero era lo que hacia el bien a una mayor cantidad de personas

¿Y eso era lo que una princesa debía priorizar? , ¿Verdad?

¿Verdad?

Daisy ansiaba tener alguna palabra de apoyo que brindar pero estaba seguro que sea lo que sea que dijera no sería útil, no podía comprenderla por qué no había pasado lo que ella había pasado y esperaba nunca hacerlo

¿Qué se dice en esa situación?

Daisy: peach, yo….

Toc toc

La posible respuesta se vio interrumpida  
daisy se acerco a la puerta mientras una voz que susurraba que estaba huyendo a la pregunta le sonaba en la conciencia

La princesa abrió la puerta para observar al maestro kinopio del otro lado quien no dudo en pasar su mirada de ella para asegurarse de que la princesa rubia estuviera en la habitación

Kinopio: lamento interrumpir pero ya llegó la respuesta de sarasaland sobre las negociaciones. Decía el viejo toad entregando un sobre sellado a la castaña

Daisy tomo el sobre con una delicadeza y asintió con la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento

El maestro kinopio devolvió el gesto y se retiro por los largos pasillos ahora bañados por luz nocturna

Daisy cerró la puerta dio la vuelta y camino a paso lento hacia peach mientras veía el sobre

Se encontraba perfectamente sellado y a penas parecía recién salido de un tubo de traslado de esos que se usan para trasportar cualquier cosa

Si tan solo se hubiera trasportado el tratado que dictaba las condiciones de la alianza entre reinos no hubiera tenido que pasar por muchas cosas

Lo fácil que hubiera sido

Pero a la vez no hubiera conocido a Luigi

Al final resulto más beneficioso

Daisy se coloco al lado de peach con el sobre en sus manos

Peach lo miro por un lapso de tres segundos antes de tomarlo

Ninguna media palabra pues no era necesaria

Ambas sabía lo que el sobre contenía y ambas temían a lo que el sobre contenía

Sería tan desgarrador que en el sobre contuviera una negativa por parte del reino sarasaland

Sería tan trágico

Por suerte para las chicas las tragedias al igual que los milagros eran escasas en ese o cualquier mundo

Peach arrugo el papel en sus manos y dio un suspiro de alivio

Habían aceptado el trato

Aunque posiblemente algún huérfano se quedo sin comer por ello

Debido a la cantidad de soldados que se había solicitado tardaría unos nueve días de llegar a partir de ese momento

Peach podía darse el lujo de saber que había puesto un pequeño granito de arena en la protección de su gente

Peach: tendremos que esperar que Luigi nos diga qué tal le fue, aunque conociéndolo seguro que no tendremos que esperar mucho para saberlo

La atmosfera que antes estaba tensa ahora se encontraba una calma inusual

Daisy: maestra. Dijo la princesa sin aviso alguno

Peach se quedo descolocada ante lo dicho por daisy

Peach: ¿Qué? Pregunto confundida

Daisy: si no hubiera sido princesa querría ser maestra. Respondió al ver la reacción de su amiga

Sin embargo peach no quito su gesto de confusión

Peach: (¿maestra?). Se preguntaba la princesa en su mente

No era que fuera una mala profesión, todo lo contrario, el oficio de enseñar era una de las profesiones más nobles que se pudieran ejercer

Pero a la vez era una de esas profesiones más estresantes

Tampoco era que daisy no pudiera, pero no la podía visualizar a su amiga dando una clase a unos jóvenes niños

Daisy: maestra de deportes. Aclaro prediciendo los pensamientos de peach

Peach: oohhhh, tiene sentido, siempre te ha gustado ensuciarte y los deportes, si me lo espero de ti. Dijo con una sonrisa

Daisy: ¿crees que no podría ser una maestra normal? dice fingiendo indignación

Peach: no me puedes culpar por dudarlo. Se defendió la rubia

Daisy: oye no me has dicho lo que tu serias. Reprocho la castaña

Peach: pues….no lo sé, la verdad es que escribiría libros para niños o algo así

Daisy: eso es algo que definitivamente me espero de ti

Y así fue como comenzó la espera por los refuerzos que ayudarían a defender el reino

Y seguramente era la espera más larga y tediosa

 **A la mañana siguiente en el reino champiñón**

Las aves se alzaban en vuelo hacia el horizonte donde el sol se asomaba emanando calor a todo dar

En otras palabras era un día caluroso

Los habitantes de la ciudadela se cubrían con lo primero que produjera sombra para evadir la sofocante sensación de ardor en su piel

En el castillo se podría decir que ocurría algo parecido solo que no corrían con tanta suerte

Adentro del lugar donde la realeza habitaba se multiplicaba el agobiante calor por la razón de que el sistema de ventilación estaba averiado

Y aun que el fontanero de rojo tenía una gran cantidad de experiencia laboral en casi cualquier ámbito, arreglar un sistema de ventilación ni estaba entre esos trabajos

Y seguro pensaran que los castillos que fueron creados hace ya siglos tenían eran ventilados de manera natural, por lo que no sería un gran problema

Eso diría si fuera cualquier otro castillo, pero para desgracia de los habitantes de este, el castillo tenía un serio defecto de diseño que hacía que cuando la temperatura alcanza unos grados en adelante convertía al increíble castillo e piedra de muchos metros de alto en un horno de piedra de muchos metros de alto

Claramente nadie podía trabajar en estas condiciones

Lastimosamente las piezas que se habían averiado no se vendían de manera común en tiendas por lo que tendrían que ir directamente a la fábrica para poder obtenerlas

Y como no se podía confiar la instalación de equipo en el castillo a cualquiera el mismo Mario iría para supervisarlo todo

Y así fue que (con el pensamiento de que tendría que comprarse un auto propio un día de estos) el fontanero emprendió viaje hasta la fábrica que quedaba en una ciudad algo alejada saliendo del bosque boo

Más tarde ese mismo día

Luigi se metía al castillo como de costumbre sin que nadie pudiera verlo

Pero una vez dentro un golpe de calor llego desde todas la direcciones, literalmente sentía como sus gotas de sudor bajaban por todo su cuerpo a través de su ropa

Luigi salió a los pasillos para buscar un lugar más fresco en el cual estar

No se preocupo por ser visto, con ese calor seguramente no había ni una sola alma por el castillo

Luigi: ¡demonios!, odio cuando se daña el aire acondicionado. Decía el ahora sudado fontanero de verde mientras caminaba por los pasillos

Tal como había dicho el buen humor que distingue al bigotón de verde se iba de vacaciones cuando el calor lo agobiaba

Con todo ese calor nadie podría trabajar a gusto

Pero claro siendo que estaban en uno de los puntos vitales que evitaban que todo un reino se hundiera en la oscuridad del descontrol obviamente tenían un plan de respaldo para este tipo de situaciones

Luigi se quito la gorra para que su cabello se refrescara un poco

Camino con calma hacia una de las partes más cuidadas del castillo

Era una especie de mansión que quedaba justo fuera del castillo, una oficina creada para durar meses sin ningún recurso de afuera

Cuando lo decías así hasta sonaba a bunker de guerra

Había sido creado por el abuelo de la princesa específicamente para este tipo de situaciones o cualquier imprevisto parecido

Y ahora como la soberana del reino, peach tenía acceso completo a toda la instalación siempre que fuera requerida. Todo el personal tenía moverse a la instalación a seguir su trabajo común hasta que el castillo volviera a hacer habitable

Eso hacía que Luigi se tuviera que infiltrar en el sitio

Pero estamos hablando de Luigi, literalmente el se movía un paso delante de todos

Lo primero que hizo cuando supo de dicho lugar fue buscar un modo de entrar sin ser descubierto

Por suerte tenia las clases de Solid Snake como experiencia

Luigi freno su andar un momento

Luigi: definitivamente no debo usar una caja como camuflaje. Dijo en voz alta para sí mismo

 **Mientras en otro lugar**

Se podía ver una base militar en lugar confidencial

Los soldados se mantenían vigilantes ante cualquier enemigo

Y entre ellos una caja desentonaba del entorno

Dentro de ella se encontraba el legendario espía

SolidSnake: bitácora del espía, día 37, aun no sospechan que estoy dentro de la caja

 **Volviendo con Luigi**

Una vez dentro de la mansión se deslizo hasta lo u tenía entendido era el despacho de peach

Entro desde una ventilación con sigilo y pudo ver a la princesa….dormida en su escritorio

Luigi cerró la puerta con un seguro para asegurarse de que no hubiera interrupciones indeseadas

Se acerco a la princesa rubia y la empezó a mover con un dedo

La princesa se resistía a salir de su estado de descanso pero al final término cediendo ante la insistencia del bigotón

La rubia levanto su cabeza del escritorio con los ojos cerrados

Luigi se tomo un segundo para examinar su cara, por las ojeras que adornaban su cara que no había dormido bien y su cabello desordenado delataba el poco tiempo que se había dedicado a sí misma en estos últimos días era obvio que el asunto del tratado con sarasaland la estaba consumiendo de a poco

Una vez peach abrió los ojos y quizás era debido a que ya lo estaba esperando o por el sueño pero no mostro sorpresa al verlo frente a ella

Peach: Luigi, te estaba esperando. Dijo mientras se frotaba los ojos

Luigi se sintió un poco mal por haber interrumpido su sueño pero con todo en juego no había tiempo que perder

Peach: perdón por no estar en mejor condición. Se disculpo la princesa intentando arreglar el desastre que era su cabello en ese momento

Luigi: no te preocupes por eso, vine a reportar el resultado de la infiltración y sabotaje

Peach: ¿algo te retraso? , esperaba que vinieras antes. Interrogo la princesa

Luigi por reflejo se rasco el lugar donde hace no mucho había un agujero

Luigi: nada que no haya podido controlar, no te preocupes. Explico quitándose la mano del sitio en cuestión

Peach dudo unos instantes, ya conocía suficiente a los hermanos como para saber cuándo ocultaban algo, pero ya que estaba muy cansada para insistir decidió dejarlo pasar por ahora

Peach: ¿y? , ¿Descubriste algo que nos pudiera ser de utilidad?

Luigi hizo como si fuera a contestar espero se paró en seco a

El fontanero apretó los labios

Peach se preocupo al ver esta reacción

Luigi: no se si quieras escucharlo apenas despertar. Advirtió el de verde a la princesa

Peach frunció el ceño y cero los ojos pensativos

Peach: cuando lo dices de esa manera haces que no quiera oírlo nunca, pero si no es ahora quizá no quiera escucharlo después

Luigi suspiro

Luigi: ojala no hayas desayunado

Unos momentos más tardes

Los sonidos de cómo todo el contenido estomacal de peach se vaciaba en una papelera llenaban la habitación

Luigi solo sostenía su cabello para evitar que lo ensuciara

Una vez el estomago de peach dejo de estar en modo expulsión se sentaron devuelta en sus lugares para hablar del asunto

Peach: no me imagine que fuera tan malo. Decía limpiándose con un pañuelo los labios

Luigi: yo tampoco quería creerlo, pero así es, y planea hacer eso mismo con todos en el reino champiñón y quien sabe con cuantos más…..al menos eso planeaba

Peach: tuvimos la suerte de poder actuar rápido, si no nos hubieras avisado pudo haber sido muy tarde para todos

Luigi: pero solo lo detuvimos por momentos, no podemos darnos el lujo de relajarnos ahora. Dijo poniéndose de pie

Pero tan pronto se puso de pie, un segundo en negro y lo siguiente que el fontanero recuerda es su cara y el piso dándose un fuerte abrazo

Peach se movió tan rápido como pudo para ayudarlo a pararse

Peach: ¿estás bien?

Luigi: si, solo fue un momento, no sé que me paso. Decía el fontanero revisando su cuerpo como si este le fuera a dar una respuesta

Peach: no me vengas con esa excusa, ahora mismo te hare un examen para asegurarme de que no estés envenenado o peor. Aviso la princesa con tono serio

Luigi dio un suspiro cansado

Sabia lo mucho que peach se preocupaba por la salud y que no aceptaría un "no" o un "¿no es muy exagerado?" como negativa

Más tarde cuando ya la princesa había terminado el examen en el laboratorio de la mansión

Peach: ya salieron los resultados, ¿de casualidad te comiste uno de esos hongos rojos que robaste la otra vez?

Luigi se ahogo con su propia saliva, se había olvidado por completo de pedirle disculpas por eso

Luigi: puede que si

Peach: eso lo explica, esos hongos estaban alterados de una forma específica y solo eran prototipos de un nuevo hongo que planeamos sacar a la luz , pero para hacerte la historia corta el hongo que te comiste te dejo mas débil y con toda la presión que da este asunto del nuevo enemigo sufriste un pequeño calambre cerebral

Luigi abrió los ojos al oír esto

Peach: es menos serio de lo que te imaginas , solo necesitas descansar unos días y estarás bien , pero debes quedarte cerca solo por si acaso , al parecer lo de "no hay tiempo para relajarse" no se aplica ahora . Explico la rubia

Luigi: ¿no puedes hacer algo con tu magia sanadora?

Peach le metió un coscorrón a Luigi

Luigi: auch

Peach: sabes bien que esa es magia seria y sura muy poco, ¿que pasaría si te lastimas enserio y no tengo magia para curarte?

Luigi: tiene lógica…ahora que lo pienso, ¿Dónde está daisy?

Peach puso una sonrisa traviesa al oír esta pregunta

Peach: ¿preguntas por tu novia?

Luigi se puso rojo y empezó a hablar de manera errática

Luigi: ¿no-novia? , te equivocas, solo nos conocemos de hace poco y-y yo-yo digo ella. Decía el fontanero todo nervioso

Peach: jajajajajajajaj, tranquilo romeo, no te vayas a poner peor. Bromeo la princesa

La verdad es que ha peach siempre le habían dado ganas de buscarle una novia a Luigi, pero sabiendo lo reservado que era, mas esa mala fama que tenia de segundón no le hicieron posible este objetivo

Ella nunca se hubiera imaginado que debajo de esa fachada de hombre misterioso y callado se hallaba un joven enamorado que se ponía nervioso con solo hablar de novios

Peach: ella está durmiendo, al parecer el asunto del tratado la tuvo nerviosa toda la tarde de ayer, enserio estaba tensa deberías ir a verla, puede que le alegres el día. Dijo peach con una sonrisa

Luigi: quizás más tarde, ahora hay que discutir el siguiente movimiento a hacer. Dijo volviendo a su estado natural de hombre callado

Peach: no hay nada que discutir Luigi, solo tenemos que esperar a que los refuerzos lleguen en 9 días y con la cuidad asegurada, eventualmente se lo tendremos que decir a Mario para que nos ayude a montar una misión ofensiva contra el ser y contra bowser

Luigi guardo silencio, sabía que en algún momento tendrían que decirle a su hermano toda la verdad de la situación, su ayuda era necesaria para vencer al ser

Pero aun así no podía evitar sentir un cierto miedo a como pudiera reaccionar sabiendo que estuvieron actuando a sus espaldas

Pero ya llegarían a ese momento en el futuro y confiaba en que estaría listo

Peach: además, tú estas de reposo por lo menos hasta que lleguen los refuerzos, así que nada de esfuerzos, ni de misiones, solo te quedaras en esta mansión hasta que te mejores. Ordeno la princesa con mucho carácter

Luigi: ¿y cómo planeas tenerme aquí sin que se arme el alboroto por qué un monstruo se encuentra bajo el mismo techo que la princesa? pregunto retador

Luigi: digo, podría vivir entre las ventilaciones, pero será tu culpa si me da calambre seguido

Peach: no te preocupes, ya tengo eso resuelto. Decía la princesa con una sonrisa

Luigi alzo una ceja en señal de duda

Al parecer e quedaría un rato con las chicas antes de volver a la acción

Pero lo que no sabía el fontanero era que lejos de volver a la acción, la acción vendría a él como nunca lo habría previsto

Fin del cap.

(No diré mas nada por qué intentare sacar la parte dos más rápido de lo habitual)

Dejen rewiens los quiero

pd: recuerden leer los primeros 3 capitulos ahora remasterizados

luego les ire avisando de cual mas remasterizo

bye


	22. oscuro

Día:…..

¿Saben qué?, saltémonos esa parte, me quede sin chistes de tanto que la parodie

Estaba yo en mi forma panqueque

Tarareando la canción de Mario bros

Niki: ta-ta-ra-ta-ta-ta…. ¿cómo se están tardando no? Pregunte a Phoenix quien se hallaba golpeando su cabeza contra la pared de forma depresiva

Phoenix: nunca saldremos de aquí. Decía el ahora depresivo abogado

Maya: calma Nick, ya verás como todo termina bien al final

Niki: y si no siempre pueden contar conmigo para pasar el rato

*se golpea la cabeza más fuerte*

Phoenix: debí haberme convertido en neurocirujano o físico espacial, es mas fácil que lidiar con estos dementes .se lamentaba el abogado con su cabeza pegada a la pared

En eso entran en la sala de veredictos, stalker, Sara y luna

Luna: ya llegamos. Anuncio la chica

Niki: ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? , deje de sentir el 80 por ciento de mi cuerpo como hace una hora. Me queje desde el suelo

Sk: ¿estás muerto? Pregunto la inspectora de galletas

Niki: ummm, no

Sk: entonces no es tan importante. Sentencio mientras se tomaba un refresco en un vaso de un restaurante lujoso

Niki: ¿fueron a comer a ese restaurante lujoso?

Sk: si, aunque solo pedimos una comida básica, no queríamos bloquear la tarjeta de crédito

Sara: por cierto no te emociones si ganas este juicio. Quizás te levanten cargos por deudas al restaurante. Dijo la Loli mientras me arrojaba mi tarjeta de crédito en mi aplanado cuerpo

Niki: uff, solo devuélvanme a mi forma original. Pedí desde el suelo

Luna: bien autor, prepárate a ser… ¿Cuál sería el termino adecuado? pregunto mientras se sonaba los nudillos

Maya: ¿despanquequizado? propuso dudosa

Luna: si puede ser….prepárate a ser despanquequizado

Acto seguido saco una espátula gigante y prosiguió a voltearme boca abajo cual panqueque

Luna: umm, creo que se me quemo un poco este lado. Bromeo la chica

Niki: jajá, que risa. Dije con ironía

Maya: por lo menos ahora podemos continuar con el juicio

Phoenix: no me pagan lo suficiente para esto. Dijo poniéndose de pie

Niki: de hecho no te pago para nada

Sk: chicos, no es que quiera que sufran...eso no va para ti Niki…pero ¿Cómo planean hacer el juicio sin que haya un juez? pregunto señalando el ahora vacio lugar donde iba el juez

Niki: ¿Cómo fue que no notamos eso?

Phoenix: mira ahí hay una nota

La nota decía siguiente

"queridos amigos, en vista de que este juicio se ha tornado casi eterno he decidido retirarme a mi casa y posponer este juicio hasta el siguiente capitulo

Los quiere (aunque en verdad no)

El juez)

Phoenix: no puedo creer que se haya ido

Maya: no puedo creer que no nos hayamos dado cuenta de que se fue

Niki: no puedo creer que el muy idiota crea que voy a volver aquí, en serio confiar en mí es como lanzarte a una jaula de pumas hambrientos, solo que en vez de pumas pones a stalker cuando tiene un mal día

Sk: sigue hablando y tú eres el que va a tener un mal día

Niki: en fin el muy estúpido me dio el suficiente tiempo como para huir….México ahí te voy

Sk: siiii….no lo creo, ya tenemos suficiente con el copetudo d trump construyendo su muro como para que vayas a terminar de destruir el país

Luna: si, te mantendremos vigilado para que vengas a recibir tú sentencia. Amenazo con determinación

Niki: ¿Por qué?

Luna: por que es divertido verte sufrir

Niki: ¿cambiaron de opinión si les leo el siguiente capítulo del fic?

Luna: puede ser….lee

Niki: aquí voy….

El extraño de verde 22: estaremos bien

La princesa peach llevaba un carrito de comida de esos que se suelen usar en los hoteles lujosos para llevar servicio al cuarto

Y el simple hecho de que una princesa estuviera realizando una acción de esa clase lejos de parecer extraño era algo común y natural en la rubia

De hecho, los conocimientos de peach eran mas prominentes en los trabajos comunes que en los "deberes de princesa"

Lo cual era una ironía de las grandes para todo el que la viera

Lastimosamente para ella .en los últimos dos años no había podido darse el lujo de hacer ese tipo de trabajo debido a los grandes problemas que la mantenían ocupada más de la cuenta

Pero había una razón especial para llevar ese carrito ese día

Peach: ya estamos cerca, solo aguanta un poco. Dijo en voz baja al carro

Cualquiera malpensaría el asunto como diciendo que hablarle a objetos era la primera señal de una posible demencia

Pero por eso digo malpensar

Luigi: llevas diciendo eso por 20 minutos. Decía el fontanero oculto en la parte de abajo del carrito cubierto el por el mantel en una posición muy incomoda

Peach: lo siento, es que me metió en el excuso la princesa

Luigi dio un suspiro, la verdad era que no podía culparla del todo, este tipo de cosas comunes le hacia cierta ilusión a la rubia

Muy en secreto el hecho de llevar el carrito de los alimentos era en realidad un reemplazo de la sensación de llevar un carrito de compras en el supermercado

Peach, al ser una princesa nunca carecía de alimentos en su castillo y por ende no requería de hacer compras esporádicas. Esto también daba como resultado que nunca hubiera manejado un carrito de compras acción que había escuchado muchas veces era divertida y secretamente memorable para cada persona

(Admitámoslo a todos nos gusta llevar el carrito en el supermercado)

Peach había dado la última vuelta en la esquina, ya estaba llegando a su destino

La princesa se acerco a la única habitación que se hallaba en ese pasillo

 **Toc toc**

Toco la puerta con delicadeza

…

…

…

Pero la única respuesta que recibió fue el silencio de un pasillo vacio

La princesa interpreto esto como carta blanca para ingresar en la habitación con el sigilo digno del mejor espía

 **Mientras en el mundo MGS**

SolidSnake: achuu, ¿Quién es él sigue hablando de mi?

 **Volviendo a la escena**

El cuarto estaba todo desordenado con ropa de color naranja tirada por todos lados y un cuerpo que reposaba plácidamente en la cama de la habitación

Pequeños ronquidos se oían salir de este último

Luigi no espero a que se lo dijeran y salió de su incomodo escondite tan pronto como oyó a peach cerrando la puerta de la habitación

Luigi se quedo acostado en el piso mirando al techo

Mucho tiempo en una posición incomoda había dormido una parte de su cuerpo

Luigi: estas vacaciones que vinieron como anillo al dedo. Menciono aun desde el suelo

Luigi: bien despierta a daisy peach. Pidió el de verde desde el suelo

Pero no oyó respuesta de la rubia

Luigi dirigió su vista hacia donde debería de estar la soberana del reino champiñón solo para encontrar que solo estaban él y la castaña dormida

No tardo mucho en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba

Lo había dejado solo con ella a propósito

Luigi: claro déjaselo al bigotón ¿no? decía Luigi levantándose y acercándose a la cama

 **Mientras en otro lugar**

Miraba la nubes y sus diferentes formas, la verdad es que no siempre podía se fijaba en ellas

Le gustaría poder observar las nubes más a menudo

El viaje era una escusa perfecta para Mario de tomarse un mediano respiro de su rutina diaria

Mario: ¿falta mucho? pregunto al toad que conducía el camión donde viajaban

Toad: llegaremos en dos horas maestro Mario. Respondió mientras seguía conduciendo

Mario: bien. Y el fontanero se decidió seguir mirando las nubes

Pero algo perturbo el bello paisaje celeste que estaba ese día

Unas nubes grises se asomaban y cubrían el azul del cielo

Mario: eso luce como una tormenta muy fea. Dijo el fontanero sin dejar de ver con atención las nubes de tormenta

 **Mientras en otro lugar**

Las flores estaban esparcidas por todo el piso creciendo felices y coloridas

El olor que emanaban era exquisito toda clase de dulce aroma invadía la nariz de daisy

No recordaba como había llegado a ese extraño lugar boscoso pero se sentía tan segura y cálida que no deseaba irse

Pero algo perturbo su paz el piso se empezó a mover y a sacudirse medianamente fuerte todo se veía borroso y el ruido de la tierra crujiendo era lo único que lograba captar sus oídos

Pero entre ese sonido un susurro se hizo presente

" **DESPIERTA"**

 **En la realidad**

Daisy abrió los ojos de golpe y la primera imagen que vio fue a un Luigi que la sostenía de los hombros

Daisy se tomo un segundo antes de decir su primera palabra del día

Daisy: ¿Luigi? , ¿Eres tú? pregunto la princesa parpadeando para deshacerse del sueño que quedaba en ella

Luigi: hasta que despiertas, me había asustado, te llevo intentando despertar por 5 minutos .como vi que no reaccionabas te empecé a sacudir. Explico el fontanero

Daisy: oh, lo siento supongo que tenía mucho sueño anoche. Se excuso la princesa

Luigi: ya es hora de levantarse, te traje el desayuno junto con peach

Daisy: ¿tu trajiste el desayuno con peach? Pregunto incrédula mientras se levantaba de la cama

Luigi: bueno digamos que aunque sea estaba escondido dentro del carrito de la comida. Bromeo señalando al carrito

Daisy: jeje , eso no se ve muy comodo. Menciono la castaña

Luigi: no lo fue . afirmo mientras se sobaba la nuca

Daisy:¿y que tal te fue?

Luigi: ese cañon no volverá a estar activo en un tiempo . dijo con tono de alivio

Daisyu: es bueno saber eso . respondiomientras se metia al cuarto de baño que estaba enm su habitación cerrando la puerta

Luigi escucho como se abria el grifo

El fontanero se sento en una pequeña silla que se encontraba enfrente de un espejo que luigi supuso era principalmente usao para arreglarse

Aunque teniendo en cuenta de que solo tenía un día allí quizás no lo habia usado mucho

Daisy salió del baño secándose la cara con una toalla la cual prosiguió a tirar por algún lugar aleatorio de la habitación

Daisy: ah , mucho mejor .ahora a comer . dijo de manera comica acercándose al carrito de la comida

Daisy quito la tapa de metal que la separaba de su desayuno y cuando su comida estuvo al alcance de sus ojos esta se confundió

Daisy: ¿dos platos de comida? . se dijo confundida

Hasta que oyo el típico sonido de una barriga habrienta

" **wruuubm"**

En eso daisy mira hacia el fontanero quien desviaba la mirada

Luigi: (¿Cómo supo que no habia comido) . se preguntaba el fontanero sorprendido por la perpicasia de peach

Aunque viendo al pasado no era la primera vez que la capacidad de su amiga de comprender a las personas sin decir palabras le traia este tipo de situaciones vergonzosas

Daisy lo miraba con una sonrisa divertida

Daisy: ¿luigi? , ¿de casualidas no has comido? . pregunto sin dejar su sonrisa

Luigi: puede ser . se limito a responder

" **wruuubm"**

Luigi: bien, no comi

Daisy: ¿Qué estas esperando? , ven aquí y come comigo . ordeno la castaña

Luigi se acerco a paso lento

La verdad era que la única razon por la que se mantenía tan sereno al comer con ella antes era por que la consideraba una desconocida que no pasaría mucho tiempo junto a el . nunca espero que daisy se convirtiera en una persona especial para el

por eso ahora lucia tan nervioso , no tenia ninguna experiencia en esete tipo de relaciones

daisy:siento que paso mucho tiempo desde que comimos juntos . menciono la castaña antes de comer su desayuno

luigi sonrio ante este comentario y comenso a comer junto con ella

tal vez este tipo de cosas no eran tan difíciles como el creía

 **mientras con mario**

el fontanero estaba dormido…o al menos eso parecía , la verdad era que solo tenia los ojos cerrados y estaba recostado en el asiento

tantos años de misiones nocturnas arruinaban el sueño de cualquiera por mucho

en eso se oye el sonido de un potente trueno a la distancia

el fontanero abrio los ojos hacia mucho que el cielo de esa tarde habia sido conquistado por las nubes negras

otra tormenta mas para su vida , pensó divertido

pero en eso oyo un…

¡CUIDADO!

No le dio tiempo de respirar cuando una enorme bola de fuego verde cayo desde el cielo hasta la parte enfrente de la carretera donde conducían

La expansión del impacto les dio de lleno y volteo el camión

La bola verde ahora era cubierta por una espesa cortina de humo que emanaba una fuerte luz del color esmeralda

El camión se empezaba a incendiar cuando un poderoso puño derribo la puerta

Mario salió con su ropa desgarrada y con el toad en su espalda desmayado

Apenas habia logrado cubrirse con los asientos

Mario se alejo el camión previendo que esta fuera a explotar

Dejo al toad detrás de unas grandes rocas que se encontraban cerca y se dirigió a la contina de humo de la cual emanba verde

Mario sabia diferenciar un ataque de un fenómeno natural , aun en un mundo donde los champiñones y las flores te dan poder

Tan pronto estaba a diez pasos del objeto una pequeño sonido de pies en el suelo le llamo la atención

Mario se detuvo y saco una flor de fuego desu overol y la consumio para obtener sus poders

De la gruesa capa de humo empezó a diferenciarse una figura

El aura que emanaba era amenazante ,sea lo que sea definitivamente no quería hablar con el

Mario apretó los nudillos con fuerza y se puso en posición de combate

Y como si de una película dramática se tratase habia empezado a llover en ese mismo instante

Mario: parece que el viaje tomara mas de dos días .dijo preparado

En eso la silueta sale del humo revelando…

Mario:¿¡ACASO ESO ES…..!?

….

…

..

.

 **DIAS DESPUES en la mansion de peach**

Peach se paseaba de un lado al otro en su despacho

Habían pasado varios días sin saber nada de mario

Peach: se suponía que seria un viaje de dos días , dos días . se repetía a si misma

No habia recibido ni una llamada del plomero y eso le preocupaba en demasía

Le hubiera pedido ayuda a luigi pero la verdad es…..

Peach miro por la ventana

Daisy: mas fuerte luigi . pedia daisy

Luigi: tu lo pediste

Luigi se preparo y empujo el cuerpo de daisy sentado en el columpio

Daisy: wiiii . dijo como una niña pequeña

Peach sonrio mientras los mirabas por la ventana , habia sido un gran día para ordenar que todos los empleados tuvieran un día libre asi los dos podían paearse por la mansión tranquilos

Luigi habia disfrutado esos últimos días

Y de cierta manera egoísta ella sentía que se lo debía por que fue ella quien lo metió en todo este asunto del héroe y por consecuente la causante de que se convirtiera en un mounstro

Se merecía unos días sin que las preocupaciones ocuparan su mente

Ademas solo faltaba un día para que llegaran los refuerzos de sarasaland

Peach miro el cielo, estaba todo lleno de nubes de tormenta

Ese día era oscuro

 **Muy oscuro**

Ese fue el ultimo pensamiento de peach antes de que una enorme bola verde cayera del cielo en dirección al castillo

 **Fin del cap**

Y ahí llega el cap de esta ocacion mis compatriotas

Ya estamos en la ultima curva de capítulos los cuales van a estarcentrados en la acción y perpestivas de diversos personajes

Woah hacia mucho que no ponía notas al final de los capítulos

Es extraño hacerlo denuevo

Y si se preguntan si las chicas cumplieron su promesa de mantenerme vigilado pueeees

Niki: ¿es en serio? . dije estando encadenado boca abajo mientras colgaba encima de un contenedor de acido

Sk: ya te dijimos que mantendremos vigilado . sentencio mientras estaba sentada en una silla leyendo el periódico junto a las otras dos

Niki: ¿era necesario colgarme de cabeza? , siento como se me sue la sangre al cerebro

Sk: quizás asi empieces a pensar

Niki: uffff

Fin del cap

Hasta la próxima

Dejen rewiens


	23. historia de un pequeño dragon

…

… **.**

…

…

…

 **Ese día había un cielo despejado con un magnifico sol iluminando todo lo que alcanzaba con sus rayos**

 **Era otro día en esa tierra maravillosa**

 **Con enormes prados verdes que adornaban las grandes cantidades de tierra y no solo eso sino que contaba con todo los tipos de clima desde desiertos hasta tundras heladas**

 **Era un verdadero paraíso diseñado por la naturaleza**

 **Los habitantes de aquel hermoso pedazo del planeta se levantaban junto con el sol para iniciar sus jornadas diarias**

 **La diversidad de criaturas que Vivian en ese lugar era consientes de lo afortunadas que eran al poder disfrutar de todo ese lujoso tesoro así que habían hecho un acuerdo entre especies para poder mantener un pequeño pero altamente eficiente orden natural**

 **Y encima de ese orden se hallaban las criaturas mas magnificas hechas por la madre tierra**

 **Los dragones**

 **Gigantes criaturas adornadas por escamas que le servían de armadura, dotados con enormes colmillos y garras filosas para defenderse de cualquier criatura que tuviera la suficiente fuerza o estupidez para ir contra ellos**

 **Y eso era solo por no hablar de su arma más letal, feroces flamas nacidas desde lo hondo de su ser salían disparadas por sus fauces quemando en vida al pobre que estuviera enfrente**

 **Sin duda eran seres creados para estar en la cima de todo y cuidar desde lo alto del balance natural en el que se vivía**

 **Ese era otro día lleno de paz para todos, no había ningún cambio, el viento era el mismo de siempre**

 **El sol iluminaba con la misma fuerza**

 **Nada había cambiado**

…

…

…

 **Uno de los del clan dragón se había despertado ese día con buen ánimo**

 **Hacía apenas unos años que había salido de su huevo y por ello su aspecto no era tan intimidante como los adultos de su raza a los que pensarías dos veces antes de acercárteles**

 **La criatura había decidido salir a pasear por la costa, la vista era hermosa por la mañana**

 **Los habitantes del pueblo los saludaban cuando pasaban cerca de el**

 **Una fuerte briza que le dio de lleno en el rostro era la señal de que había llegado a su destino**

 **El olor a agua salada penetro por sus delicadas fosas nasales**

 **A lo lejos el azul océano se mezclaba con el horizonte desconocido donde ninguna criatura había ido**

 **El mismo horizonte de donde habían venido aquellos seres blandos de color rosado pálido**

" **personas"**

 **Como solía decir su padre con un tono de desprecio**

 **Según lo que le habían contado un día hace muchos años llegaron de otro lugar lejano en sus barcos y se instalaron en la parte norte del país y de inmediato proclamaron ese lugar como suyo**

 **Talaron los arboles y crearon represas para acaparar el agua de los ríos**

 **También colonizaron a una raza cercana que llevaban cabezas de hongos y los hicieron sus sirvientes**

 **Y así comenzaron a expedirse hasta que los frenaron los dragones antes de que causaran más daño**

 **Resultaron ser como una plaga para la vida en ese lugar**

 **Durante años se había intentado echarlos pero siempre volvían más**

 **El cómo aun era joven no había visto ninguno de esos dichosos seres pero si había oído mucho sobre los atroces que podían llegar a ser**

 **Algunos decían incluso que eran capaces de vencer a un dragón**

 **El no creía en esas cosas, seguramente era una de esas cosas que le contaba su madre para asustarlo**

 **De todas formas estaba seguro que ellos nunca se atreverían a venir a enfrentarlos a su propio hogar, no con los dragones mas fuertes custodiando las costas para asegurarse de que ningún barco enemigo se asomara**

 **Pronto diviso a uno de esos dragones que vigilaba con su mirada fija al horizonte**

 **El joven dragón se acerco a el**

¿?: Hola, ¿Cómo va la vigilancia? saludo con un poco de inocencia

 **El dragón lo miro unos segundos fijamente antes de responder**

Dragón: todo se ve como siempre. Respondió con su voz gruesa y profunda

 **El pequeño dragón ya estaba acostumbrado a las respuestas cortas y directas que solía recibir de su especie**

 **Todos solían ser muy serios y estoicos con todo los que trataban era como un rasgo que todo los adultos de su raza poseían**

 **Decidió no seguir distrayendo al vigilante e ir a buscar conchas en la playa**

 **Era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos además uno de los pocos que podía hacer**

 **Era ilógico que a pesar de pertenecer a la raza más fuerte tuviera prohibido ir mas allá del lugar donde vivía por que temían que algo le fuera a pasar**

 **A él le parecía ridículo, aun siendo un niño muy pocas cosas le podían hacer daño**

 **Se sentó en la arena a mirar el horizonte siempre era mejor verlo por la mañana era más silencioso y podías escuchar con claridad el golpe de las olas en la arena con calma**

 **La paz que se sentía en ese momento era enorme tuvo que poner un poco de voluntad para no caer dormido ante tal escenario**

 **Muy en el fondo se preguntaba mientras veía al horizonte se preguntaba por qué los "humanos" eran tan malos como decían, por mucho que pensara en todas las historias y advertencias de sus padres solo su mente joven e inmadura no podía concebir la idea de que un ser tan vil existiera**

 **Aunque sus padres siempre le decían que no pensara en ese tipo de cosas ya que él era muy joven para entender la profundidad de la situación**

" **GRRRRRRRRRRR"**

 **Un enorme rugido sonó en la lejanía**

¿?: Mama me llama para comer. Se dijo para si

 **Se levanto de la arena y de inmediato se puso en marcha a su casa**

 **Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no vio que ya el sol marcaba el inicio del mediodía**

 **Debía apurarse a su madre no le gustaba que llegara tarde a comer**

 **Mientras volvía por donde vino vio como al lado del dragón vigía estaban otros dragones todos viendo al horizonte mientras se decían algo con tono preocupado**

 **Al principio no podio ir bien lo que decían pero mientras más me acercaba comprendí lo que decían**

Dragon1: si, definitivamente es eso

Dragon2: ¿deberíamos informarle al jefe?

Dragon3: tenemos que asegurarnos primero, no vaya a ser un malentendido

 **Los dragones vigías lucían preocupados por algo y veían al horizonte con recelo**

 **El joven dragón decidió mirar en la misma dirección y vio la razón por la que los vigías hablaban en ese tono**

 **A lo lejos donde se suponía que el cielo se unía con el mar se podía ver una gruesa niebla que avanzaba a paso lento en dirección hacia ellos**

 **Era raro ver niebla por ese lugar, por lo general solo sucedía en los lugares con climas de frio o en otros casos muy raros pero era tan nimia esa posibilidad en la zona donde Vivian que cualquiera sospecharía de inmediato**

 **Lo mejor sería que se apurara antes de que la niebla le alcanzara y no pudiera llegar a casa**

 **Comenzó a dirigirse a su casa a un paso más veloz**

 **Entre más se adentraba en el pueblo podía notar como la temperatura del lugar se hacía fría y como el cielo celeste era remplazado por una capa de nubes grises**

 **Empezó a correr sin pensarlo dos veces, no sabía lo que era exactamente pero ahora mismo una sensación de frio extremo le daba de lleno en la espina dorsal**

 **Siguió corriendo hasta que empezó a sentir un pequeño cosquilleo en los tobillos**

 **Se detuvo un breve momento a ver que era y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta ya estaba rodeado por una gruesa niebla que le impedía ver el camino**

 **Ahora no sabía dónde estaba, incluso habiendo vivido en ese lugar por años cualquiera se perdería ante tanta niebla apenas podía verse las manos**

" **GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"**

 **Un rugido poderoso lleno el aire**

 **Ese era la señal de que estaban atacando**

 **Pero… ¿atacando? ¿¡Aquí!? , ¿En el lugar más resguardado?**

 **No le dio tiempo ni de moverse cuando una enorme bola de metal prendida en fuego cayo justo a unos metros de distancia del destruyendo un edificio de madera en el proceso**

 **La onda del impacto lo empujo unos metros y unos trozos de madera le golpearon pero sin hacerle mucho daño realmente**

 **Podía oír como la madera ardía con el fuego y el crepitar de las llamas quedaba ahogado por el sonido una segunda bola de metal en llamas que caía lejos de ahí en algún otro lugar quizás con personas en su interior**

 **El no sabía lo que estaba pasando debido a que la niebla le impedía ver que sucedía con exactitud, pero sin embargo su suposición de que los atacaban era clara**

 **Cuando logro recuperarse un poco del golpe de la onda expansiva comenzó a caminar a ciegas, si se quedaba quieto era más probable que le cayera una de esas cosas encima**

 **Andaba sin rumbo hasta que toco con sus pies una textura que reconocería donde fuera**

 **Era arena**

 **Se las había arreglado para llegar a la costa la niebla dejaba de ser tan espesa y permitía ver con más claridad lo que lo rodeaba**

 **Pero de haber sabido lo que vería hubiera preferido mil veces perderse para siempre en la niebla**

 **En el mar avanzo en dirección hacia ellos a un ritmo considerable, veían barcos de batalla**

 **Catapultas en sus cubiertas lanzaban las bolas de metal y luego hombres con túnicas que les cubrían el rostro lanzaban fuego de sus dedos para aumentar su alcance destructivo**

 **Esos debían ser "magos" lo que cual solo significaba que esos que estaban ahí eran humanos**

 **Pronto iban a arribar en la costa**

 **En se inmediato instante busco con la mirada a los vigías que estaban por ahí**

 **Y los encontró….muertos**

 **En la arena se hallaban inertes los cuerpos de los vigías con espadas y lanzas clavadas en sus pieles**

 **La arena junto a ellos estaba tornaba de un color rojo**

 **Su mente estaba a punto de explotar**

 **Todo lo que él consideraba seguro se derrumbaba como un castillo hecho de naipes**

 **Su respiración se aceleraba a cada momento como si le faltara la respiración**

 **Pero se mantuvo en pie por puro milagro**

 **Por un momento considero correr a su casa pero con la intensa niebla era un acto inútil**

 **Decidió que ese lugar no era seguro por ningún motivo y si quería seguir con vida tenía que moverse de inmediato a otra zona y luego reagruparse con sus padres**

 **Tenía mucha fe en que los demás dragones sabrían que hacer**

 **Correría por la playa aprovechando la baja densidad de la niebla en esa zona hasta llegar a un lugar seguro**

 **Si tenía suerte quizás otra persona pensaría lo mismo que él y podrían juntarse para tener más probabilidad de...**

 **(Chas, chas, chas)**

 **El sonido de algo moviendo la arena cerca del hizo que mandara al diablo su plan y saliera corriendo hacia el pueblo**

 **No se iba a quedar a averiguar quién era el responsable de la muerte de esos vigías**

 **Ahora la niebla tomaba colores rojizos debido a la luz que desprendía los incendios causados por el ataque anterior y esto mismo proyectaba sombras de personas que gritaban de dolor o quizás de miedo**

 **Seguía corriendo sin importarle nada, solo quería llegar a su casa cuanto antes**

 **Pero más temprano que tarde el aliento comenzó a faltarle así que se detuvo en lo que quedaba de una columna de soporte de una de las múltiples casas de lo que ahora eran ruinas**

 **Tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire**

 **Se mantenía vigilante ante cualquier cosa cerca de el**

 **En ese lapso de tiempo se dio cuenta de algo crucial**

 **Su casa**

 **Había llegado a su casa**

 **Ese lugar en ruinas era su casa**

 **Ahí podía ver lo que quedaba de su cama y ese pedazo que se estaba quemando era su silla del comedor**

 **Y ese era el retrato de madre quemándose**

 **Grito con fuerza el nombre de su madre muchas veces hasta que le dolió la garganta**

 **Cayo de rodillas en lo que fue alguna vez su la mesa donde alguna vez se sentó a comer**

 **Dejando que la niebla lo consumiera**

 **Ese era otro día lleno de paz para todos, no había ningún cambio, el viento era el mismo de siempre**

 **El sol iluminaba con la misma fuerza**

 **Nada había cambiado**

 **O eso creyó**

 **Por que después de ese día las cosas cambiaron como nunca lo habían hecho**

 **El pequeño dragón cambio**

 **Más de lo que nunca había cambiado**

… **.**

… **.**

… **.**

¿?: ¡Y ESE PEQUEÑO DRAGON! ¡ERA YO!... ¡BOWSER!

Pase años odiando ese día entre mis pesadillas

Pero al fin después e años de intentos al fin lograre vengar a toda mi familia y recuperar las tierras que se les fueron arrebatadas sin compasión

Bowser: ¡hoy yo gano! , ¡Tu pierdes peach! gritaba el dragón montado en su barco volador mientras veía como la ciudadela se consumía en llamas verdes

….

….

…..

 **Fin del cap.**

Hora: las me vale y media

Lugar: …. ¿saben? solo me saltare esta parte

¿Ya use esa excusa?

….

….

….

El juez entraba en la sala de juicio

El tipo venia bebiendo un café para alejar un poco el sueño que llevaba encima

Juez: ¿Por qué tengo que abrir yo el tribunal? , es decir yo soy el juez por el amor de dios, solo espero que esos idiotas no tarden en llegar no es como si tuviera a otras personas que juzgar

Maya: ¿no tiene otras personas que juzgar? . Dijo apareciendo de la nada

Juez: ¡ahhhhhhhhhhh! ….solo eres tú. No me asustes así

Maya: ¿asustarte? , pero si llegue aquí hace como una hora

Juez: debe ser que eres tan de relleno que no te note. Explico

Maya: hum. Se quejo la médium

Juez: en fin, ¿Dónde esta el abogado defensor que venia contigo? pregunto buscando con la mirada a Phoenix

Maya: ¿Nick? Esta por ahí tirado. Respondió señalando al piso donde se encontraba el abogado boca abajo

Juez: ¿Qué le pasa? pregunto mirando al abogado

Maya: esta triste por que se dio cuenta de que su vida se ha vuelto un eterno espiral de defender a los mas raros fenómenos de circo, creo que llego a su limite con este juicio, trabajar para el autor es para dementes

Phoenix: se abogado decían, no te preocupes decían, será fácil decían. Se quejaba el pobre Phoenix desde el suelo

Juez: pobre tipo, aunque eso me recuerda, ¿Dónde esta el acusado? , ¿Se fue a México?

Y antes de que maya pudiera responder la puerta del tribunal se abre de una patada

Entonces entrar stalker, luna y Sara arrastrándome por el piso mientras yo estaba encadenado

Niki: creo que se me metió una piedra en la nariz…no esperen, es un insecto

Juez: demonio chico era la oportunidad perfecta para que huyeras y pudiéramos continuar nuestras vidas

Niki: yo me quería fugar, pero digamos que la cadena de la justicia me tiene bien agarrado

Sk: suficientes metáforas es hora de que pagues a la justicia

Niki: si te das cuenta de que independientemente de que me metas en la cárcel me fugare a los dos días y después corromperé el gobierno del país para que dejen de perseguirme…sabes muy bien que soy capaz

Sk: si pero antes de eso te enviare a una cárcel en Siberia donde te torturaran viendo contenido yaoi

Niki: ¡nooooooooooooo!

Phoenix: ¿podemos terminar esto? , tengo cita con el psicólogo a las 2, hoy hablaremos de mi tendencia subconsciente a defender idiotas sin salvación aparente

Sara: ummm profundo

Juez: bien, ¿alguien sabe donde quedamos?

Luna: íbamos a pedir pizza

Juez: eso no es cierto

Luna: pero si sería una buena idea

Juez: pos si

Sara: ya me acuerdo, íbamos a comprar dulces

Juez: buen intento pero no

Niki: ya dejen de jugar chicas, es obvio que estábamos a punto de dictar que era totalmente inocente de los cargos y que me iban a comprar un Ferrari

Juez: no caeré tan fácil, aunque casi me engañas con lo del Ferrari

Niki: ¡diablos! , enserio quería ese Ferrari

Juez: bueno como es obvio que ninguno de ustedes es una persona de fiar tendré que leerme el cap. anterior para descubrirlo. Dijo tomando una tablet para empezar a leer

Niki: hablando de eso, ¿alguien ya leyó el cap. que saque?

Sara: ¿el de la historia de bowser? , no sé si sentirme mal por él, o golpearte a ti por no ir directo a la gran lucha

Niki: bueno es que seria darle un pasado trágico para que tuviera gran profundidad y un significado sentimental pero tranquilo el próximo cap. si salta directo a la acción sin freno

Sara: más te vale

Niki: confía en mí y para que veas que quiero ir directo al grano cortare el cap. ahora mismo

Sara: ¡aguanta! Eso me quita protagonis….

 **FIN**


	24. extraños divididos en el desastre

…

…

…

Un fuerte pitido sonaba en sus oídos cubriendo todos los demás sonidos

Su visión iba y volvía

No entendía si era por que parpadeaba muy rápido o por que simplemente la explosión había dañado su capacidad de observar

No sentía nada, pero sabía que a su alrededor había un verdadero desastre en proceso

Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para reincorporarse

Su visión apenas lograba captar la imagen de sus manos tomando apoyo para hacer el vano intento e levantarse

Sus guantes blancos ahora arruinados, llenos de roturas y suciedad

Sin saber cómo, se levanto. Su condición poco a poco empezó mejorar

Tan pronto como su visión volvió la primera imagen que capto fue la del castillo devastado por lo que sea que le habían lanzado

Una especie de fuego verde consumía lentamente el castillo

La luz que emanaba las llamas era la que cubría a la ciudadela debido a la falta de luz solar causada por las nubes grises

Su sentido de la audición aun no mostraba señales de volver en los próximos segundos y el resto de su cuerpo no estaba en mejores condiciones así que solo podía limitarse a observar como las tropas de bowser caían encima de la ciudadela

Se sentía muy inútil solo observando como todo sucedía a su alrededor

Siguió haciendo un esfuerzo por componerse lo más rápido posible

Sus sentidos volvieron de golpe .tan bien, que tuvo que taparse los oídos debido a que las sirenas de emergencia le hacían doler los tímpanos

Una vez el punzante dolor en su cabeza dejo de doler se quito los dedos de sus oídos para concentrarse

Podía oír las sirenas de emergencia entremezcladas con los gritos entremezclados de los ciudadanos y de las tropas de bowser

Estos últimos soltaban gritos inentendibles que solo podían tener como objetivo intimidar a sus victimas

Como los rugidos de un animal salvaje

Gutural y horrido

Ese era una perfecta descripción en palabras

Empezó a caminar en lo que era el techo de la mansión que se había reducido a simples escombros cuando uno de las partes del castillo que callo debido al impacto

No tenía idea de adonde estaba caminando

Hacia el desastre seguramente

Su mente no conjugaba ningún plan

Al menos no ninguno que pudiera recordar 3 segundos después de pensarlo

Ya pensaría en algo sobre la marcha

¿Así no era como lo hacía siempre?

Podía sentir y escuchar el crujir de los vidrios de las ventanas

Era un verdadero desperdicio

Le encantaban esas ventanas

En su andar comenzó a mover sus manos para acostumbrarse de nuevo a moverlas

Sus guantes blancos se sentían fríos

Se toco la cara con ellos y luego miro sus manos

Estaban rojos, no había dado cuenta pero tenía una pequeña hemorragia en la frente

Nada de lo que no hubiera sobrevivido antes

Cada paso que daba llenaba de más determinación su espíritu y su cuerpo respondía permitiéndole caminar más rápido

Se paro en una pequeña pila de escombros para obtener una mejor visión de lo que sucedía

Dio un suspiro

Y no tuvo miedo

Ni ante la enormes llamas verdes que cubrían el castillo

Ni ante las criaturas que caían de los barcos

No por nada ella era la **princesa** del reino que pisaba

…

 **EL EXTRAÑO DE VERDE**

 **CAPITULO 24: DIVIDIDOS EN EL DESASTRE**

…

 **Mientras en otro lugar**

Enormes cantidades de soldados se movilizaban por los caminos que llevaban al renio champiñón utilizando como medio de transporte unos enormes camiones

Al frente el general al mando se encontraba mirando el cielo por la ventana mientras maldecía mentalmente el tener que dejar su querida casa para ir a defender a un montón de extraños por culpa de algo de lo que apenas era consiente…

La economía

El que estaba al volante noto la actitud pensante de su mayor

Conductor: general ¿está bien? pregunto curioso

General: no te preocupes por mí, solo estoy aburrido por este viaje. Dijo con mala gana para después escupir el tabaco que masticaba

Conductor: no creo que nos tome más de un par de horas, fue un verdadero alivio que el rey nos dejara traer los camiones. ¿Se imagina que nos hubiera dicho que viniéramos a caballo? .pregunto con tono gracioso

General: le hubiera tirado mi placa de general en toda la frente. Dijo con una sonrisa arrogante

Conductor: jeje jeje. Usted nunca cambia general, ¿cree que nos dé mucho trabajo en este nuevo reino? No quisiera tener que ver a mi familia solo los días festivos

General: no creo que tengamos que trabajar mucho, oí de buena fuente que unos fontaneros se encargan de casi todas las amenaza ellos solos, creo que es lo único positivo que pudimos sacar de este viaje. Comento rascándose la barba de hace dos días

Conductor: no se si alegrarme por qué voy a poder descansar o sentirme mal por que unos fontaneros me degradan, ¿en verdad cree que sean como cuentas las historias? pregunto al general

General: ¿mil enemigos solo con sus pies y vencieron a una raza alíen? , me gustaría reírme si no fuera por que hasta nuestro reino los consideran los seres más letales sobre este planeta, ¿¡Cómo haces para ganar 3 torneos super smash bros seguidos!? . Pregunto de manera excéntrica

Conductor: no me pregunte a mí, mira que vencer a ese tal kirby es como matar una mosca con una metralleta. Bromeo este

General: tú lo has dicho soldado. Dijo antes de volver a escupir

General: hasta diría que se requiere un ejército para poder frenarlos

Conductor: hablando de eso… ¿no le parece que la cantidad de soldados es un poco alta para un lugar que tiene sus propios "superhéroes"?

General: me leíste la mente, llevo pensando en eso. Pareciera que la princesa del reino champiñón pidió un ejército, ¿Qué va a hacer? ¿Enfrentar otro ejército? Jeje. Bromeo

Conductor: ummm. Dijo pensativo

…..

…..

…..

Entonces los dos compartieron una mirada

General: ¿no creerás que…?

Conductor: …

El conductor decidió dejar que el silencio respondiera por el

El general se mordió la uña del dedo gordo

Pensó que quizás tendría que trabajar mas de lo esperaba

….

….

 **Volviendo al reino champiñón**

 **Un prado de rosas**

 **Estaba acostada en un prado de rosas**

 **Al menos eso sentía**

 **Solo podía permanecer acostada ahí**

 **Sin necesidad alguna de movimiento**

 **Se sentía tan cómoda en ese paraíso**

 **Pero….**

 **Había algo mal**

 **El cielo estaba cubierto de nubes**

 **Pero no eran nubes comunes o nubes de lluvia**

 **Eran nubes verdes que brillaban con furia, hacían que le doliera los ojos de solo observarla**

 **¿Qué estaba haciendo?**

 **No lo sabía, no sabía dónde estaba, no sabía que eran esas nubes**

 **Solo sabía que estaba recostada en prado de flores verdes**

 **Una margarita entre rosas**

 **¿O eran amapolas?**

 **Y entonces despertó**

…

…

Daisy abrió los ojos con dificultad, la luz le dañaba así que tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para acostumbrarse a ver de nuevo

Lo primero que vio al despertar fue el techo de la mansión de peach

O al menos lo que quedaba de el

No recordaba mucho antes de quedar dormida, solo un destello verde y un segundo después estaba aquí

Se incorporo tan rápido como su cuerpo le permitió

Le dolía la espalda como cuando duermes de una forma incomoda. Supuso que la montaña de escombros sobre la que descansaba era la causante del problema

Examino su entorno con rapidez y pudo divisar a Luigi observando a la ciudadela a través de uno de los enormes agujeros que ahora tenía la mansión

Tenía la ropa rasgada

Daisy camino en silencio hacia él para no perturbar su concentración

El escenario que se proyectaba era tétrico, grandes embarcaciones flotantes rodeadas de gruesas nubes que resplandecían en luz verde oscura

Una vez estuvo cerca del estiro la mano para tocar su espalda y pedir una explicación de lo que estaba pasando

Tan pronto como toco la espalda de Luigi este desapareció a una velocidad sobrehumana para después reaparecer atrás de ella en posición de guardia

Luigi: ah, solo eres tu daisy, no me asustes así

Daisy: Luigi, ¿Qué paso? pregunto viendo el desastre que se formaba afuera

Luigi: es lo que intentábamos evitar, son las tropas de bowser, al parecer atacaron antes de lo que teníamos previsto, aunque en un principio no deberían haber atacado en primer lugar

Daisy guardo silencio unos instantes

Daisy: ¿Cómo llegamos aquí? ¿No estábamos en un columpio? Pregunto confundida

Luigi: yo nos traje aquí, apenas pude protegerte del impacto, intente buscar a peach pero no la encontré, aunque conociéndola seguro que se las arreglara

Luigi se acerco al agujero en la pared

Daisy: ¿Qué haremos?

Luigi: tú te quedaras aquí en un lugar seguro, yo iré a ver si puedo ayudar lo más que pueda, es un mal momento para que Mario haya salido de viaje

Daisy: ¿Cómo? , ¿Tu solo contra todos ellos?

Luigi: no tenemos más alternativa

Daisy: si hay una, pedimos refuerzos ¿recuerdas? , solo tenemos que esperar hasta mañana

Luigi: no puedo esperar hasta mañana, destruirán todo el reino

Daisy: ¿no puedo detenerte verdad?

Luigi: uff, ya es tarde para eso, aunque si quieres ayudarme puedes interceptar a la armada de sarasaland en su camino hacia aquí

Daisy: ¿Qué?

Luigi: ya lo pensé y si las tropas de sarasaland llegasen aquí sin estar preparadas para la batalla no duraran mucho, necesitamos que alguien les avise para que se preparen

Daisy: ven conmigo, no tienes por qué enfrentar esto solo, podemos hacerlo juntos. Propuso daisy

Luigi: alguien tiene que quedarse a ganar tiempo y a mantener a salvo a las personas del reino. Además peach sigue por ahí, necesitara todo el apoyo que esté al alcance

Daisy dudo

Luigi noto esto y le tomo las manos

Luigi: se que quizás estés asustada, pero te prometo que no me pasara nada, cuando termine me tendrás aquí, lo prometo

Daisy al oír las palabras de consuelo de Luigi despejo todas sus dudas y asintió determinada

Daisy quería decirle que no quería perderlo de nuevo, que quería llevarlo consigo a su reino donde nadie lo reconocería y poder vivir en paz

Pero ese tipo de diálogos eran más apropiados para una novela de romance dramático

Esta era la realidad

El sentir de algo que le cubría la cabeza

Cuando se dio cuenta un Luigi sin gorra la estaba abrazando

Luigi: buena suerte. Dijo el fontanero

Y antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba en la entrada del bosque

Quería protestar ante tan abrupta separación

Pero decidió que no había tiempo que perder

Así empezó a adentrarse en el camino del bosque para interceptar a los refuerzos y avisarles sobre l peligro

 **1 minuto antes**

Luigi: buena suerte. Dijo el fontanero

Y antes de que se diera cuenta daisy había desaparecido sin dejar rastro de su presencia

Luigi sonrió, estaba seguro que estaba más segura junto con un ejército que con él en ese caos

Luigi se trono los nudillos

Suficiente cursilerías, era la hora del trabajo

Se preparo unos segundos y luego dio un salto veloz hacía uno de los techos que quedaban cerca de la mansión luego dio otro hacia el siguiente y otro y así hasta que llego lo más cerca de la ciudadela

Luigi levanto la vista

Si lo que recordaba era correcto y sabia que así era

Debía haber alguien en los barcos voladores que controlaban a los…"zombies" por así decirlo

Estaba seguro que no seria fácil lograrlo pero…

¿Algo había sido fácil en estos dos años?

 **FIN DEL CAP**

Si, si lo se

Me tarde una eternidad

Pero tengo una excusa muy buena

Se fue la electricidad por la parte donde vivo

Imagínense una semana entera sin luz eléctrica y sin wifi

Y lo peor cuando llego la electricidad el wify no funcionaba

Pero que tortura y para rematar como no había luz eléctrica no podía cargar mi computadora y por ende no podía escribir este capítulo, se supone que saldría el 1 de septiembre de 2018

Como no quería postergar mas este cap. me salte la parte del juicio, intentare compensar el tiempo perdido

Sin más que agregar me despido

Bye


	25. extraño color verde

Ya llegue mis compadres

Como dije antes buscaría como compensarlos por mi tiempo inactivo y aquí estoy publicando la siguiente parte

Sin más que decir comencemos

 **El extraño de verde**

 **Capitulo 25: extraño de color verde**

…

…

…

Luigi saltaba de techo entecho acercándose a la zona inferior donde se encontraban los barcos flotantes

Algunos "zombies" habían bajado hacia tierra, por lo que podía ver solo se concentraban en destruir la mayor cantidad de cosas, aunque sea estaban ignorando a las personas del reino lo cual ya era ganancia

El plomero tomo impulso y luego dio un enorme salto en dirección a la enorme embarcación flotante

Tan pronto como estuvo cerca se sujeto como pudo a una de las barras que servían de borde en la cubierta del mismo

Usando la fuerza de sus brazos se subió a la cubierta la cual estaba completamente sin vigilancia

Luigi no se confio, nadie dejaría el puesto de mando de toda esa enorme operación

Se movió con cautela en el navío hasta que encontró una puerta

La uso para entrar al interior y buscar la sala donde este el que controlaba todo el ataque pero tan solo dos pasos cuando una compuerta se abrió debajo del llevándolo hacia otro lugar

Fue tan rápido que apenas le dio tiempo de prepararse para la caída

A pesar de haber caído como por veinte metros solo tuvo que agacharse al aterrizar para evitar cualquier daño

Después de haber dado tantos saltos sus piernas eran su mayor fortaleza

El ente oscurecido y apenas podía distinguir unas siluetas en las sombras

De repente como si de una carpa de circo se tratase unos reflectores empezaron a alumbrar a todos lados sin orden y de fondo se oía un redoble tambor

Luigi: oh diablos, ellos no….

Y después de ese lamento se empezó a oír una voz chillona que hacia rol de presentador

¿?: Directamente desde el reino de las sombras, los principales embajadores de la diversión, regocíjense ante tal show reciban a Ludwig, lemmy y a iggy Koopa. Finalizo la voz chillona

Y de inmediato se empezaron a oír aplausos por todos lados mientras la luces llenaban la habitación dejando por fin ver que se encontraban en lo que parecía ser el centro de una carpa de circo clásica los límites de la habitación eran carpas de color rojo y blanco a rayas como cualquier circo caricaturesco

Luigi dirigió su mirada al techo para ver si podía observar por donde había caído pero cuando vio todo el techo de la habitación era como una oscuridad pura haciendo así que no se pueda ver el final de la carpa

Luigi dio un suspiro, era obvio que estaba en una especie mundo paralelo creado por los 3 koopas

Y como si los hubiera invocado con el pensamiento los tres cayeron de la oscuridad que servía como techo al otro lado del escenario

Ludwig: ¿Cómo estas mi amigo? saludo el Koopa apuntándole con su cetro mágico

Lemmy: bienvenido a nuestro show. Dijo mientras se balanceaba en una pelota

Iggy: ¿te sientes bien? , te ves un poco verde. Bromeo el último para que después se oyeran unas risas que provenían de la nada

Luigi se puso en guardia

Sabía bien que la magia que podían ejercer los esbirros especiales de bowser superaba la magia común

No podía darse el lujo de distraerse ni por un segundo

Lemmy: ¿y cómo te trata la vida? ¿Ya oíste del huevo torneo smash? preguntaba con obvio sarcasmo que Luigi detestaba

La tensión se disfrazaba en el ambiente de circo que habían puesto el trió que tenía enfrente

Sus latidos eran opacados por la melodía cirquense que invadía el aire

Luigi no espero mas y dio el primer movimiento soltando una descarga de volteos directa hacia el trió reptil

Obviamente estos contraatacaron invocando lo que parecía ser un enorme payaso inflable que servía de escudo debido a su gomosa composición

Luigi dio un salto hacia adelante mientras sacaba de su oyeron su fiable martillo y lo levanto por encima de su cabeza y cuando estuvo lo suficiente mente cerca golpeo ayudado por la gravedad al payaso que exploto cual globo levantando una pared de polvo

El fontanero dio una voltereta hacia su posición inicial mientras veía como el polvo de levantaba de apoco

Una vez se disperso completamente se percato de que ninguno de koopaling se encontraba ahí

La mismas risas de serie de comedia sonó al alrededor

Estaba en un campo preparado por el enemigo por lo que se encontraba en desventaja

Sujeto con más fuerza su mazo. Sabiendo que podían bloquear su electricidad era su mejor oportunidad de ganar contra los tres juntos

Casi no vio la enorme bob-bomb que cayó desde el techo y casi lo aplasta

Se alejo rápidamente mientras veía como la bomba pasaba de negro a rojo y luego explotaba

Solo que en lugar de explotar normalmente esta solo soltó confeti

Los miserables estaban jugando con él y eran lo suficientemente descarados para no hacerle mínimo esfuerzo por ocultarlo

De la penumbra que se encontraba encima de el cayo lemmy esta vez en una pelota más grande que la que tenia y con ella intento aplastarlo pero él fue más rápido y dio un golpe certero con su mazo en la pelota lo cual causo que el koppaling cayera al suelo y la pelota de inmediato exploto al igual que el payaso al estar hecho con la misma magia

De inmediato aprovecho la ocasión y lanzó una bola de trueno hacia el reptil pero un rayo de color azul choco contra el suyo causando que su bola de trueno hiciera una vuelta de campana en el aire y salía disparada en una dirección aleatoria perdiéndose en el infinito vacio de la carpa de circo

Luigi: (¿un hechizo de desviación?). Pensó el fontanero

Pero su pensar se vio interrumpido cuando una bola de fuego choco contra el lanzándolo hacia atrás dejándolo en el piso

De inmediato se reincorporo y se preparo para un ataque sorpresa

El cual llego en forma de un chain chom que apenas pudo esquivar y aun así le rozo un poco de su ropa

Luigi: lo que Faltaba. Dijo en reproche

Por lo menos ahora sabia la ubicación de dos de su enemigos eso reducía el peligro de un ataque sorpresa

Sin miedo alguno avanzo hacia los reptiles y el chain chom

La bestia metálica se abalanzo sobre el dispuesto a clavar sus feroces dientes en el

Pero Luigi esquivo el ataque ágilmente y tomo la cadena que venía pegada al ser

Sujeto la cadena con fuerza y empezó a girarla sobre si para lanzársela finalmente a los koopalings a los cuales les dio de lleno debido a que no pudieron moverse a tiempo

Habían quedado enrrededados entre ellos por la cadena

Pero no le dio tiempo de celebrar su temporal victoria pues un rayo mágico le dio de lleno por la espalda causando que cayera de rodillas

Iba a realizar una acrobacia para poder salir de ese aprieto pero en ese momento rayos mágicos desde todos los ángulos cortesía de un hechizo de multiplicación

El fontanero estaba rodeado por completo recibiendo gran daño por todos lados

Al parecer los koopalings estaban extralimitando el poder que sus cetros podían ejercer con el fin de que recibiera mucho daño

No podía moverse, estaba indefenso

Nadie vendría a salvarlo

Pero cuando pensó que ese sería su fin sintió como una gran cantidad de energía nacía de su ser a una velocidad exorbitante

Como si un corrientoso recorriera todos sus huesos y músculos

Un enorme destello verde ilumino toda la habitación y a la vez creó una onda expansiva que destruyo a los clones y alejo a los koopalings

Estos se veían confundidos por lo que acababa de pasar

Pero antes de que pudieran reaccionar una enorme electricidad recorrió sus cuerpos hiriéndolos en el proceso

Y cuando la corriente paro de inmediato se pusieron en guardia para lanzar un contraataque pero sus cetros no respondieron

Habían extralimitado su magia

Fue en ese entonces que se dieron cuente de que encima de ellos se encontraba una enorme nube negra que trono con fuerza

Y un rayo le cayó con fuerza de la nube a cada uno dejándolos fuera de combate

De entre el humo restante a la batalla salía el ahora vestido de negro .Luigi

Luigi observo sus ropas examinándolas

Era la misma vestimenta que se le ponía cada que se transformaba en Mr.l pero esta vez no había perdido el control de su cuerpo

No sabía si tomarlo como una buena o mala señal

Buena por que quizás estaba tomando el control de ese poder tan destructivo

Mala por que quizás solo era la primera fase de una metamorfosis que lo dejaría como un caparazón vacio lleno solo de maldad y un incesante deseo de destrucción

Pero no tenía tiempo de preocuparse

Luigi veía como el cuarto a su alrededor comenzaba a cambiar de una carpa de circo a una normal sala de maquinas

Quizás el hecho de que hayan mantenido esa ilusión había ayudado a que sus cetros se hubieran desactivado en plena batalla

Luigi siguió adelante por el único camino que había y tan pronto como cruzo la puerta un flash lo cegó y solo oyó un sonido

" **click"**

 **Fin del cap.**

Mientras con el juicio

Juez: bien, acabo de leer todos los capítulos de nuevo

Sk: ¿Qué no solo era el capitulo anterior?

Juez: pero después del capítulo anterior se publico a otro capítulo y más este seria dos, así que dije ¿Qué más da?, vamos a leerlo todo de nuevo

Sk: ¿si sabe que va a tener que volver a leer todo debido a que están saliendo los capítulos remasterizados?

Juez: ¿Qué?

Niki: si, de hecho ahora mismo están disponibles del capítulo 4 al 9 remasterizado para que disfrute

Juez: si estas intentando sobornarme no funcionara…otra vez

Niki: demonios

Sara: ¿podemos terminar con esto? , siento que he estado aquí como por 15 capítulos

Niki: hay no exageres

En eso Phoenix se empezó a reír a lo loco

Phoenix: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAAAAJAJJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJJA

Sk: ¿y a este que le pasa?

Niki: creo que le dio síndrome de joker

Sara: ¿Qué?

Niki: es una enfermedad que produce que no puedas parar de reír como villano psicópata de un comic

Sara: ¿como lo que haces tú cuando spoileas el final de un anime?

Niki: exacto

Maya: ¿Nick, te sientes bien?

Phoenix: claro que si maya, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Maya: pareciera que fueses a quemar un asilo

Phoenix: no es eso, es que por fin lo he resuelto

Sk: ¿Qué cosa?

Phoenix: el misterio supremo

Niki: ¿el final de evangelion?

Phoenix: no

SK: ¿La razón de la existencia humana?

Phoenix: no, acabado de averiguar cómo resolver este caso para que nos podamos ir a nuestra casa y de paso que el idiota este quede libre. Dijo señalándome

Sk: ¿enserio? , ¿Cuál es?

Phoenix: piénsenlo ¿cuál es el tema de moda relacionada a nintendo en estos últimos días?

Niki: ¿online de pago?

Phoenix: no idiota. Waifus gender bender

Sk: ¿bowsette?

Niki: ¿hablas de la corona esa que transforma a todo el que la toca en una especie de mujer sensual?

Phoenix: pues nintendo está indeciso sobre que hacer sobre ese asunto, así que tengo un plan…jajajajjajajajajajajajajajajaaaajajajajjajajajajajajajajajajajajjajajaja. Dijo riéndose como un loco

Niki: muy bien ya me estoy asustando

 **Fin del juicio de hoy**

¿Qué tal chicos?

¿Cómo les va?

A mí me sigue molestando la luz eléctrica, pero por lo menos pudo completar este capitulo

Ya estamos llegando al final y aun así quedan dudas

¿Qué paso con Luigi?

¿Qué fue ese flash?

Y a propósito aprovechando que está en boca de todos

¿Qué les pareció la nueva waifu nintendera bowsette?

A mí me tiene algo así como….

WTF MEN

Y no olvidemos a todo lo que vino después

Bowsette, chowsette etc, ect, ect

Quizás haga un fic con una de ellas, ¿Quién sabe?

Los dejo aquí mis amigos hasta la próxima


	26. extraña de color naranja

**El extraño de verde**

 **By: NIKINGk**

 **Capitulo 26: extraña de color naranja**

…

…

…

… **.**

Se oían los pasos apresurados que llenaban el espacio vacío del silencio del bosque

La castaña corría y corría en dirección contraria hacia la capital del reino champiñón

Ya se había alejado una distancia considerable pero aun podía oír el sonido de una que otra explosión en la lejanía

Pero no debía detenerse

Entre más rápido encontrara a los refuerzos mas rápido podría volver a apoyar a Luigi y a peach

Otra explosión sonó a lo lejos

La princesa apretó el paso

Era una suerte que estuviera vestida con su ropa de deporte para poder correr con más velocidad

Seguía corriendo con fuerza por el camino cuando una gota de agua fría le cayó de lleno en la cara

Y antes de que si quiera pudiera darse cuenta de lo que pasaba una gota le cayó en su ojo izquierdo obligando a detenerse

Daisy: ahg. Se quejo mientras se frotaba su globo ocular con fin de aliviar su repentino ardor

Con el ojo que le quedaba disponible dirigió su mirada a las nubes para notar lo evidente

Había empezado a llover

Un sentimiento de dejavu recorrió su interior

Pero no había tiempo para recordar pues Luigi se encontraba arriesgando su vida contra seres peligrosos y entre más tiempo tardara mas eran las posibilidades de que todo empeorara

Siguió moviéndose mientras mantenía su ojo derecho abierto

Pero o pudo dar más de diez pasos sin que una enorme bola de fuego verde callera a unos metros cerca de ella

La onda expansiva que dio el impacto la empujo hacia un lado dejándola brevemente aturdida

Pero volvió en si a los pocos segundos para observar hacia la dirección donde cayó la bola de fuego

El bosque ahora estaba encendido en fuego

Supuso que la lluvia mantendría al fuego bajo control

Intento volver a correr pero una sucesión de bolas de fuego verde gigantes cayeron en lo ancho del bosque causando que el incendio se expandiera

Daisy: rayos. Dijo para sí mientras se preparaba para correr lo más rápido que pudiera

El fuego no tardaría nada en llegar hacia donde estaba ella y el humo empeoraría todo impidiéndole respirar

Definitivamente estaba en una total desventaja en ese momento

No lo pensó más y empezó su carrera con la mayor velocidad que le permitía su cual era mayor al promedio debido a su afición por los deportes

Corrió sin parar siempre atenta a posibles ataques

El fuego estaba empezando a expandirse y el humo llenaba el aire

Daisy: *cof* *cof*. Tosía debido al humo que llenaba el aire

La garganta le picaba y el ojo le ardía estaba empezando a creer que el universo no quería que avisara a las tropas y salvara a Luigi

Llego un momento en el que sus piernas fallaron haciéndola caer

En ese momento un árbol prendido en llamas empezó a caer hacia su dirección

Por suerte lo pudo ver antes de que la aplastara y lo esquivo rodando por el suelo

Habiendose salvado de una muerte segura de momento se levanto para poder seguir corriendo antes de que el fuego la alcanzara a ella

Ya había recorrido una buena parte del tramo que era el camino del bosque pero no estaba ni cerca de llegar al final

El fuego empezaba a acercarse por completo al extremo del camino causando que la temperatura aumentara mucho, la lluvia aliviaba un poco pero no lo suficiente

Su ojo izquierda ya no ardía por lo que podía usarlo para concentrase mejor en los peligros que suponía estar en un bosque en llamas

Siguió corriendo lo más que pudo pero su resistencia estaba empezando a flaquear

De repente una poderosa luz la cegó

¿Sería el ataque de un enemigo?

¿No podría llegar a tiempo?

Esos fueron los pensamientos que tornaron su mente en ese segundo

Entonces comenzó a oír como alguien que le sonaba increíblemente familiar comenzó a decir una frase

"princesa"

"princesa"

"¿princesa?"

General: ¿princesa?

Daisy tapo la luz que la cegaba con mano lo cual le dejo ver que el general del ejército del reino de sarasaland el cual le miraba preocupado

General: ¿princesa que hace aquí? pregunto mientras le ayuda a reincorporarse

Daisy pudo notar dos cosas en ese momento

La primera era que la luz que la cegó era el enorme camión de transporte que llevaba a los soldados

La segunda era que todo los soldados que estaban esperando se encontraban mirando hacia ella preocupados

General: debemos sacarla de rápido, el fuego se expande. Dijo para escoltarla hacia el camión

Luego el camión dio la vuelta hacia atrás con el fin de alejarse del incendio

Daisy: ¿general? ¿Qué hace aquí pensé que iba a llegar hasta mañana? pregunto ya dentro del camión

General: ya es de mañana señorita, quizás no lo noto por que esta lloviendo

Daisy: ¿enserio?

General: ¿pero que estoy diciendo? ¿Qué hace usted aquí? Pensaba que estaría en el reino champiñón

Daisy: pues…

General: ¿acaso rompieron el pacto y la atacaron? pregunto preocupado

Daisy: ¡no! dijo con velocidad y firmeza

El general quedo algo sorprendido por la firmeza de la respuesta

Daisy: algo pasó, atacaron el reino, necesitan ayuda, algo malo paso. Tenemos que dar vuelta y ayudar. Dijo al general

El general se puso serio

General: necesitare mas detalles sobre el ataque

Daisy: ¿enserio va a ayudar? dijo algo sorprendida de que accediera tan rápido debido a que ya conocía la actitud del general

General: nos enviaron a ayudar y es lo que vamos a hacer. Pero princesa una pregunta ¿Por qué su ojo esta rojo?

Daisy ladeo la cabeza confundida con la pregunta

Pero de pronto recordó lo que le había pasado

Daisy: nada serio, estoy bien. Deben prepararse para la batalla

General: entiendo, deme los datos de los enemigos

Daisy le dio toda la información que recordaba del ataque

 **Más tarde**

Los camiones cargados de soldados se movían entre el bosque en llamas por suerte los camiones eran blindados y resistentes al frio y al calor por igual por lo que recorrer ese tipo de ruta era bastante fácil

Los soldados de adentro de los camiones ya estaban vestidos y preparados para la batalla, llevaban trajes de proporciones gruesas que detendrían una bala e iban armados con flores pirañas escupe fuego y escupe bolas con pinchos

(N/A: para quien no sepa las flores piraña son algo así como el equivalente a las pistolas en el mundo de Mario)

Solo estaban esperando la llegada para ponerse en acción

Mientras tanto la princesa daisy se encontraba cubriendo para que el frio que había pasado en la lluvia no le diera un resfriado o algo que pudiera afectar su salud

Entre más se acercaban al reino mas podía ver el brillo verdezco que predominaba el aire

Una vez llegaron lo que vio la dejo perpleja

Unas enormes nubes verdes creando un vórtice arriba del reino champiñón

No sabía que había sucedido pero estaba seguro que faltaba mucho para poder dejar de preocuparse

 **FIN DEL CAP**

 **NOTAS DE AUTOR**

 **HOLA QUERIDO PUBLICO COMO PUEDERN VER YA ESTAMOS LLEGANDO AL CLIMAX DEL FIC**

 **ESO TAMBIEN SIGNIFICA QUE YA VA A TERMINAR**

 **Y PARA QUIEN QUIERA SABER**

 **DE AHORA EN ADELANTE QUIZAS NO HAGA EPISODIOS DEL JUICIO PUES ESO ARRUNARIA LA TENSION QUE INTENTO CREAR EN ESTA RECTA FINAL**

 **DIGO QUIZAS POR SOY MAS INPREDECIBLE QUE EL CLIMA XDXDXD**

 **EN FIN QUIERO AGRADECERLES A TODOS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO**

 **ME ESFORZARE POR HACER QUE ESTE SE A UN FIC QUE PUEDAS RECORDAR CON MUCHO CARIÑO**

 **ES SERIA TODO**

 **DEJEN SUS REWIENS**

 **BYE**


	27. extraña color rosa

El extraño de verde

Capitulo 27: Extraña de color rosa

By: Niki NIKINGk

 **Sin fines de lucro**

…

… **.**

…

…

… **.**

… **.**

…

 **..**

 **.**

El mundo que la rodeaba se teñía de una luz verde esmeralda

Color que describía a la perfección la situación actual por muy ilógico que eso sonase

Se movía entre las sombras para pasar desapercibida ante la mirada de los enemigos que asolaban al reino

Los pobres soldados del reino hacían sobreesfuerzos inútiles por repelar a las criaturas

Siempre se preguntaba si las historias que eran contadas en los libros de historias sobre el feroz ejército del reino champiñón eran falsas

O quizás simplemente al vivir en una era de aparente paz había hecho que los instintos de guerra se aplacaran hasta el punto de no poder hacer mucho contra la más simple amenaza

Pero lo que se vivía ahí no tenía nada de simple y mucho menos algo que los guardias del renio pudieran resolver sin ayuda

Por suerte para ella y su reino la ayuda se encontraba en camino y no faltaba mucho para que llegara

Ahora surgía la pregunta

¿Qué hacia ella mientras?

¿Peleaba?

En cualquier otro caso o en especial en los torneos de super smash bros no dudaría en usar esas habilidades de pelea que lucía con elegancia en los campo de batalla

Pero había una gran diferencia en pelear en un torneo d peleadores que principalmente se basa en tirar a tu oponente de la pantalla que enfrentar a un ejército de criaturas

Eso ignorando el pequeño pero importante hecho de que ella era la princesa, véase símbolo del reino

Como la capturaran jaque mate y ya no era válida la salida fácil de dejarse atrapar y esperar a que Mario viniera por ella

Ahora era todo diferente, estaba segura de que aun si dejara atrapar bowser acabaría con todo

Que eso era otra cosa

Ese tipo de ataque desenfrenado hacia los habitantes no era común entre las tácticas de bowser

Por lo general su forma da atacar se basaba en más que nada centrarse en el castillo

Como mucho solo atacaba a los civiles si era una distracción

Pero esto que sucedía no tenía precedentes para el

Esto solo dejaba confirmada la teoría de que el ser tenia apresado a bowser mentalmente empujándolo a extremos que no llegaba a tocar por si solo

La princesa dio un suspiro que sirvió como una pausa en su largo monologo interno

Puede que pareciera mentira pero pensar a esa velocidad era cansado y mas con todo el caos que había

Ella se había escondido en un barril que estaban por ahí en la calle

Por un hoyo que había podía ser que no lo pareciera paro la ciudadela era en verdad grande lo cual daba un margen de tiempo antes de que toda la cuidad se viera alcanzada por los monstruos de bowser

Aunque se podía notar que esa calle donde se encontraba ya estaba bastante destruida

De repente en ese momento se empezó a oír gritos de alguien que se acercaba a donde estaba ella

Entonces pudo ver como una toad corría de un Koopa de color verde mientras gritaba por su vida

Peach pensó rápido tenía que salvarla

Pensó en ir a pelear contra ese ser pero la pelea solo atraería más monstruos

Tenía que pensar en alguna forma de salvarla de manera discreta

Examino su entorno

Y entonces capto con su vista un trozo de edificio a punto de caer

Ese era su oportunidad

La princesa se concentro en el trozo de edificio y este lo envolvió una apenas visible aura rosa y empezó a moverse

La princesa calculo el momento cuando pasaría la kappa y lo lanzo

Le dio de lleno a la tortuga

La mujer toad se asusto aun mas si eso era posible

La princesa se sintió aliviada

La verdad es que no estaba segura si funcionaria ,hacia mucho que no usaba sus poderes principalmente por razones medicas que eran algo difíciles de explicar .pero lo importante es que la mujer se encontraba a salvo

En ese entonces pudo notar cómo se movía un poco la montaña de escombros

Estaba a salvo por ahora

Peach salió de inmediato de su escondite y se acerco a la confundida mujer

Peach: no es seguro aquí…debemos ocultarnos. Dijo a la mujer

Aunque estaba alterada la mujer asintió entendiendo las palabras de la princesa

La montaña de escombros se empezó a mover de nuevo

La princesa empezó a ver por dónde esconderse, quizás ella podía volver al barril pero la señora no

No se veía nada bien y posiblemente estaba al borde de un colapso

Y ya no quedaba mucho tiempo

Entonces escucho algo que la llamaba

¿?: Princesa por aquí. Dijo una voz cerca de la esquina de la calle

La princesa miro hacia esa dirección y sin perder tiempo se dirigió hacia allá junto con la mujer

Una vez llegaron el dueño de la voz los dirigió a lo que parecía un bar

Se metieron sin titubear

Y una vez dentro se metieron en una especie de sótano del bar

Una vez se sintieron seguros los tres soltaron un suspiro y entonces peach aprovecho para saludar a su salvador

Peach: ¡maestro kinopio! ¡Me alegra tanto que este bien! dijo abrazando a su mentor

Kinopio: princesa, no tiene idea de que tan preocupado estaba por usted. Dijo apretando el abrazo

Después de unos segundos de abrazo se separaron

Peach se limpiaba unas lágrimas que le salían

Kinopio: princesa ¿Qué está pasando? , estaba comprando fruta en el mercado cuando una bola de fuego destruyo la plaza central

Peach: alguien nos invade

Kinopio: ¿bowser? No puede ser, el no es tan destructivo

Peach: no es exactamente el, alguien más le está manipulando

En ese entonces la conversación se vio interrumpida por una pequeña mano que jalo el vestido de la princesa

Era una niña toad que miraba a la princesa

Niña: princesa, ¿estaremos bien? pregunto con ternura

Entonces la princesa se dio cuenta que en ese sótano había una gran cantidad de civiles que seguramente habían sido salvados del desastre

La princesa le sonrió a la niña e iba responder pero en eso un enorme temblor sacude todo abriendo grietas que dejaron pasar la luz de afuera

Que era una fuerte luz verde

Una vez termino el temblor la princesa miro a su alrededor para ver si los refugiados tenían heridas

Por suerte nadie estaba herido

El temblor había dejado visible una pequeña parte del exterior

La princesa rápidamente se asomo para saber que había ocurrido en el exterior

Y lo que pudo ver le quito la respiración

…

…

…

…

 **Fin del capitulo**


	28. estatica infernal

**El extraño de verde**

 **By: nikinghk**

 **Capitulo 26: estatica infernal**

…

…

…

Mientras mas se acercaban al reino el ambiente se volvía más denso

La poderosa luz verde dominaba toda la zona casi como si distorsionara la realidad en si haciendo que todo color se viera de tonos opacos

Los camiones se detuvieron a unos metros de la entrada al reino para poder analizar lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos antes de actuar

El general con amplia experiencia ganada con los años pudo distinguir tres cosas clave

El puente (entrada principal de la cuidad)estaba levantado

Había distintas fuentes de humo que se podían ver saliendo , por lo que posiblemente habían grandes hogueras dentro cuyo fin el desconocía

Por último pudo notar como el rio que rodeaba la ciudadela estaba totalmente de color verde por lo que nadar y cruzar por alguna tubería bajo el agua estaba totalmente descartado

Solo podían hacer una cosa ante ese escenario

General: necesitaremos que alguien entre a bajar el puente. Le dice al conductor

Conductor: me parece que es lo único quedó podemos hacer, el problema está en cómo hacemos eso. Dice el conductor

General: no podemos pasar por el agua sin que muramos electrificados y cavar un túnel sería muy lento, la única opción que tenemos seria pasar por arriba de los muros

Conductor: ¿Cómo haremos eso general? Pregunta dudoso el conductor

General: fácil soldado, solo tenemos que usar el cañón de viaje

(N/a: en new super Mario ds, Mario podía viajar entre mundos con un cañón oculto)

Conductor: pero el cañón está hecho para viajar grandes distancias y solo tiene un tiro para casos de emergencia donde tengamos que enviar un mensajero de urgencia a sarasaland cuando no se puede de ningún otro medio o la comunicación no es segura

General: pues lo modificaremos es la única forma que tenemos para entrar y abrir el puente. Rápido informa a los hombres sobre el plan y modifiquen el cañón para lanzar distancias cortas

Ambos hombres salieron del camión pero antes de bajarse del camión para supervisar a sus hombres el general le dijo algo a daisy

General: ah sí, princesa ya llamamos a un transporte blindado para que la viniera a recoger, la escoltaríamos nosotros mismo pero necesitamos a todos los hombres y recursos aquí pero no se preocupe pronto estará a salvo en sarasaland. Dijo el general

Daisy solo asintió con una sonrisa fingida puesto a que ella no tenía ninguna intención de quedarse de brazos cruzados esperando ser salvada, ella tenía planeado ayudar a salvar a su amiga de la infancia , pero tenía un gran problema . Si se movía libremente entre los soldados alguien obviamente la reconocería y de inmediato insistiría en ponerla en un lugar seguro por lo que solo podía esperar en el camión hasta que tuviera la oportunidad de salir a ayudar

Pero justo cuando se había resignado a esperar la princesa pudo notar que el conductor del camión donde estaban había olvidado el radio (walkie tokie) que usaban comunicarse entre los soldados

Y una idea de lo más obvia acudió a su cerebro

La princesa tomo el radio sin dilaciones y presiono el botón para poder oír las conversaciones sobre como avanzaba la operación para bajar el puente

Voz 1: *estática*aquí zeta 1 .cambio *estática*

Voz2: *estática* aquí hongo3 ¿cuál es tu situación? *estática*

Voz1: *estática* estoy modificando el cañón según las indicaciones del general pero necesitare apoyo si lo quiere para hoy mismo*estática*

Voz2: *estática* recibido, el apoyo va en caminó *estática*

Daisy sonrió ahora podría estar al tanto de la situación sin levantar sospechas y actuar según como vayan a avanzando las cosas

 **Mientras tanto en otro lugar**

En un árido desierto cuyo cielo estaba cubierto de nubes grises de lluvia

Un hombre camina por el desierto en dirección al reino champiñón

Este hombre respondía al nombre de Mario como ya todos deben intuir

Sus ropas andaban desgarradas producto de una batalla previa que había librado contra una bestia horrenda nacida de algún tipo de experimento macabro de alguien con una doctrina enferma y una mente podrida

¿Qué como lo sabía?

Ni La naturaleza podría crear un ser tan aberrante

Mario apenas y pudo apañárselas contra el ser que enviaron para vencerlo y eso que solo llevaba tres ítems a la mano

La mente del fontanero forjada de múltiples peleas estaba imaginando cual sería el siguiente paso del enemigo

Si lo querían fuera del camino a él, quería decir que no querían que estuviera en alguna parte después del viaje lugar que era claramente el reino champiñón

Y no solo eso, si no que el que estaba detrás de todo ataco justamente en el momento más vulnerable y con su guardia baja por lo que tenían conocimiento de sus acciones y lo suficientemente calculador y despiadado como para atacar en un camión con civiles

Por un segundo el nombre de bowser le cruzo por la cabeza pero el fontanero conocía de años el modo de actuar de bowser, sabía que no lastimaba a terceros en sus peleas a no ser que esto le de algún beneficio

Este acontecimiento estaba planead por un ser mas malvado que tenía a su disposición los medios para crear a un soldado lo suficientemente fuerte para darle pelea, y si tenía a ese quien sabe que otros tendrá

El punto de todo el asunto era que tenía que volver al reino champiñón a como dé lugar

La pelea había agotado toda su energía y sus ítems

Su cuerpo se encontraba en un pésimo estado y lo peor era que al estar en una área desértica no podía conseguir una zona de warp que lo llevara al reino champiñón

Ya había caminado durante días, tuvo bastante suerte de que el camión en el que iba tenia provisiones, al menos la suficiente como para los días que estuvo caminando

Mario sabía bien que ya no faltaba mucho para llegar

Lo primero que haría sería ir a su casa a abastecerse de ítem para la batalla que se le venía encima

Lo que más le preocupaba era que quizás ya se sería muy tarde para cuando el llegara a salvar el día

 **Volviendo a las afueras del reino champiñón**

Los soldados habían terminado de arreglar el cañón y pronto comenzarían la operación

La princesa castaña oía cada detalle a través del radio

voz1: *estática*iniciaremos la operación en breve general*estática*

General: *estática*me dirijo para allá*estática*

Pasaron 5 minutos de silencio antes de que volvieran a usar las radios para comunicarse

voz2: *estática*vamos a iniciar la operación*estática*

General: *estática*procedan con cautela*estática*

voz2: *estática*recibido. Comenzando en 5, 4, 3, 2,1

Un puf sonó afuera de la camioneta

Daisy espero unos breves segundos cuando las comunicaciones volvieron a iniciar

General: *estática*deme su situación soldado*estática*

voz3: *estática* he llegado sin problemas, me acercare al punto de control del puente*estática*

voz3: *estática*un momento*estática*

General: ¿Qué pasa soldado?, ¿un enemigo? *estática*

voz3: *estática*no estoy seguro señor, juraría que pude ver un par de destellos grises como ojos brillantes, pero con tanta niebla….*estática*

General: *estática*¿soldado?, responda, ¿soldado? *estática*

Daisy puso especial atención pues algo estaba pasando y ese detalle de los ojos grises en verdad le daba un mal presentimiento

voz3: *estática*…en el suelo señor*estática*

General: *estática*soldado no se le entiende, repita*estática*

voz3: *estática* hay *estática*montón de*estática**estática*en el suelo señor, *estática*asqueroso *estática*

General: *estática*repita soldado*estática*

Pero de pronto un enorme trueno sonó iluminando las nubes que cubrían el cielo

Todas las líneas de los radios solo transmitían estática fija

Daisy se apego al radio que tenia para estar al corriente de cuando volviera la comunicación

General:*estatica**estatica**estatica**estatica**estatica**estatica**estatica**estatica**estatica**estatica**estatica**estatica**estatica**estatica*

voz3:*estatica**estatica**estatica**estatica**estatica**estatica**estatica**estatica**estatica**estatica**estatica**estatica*

voz3: *estática**estática**estática*oh *estática*señor, el esta*estática*a todos señor*estática*

General: *estática*¿soldado? *estática*

Soldado: *estática*señor, viene por mi*estatica**estatica**estatica**estatica**estatica**estatica**estatica**estatica**estatica*…es horrible*estática*

Después de eso se escucho un golpe seco y se corto de golpe la comunicación

Daisy se cubrió la boca con la mano

Imaginando el destino de ese pobre soldado

Pero no tuvo por que imaginar nada pues el pobre hombre cayó del cielo y aterrizo en el capo del camión envuelto en humo y con claras quemaduras por todo su cuerpo

Daisy estaba en shock debido a la aparente aparición del hombre de la nada

Ni siquiera pudo gritar del susto que sentía e ese momento

Daisy: (¿está muerto?)

Fue lo que pensó la chica viendo fijamente al hombre a través del vidrio del camión

…

…

…

 **Fin del capitulo**

Si, si lo se

Debería actualizar más seguido, pero es que muchas cosas están sucediendo en mi vida ahora mismo, la verdad yo quería terminar este fic este mismo mes pero no quería que el capítulo final se sintiera apurado saltándome mucho contenido planeado y dejando huecos en la trama más de lo que ya tiene

Solo pedir disculpas y decir que ya pronto tendré mas tiempo libre para trabajar

Gracias por leer.


	29. zona de peligro

**El extraño de verde**

 **By: NIKINGk**

 **Capitulo 29: área de peligro**

… **.**

… **.**

… **.**

… **..**

La princesa hacia un esfuerzo para evitar olvidar su objetivo principal

Aunque la imagen de ese hombre moribundo rondaba por su cabeza

Había pasado ya media hora de ese incidente

El hombre sobrevivió por increíble que parezca

Los médicos que se encontraban entre los soldados dijeron que había sido un golpe de suerte y ahora estaba en una improvisada carpa de cuidados intensivos

La chica estaba totalmente pegada a la radio para estar informada de los próximos movimientos que harían los soldados

Entonces pudo captar una conversación

General: equipo médico ¿Cuál es su situación?

Medico1: el paciente está estable pero inconsciente, necesitara tres champiñones verdes para regenerar todo su tejido. Explico el medico

General: lo quiero en forma lo más rápido posible, necesitaremos manos extra para lo que tengo planeado

Medico1: pero señor aunque le curemos hoy necesitara descansar hasta mañana para poder recuperar su energía si ponemos al paciente a trabajar ahora su cuerpo podría recibir daño residual permanente. Advirtió con tono serio

Medico1: también necesitamos que alguien lo vigile por si despierta y muestra alguna complicación que no hayamos podido detectar

General: umm….bien pero necesitare que el que se quede vigilándolo se mantenga oyendo la información por la radio, a todos los demás reúnanse para una reunión de emergencia

La comunicación corto

Daisy estaba un poco aliviada por que así podría oír lo que se tenía que decir en la reunión a través de la radio

Por otro lado se sentía algo ansioso con lo que había dicho el general

"necesitaremos manos extra para lo que tengo planeado"

Eso sonaba como algo grande a punto de suceder

Y no creía que era algo bueno

Tendría que esperar a que la reunión comenzara y mientras tanto empezó a examinar lo que tenía a su alrededor

Se llevo el radio con ella

Estaba en la parte adelante del camión pero tenía una compuerta que servía para entrar en lo que parecía una antesala/almacén antes de llegar a la parte de atrás del camión

Pudo ver bastantes objetos de interés, linternas, almohadas, cantimploras , unas cuantas sabanas, mochilas del ejército que estaban llenas de objetos de supervivencia y otras radios

En eso la radio comenzó a transmitir

(N/a: recuerden que digo radio para no andar escribiendo walkie tokie)

Primero se podía escuchar a los soldados murmurando en voz baja, los pocos murmullos que pudo reconocer eran frases referentes al soldado que casi fue electrocutado a su muerte

Era evidente que estaban nerviosos, seguro nunca habían enfrentado algo similar

Era obvio no habido guerra en sarasaland por los últimos... ¿100 años?

No estaba segura como mucho solo pequeños enfrentamientos pero nada que quedara marcado en los libros de historia como algo resaltable

Entendible que nunca se encontraron con enemigos de este tipo que podían vencer una persona con facilidad aterradora

Nunca pensaron que esa magia que los protegía algún día seria usada en su contra

Cosa que era un poco tonta teniendo en cuenta que se hablaba de soldados que debían estar entrenados para cualquier situación

También era entendible tener miedo en esta clase de situación a pesar vivir en un mundo "mágico"

Muchos soldados seguro tenían a alguien por el cual querer volver a casa…..vivos de preferencia

General: ¡silencio! bramo callando los susurros y murmullos

Luego hubo como tres segundos de silencio que se hacían tres horas, tres días y tres semanas de la pura expectación que había en el aire

Incluso ella se sentía así y ni siquiera estaba presente en donde se hacia la reunión

General: seguro saben para que es esta reunión ¿verdad? dijo en un tono más moderado

Ninguno de los soldados hablo

Daisy podía imaginárselos viendo los unos a los otros desconcertados esperando que alguien dijera algo

Todos con miedo de una reprensión si de algún modo llegaran a fallar en responder

Hasta que un valiente se atrevió

Soldado1: ¿para planear nuestra siguiente acción ante la situación actual? ¿Señor? Pregunto lleno agallas

General: exacto soldado. Es más que claro que algo vigila ese lugar y no nos quiere dentro. Dijo refiriéndose a la ciudadela del reino champiñón

Los murmullos comenzaron a sonar de nuevo

Esta vez hablaban entre sí sobre lo que podría ser "eso" que evitaba que entraran y que estaba más que dispuesto a usar una fuerza letal para repeler a los invasores

Esta vez los murmullos se callaron por si solos y de inmediato el general hablo

General: ya que aclaramos lo anterior. Lo que estamos planificando para poder entrar es un asedio total a la ciudadela

Daisy no podía verlo que estabas segura que los soldados tenían una cara de que no se podían creer lo que les decían

Aun así nadie dijo nada

General: se que no les convence la idea, pero en la situación en la que estamos no podemos darnos el lujo de perder tiempo. Conocemos de lo que es capaz el enemigo

Todos guardaron unos segundos de silencio recordando el estado en el que había llegado el soldado que entro

General: pero por eso mismo no podemos permitirnos perder tiempo, no conocemos el alcance total ni el objetivo concreto del enemigo .una vez acabe con este reino no sabemos si se extenderá hasta el reino sarasaland

Pudo escuchar un corto gemido de sorpresa hecho de manera coordinada por todos los soldados

Estaba claro que no se les había pasado esa posibilidad por la cabeza

Murmullos volvieron a brotar de la radio

Todos plantando sus preocupaciones sobre sus familias y amigos

Genral: cálmense

El general los silencio de inmediato

Pero no dijo nada

Soldado2: pero señor no contamos con los recursos ni el personal suficiente para lograr una invasión de asedio exitosa. Dijo al general

General: es por eso que pediremos refuerzos, pondremos bases alrededor de la ciudadela para acorralar a lo que sea que este causando esto y lo pararemos aquí a como dé lugar

Soldado1: aun si lo logramos entrar ¿Cuál es el objetivo principal?

General: rescatar a tantos civiles sea posible, sacar a la soberana del reino cuanto antes y tomar la cuidad

Soldado1: ¿Cuándo iniciaremos la operación?

General: enviamos un mensaje urgente por la frecuencia de emergencia hacia el reino sarasaland con especificaciones de nuestra operación, para mañana en la mañana todo el renio estará rodeado por nuestras fuerzas

Los soldaos empezaron a murmurar otra vez abalando sobre la operación y sus peligros evidentes

General: prepárense de inmediato para la operación debemos vigilar por si la situación actual cambia a peor

Entonces una voz de alguien que había permanecido callado dijo

Soldado3: ¿y la princesa?

General: ¿Cómo? pregunto confundido por la pregunta del soldado

Soldado3: ¿la princesa, señor? …digo ¿no sería muy peligroso si la situación se pone violenta y ella está con nosotros antes de que llegue el camión que la escoltara al reino?

General: esa es una buena pregunta soldado, ya había pensado en eso. Ahora mismo la llevaremos hacia la frontera entre sarasaland y este reino para asegurarnos que no le pase nada. Dijo el general

General: vaya ahora mismo y transpórtela de inmediato

Daisy entro en alerta

Ella no quería ir a ningún lado debía quedarse y ayudar a peach y a Luigi, tenía que salir de ahí

Pero se mantuvo en calma, tenía que pensar con la cabeza fría

Entonces examino el lugar donde se encontraba y una idea cruz por su mente

…

…

…

El soldado se acercaba al camión para informarle a la princesa las decisiones que se habían tomado en la junta

Pero casi le da u infarto cuando no la encontró dentro de la parte delantera de la camioneta

El soldado reviso la parte de atrás y se calmo cuando pudo ver a la princesa acostada arropada de pies a cabeza con su corona puesta a un lado

Incluso podían oír pequeños ronquidos venir de ella

Soldado: (seguro esta exhausta, todas esas emociones en un día son demasiadas para una persona normal)

Cerró la puerta de la parte trasera del camión con cuidado y se subió en la parte delantera del camión y arranco

Una vez se perdió en l horizonte la verdadera princesa daisy salió de unos arbustos cercanos llevando la gorra de Luigi y una mochila de supervivencia que tomo del camión

Había corrido con suerte al haber encontrado las sabanas y las almohadas para poder hacer una figura durmiendo y el engaño fue sellado cuando coloco uno de los radios debajo de las sabanas para finir los ronquidos

Tomo todo lo que le podía ser útil y lo metió a la mochila

Se movió del lugar donde estaba hacia el lado oeste de fuera de la ciudadela

Ahora estaba sola, sin nada que le sirviera para entrar pero por lo menos estaba donde quería estar

Se lamento un poco por el soldado que conducía el camión seguramente perdería su empleo

Pero nada que ella no pudiera arreglar con su influencia en la familia real

También se sentía un poco preocupada por los otros soldados y los que vendrían después

No sabía por qué pero algo le decía que no podrían repeler el feroz ataque de esas "bestias verdes"

Si lograba encontrar a peach y ayudaban a resolver los problemas antes de que indicaran su operación se salvarían muchas vidas

Daisy comenzó a revisar sus alrededores, buscando quizás algún bloque "?" oculto entre la vegetación la verdad es que el lado oeste del castillo tenía una conexión directa con el bosque

Daisy buscaba por la vegetación

Hasta que una risa la hizo voltear solo para recibir un lametazo de lleno

Daisy se quito los restos de baba antes de entrar en cuenta de lo que ocurría

Era un boo, y no era cualquier boo

No sabía como

Pero estaba segura que ese era el boo que conoció el primer día que paso en la mansión

Daisy: eres tú. Dijo sorprendida

El boo solo asintió

Daisy: ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste?

El boo respondió las dos preguntas sin usar palabras quitándole la gorra a daisy

La cual pudo ver como este emitía un tuene brillo verde

Daisy sonrió

Seguramente era obra de Luigi siempre pensando en su seguridad incluso cuando no estaba con el

El boo hacia muecas como queriendo comunicarle algo

Daisy: ¿estás preguntando qué voy hacer ahora? Pregunto adivinando el significando

El boo asintió

Daisy se sorprendió de haber acertado a la primera

Daisy: la verdad es que estoy pensando en entrar

El boo puso cara de miedo y negó bastantes veces

Daisy se asusto un poco, si hasta un fantasma tenia miedo de lo que sucedía ahí adentro que sería de ella que podía ser lastimada con bastante facilidad

Aun así no dudo de su decisión

Daisy: entiendo que te preocupes por mí, pero enserio necesito entrar ahí, tengo una amiga ahí que no puedo abandonar

El fantasma la observaba como diciendo que era una pésima idea, la peor idea que pudo tener la castaña

Daisy: ¿puedes ayudarme? Por favor. Pidió con mucha amabilidad

El fantasma se le quedó viendo de nuevo

Después unos segundo de una extraña competencia de miradas el ser fantasmal cedió dio un suspiro y saco la lengua de manera burlesca a la princesa

Esta se lo tomo como una respuesta afirmativa

Daisy: gracias. Dijo la castaña

El fantasma se dio vuelta y se metió de lleno al bosque. No sin antes hacer un ademan a la princesa que se quedara ahí

Daisy asintió e hizo caso al espectro

Pasaron cerca de dos minutos desde que el espectro se había metido de lleno en el bosque

Entonces algo extraño sucedió

Las piedritas que estaban junto a ella comenzaron a moverse de manera anormal hasta empezar a saltar junto las otras cosas a sus alrededor que se movían de manera violenta

Daisy estaba muy confundida

Entonces dentro de la espesura del bosque pudo notar como salía una estampida de bolas blancas

Y una vez estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca pudo ver que no eran bolas blancas, eran boos

Una estampida de boos venía hacia ella a una velocidad alta

Antes de que siguiera pudiera decir algo la estampida de boos la envolvieron cual regalo y de ahí en adelante estaba en blanco

Y no me refiero a que no recordara lo que paso

Se quedo en blanco literal

Estaba suspendida en un espacio total de blanco puro sin poder moverse o hablar

Solo podía sentir y se sentía como si flotara en piscina de agua fría

De todas formas no estuvo mucho tiempo ahí

Por que antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba en lo que parecía un callejón dentro de la ciudadela y no había rastro de los fantasmas

Pero podía sentir su mejilla derecha húmeda

Pero estaba ahí parada en la **zona de peligro**

Y su mente solo logro hilar un pensamiento

Daisy: ¿Qué?

….

….

…..

 **Fin del cap.**

Ahora el juicio

(Que ya llevo bastante sin subirlo)

Phoenix: ¿alguien se acuerdo donde quedamos? Pregunto el abogado al grupo

Sk: para ser sincera hace mucho que me perdí ¿Qué no estábamos hablando algo sobre waifus?

Niki: creo que dijimos algo de la super corona, pero ya estamos en 2019 así que no tocare ese tema

Sara: creo que íbamos a pedir pizza

Niki: ese chiste esta repetida Sara

Sk: ¿Qué el fic no se basa en repetir los mismo chistes para aumentar el número de palabras?

Niki: no como crees yo nunca haría eso. Dije con voz nerviosa

Maya: ¿ya se olvidaron? Me iban a comprar un nintendo swicht

Niki: ese es tan creíble como que yo no me tarde una eternidad en sacar capitulo

Maya: bueno lo intente. Dijo alzando los hombros

Juez: creo te estaban colgando en acido

Niki: eso es del capítulo 22

Matt: ¿alguien sabe por qué sigo aquí si literalmente solo estoy aquí para cubrir espacio?

Niki: no puedo recordar mi plan diabólico para salir bien librado de esta

Miyamoto: yo no siquiera recuerdo quien soy. Dijo el padre de Mario

Hideo: ¿Quién es este asiático? Pregunto todo confundido viendo a miyamoto

Niki: espérate ahí, es normal que yo no recuerde ni donde vivo porque stalker se la pasa golpeándome cada que hago una estupidez, pero no tiene sentido que hideo no recuerde a miyamoto es decir, son super amigos

Sk: creo que esto podría tener algo que ver. Dijo pasándome algo que parecía un extintor

Niki: miren tiene una etiqueta: producto 23: gas del olvido

Sara: ¿gas del olvido? ¿Cómo llego eso aquí?

Niki: se me olvido

Sk: un momento, que no es una de esas cosas que vendes en tu tienda de segunda mano en el mercado negro

Sara: ¿tienes una tienda en el mercado negro?

Niki: la situación está muy ruda, tener un solo empleo no basta

Phoenix: ¿Cómo obtuviste gas del olvido?

Niki: lo curioso es que si me acuerdo de eso, de hecho yo lo cree

Phoenix: ¿Por qué crearías algo así?

Niki: fui al cine a ver el rework de los caza fantasmas y digamos que no es algo que quiera recordar

Phoenix: oh ya veo

Niki: fue tan horrible que me ardieron los ojos por una hora

Sara: ¿por qué no te fuiste de la sala de cine y ya?

Niki: ¿y perder mi dinero?

Sara: eso lo explica

Sk: ¿y ahora? ¿Cómo se supone que sigamos con el juicio si no recordamos?

Niki: ¿gas del recuerdo?

Sk: ¿tienes de ese?

Niki: pues lo olvide

Sk: genial, ahora ni siquiera sabemos dónde quedamos

Niki: espera creo que hay una forma

Sara: ¿Cuál?

Niki: casualmente y sin motivo aparente tengo una de mis legendarias cámaras mosca. Dijo mientras apuntaba mi dedo hacia una pared donde había lo que parecía ser una mosca diminuta amarrada con cinta a una cámara de mano que no debería ser capaz de cargar

Phoenix: ¿vendes eso?

Niki: son super populares con la gente de la CIA

Sk: ¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta de eso? Es decir, esa cámara es gigante

Niki: yo tampoco entiendo pero mientras me paguen no me importa

Maya: yo me di cuenta, pero pensé que era parte de la decoración

Niki: solo tenemos que ver lo que grabo y podremos continuar

Sk: que sea rápido ¿si? Quizás no lo recuerde pero estoy segura que tengo cosas que hacer

 **Fin el juicio de hoy**

 **Eso sería todos mis amigos, asegúrense de dejar rewiens y gracias por leer**

 **Sayonara**


End file.
